In The Shadows
by wentworth360
Summary: AU ... A modern origin story
1. Chapter 1

In the Shadows

22 years ago a boy from the stars fell to Earth.

If it had been the 1930s or 40s or 50s or 60s or the 70s and maybe even into the 1980s, you probably would have never heard of him until he wanted you to hear of him. He might have grown up like everyone else and had the time to figure it all out with the support of family and friends around him.

These aren't the 30s to the 80s though and things don't happen in a vacuum anymore. Even the best cover stories fall apart under enough scrutiny. What would be the chances of an average farm couple being able to fool the combined forces of local, state, national and international governments and law enforcement? With all the resources, technology and information available in this digital, counterterrorist, data-mining world, how long would the boy from the stars remain off the radar?

5 years? 10? 15? How long before they would question everyone within a 500 miles radius of the crash site, looking for anything out of the ordinary. How long would it take before someone would look into birth and adoption records of everyone? After 9/11 how long would it be before someone came around wanting to see the baby? If they ran, how long could that same average farm couple stay underground before they were caught?

When they were caught, what if the boy had disappeared?

Into the Shadows.

* * *

><p>Smallville, Kansas – 18 years ago<p>

Jonathan and Martha Kent stood on the porch of their farm house, arm in arm waving as the government sedan pulled away. They were smiling, but this belied both of their worries. The sedan disappeared into the last of the evening light. They were silent as the sun slowly slipped below the horizon.

"John?"

"I know, Martha."

"They'll be back,' she said.

"I know."

They both turned and looked inside their home. One the floor their 4-year-old son was innocently playing with a toy fire truck. He glanced up briefly and smiled at them before returning to his play.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do,' he said.

"He's our boy, John, I'm not going to let them take him,' she replied.

He smiled a warm, generous smile.

"You know what that means then?"

"We can't stay."

"No, we can't." he whispered. "They won't let us keep him if we stay."

"Then our choice is made,' she replied.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the way I wanted things to be,' he whispered. His eyes looked out over their farm before returning to hers. "When I married you, I made so many promises that it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to keep. I'm sorry, Martha, I didn't want it to be this way."

She gently reached up and stroked his cheek before lightly kissing him.

"You've kept the important ones, John," she replied.

"I wanted to do more."

"We love each other, that was always enough,' she said. "Now we're a family, that's all the matters."

He kissed her.

"It's not going to be easy. They'll come looking for us, for him."

"Then we'll keep moving,' she said. "He's our boy, John."

"Yes, he is,' Jonathan said with a smile. "He deserves a chance and I'm not going to let them take that away."

'We're not going to let them take it away.' She corrected her husband.

* * *

><p>Smallville, Kansas – 5 years ago<p>

The running was over. Living underground, always on the run had taken its toll on Martha Kent. The once warm, generous smile had been replaced by a hard, world-weary stare. The constant moving over the years had worn down her husband, Jonathan, until his heart finally gave out. His dying wish was to go home, back to Smallville and be buried with his people. Martha had promised to make that happen, which she did. Like everything else about the last few years it had come with a price. Federal agents stood on either side of her as she listened to the preacher deliver his eulogy over the open grave. More agents patrolled the perimeter, weapons at the ready. Martha's hands were cuffed and her ankles shackled. It had been something of a coup catching them, the modern day, middle age Bonnie and Clyde as the press had dubbed them. The only blemish against it being a complete success was the boy had disappeared.

The agents found no photographs, nothing to identify him, not even a name. Hour after hour of grueling interrogation had yielded nothing. All Martha Kent would say was "he's gone and you won't find him if he doesn't want to be found." Threats hadn't worked, as her expression remained stone cold and stoic to all of them. So the authorities tried a different tactic. They granted her request that her husband be buried in his family's plot. They thought perhaps showing some goodwill would change her mind. It hadn't but she didn't tell them that.

Trying to block out the constant chatter of the agents, silently she said her good byes to the man she loved. A few tears came, but just a few. They had made vows to each other about in sickness and health, good times and bad and through it all they had kept them. A few of the old friends stopped to offer their condolences, but the squad of agents circling the small cemetery ensured they didn't stay too long. As the preacher finished, Martha shuffled forward and took a handful of dirt. She slowly let it slip through her fingers, whispering a silent prayer for Jonathan to find the peace in the next life this one hadn't afforded him. He was a good and honorable man, she thought, she had no complaints.

"Unknown civilian on the hilltop!" Came over the radios the agents were using.

Martha glanced up and saw him. The jeans and hoodie were like a million other boys his age wore, but she would know him anywhere. Clark, their boy had come to the funeral. She'd told him not to, that it was too dangerous, but it seemed she wasn't the only one that wanted to say good-bye.

"It's him! It's the boy!" An agent shouted. Guns were drawn and aim was taken.

"Run!" Martha screamed, lunging towards the nearest agent. They took her move as hostile. As she slapped at the gun in the agent's hand, he fired and then others fired. Instantaneously the air was filled with bullets. Things seemed to go in slow motion for Martha as she felt herself falling, the impact of being shot multiple times didn't seem to register at first.

"NO!"

It was a scream of someone having his heart ripped out. One moment he was on the hill and the next a wave of red washed over the agents. Their weapons meant nothing against it. Screams started as flesh was burned away along with muscle until only bones remained. It was over in a blink of an eye. Everything was quiet again.

He was at her side in the next moment. She could see the tears in his eyes and the anguish in his expression.

"This is my fault, my fault, all of it,' he mumbled, the emotions too much for him.

She knew she was fading fast. The pain of her wounds hit her like a sledgehammer and she winced against them, willing herself not to cry out. There would be no last minute rescues this time.

"Listen, listen, listen to me,' she whispered. "It wasn't your fault. Your father and I knew what we were doing and would do it again. We regret nothing."

She could see her blood staining the front of his shirt as the tears rolled down his face.

"Don't let them win, son,' she said. "If you let your anger consume you then all we did was for nothing. Show them you're better than that. Show them all."

She raised her hand and slowly brushed the tears from his face. Her boy, the son she and Jonathan thought they would never have. It had seemed like a miracle when they found him, yet others had tried to turn it into a nightmare. The years of running and hiding seemed worth it as she looked up into his eyes. They were protecting their boy so one day he'd have his chance.

"Promise me, son.'

"I promise, Ma."

He felt her hand slip away and her body went limp. Her heart stopped and he heard that too. He held her against his chest weeping uncontrollably.

"Son, I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is all part of God's plan,' the preacher said. "Turn yourself in, my boy. Do the right thing."

"Get away from me!" He shouted, not even turning to look at the man as he gently rocked his slain mother in his arms.

* * *

><p>Washington – Several hours later.<p>

General Lane and Eiling, of military intelligence, Lynch of covert operations, Amanda Waller of Special Projects, Steve Trevor of the newly formed A.R.G.U.S. and a whole host of high ranking officials from the various branches of government and the intelligence community sat and listened to the end of the briefing. The room was oblong, the windows tinted and shuttered. It was sound proof and what was said in here was implicitly understood to not leave here.

"We lost him after that. He moved too fast for us to track him."

"So he killed a whole squad of agents and we're no closer to finding him,' Lane growled.

"I think his actions tell us all we need to know. He's hostile and extremely dangerous. This alien just made number one of the most wanted list." Eiling added

'Wanted alive.' Amanda Waller added.

Most of the others nodded in agreement.

"It was his father's funeral and they killed his mother right in front of his eyes,' Steve Trevor said. "What did you think the boy would do? In his situation I would have done the same damn thing if I could."

"This boy as you call it, isn't from this world,' Lynch said. "He looks like us, but he's not one of us. I would think your experience with Metas would have taught you something Trevor. They're a threat and this one could be the worst of all."

"He's a 17 year old boy, Lynch.'

"He's a weapon,' General Lane countered. "A very dangerous and valuable weapon."

"You saw the technology in the space craft, Steve,' Waller said. "This alien 'boy' as you call him, is the key to unlocking all of it for us. Who knows what other wonders we might find if we can capture and study him."

"Study?' Steve scoffed. "You mean keep him in a cage until you let your scientists dissect him, don't you, Amanda?"

"I think everyone was clear what I meant when I said study him," she replied.

"I still say the wise move is to kill him on sight,' General Eiling grumbled. "We don't give him another chance to do what he did to those agents."

"That's why you're not in charge of the decision, General,' Lynch replied. "Anything you don't understand you want to kill. As the others have already said, the potential value is too high with this one. We keep looking."

"And if he doesn't want to cooperate?' Eiling asked.

"Then we can always kill him,' Lynch replied.

"He's still just a boy,' Steve Trevor said to no one in particular as he slowly shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Azure Skies

Somewhere on a wide gash of Interstate 40 in the vicinity of Santa Rosa, New Mexico heading towards Arizona, a small, beat up old truck with a camper attachment in the bed rolled along. The sun was setting as they came over a small rise. Along the horizon line the world had been turned to pure white. Driving into it, the front window shield and the occupants were illuminated in an intense golden yellow. A wasteland of sand and shrubs in every direction, shades of white, yellow and brown composed the landscape. The windows were down, as the old truck's air conditioning didn't work and even in the early evening, heat radiated from all around like a furnace.

Jonathan Kent had one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the window ledge. His rolled up shirtsleeve fluttered in the breeze as he hummed along with ELO's _Telephone Line_ playing on the Oldies station. Martha sat in the passenger seat reading Abbie Hoffman's _Steal This Book_ and on the dash in front of her lay Bill Ayers' _Fugitive Days_. Her left arm leisurely rested around their young son's shoulder as he dozed between them in the sweltering heat.

They were six month out.

Like a generation of Midwest farmers before them, they were heading west hoping that better times awaited them. Like those before them they had left everything they knew behind and found the road harder then they had imagined. Unsure of what to do or how to proceed, they did what many had before them. They read what others had done in similar situations. Sixties radicals, the Freemen on the Land movement and the Aryan Nations were the most recent examples. Jonathan and Martha weren't interested in the ideology or politics of any of it, finding most of it repugnant to their own believes, but read it anyway just for the practical nuts and bolts of staying off the radar and slipping into that other world of the underground. As farmers they understood that even in the worst pile of shit sometimes you find a rose.

All around the truck cab and in the camper were other books on history, math and science. They knew their boy would never be able to attend a regular school, as that would involve birth certificates, shot records and an avalanche of paperwork they didn't possess, but they were determined to give him an education. There wouldn't be any computers or online classes, only books, the 100 great books that would eventually make up his education. Most of them he wasn't ready for yet. _The Golden Bough, Gargantua and Patagruel, Don Quixote, Gulliver's Travels _were read more as adventure stories for him now, but hopefully as he grew older his active mind would be stimulated by the ideas and concepts of all the texts. It was the best plan they'd come up with. Most of the books they hadn't read themselves and it was slow going at first.

Nights so far had been spent in rest stops and small, out of the way trailer parks. The small camper didn't allow for anything special as far as sleeping arrangements or food went, but it kept them out of the elements and the food was hot and filling. They tried to give their son time to be a kid, so there was endless hours on swings, merry-go-rounds and slides when they could find them. Reading the stories or just listening to music on one of those hand crank radios filled the others hours before bedtime. They were cautious about interacting with those they met. It took some getting used to giving false names and remembering to answer to them.

Basic things they'd been able to figure out on their own. If a clean cut, conservative farmer let's his hair, beard and mustache grow he took on the appearance of someone who wasn't a clean cut conservative farmer. Like most women Martha understood that hair dye and makeup can subtly change your appearance, it was just a matter of how much you wanted to change it as to how you applied the makeup and hair dye. It was harder to unlearn instinctive habits like becoming detached from your name so when someone called the name John or Martha they didn't automatically look. It was actually easier for their son, as his name wasn't tied to so many memories or past experiences. It was all a game to him. One week he was Clark, the next Jim, the next Dean, the next Kal, the next Paul and so on and so on. He would answer to whatever name he was told to use and surprisingly never seemed to get them confused.

* * *

><p>Metropolis – Now<p>

"So you see boys, things are backed up so your pay is going to be a couple of days later than usual."

Grumbling went through the group of landscape workers as they listened to Marty Canfield, their boss, tell them once again they weren't going to get paid like they should.

"How long?" Someone asked.

"A couple a days, maybe a week,' Marty replied. More complains came. "Hey, hey, need I remind you that you're lucky you have jobs! One anonymous call to the INS or the local police from a concerned citizen and most of you would be heading back to where you came from with nothing! I'm doing you a favor here!"

Marty smiled, he knew his little threat would keep them quiet. He took a drag on his cigarette and let it sink in.

"Now get the hell out of here and be back at 6 A.M. sharp tomorrow! We got a busy day and lots of landscaping orders to fill!" He turned to head back into his office.

"You owe us money."

He turned to see one of the men step forward. He was a new guy, Kal, young, tall and tanned. His paperwork had been as iffy as the others, but he was strong and didn't complain about doing the hardest jobs.

"What was that?" Marty asked.

"I said, you owe us money."

"That's what I thought you said,' Marty replied, taking a step towards the young man. "I just told you it's been delayed. If you don't like it, that's too bad."

The young man took a step closer.

"I don't like it,' he said. "You made an agreement with all of us. We did our part."

"Agreements? What the hell are you talking about? None of you signed a contract with me?"

"We have a verbal contract,' the young man replied. "We do the work, you pay us. That's the agreement. We did our part, but you're not holding up your end. We want our money."

"Does he speak for all of you?" Marty asked the others. No one spoke up. He looked back at Kal and smiled. "Doesn't seem like yours friends agree with you, Kal?"

"Than I'm just speaking for me. I want my money, that you owe me."

Marty didn't like the kid's attitude and took a step closer.

"You'll get it when everyone else gets paid,' Marty replied. "Or maybe you won't get it at all if the police suddenly show up looking around, Kal. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

Marty had been in this business for a long time and had dealt with troublemakers before. He knew he had all the leverage and if he had to loss a man here or there, it was just part of doing business. He guessed this punk kid had a record, otherwise he wouldn't be doing a shitty job like this for such low wages. Marty really didn't care what his story was, as long as it helped Marty dictate the terms of how things worked. He figured he'd teach this kid who was in charge right now. He stepped closer to intimidate him.

"You'll get paid when I decide to pay you, just like everyone else,' Marty said. "That's the way things work around here, Kal. How do you like it?"

"I don't."

"Tough."

Marty was inches away from him. He looked into the young man's eyes expecting to see something, fear, resignation, intimidation, something, but he didn't see it. Instead, the coldest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen just stared out of the young, tanned face at him. A bead of sweat trickled down Marty's face as he involuntarily took a step back.

"You think because you can threaten us it gives you power,' Kal said. "You think that little bit of power you have over people less fortunate makes you strong. It doesn't. It's just an illusion that let's you treat others like dirt and enjoy it, but that's all it is, an illusion."

"Get-Get this guy out of here!" Marty shouted to the others.

The rest of the crew immediately came up and surrounded Kal, urging him to leave with them and avoid any trouble. He didn't move for a moment, just continued to stare at Marty before finally relenting and moving off with the others. Marty watched him leave as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Something about that kid unsettled him and it wasn't right. Maybe he'd make that call to the cops after all, Marty thought and teach that punk a lesson.

* * *

><p>Jupiter Florida – 10 years ago<p>

Fruit needs picking, beef, pork and chicken needs processed, cows need milking, roofs need someone to hang the shingles and landscaping needs people to push the mowers and haul the dirt. Hotels, motels, homes and businesses need someone to clean them. Restaurants and fast food chains need dishes washed. There are thousands of jobs nobody wants, but people have to do. Those in charge aren't always that concerned about where you came from or if your papers were in order. They just wanted the work done at the lowest possible cost. Johnathan and Martha Kent had learned this in their time underground. They had read how all the others had done it, but found their own way in the end. It hadn't been a conscious choice, just the reality of their situation.

Year after year they slipped further and further down the economic ladder until they just became part of the anonymous masses at the bottom. They took the work they could find and didn't complain. Hard manual labor has a way of aging you, both physically and emotionally. This plus the years of almost constant movement had taken its toll on Jonathan and Martha.

They were packing up to move again. There had been a fight at the plant and Jonathan had gotten involved. The authorities had been called so it was time to disappear again. As they packed up the old truck, that had seen better days, Clark appeared from behind the house.

"We're leaving again?" He asked.

"Yeah, so get your stuff together,' Jonathan said. "Your mother has enough to do without doing your work too."

Clark was at the age now where he understood why things were the way they were. The moving was always tough, giving up newly made friends and having to start all over, but more and more his young mind was starting to understand the toll this was taking on his parents. It seemed everyday he grew stronger, while they grew older and weaker.

"I'm sorry, Pa."

Jonathan stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his son. Martha was just bringing another load out and stopped on the top step.

"How's that?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sorry,' Clark replied. "Pa, Ma, I know this is all because of me. If you didn't have to protect me, you'd be happy back in Kansas."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged looks. She set her bundle down as Jonathan moved towards the old picnic bench that sat on the side of the rented bungalow.

"Come sit down a moment, Clark."

"It's Roy this week, dad,' he replied.

"Not today,' Jonathan said with a smile. "It's Clark, now sit down."

Clark reluctantly sat down as his parents moved over and sat on either side of him. He knew this was serious as they used his real name.

"Why do you think it's your fault, Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"Because it is,' he replied. "I'm different from everyone else and that's why those men from the government want to find us. It's why we keep changing our names and moving from town to town. It's why you and Ma have to take all those shitty jobs. It's all to protect me."

"Watch you language young man,' Martha immediately replied. Jonathan looked over at her and smiled.

"Martha,' he said.

"Don't Martha me, John, I'm still his mother and won't tolerate that sort of language from him."

"Sorry, Ma."

"Clark," Jonathan said. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, that is part of it, keeping you safe, but it's not all of it. In this life all of us have to make choices. Some are hard and some are easy. Once you make those choices you have to live with the consequences. Your mother and I made our choice a long time ago and we've never regretted it."

"It was an easy choice to make, Clark,' Martha added. "An easy life was never promised us and we're not going to blame anyone else for how things turned out."

"This life has been hard, but it hasn't so terrible,' Jonathan said. "We've seen and done things we probably never would have in another life. Most importantly we've done them as a family. Most people live a life full of regret, but we haven't. If that means things are a bit harder than that's the way it has to be. It's no more your fault than ours, it's just how things worked out. We made choices and we live with the consequences."

"But you had to quit your job again,' Clark asked. "That was because of them contacting the authorities, wasn't it? You were afraid they'd catch us. That's my fault."

Martha looked over at Jonathan and sighed.

"I'll let you handle this one, John, I've got packing to do,' she said and then headed back towards the bungalow.

"Isn't it, Pa?"

"I didn't quit, Clark, I was fired,' Jonathan admitted.

"Why?"

Jonathan struggled to find the the words for a moment.

"Pa?"

"It's like we were just saying, Clark, you make choices in your life and you have to be prepared to live with the consequences,' Jonathan finally explained.

"What happened?"

"There was a fight at the plant and I got involved."

"You?" Clark said, shocked at the news. "Why?'

"Because I couldn't just walk away and pretend nothing was happening."

"I don't understand."

Jonathan hadn't planned on having this discussion with his son just yet, but now there seemed no alternative.

"Do you remember when we read the book on great historical speeches?' Jonathan asked. Clark nodded that he did. "There's a line in one of them that has stuck with me, about how one day we should live in a nation where people will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character. I'd heard it before, but reading it again after seeing what we've seen it's taken on a special meaning for me."

"How?"

"It's easy to stereotype or hate people you don't know, Clark,' Jonathan explained. "They seem different and perhaps a little scary, but once you meet them and get to know them they stop being a faceless group and become individuals. You can like or dislike an individual, but to hate a whole group of people because they're not like you is just wrong."

"Is that what the fight was about?" Clark asked.

"Partly,' Jonathan replied. "I haven't figured it all out yet, son, but more and more I think it comes from fear and ignorance. It seems some people are only happy when they can feel better than someone else or have someone else to blame. Their lives might be miserable but they want to make sure someone else's is even worse. They're bullies picking on those more vulnerable then they are, to give themselves the illusion of power. It's what petty dictators have been doing for years. So when I saw one of the foremen at the plant using his position to make the people that worked for him miserable just because they were poor or minorities, I couldn't let it go. I stood up to him and that's when the fight started."

"But you stood up for what's right, Pa, you shouldn't have been fired for that,' Clark said.

"I made a choice, Clark and I have to accept the consequences,' Jonathan replied. "If doing the right thing was easy, everyone would do it."

* * *

><p>Metropolis – Now<p>

"Hey, look, I just told you where they were, it's not my fault you missed them." Marty said into the phone. "You're the police officer, Teddy, it should have been an easy round up of some illegals. Hell, I'm out a full crew, do you realize that? Just by helping you, I have to find people to replace them. Yeah, I guess I could double up on the others crews for the time being, but that's not the point, Teddy. Don't bitch at me because you botched the raid!"

Marty slammed down the phone and sat back in his chair. He was worried; things hadn't gone as they were supposed to. He'd pulled this racket before, calling the police to pull a raid just when it was payday. He didn't do it that often or word would get around and he'd never be able to hire any more illegals. He did it just enough that it could seem random, just bad luck. It also helped his bottom line considerably. There was nobody around after the raid to complain.

This time hadn't been about most of the crew, although Marty certainly remembered there that been others grumbling about not getting paid, no this time it was about that punk kid, Kal. Hell, Marty hadn't even bothered to find out his last name before he hired him. His application was on Marty's desk now, but the last name was illegible. The kid's references were all bogus too, but usually Marty didn't care about that either.

They'd all just disappeared. Marty's pal, Teddy from Metro PD, said the crappy old trailer they were all staying had been completely cleared out. It was like they knew the cops were coming, but that was impossible. Frankly it spooked Marty. He remembered he'd told his secretary to go home while he waited for Teddy's call, but now Marty felt nervous. He opened his top drawer and took out his 38.

"That won't help."

"What the fuck?" Marty shouted, raising the gun towards the sound of the voice. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I want my money, in fact, I want all our money."

The figure stepped into the room and Marty recognized him, the punk kid.

"Kal! You made a mistake coming back here, boy,' Marty shouted. "The police are looking for you as we speak."

"They won't find me,' he replied. "The others are gone too. I told them you tipped the cops off."

"How could you know that?" Marty gasped.

The young man took a step closer and Marty raised the gun.

"Don't come any closer, kid! You're trespassing so I'm entitled to stand my ground and shoot you."

"I told you already that won't help,' he stated.

"What do you think you can dodge bullets, punk?" Marty scoffed.

"Yes."

Something about the way he said it made Marty nervous. For just a moment he actually believed the kid could dodge them. He quickly pushed that idea out of his head as crazy.

"Look, kid, one phone call and the police will be all over this place,' Marty said. "I don't want to shoot you, but I will. They'll lock you up and that will be that. You lose. Get out of here now and maybe I won't call them.'

"I'm not leaving without what you owe us."

"You're not getting it, so fuck off!"

Somehow he moved faster than Marty could follow. One moment Marty was holding the gun and the next the kid was taking it apart and dropping the pieces on his desk.

"How did you do that?" Marty gasped.

"I read a book on it once." Kal replied. "Now why don't you open the safe and pay us what you owe us?"

"What safe?"

"The one in the floor to the right of your desk,' he said, pointing to the exact spot.

Now Marty was scared. The trick with the gun was amazing, but how he knew about he safe was too much. He had to be guessing, Marty figured, so he called his bluff.

"There's no safe in the floor."

Again the kid moved faster than Marty could follow. It seemed like his fingers went right through the carpet and then against all odds he somehow pulled the entire safe out of the floor. Marty could hear the concrete shatter and then a block of it along with the safe it surrounded was sitting on his desk.

"What the fuck?" Marty shouted, jumping back and nearly tipping over his chair.

"Now open it or I will."

Marty just nodded and began turning the dial. It took a moment, but finally he opened it.

"Go ahead, steal it all,' Marty said, as he sat back and wiped the sweat pouring down his face. The kid didn't reply at first, just scanned the cash and took only part of it.

"Its not stealing, I'm only taking what you owe us,' he replied. "I told you we had an agreement. We lived up to our part and now you're living up to your part."

"You're only taking some of the money?" Marty asked in disbelief.

"The rest isn't mine,' he replied.

"It won't matter when the cops find you,' Marty spat out.

"They won't." he said and then added. "Just in case you do call them, the others aren't involved. This was my choice and I'll accept the consequences that might come from it."

"You're still a punk in my book, kid."

"And you're a scared little man that takes advantage of others who are vulnerable to make yourself to feel powerful," he replied. "I told you it was an illusion that let you treat others like dirt. Call the cops if you want to, but know if I hear you've pulled this stunt again on anyone else, I'll be back."

Like a magician he was gone. Marty started to reach for the phone but stopped. He looked at the safe on his desk and the disassembled gun next to it and pulled his hand back.


	3. Chapter 3

Poor

Baltimore – 10th Avenue Free Clinic – 9 years ago

The waiting room was standing room only. Jonathan was finally back seeing a doctor about his high blood pressure and hopefully to get a refill on his pills. Clark found a seat for his mother and stood next to her. They had been here 3 hours already. Most of the people around them had been waiting just as long. It was one of the things you learned when you're poor. The world runs on other people's time. You're constantly reminded that their time is more valuable then yours.

The Kent family or whatever name they were using that week, were poor. Even back on the farm things had been tight, but since hitting the road they hadn't gotten tighter. They both worked and now that Clark was 13 he pitched in where he could, mostly odd jobs that didn't check too closely his age. The family had adjusted to their circumstances, but it was hard going.

There is no shame in being poor, or at least there never used to be. The overwhelming majority of people since the beginning of time were poor. They still are. In fact the idea of a middle class is a relatively new concept. For most of human history you were either rich or poor, with the overwhelming likelihood being you were poor. If you're reading this, consider yourself one of the lucky ones. You're probably not poor.

That isn't to say hurrah for being poor!

It's just the way things are. No one wants to be poor, but most of the people that are really don't have a choice in the matter. Lately it seems some people have forgotten that. They rail against the poor as takers not makers, or free loaders gaming the system. There's always a lot of talk about personal responsibility and pulling yourself up by your own bootstraps. They hold up one example as sort of anecdotal evidence that if this person can do it, then everyone should. They take the bold stand in favor of cutting food stamps or drug testing welfare recipients. They talk a lot about reigning in entitlements as fiscally responsible, yet those on the other end of the spectrum, the corporations and wealthiest one percent pay less in taxes then they ever have.

The problem with standing up for the poor is there's no money in it.

A single **person** household on Welfare will show an expected **average** of up to $200 **per month, with an additional **$133.08 per month in food assistance per person. If that's gaming the system, it's a weak job of it.

Some conservative scholars argue that the government must stop "**coddling**" the poor with welfare benefits and often attribute the prevalence of inequality and working poverty to overregulation and over taxation. Of course liberal scholars have a different opinion. It is interesting that no matter which side they are on, those scholars offering solutions have one thing in common. None of them are actually poor, quite the opposite really, so all their theories really have no real world consequences for them if they're wrong. It also makes you wonder about those advocating for certain programs or advocating reducing welfare benefits and enacting less stringent labor laws. Who are they really interested in helping?

Follow the money.

One of the euphemisms for being poor is disadvantaged. In many senses that comes close to explaining a lot. Bill Gates learned computer coding in his junior high school in the 1960s. Most poor school districts didn't even see a computer until the 1980s or 1990s. Now that's a disadvantage.

If you're poor the likelihood that someone you know or someone in your family being in jail is high, as is the likelihood someone else close to you has a drug problem. So at the bottom end of the economic spectrum what you had is a poorly educated, violent, drug filled world with little or no chance at any upward mobility that's getting larger all the time. It's surprisingly easy to slip into being poor, but much harder to climb back out.

Of course there are those abusing the system. That happens with every system and always will. Does 200 bucks a month, plus another 140 in food stamps really sound like you're getting one over on anybody?

These probably weren't the thoughts going through a 13-year-old Clark's mind at the time. They were more the silent sorts of lessons we all experience as we grew up in relation to our status in society. Without putting it into words society reinforces roles and views towards all of us in a million little ways we're not always conscious of. When you're poor those assumptions come fast and furious. Add in being illegal and people can say pretty much anything they want about you and get away with it. Others views of you get shaped by those assumptions and words, so even if they aren't true, they become the prevailing view. That's how stereotypes are born.

What a 13-year-old Clark was thinking about was the same thing most 13-year-old boys think about, girls. There were a couple of girls around his age in the waiting room and occasionally they would look over and smile at him. He'd noticed, but so had Martha Kent. Her son was becoming a handsome young man and it seemed more and more young women were noticing. Like most mothers she both liked that thought and didn't like that thought. He was her little boy after all. She worried about when that noticing turned into something more. She knew there were certain things no matter how much a mother might not want them to happen, they always do happen. She thought perhaps it would be best if she were there the first time he did more than just notice girls. They were waiting anyway, so now seemed as good a time as any.

"Why don't you say hello to them, Clark?"

His head snapped around like it was on a swivel.

"Wh-What?"

"Those two girls that have been smiling at you and you've been smiling back at,' Martha explained. "Why don't you go talk to them?"

"No." He tried to sound as adamant as his 13 year old voice could on the subject.

"Oh, don't be shy, honey,' Martha said. "How about I invite the over here, then?"

"Definitely, NO."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I could just wave them over and introduce you. How does that sound?"

"Like a nightmare. Please, please, don't embarrass me, Ma,' he pleaded.

"Embarrass you?" Martha replied. "I'm not, I promise. I just thought you might need a little help meeting them. Is that so bad?"

"Having my mom call over two girls and introduce me? Yeah, that's embarrassing,' he replied. "I'm okay with this, really. I don't need any help, Ma."

"Oh really?" Martha said with surprise. "Are you saying you've already talk to girls?"

Now he wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, Jonathan emerging out of the back rescued him.

"Pa's done, we should get going,' Clark quickly said.

"We're not done talking about this,' Martha said as she got up and moved towards her husband. "So what did the doctor say?"

"My blood pressure's a little high, but he gave me another prescription,' Jonathan said. "I'm also supposed to watch what I eat."

"Did you ask him about the weight loss?"

"Yes, he said it was probably stress, but that it wasn't anything to worry about right now."

"Stress? That's all he said?' Martha asked. "Did he run any tests or anything?"

"No, but he did set me up for an X-ray at the hospital,' Jonathan replied. "So why don't we get out of here. We've been here long enough."

"Sounds good,' Clark replied, heading for the door.

"We need to talk about something concerning him, John,' Martha whispered.

"What? Did something happen while I was in the back?"

"Yes."

"Trouble?"

"Yes,' Martha replied. "Girls."

"Oh."

Martha didn't see the small smile that came to Jonathan's face as they exited.

* * *

><p>Metropolis – Now<p>

Most of the landscaping crew was around Clark's age. So when he got them their money, all of their money and tipped them off to the raid, they felt like celebrating. Being 22, hitting the clubs and perhaps meeting someone sounded pretty good to Clark, so he joined them. They all piled into the vintage Chevy Impala and headed out for a night on the town.

While Clark and the rest of the crew had all grown up poor, that didn't mean that everything was a grind. There were good times, just like everyone else. While the world from the bottom up may be loud, violent, angry and dangerous, it's also where most of the modern culture comes from. Music, fashion, language, it doesn't come from the top down, but from the bottom up. When cool hunters go out looking for the next big thing to rip off, they head for the street not the picket-fenced suburbs.

Tonight, as the Impala rolled down the streets of Metropolis, a mix of Latin flavored hip-hop blasting from the speakers they were heading towards a hot club that would be the talk of the Metropolis' elite in-crowd in six months. Besides the music the car was filled with laughter and talk about what they were going to do. It was filled with hope for what the very near future would bring.

* * *

><p>Detroit – Now<p>

Two miles below the A.R.G.U.S. field office was something only those with the highest clearance even knew existed. They called it the Circus. It was basically a prison run by A.R.G.U.S. for beings they called Breachers. Breachers were beings from other dimensions and other worlds that had arrived on Earth. Amanda Waller was in charge of the project. At the moment she was no happy. Steve Trevor, the official head of A.R.G.U.S. had just found out about the Circus's existence after being on the job for five years. He wasn't happy either. He'd shown up at the Detroit office, demanding to see it. After some general confusion, Amanda had arrived and reluctantly agreed to show him the facility. They were currently two miles below ground and she was showing him around.

"So as you can see, each pod is specifically designed to hold the Breacher and neutralize their abilities,' Amanda said as she gestured to the containment areas. "Any other questions, Steve?"

"I have about a million questions, Amanda,' he replied.

"I'm on a tight schedule, Steve, so why don't you hit the most important ones?"

"Why?"

"Because these creatures invaded Earth,' Amanda explained. "They are violent and had to be put somewhere for the time being."

"How did they get here?"

"It's sort of in the name, Steve, they breached dimensions," Amanda replied. "We've noticed over the past few months there has been a weakening in the divide more than usual. As a result of this more of these creatures have been arriving all the time."

"So this is some sort of inter-dimensional prison?" Steve asked. "Why wasn't I told about this before? I am supposed to be in charge of A.R.G.U.S. Amanda."

"And I'm still your boss,' she replied. "It was on a need to know basis. It was decided you didn't need to know. Some questions have been raised about your attitude towards this sort of threat."

"This is about that boy, isn't it?" Steve grumbled. "It's been five years, Amanda and you still haven't found him. He hasn't done anything to threaten Earth in all that time. Doesn't that tell you anything? I suppose you have a cage all ready for him down here too?"

"Yes, it's has something to do with that boy, as you call him, Steve, but that's not the only concern,' Amanda stated. "Your new meta girlfriend, Wonder Woman and your continued championing of her raised questions too."

"If you're all so worried about me, why not just fire me?" He asked.

"Because you're good at your job, Steve,' Amanda explained. "Your experience is a valuable commodity and might be needed in the future."

"Always practical, aren't you, Amanda?" Steve said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Let me ask you, Steve, this new group your girlfriend has just joined, the Justice League,' Amanda said. "They've only been together a short time, but they've already demonstrated their abilities. What happens if they get out of hand? Who's going to stop them if they do?"

"What are you talking about, Amanda? The Justice League came together and saved us all from those supervillians plans to take over the world,' Steve stated. "The President is honoring them right now!"

"Yes, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Cyborg, Shazam, Aquaman and Green Lantern stopped the threat this time, but it only showed us that we need a team of our own,' Amanda replied. "They are affiliated with no one and so far answer to no one. Our government sees them and the rise of other Meta threats as a warning that the game's changing. We need our own team."

"And how does that have anything to do with this place?"

"Think of this as a recruiting ground for our team,' Amanda said with a smile.

"You're going to use these aliens for that?"

"Some of them, perhaps."

"The boy?"

"He's hardly a boy anymore, Steve,' Amanda replied. "Yes, there's been talk about it when we find him, but most are more worried about him than anything else. He's been able to blend in all this time and that makes him more dangerous than the others. That's another aspect of this place. We're using some of the aliens to find the aliens that have slipped through the cracks. Your boy is a perfect example."

"He'll never work for you, Amanda,' Steve stated. "I don't know anything about him, but what he's been through already makes your chances nil at recruiting him. You represent the people who killed his family. He's not going to forget that."

"Then he'll stay in the cell specifically designed for him, Steve." Amanda replied. "Now if there are no more questions, I'm late for another appointment."

Steve just shook his head and followed Amanda as she headed towards the elevator back to the top. As they were walking, Steve noticed a massive titanium door that resembled a bank vault except on a much bigger scale with a large Omega symbol on the door.

"What or who is that for?" He asked.

"That's project Omega, Steve,' Amanda said. "That's definitely not something you need to know about."

* * *

><p>Baltimore – 9 years ago<p>

Martha and Jonathan had discussed their son's interesting in girls and it was decided, actually Martha decided, that it was time for Jonathan to have a man-to-man talk with Clark. Jonathan wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, but he'd been married to Martha long enough to know he wouldn't win this argument. Reluctantly he stepped out the backdoor of the small house they'd rented and walked over to their son. Clark was currently under the hood of the old truck.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

When his dad used his real name, Clark knew something was up. He'd also heard his parents' discussion earlier.

"I, um, I'm fixing the truck,' he replied. "I read a book about it and thought I could save us some money if I fixed it myself."

"Good thinking,' Jonathan said. He was always impressed with his son's abilities. "So how's it going?"

""Okay,' Clark wearily replied. "The truck is in pretty good shape."

"Good, good,' Jonathan said with a nod. He really wasn't sure how to start this particular conversation.

"Mom wants you to talk to me, doesn't she?' Clark said.

"You heard that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's just that you're getting older now, Clark and she, well, we feel it's time we discussed what that means.' Jonathan fumbled to say.

"I know about sex, Pa,' Clark replied, still under the hood of the truck.

"Yeah, I figured you're read a book about that too,' Jonathan replied. "The way you can remember stuff you could probably tell me some things I don't know."

Clark didn't respond. Jonathan glanced back at the house and knew Martha was watching. He figured he might as well get this over with. First though, he wanted to clarify something before they began.

"When you said you know, you don't mean you have, did you?"

"No," Clark admitted, blushing just a bit.

"Okay then,' Jonathan replied, a bit relieved at that. He'd been thrown for a moment, but now he felt like he was back on solid ground. "Clark, come out from under the hood and let's talk."

Clark closed the hood and slowly walked over to his father. It always amazed Jonathan how someone who could move as fast as Clark could move so slow when he wanted to.

"Sit down, son."

The two of them sat down in two of those cheap plastic patio chairs you see at the discount stores. Jonathan rubbed his hands together, while Clark sat back and just waited.

"I'm not really good at this,' Jonathan admitted. "The only advice my father gave me was to be like Mr. Heinz and sample all 57 varieties. Your grandfather wasn't the sort that liked to talk about these sorts of things."

"We don't have to either, Pa,' Clark offered hopefully. ""I do understand how everything works, really."

Jonathan smiled at this. It seemed Clark was more like him than he'd imagined.

"Well, understanding is different than doing, son." Jonathan glanced back at the house. "Some times sex is the easiest part of being in a relationship, trust me."

"It is?"

Jonathan turned his attention back to his son. He hadn't meant to say that, but it was out there now. He had always tried to be honest with Clark so now didn't seem like a time to stop.

"Well, yes,' Jonathan admitted. "The problem is too many fellows think that's all there is to it, Clark. I don't want you to be one of them. It's like anything else; a man has to accept the consequences of his actions. If sex is all you want from a girl, you're almost better off paying for it."

"Jonathan Kent!" Martha shouted from the house.

He realized he'd probably said too much. The look on Clark's face told him he had. Jonathan realized he should have prepared something instead of just winging it.

"Okay, let's just forget that last part,' he said to Clark. He rubbed his hands together, even more uncomfortable than he was before. Growing up in a small town conservative family there just were some things you didn't talk about.

"This was your mother's idea." Jonathan leaned in and said to Clark, hoping to ease the awkwardness. The backdoor opened and then slammed as Martha Kent came marching towards them. Jonathan quickly added, "Which I completely agreed with, Clark."

"Nice save, John," Martha said with a roll of her eyes. She turned to look at her son. Her first instincts were to have this conversation with him herself, but judging by his reaction at the clinic Martha didn't want to mortify her boy. She knew there were certain things a boy doesn't want to talk to his mom about, and this was probably at the top of the list. She knew the sort of private man Jonathan was, so this was obviously hard for him too. She felt like she was going to have to start the conversation for them.

"Clark we're just worried you're going to have sex before you're ready,' Martha said. "If you were to get one of these young girls pregnant, you'd be responsible for that. I'm sure you have urges, son, but there are other ways of taking care of them."

"MOM!' Clark gasped, mortified by all of this. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was at that moment.

"Martha,' Jonathan said, stepping in front of his wife and gently running his hands up her arms. "You're making him uncomfortable. Hell, you're making me uncomfortable. Let me handle this, okay?"

"You're the one that brought up paying for it, John,' Martha fired back.

"Okay, I admit that was a mistake, but please, just let me handle this,' he replied. "Okay? Please?"

Martha didn't like it, but the look on her son's face told her it was probably for the best.

"Oh, all right, but think before you speak, John.'

"I will, I promise."

Martha nodded and reluctantly headed back into the house. Jonathan waited until she was back inside before sitting back down next to Clark.

"I think we both dodged a bullet there,' he mused.

"Do we have to talk about his, Pa?"

"I think we do,' Jonathan admitted. "I want you to feel you can talk to your mother and me about anything, Clark, even if you're uncomfortable about it or we are. Well, mostly me, but you understand what I mean. don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to want to date soon, Clark, if you haven't already thought about it,' Jonathan continued. "That's perfectly natural, so you shouldn't be embarrassed by it. I just want you to make sure you're doing it for the right reasons."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"I mean you don't have to do something just because you can,' Jonathan explained. "If you ask a girl out, do it because you genuinely like her and want to get to know here better, not because she's the prettiest or most popular or has a reputation. Treat her with respect, but make sure she respects you too. Some fellows treat it like a game, trying to score as often as they can regardless of whom it might hurt, but they're missing out on what it's really about. Finding someone that's right for you, that fits and you're right for too, is so much better than just a string of meaningless encounters."

Jonathan looked at his son and realized what he was taking about was for later in Clark's life, not now. Now he needed to hear some practical advice to help start him on his way.

"Look, I wish I had all the answers, son, I don't,' Jonathan admitted. "I made more than my share of mistakes when I as your age and you will do. It's part of figuring it all out. It did work out for me though and I found the right one."

Jonathan glanced at the house and saw Martha in the doorway.

"I guess the best advice I can give you is to treat everyone as you'd want them to treat you. Show them respect and honesty. Don't force them to do anything they aren't ready to do and don't do anything you don't feel ready to do,' Jonathan offered. "You're going to make mistakes and get hurt, everyone does. You just have to try and learn from those mistakes. Like I said, I don't have all the answers. I grew up a farmer's son, Clark, in a very small town. I had people judge me because of that and I've heard all the names, hick, hayseed, you name it. Some people aren't going to wait to get to know you before they judge you. Try not to do that yourself and things should work out okay."

"You mean because we're poor?" Clark asked. "It already has, Pa."

Jonathan saw the pain flash across his son's young features and it made his own heart hurt that he'd been exposed to it already.

"I know these last few years have been hard on all of us, Clark, but they've also been a gift."

"How?"

"When I was your age I liked to believe that good people came in all shapes, colors and sizes, rich and poor,' Jonathan explained. "If we'd never left Smallville I'd still believe that, but since we've been traveling around I've come to _know_ it's a fact. Knowing is always better than believing, son. Us moving so much has allowed us to meet people from all over, different kinds of people, both good and bad. I like to think it's stripped away any prejudice we might have and now we see people for who they really are, without worrying about whether they're rich or poor, whatever shape, size or color they are. That's the gift of seeing the world clearly and you can't put a value on that."

"I guess,' Clark offered.

"Keep that in mind when you start to date, son, it should help,' Jonathan said. "Oh and one more thing."

"More?" Clark groaned. Jonathan smiled.

"This is the easy part,' he said. "When you're out there, don't be afraid to talk to the pretty ones and most of all try and have fun."

"How am I supposed to have fun if I got to remember all that other stuff,' Clark grumbled.

Jonathan laughed and put his arm around his son.

"You'll figure it out, people always do,' he said. "Now let's go in for dinner."

Before they reached the porch, Martha had come outside and was waiting for them. She liked what Jonathan had said, but she just wanted to add a couple of things of her own.

"What?" Jonathan said as she saw her.

"I just wanted to add something, that's all,' she said.

"More?" Clark groaned again.

"Yes, more,' Martha replied. "Clark, if you're going to be dating there are some simple things to always remember. Don't be a jerk and don't put up with jerks, male or female. Be willing to accept no as an answer and don't let anyone treat you like you don't want to be treated or treat them badly either. And like your father said, have fun, just not too much fun, you're only 13 after all."

"Yes, Mom, can we eat now, please?"

* * *

><p>Metropolis - Now<p>

**5Four70** resided in what used to be the meatpacking district of Metropolis. It was a study in angles and curves. The dance floor was on the lowest level and was referred to as the Pit. Plexiglas walls surrounded it curving inward as they rose, almost funneling the music back towards the dancers. The music ranged from hip-hop to techno. Surrounding the dance floor on two levels were tables, with two bars on each level. The walls were covered in some sort of aluminum foil replica wallpaper, reminiscent of Warhol's Factory. Large framed pictures of anonymous people's arms hung haphazardly at different eye levels. Flat screens lined the walls behind the bars randomly switching between stations. Because of the design it was possible to speak at a normal tone of voice, so at once you were inside the action, yet outside as well.

Kat Grant was in her second year as gossip and entertainment reporter at the Daily Planet. Like the three friends she was with, all reporters with the paper, she was young and ambitious. The others, Jennifer Chapman, who worked on the foreign desk, Lindsay Cole, who worked the business and economics beat and Lois Lane of the Metro desk were all 25 and had been at the paper since they graduated from college. Each had been tagged as someone to watch and if the rumors were true about Edge Communications buying the Planet then whole new horizons were just about to open up for all of them.

Many considered they cocky or arrogant, the word bitch had been used to describe each of them at one time or another, but then most aggressive, successful women tend to run into that. All except Kat came from money. Jennifer and Lindsay were from old school money families and had attended the best schools. The families had been a little surprised by their choice in careers, but they saw the writing on the wall. The entertainment and new industry was consolidating and expanding into new territories and having a background in print journalism brought with it a certain cache. Most thought of Lois Lane as an Army brat, but her father was a General. Generals make very good money and while she had traveled around a lot as a child, she always ended up in the best schools.

Cat Grant had worked her way through Metropolis University. She'd parlayed her interests into a career and in many ways her future might be the brightest. Understanding the relationship between gossip, celebrity, entertainment and news and how more and more of the media seemed to be heading that way, gave her an advantage over those in the straight media.

So when Cat proposed a girls night out at one of the hottest new clubs in town it seemed like a perfect opportunity to celebrate. They were young, attractive, something of local celebrities, financial independent and on the verge of bigger things, so it was understandable if they a little abrasive and dismissive of those they judged as beneath them. Even reporters come with preconceived notions about the world around them, especially young, successful ones.

"Kat how did you even find this place?" Lindsay asked.

" A reporter never reveals her sources, Lindsay, I thought they taught you that in that fancy school you went to,' Kat teased.

"A reporter, yes, but again, how did you find it?" Lindsay replied, the snark plain in her tone.

"Save it for the undesirables, ladies,' Jennifer interjected.

"The undesirables?" Lois asked.

"This place is filled with guys," Jennifer replied glancing around. "There are the ones you'd definitely talk to, those you might talk to, those that once you start talking to you realize you don't want to talk to, the ones you know immediately you don't want to talk to and those you would never talk to. The ones you'd never talk to you are the undesirables."

"Wow, and they call me cynical,' Lois said with a laugh.

"It's just the way clubs work, right Cat?' Jennifer countered.

"Well, yeah, sort of, I guess,' Kat replied.

"It's like those guys over there at the bar that probably think they're playas,' Jennifer explained. "They are undesirables, so it's best to shut them down hard the first time or they'll keep coming back.

"Plus they're probably poor,' Lindsay added. She glanced over at the guys at the bar again. "Those guys are definitely poor."

"The tall one's kind of cute," Kat offered.

"They think their playas, trust me,' Jennifer said, dismissively. "Don't waste your time with them."

"I think I saw some celebrities over there,' Lois said, a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Where?"

* * *

><p>The players, the poor guys the four were talking about at the bar included one Clark Kent, although his friends tonight knew him as Kal. He was having a beer, checking out the club and the other patrons when something caught his eye on the flat screen behind the bar. The sound was low so normally it couldn't be heard over the music, but that wasn't a problem for him.<p>

It was a ceremony in Washington with the President and the newly formed group called the Justice League. He'd seen some of it on the news, how they had fought some collection of criminals with high tech weapons that were trying to New York. They had stopped the criminals' plans and saved the city. Everyone was hailing them as heroes, even the President it seemed. One by one the President introduced them to the cheers of the large crowd assembled. Collectively they were called The Justice League, Earth's heroes.

Earth's human heroes, Clark mused. People seemed so eager to embrace them. Even the one they called Wonder Woman, who was supposed to be some sort of Demi-Goddess that had seemingly stepped out of some mythology book. While there had been some resistance at first, the public and apparently the government had come around on their view of her. Being from Earth and human seemed to make all the difference he observed, not your actions. Batman was a vigilante, Green Lantern was a cop for an intergalactic police force, Aquaman was the ruler of some underwater kingdom, yet the fact that they were humans seemed to override everything else.

Clark knew deep down he could do anything they could do; he just wouldn't get the chance. They would never let him. He'd learned only too well what the people in charge thought of him at the cemetery five years ago. They probably hadn't even realized that the whole time Martha Kent was in custody, he'd been close enough to listen in on everything they said. He was a thing to them, something to lock in a cage and experiment on. If they couldn't use him, they'd kill him. Clark knew first hand from the cemetery they didn't care who they hurt along the way.

He'd lived pretty much all his life on Earth, but that didn't matter. He felt his anger rising, but then remembered his promise. He tried to push those thoughts away and tuned back into what his friends were talking about. Jhonny, probably the most confident of the bunch, was currently telling the others that he was going to ask the four hot young women sitting at the table to dance.

"Dude, they've been shooting down everybody,' Mario said. "I don't think they're interested. You're going to flame out, big time with them."

"I'm just going to ask them to dance,' Jhonny replied. "What do you think, Kal?"

Clark glanced over at the table and saw the women were laughing. The brunette had a sharp tongue and had just dismissed another guy that had approached them.

"I don't think they're interested, Jhonny,' he replied. "Maybe you should ask somebody else."

"Look you guys are just afraid to step up to the plate and take a chance,' Jhonny said. "I ain't trying to marry them, just dance with them. They say no, cool, but nothing ventured, nothing gained. Now watch a pro in action."

* * *

><p>Cat, Lindsay, Jennifer and Lois were on their third Bikini martini, coconut rum, vodka, pineapple juice and grenadine. They were feeling good and laughing.<p>

"I can't believe you called that guy, Captain Comb-over, Lois,' Cat said between giggles. "That was so harsh."

"He called me Toots,' Lois said in her defense. "I mean who talks like that? Toots, really?

"Heads up, ladies, here comes another one,' Jennifer said. "One of the playas at the bar decided to make their move. Wonderful."

They exchanged looks and took another drink as Jhonny walked over to their table,

"Hi, ladies,' Jhonny started, but was cut off by Lindsay.

"Look, Rico Suave, no offense, but not interested."

"Um, my name isn't Rico, it's Jhonny,' he replied. "With an H."

"With an H, like that matters," Jennifer scoffed. "We're still not interested."

"Look, I just wanted to see if you'd like to dance, that's all,' Jhonny said, as some of his confidence disappeared, but he soldiered on. "I've got some moves."

He did a quick dance step, but it didn't impress them.

"Take a hint, Jhonny with a H, go away,' Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, come on,' Lois said.

"Okay, okay, no hard feelings, Jhonny with an H, we're just not interested in what you're selling, all right?"

"I wasn't selling anything, I just wanted to see if you'd like to dance. That's all."

"The answer is still no, but how about this, Jhonny with an H,' Jennifer said. "If you can tell me what continent Rhodesia's on, we'll buy you and your buddies a round. No hard feelings."

Jhonny didn't have an answer.

"How about who's in charge of the Federal reserve? Same deal,' Lindsay said.

Jhonny didn't have an answer for that either.

"Okay, I think you made your point,' Cat said, but the others weren't finished.

"How about something really simple. Can you name who made my purse? The brand?"

"No answer, how about who's on the hundred dollar bill? Even a playa like you should know that one."

Jhonny just stood there. He knew they were mocking him, but he didn't know the answers to any of their questions.

"Maybe you should just go, Jhonny," Lois offered, her voice softer than before.

Not sure what else to do, Jhonny turned and headed back towards his friends. In the time-honored tradition of all young men, his friends razzed him mercilessly for striking out. He smiled, but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Lois looked at her friends.<p>

"I kind of feel sorry for the guy." She admitted.

"You should, you all should,' a voice said. "That wasn't necessary."

They turned to see one of Jhonny's friends standing next to them. He was tall, 6'4' and well built. Thick black hair that was barely under control topped his head and the bluest eyes any of them had ever seen stared out of his tanned, handsome face. He was dressed in faded jeans, a very white tee shirt and old, worn leather jacket and work boots, polished to a shine.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked.

"Why? So you can make fun of my name like you did Jhonny's?" He replied. "He was only trying to ask if you wanted to dance. A simple no would have been enough; you didn't have to humiliate him. I heard what you said earlier. You're right we are poor, but after watching and listen to you four I see that money doesn't buy manners or class."

"Hey, we told him no,' Jennifer offered. "Besides, who the hell are you?"

"To you, I'm nobody. Yes you said no, but then you had to humiliate him too, didn't you with your questions? Benjamin Franklin's on the hundred. Ben Bernanke is currently in charge of the Federal. Your bag is a HERMES Birkin 35, but it's a knock off. A good one, but a knock off, just like your friend's Jimmy Choo shoes. Oh, and Rhodesia isn't a country it was an unrecognized state from 1965 to 1979 when it officially became just a part of Zimbabwe. We're poor but you just assume we're stupid too. You're wrong, but you probably don't care about that any more than you did Jhonny's feelings,' he said. He then turned to the bartender. "A round for my guys on the 'ladies' tab."

The four of them didn't know what to say. It was Lois that finally looked over to the bartender and nodded yes, they would cover the round. They all watched as the young man walked back to his friends.

"He's the one I thought was cute,' Cat finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

swans and madeleines

Fort Meade

To all outward appearances he was a young bird watcher. A limb of a tree with the branches cut off served as a walking stick. Tan cargo pants, an old Eddie Bauer flannel shirt and hiking boots made up his wardrobe. Over his shoulder was a knapsack and if anyone felt the need to investigate what he was carrying, they would find a bird watching guide for the area that had been checked out of the library, a small notepad with rudimentary pencil sketches of local birds, a thermos of coffee, three meatloaf sandwiches, a fun size bag of chips and a paper bag from a local bakery containing some madeleines. He was exactly what most would imagine if they were to conjure up a bird watcher in their minds.

Only he wasn't.

He was actually an illegal alien wanted by most of the governments around the world, but especially by the Americans. He had an idea of what they wanted with him, but only a vague notion of who 'they' actually were. After being on the run since he was a child, he'd decided to change that. Fort Meade is the home of the NSA, you see, the largest intelligence gathering operation in the world. He'd found this out by visiting an Internet café and googling it. There were even pictures of the massive building, aerial shots too.

He'd done a little more research and even checked out the material Edward Snowden had released about the extent of their spying programs. Like most people Clark had heard about the Snowden story, but probably hadn't followed it as closely as he should have. Snowden, a hero or traitor, depending on your point of view had once worked for a subcontractor and felt the public had a right to know just what was going on. Apparently everyone was being monitored, every call within and to the United States was being monitored. Unheard of amounts of data, massive in its scope were being gathered from phones, computers and the Internet. The largest Telecom, Internet and Computer companies were providing the data. All this had been happening in secret, without warrants or probable cause, 2 things you usually need for wire taps according to US law.

Willie Sutton, a famous bank robber, was asked once why he robbed banks. His reported answer was because that's where the money is.

So if you want some information it seemed logical to go to where they are collecting unimaginable amounts of it on everything.

The building was heavily guarded, shielded and sensors would detect any attempted to bug it. Clark didn't need to do any of the sorts of things a usual spy would. He just needed to be close enough to listen. In a much smaller way he was trying to do exactly the same thing the people in the building were doing, listening to everyone's private conversations. Only he was listening to the spies who were listening to everyone else.

He made his way through the woods to a small lake, which was really a big pond, but the locals called it a lake so there seemed no reason to argue with them. Finding a nice shaded spot in the tall grass, he set his knapsack down and got comfortable. He poured himself a cup of coffee and just took in the surroundings. It was a little pocket of nature in the middle of this entire industrial sprawl.

As he took a sip of coffee Clark let his body relax. What he was attempted today was something new to him. All of his life he'd been struggling to shut the noise out so as not to be overwhelmed by it. Just as those at the NSA would hopefully learn, too much information made it impossible to find any meaning. It was like standing in a room with 10,00 people screaming at the same time and trying to pick out the one person screaming about how much they liked their Volkswagen Jetta. It all became white noise, meaningless static at some point.

Setting the coffee down, he took out the notepad and started to roughly sketch out a few of the birds he could see. They weren't meant to be professional, only to keep up the illusion in case someone was watching. It seemed like a wise assumption that here of all places, someone would always be watching and listening. As the pencil made the first line of one of the trumpeter swans' neck, Clark let some of his control ease. It had become second nature to block everything out, so it took a few moments of concentration to do the opposite.

Bit by bit he let his hearing expand and it was as if the world around him had come alive. Most imagine a nature scene as eerily quiet, yet this is hardly the truth. If you take the time to allow yourself to adjust you discover sound is all around you. It's just different sound then you've become accustomed to. They are quiet sounds at first, like the rustle of the leaves but once you being to recognize them, what you thought as empty is filled with sound.

Letting his reach extend the sounds of the modern world began to filter in. Cars on the parkway, lawn mowers from the neighboring suburbs, the whirl and grinding of small factories and most of all voices. Voices on top of voices bombarded his senses. Different pitches and rhythms, intensities and accents, each voice seemed desperate for attention as if they were afraid no one could hear them. Part of him wanted to listen to all of them, so that by some kind of magic each would know that someone was listening.

Magic like that doesn't exist no matter how hard you want to believe it does. As a wave of melancholy washed over him, Clark turned his focus towards the massive building a mile away. Machines, the constant hum of machines seemed to overwhelm all other sound coming from the building. It was the constant din of the modern workplace only magnified a thousand fold. As human voices began to filter in, they seemed almost secondary to the hum of the machines, as if they were only there in service of the machines and not the other way around.

As he listened trying to isolate the voices, he understood this was really a hit or miss proposition. He had no context for what he was hearing so the names were meaningless. Once he became accustomed to this extension of his senses he tried to listen for inflection in the way people spoke the names. Titles give a clue to the structure of things, but so do the way people say someone's name. It's the difference between how you say your boss's name and one of your coworkers, or how you say your professor's name versus one of your classmates. As if he were running a search engine he also tried to hone in on key words, Meta and alien being on the top of the list.

It was a different challenge than anything he'd tried before. If it took the whole day to work it out he was prepared for that. Picking up the notepad again, he continued the rough sketch of the swan while letting his mind sift through the voices. Even in the most secure work environments, people still like to talk. The swan sketches also served another purpose. Steganography is the art and science of encoding hidden messages in such a way that no one, apart from the sender and intended recipient, suspects the existence of the message. The names he picked up and wanted to check out he would work into the drawing. Since he was the sender and the intended recipient, only he would know their meaning. Even if something unfortunate happened and he was caught, they would never know what exactly he'd learned.

While he was Kryptonian, he had spent all his life on Earth. In many ways he's brain was wired to think like a human. Some of those were shared by both races and in fact were shared by all intelligent life forms. One of the most important ways this manifests itself is in the way we think of time and how it constantly plays a role in our lives. At once we can be in the present, the past and the future. So as Clark sat listening and sketching he could be in the present, taking down names to investigate later, yet also the swans could remind him of a trip he'd taken with his parents to the zoo when he was ten and even more a word or phrase might trigger the thought of something he had to do later.

Each of us live in all 3 of these time frames. Decisions we make in the present might be influenced by past experiences or by future plans. Our minds are constantly shuffling and mixing them. The madeleines Clark had brought might bring an involuntary memory back, of a winter day in Duluth with his parents from his childhood. The texture of the madeleine against his tongue might trigger other sensory memories of that day. How the kitchen smelled, his father's laugh, the feel of his mother's fingers running through his hair or the way the heat from the baseboard radiator caressed his ankles and moved up his pant leg. It's the way certain pieces of music can take you right back to specific times and places. You're still in the present, yet those memories seem just as real in the moment.

As Clark sat and gathered information, a lifetime time of memories flittered through his mind. Some bad times, but mostly good one filled those memories. In body Jonathan and Martha Kent might be gone, but in spirit they would always live on within their only son's memory.

There is an old Irish folk saying that as long as someone remembers you, you're never full dead. In a way it's as close as any of us will come to experience immortality.

* * *

><p>(AN – Each chapter in this story and all the previous stories are basically first drafts. This can sometimes lead to mistakes in grammar and spelling. Another result of this is that the balance between information, ideas, plot and dialog isn't always going to be perfect. Some readers might not like this. I certainly understand that. In a previous story I probably went a little overboard with describing what people were eating and the menus. ; )

The idea behind it though, I think is worthwhile. Instead of just saying 'he's poor' or 'they had a wonderful meal' the idea is to give a glimpse of what it means to be poor or what exactly was their wonderful meal. If I were writing about a wedding where everyone dressed up as Vikings, that's the sort of detail I think people need to get the full picture.

It was pointed out I'm posting this on a public forum, which is something I've always been aware of. I never expected everyone to agree with my views or like the characterizations or even the stories themselves. It's why I've always allowed anonymous reviews and rarely delete them. If you don't like the story, feeling free to not read it. If you don't like certain parts of the story, skip over them. If you have a complain or criticism, go ahead and post it. I'm cool with all of those.

If you're expecting something that fits perfectly with how you see the world or how you think the story should go, there I can't help you. It's never going to be perfect, but hopefully it's interesting and different.

So thanks for reading and if this isn't your cup of tea, no hard feelings if you take a pass.)


	5. Chapter 5

Pieces of 8 or 10

Metropolis - Now

Clark had spent a week since his reconnaissance trip trying to fit the parts together. He had jotted down 110 names in 5 hours of listening. Going off titles and the way people used the names he tried to prioritize them. He was still in Metropolis for two reasons. First just to make sure Marty didn't try and pull the same crap on anyone else that he had on Clark and his friends. Second, Metropolis was a major city and something of a hub for other major cities. He knew at some point he was going to try and put faces with the names. That meant Internet searches as well as access to the major newspaper archives that most large libraries had. There was also the added bonus that none of the 'heroes' called Metropolis home.

It didn't take too big a leap to think the sorts of searches he was doing would draw the attention of the very people he was trying to find. Being centrally located in Metropolis meant he could work his shift each day and then spend his nights doing the research in several nearby cities. A week visiting libraries and Internet cafes had put faces with the names. It had also eliminated quite a few of them. The one he eliminated were bureaucrats or political appointees, people with some power, but more used to following orders than giving them. Standing in the small flat he was renting by the week he looked at his work so far. On one wall were the names and faces of those that remained. There were the obvious names, heads of the NSA, CIA, FBI, Military Intelligence and the other information gathering agencies, but there were also names that seemed to keep coming up in everything he read.

Somewhere on the wall was the person or persons that had forced him and his family to run and hide all these years. One or more of them probably also had the ship he arrived in. Clark knew they would never be able to use it. Jonathan Kent might be a simple man, but he had a good practical idea of how things work. When they had found Clark, Jonathan had taken the crystals too. To his way of thinking the ship, even as advanced as it was, most likely ran on a similar principle as his old truck. Going on that theory, he took the crystals thinking they were the keys to the ship. In a way they were, for without them no one besides a Kryptonian would be able to get the ship to work.

Clark had the basic knowledge of his origins. He was the son of Jor-El and Lara and they had sent him to Earth to escape the end of their world. If he'd ever had even the fleeting thought of finding the ship and returning, Clark knew it was pointless. There was nothing left of that world and besides, he had spent his whole life here. Earth was his home now and for the foreseeable future. There were still huge parts of Earth he'd never seen and wanted to see. He'd been raised to not fear working and if remaining meant he had to stay in the shadows, he could live with that. Growing up as he did, he felt at home among those that had been forgotten or disregarded, those looked down on and dismissed, the powerless and voiceless. Those were the people that had helped him and his parents all those years and asked little in return.

What he wasn't prepared to live with anymore was not knowing who was after him. Just in his research this week he understood they protected themselves behind titles and bureaucracies. They were those faceless people in the huge buildings making decisions that affected so many lives including his. They thought all those layers protected them and made them anonymous. They thought it gave them license to hound a decent couple to their graves and never feel any repercussions. If they wanted to hunt him, he was going to make damn sure he knew whom 'they' were. He planned on keeping his promise to his mother and not let his anger overwhelm him but if those chasing him thought they could capture him and train him like some animal or thing, he would show them they didn't know him or what he could do at all.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

The converted satellite was still in the process of being transformed into a working space station for the newly formed Justice League. It was slow going as Green Lantern was the only member that could function in the nothingness of space without oxygen tanks or space suits. The group's coming together had been happenstance really. A threat larger than any one member had dealt with before had arisen and they found themselves working together to stop it. The world and the media had just assumed they were a team. The members let them assume it, but now it was time to figure out just what being a team meant.

A central monitoring area and basic habitat ring had been completed and Cyborg had taken up residence in it. The accident and device that had caused his transformation were still a mystery to everyone. It was alien technology, but so far no one had been able to figure out from where. The transformation had left Victor Stone feeling like he didn't belong anywhere. When he wasn't fighting along side the other members it felt as if people were looking at him like some sort of freak. The tower at least gave him a home, a place to work out what all had happened to him and try and figure out what the future held.

The other members agreed to remain a team, some more reluctantly then others. For the most part they were all young and relatively new to all of this. Batman and Aquaman were probably the oldest and had the most experience, but even that was as a lone vigilante and a young king of an underwater empire. Hal Jordan had been a test pilot when fate stepped in and made him a Lantern. He'd only been on the job less then a year. Barry Allen had a little more experience as the Flash, but that was really just locally in Central City. Then there was Wonder Woman and Shazam. She was new to the world and around the same age as Cyborg, while Shazam was a bit of a mystery to all of them except Cyborg. The fact that he was really just a kid hadn't been something he'd shared with the other members yet.

So now they found themselves gathered together to face threats none of them had any real experience dealing with on a global scale. The matter that confronted them today was that Barry had found another one of those boxes and there were reports of people being abducted by strange winged creatures coming in from all over the globe. Standing around the main console, Batman hit a switch and a holographic image appeared over the center of the table.

"This image was capture last night at the scene of the latest abductions in Gotham,' he explained. "From the other reports we have these things are responsible for the disappearances everywhere."

"It's not a harpie, although it does resemble one,' Wonder Woman offered.

"It's called a parademon,' Victor said.

"A para-what?" Hal asked.

"A parademon,' Victor repeated. "I've had some time to study this box and I've managed to communicate with it to a degree. The boxes are called Mother Boxes, by the way and they work as transportation portals as well as communication devices and a host of other things."

"Mother Boxes?"

"Yes, and there are more of them out there."

"Why?" Batman asked.

"I don't know all of it yet, but it appears they are being used to transport those Parademons to Earth. It creates something called a Boom Tube. More and more of them are arriving everyday,' Victor replied.

"So it's some sort of invasion,' Arthur offered.

"Yes."

"Where are they from?" Barry asked. "Who's behind this?"

"As I said I don't have all the information yet, but they serve something called Darkseid,' Victor explained. "Whatever Darkseid is, that's what's behind this."

"Well I guess I was wrong,' Hal admitted with a smirk. "There is a reason for us to be together."

"Are you touching Wonder Woman's lasso again?" Barry asked with a smile.

"Don't be a tool, Barry,' Hal replied and then added, "That's Batman's job, remember?"

Batman chose to ignore the comment, like he did most of what Hal said.

"We need more information,' he suggested. "Victor, you say there are more of those Mother Boxes?"

"Yes."

"If we locate them and bring them here, do you think you can tap into them and find out what the ultimate plan is?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I can."

"Then it's worth a try finding them,' Arthur said. "Plus wherever these boxes are, we'll probably find more of these Parademons. The more of them we can defeat the less we have to worry about civilians disappearing."

"Sounds like a plan!" Shazam said, speaking for the first time. "Should we huddle up and go on three?"

"We could use Hal's memorable battle cry of 'We Got This!" Barry sarcastically suggested.

"Okay, smartass, I told you that was just a heat of the battle kind of thing, let it go,' Hal replied.

"We should break up and search, it will help us cover more ground,' Arthur suggested.

A warning light went off on the console.

"What's that?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman pressed a few buttons and then a grim expression came over this face.

"We won't need to break up, there's a major incursion happening right now,' he said. "Parademons are flooding through those Boom Tubes as we speak."

"Where?"

"Metropolis."

* * *

><p>Apokolips – The Throne Room<p>

Desaad bowed and scraped before the Dark Lord, as did Granny Goodness and her Furies. Darkseid sat silently listening to Desaad report on what was happening on Earth.

"Some resistance has sprung up, my lord,' Desaad said. "Earth has found a set of heroes that have banded together. They are currently engaging the first wave of Parademons we sent through. Do you wish to step up your timetable for the invasion?"

There was a long pause as everyone waited for Darkseid to speak. The sound of fire and wailing could be heard in the background.

"No." Darkseid finally said. "Send another wave of Parademons through to test these 'heroes.' Let us see what sort of defense the planet can put up before we proceed to the final plans. I have plenty of Parademons to spare."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Brilliant oh, just brilliant,' Granny Goodness chimed in. "You see my little lambs, the great Darkseid is truly the wisest, is he not?"

Everyone agreed and there was more bowing and scraping before the Dark Lord.

"Leave me,' he said. "Report when the skirmish is finished."

* * *

><p>Metropolis – Now<p>

Clark had found another job landscaping. Some of his friends were working with him and it was for a subcontractor who was doing work for the city. Basically they were cleaning up abandoned fields and yards in the Suicide Slums. Usually inmates did this sort of work, but the city found it cheaper to just hire out. Inmates meant guards making overtime and transportation, while farming it out meant a flat fee was paid. It saved the city some money and since the Suicide Slums weren't on anyone's priority list, the job was giving to the lowest bidder.

The day was almost over and it had begun to rain. Cheap black plastic ponchos with hoods were handed out to the workers so they could finish even in the rain. They were ill fitting, but they kept the rain off so everyone wore them. Clark had been marveling at one of the older workers all day. His name was Pete and he could be anywhere between 60 and 90. While everyone was using lawn mowers and weed wackers, Pete was old school. Everyone had laughed when he showed up with his own scythe, but once they saw him use it those laughs turned to admiration.

Clark had asked him about it during the short break they had for lunch. Pete's face lit up as he showed off his prized possession. He explained that he'd made it himself, the curved blade and long handle cast out of a solid piece of high grade, scrape steel alloy so it was nearly unbreakable. He had spent more hours than he could remember sharpening it so that now it went through the grass and weeds like a hot knife through butter. He had been using it for years and had it down so it seemed effortless when he swung it. Each area he used it on had the same uniformity as the areas cut with the gasoline-powered mowers. For Clark and the others it was like watching someone step out of the past and they couldn't help admiring the skill with which he wielded it.

The rain was coming down harder as Clark and a few others finished up the last of the work for the day. The rumbling in the distance sounded like thunder at first, but to Clark's keen ears he knew it was something else. He was just about to warn the others when the first creatures appeared out of nowhere. They began grabbing people off the street and those that resisted or tried to help the others they incinerated with fire that came streaming out of their hideous, razor toothed mouths. The crew and the people of the neighborhood began to flee in panic. In cars, bikes or on foot they frantically scrambled the other way as the creatures came roaring up the street.

Clark pushed against the tide, moving towards the creatures. Screams from the people and unnatural howls from the creatures filled his ears. He could also hear police sirens in the distance but they were moving away from the Suicide Slums towards more valuable parts of town. They were leaving this part of town and these people on their own. More and more of the creatures swarmed into the street, flying towards him. He batted the first one to reach him out of the sky and continued forward.

It was then he saw it, Pete's scythe lying next to a burning body. The old man must have tried to fight the creatures and paid the ultimate price. Anger welled up inside Clark, as the screams of the people seemed to multiple with each passing second. These people, the sort of people he'd grown up around all his life were on their own against these monsters and no one was going to help them. As he reached down for the scythe one of the creatures dove for him. He backhanded it, sending it flying into the building on his left. He realized he was all that stood between the creatures and the people desperately trying to escape.

Standing in the middle of the street, the rain pouring down, the cheap black poncho swirling around him in the breeze, the buildings seemed to funnel the creatures right towards him. The hood concealed most of his face, but the scowl in his lips was plain to see. He raised the scythe as the creatures dove towards him and it seemed to shimmer in the air.

His first strike cut the closest creature in half length-wise. His second strike did the same; only it cut the upper body from the lower body. His third just took off the creature's head. First the scythe and then Clark began to move faster then the ordinary eye could follow. He seemed everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The horrifying howls of the creatures turned into screams of pain as he waded through them, unstoppable in his ferocity. Their fire and talons seemed to have no effect on him, even when they managed to make however brief contact. Twin beams of red joined the scythe in wrecking havoc on all of them. The near mindless creatures blood filled the air with a sicken stench, as it mixed with the rain and painted the street. They continued to swarm; not even realizing the battle was already lost.

And then it was over, as the last creature fell under the scythe's blade.

A few brave civilians dared to look out from their buildings and stared in shock at the carnage. They saw a brief glimpse of a figure draped in black holding a bloodstained scythe and then he vanished.

"Death has saved us,' one of the civilians whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Bound to Notice

Metropolis

All of his life Clark had been similar to a locomotive traveling through a densely populated city. The brakes were always on, holding back so as not to cause damage. Vigilant of its surroundings, people, places and things that could be smashed and destroyed if the hand on the throttle slipped. When he waded into the battle with the parademons, it was as if the train had finally cleared the city and an open plain spread out in front of it. The hand came off the brake and opened the throttle wide. Like one of those old steam engines the wheels began to move picking up speed with each cycle, yet in his case he became more like one of those ultra-modern mag-lev technology monorails reaching speeds impossible to previously imagine.

As he moved out from the Suicide Slums, taking the fight to the parademons the controls he had spent a lifetime mastering disappeared. For once he allowed himself to show exactly what he was capable of. All of his amazing abilities were on display for the first time in his life. Letting go also meant he was bombarded with sights and sounds that overwhelmed his senses and seemed to just fuel him on faster and faster until he was the unstoppable force with no immovable object in his way.

He was hyper-alive for the first time in his life, seemingly in touch with everything. The pounding of every heartbeat in the city was only a part of a cacophony of sounds, car horns, sirens, human screams, jet engines, explosions, an endless walla of noises beyond anything a mere mortal should experience. He was a part of everything yet overwhelmed at the same time. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion but became a blur as too much information poured in for him to handle. The scythe in his hands seemed to move on its own accord augmented by the beams of red from his eyes and the inescapable force of his fists. As he moved out from the poorest districts of the city clearing the monsters at every turn, he rose off the ground, meeting them in the air and only becoming more deadly.

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

The main force of the Parademons attacked from the sea, so that's where the Justice League transported. Arthur immediately communicated with his sea allies and from the depths they emerged to take down the stragglers. Thousands of Parademons had already made it to land though, so they knew they had a fight on their hands. Wonder Woman immediately lead the charge, while Batman tried to coordinate the others into a line of attack. They were all familiar and comfortable fighting solo, so getting them to work as a team wasn't natural or easy. They were heroes used to sacrifice, but each was by nature used to thinking they had to be the one to stop this invasion.

Batman was a natural leader, but then again so was Aquaman. While Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were used to being part of a larger group, the Lanterns and the Amazons respectively, they were both new to this. Lantern had been working closer to Earth since he got the ring, so he hadn't really been a part of the main body of the Lanterns. Wonder Woman, while used to military concepts of battle, chafed at the idea of men barking orders at her. Cyborg was young and still getting used to his altered computerized being, so he tended to analysis the situation just a little too much. Shazam was a kid in a powerful man's body, but he was still a kid and reacted like one. The Flash, perhaps because he processed information faster than most or that in his other life he was used to working as part of a team, seemed to adapt the quickest.

Batman recognized the situation wasn't going to work as it was, so he changed tactics.

"Arthur!" He shouted. "Take Wonder Woman and Shazam with you and attack at the core of the Parademons! You're a King so perhaps it will be easier for her to accept direction from you rather than me barking orders to her."

"And what will you do?' Arthur asked.

"Cyborg and I will work the edges, while Lantern and Flash take on the main group that get passed you,' Batman explained. "We need to start working as a team if we're going to end this."

"Agreed." Arthur said.

"I agree also,' Wonder Woman chimed in as she floated above them. "I have very good hearing, Batman. I would suggest Aquaman, Shazam and I spread out and much like his trident hit them in a three pronged attack."

"Sound military strategy,' Arthur said with a smile.

"I know." Diana replied.

"How about a little less chatter and a little more fighting? Huh, guys?' Hal said as he flew by. "And gal or woman, I'm speaking of you, Diana, in case you didn't get that. Um, ah, well, you know what I mean."

"Smooth, flyboy,' Barry said with a laugh as he zipped by.

"Shut up, Barry."

"Let's kick some demon ass!" Shazam shouted.

A tentative plan in place they went into action. It still wasn't a well-oiled unit, but they fought more as a team and the results showed now that they were on the same page. Diana again to the main lead position, but this time she was flanked by Arthur and Billy. Hal and Barry were ready for those that swarmed passed them. Lantern's constructs and Barry's speed worked well together to keep the Parademons away from the heart of the city. Batman and Cyborg concentrated on those already in the city terrorizing and destroying everything and everyone in their path. The tide of the battle turned and the Justice League soon had the upper hand.

Batman had the best vantage point to see the entire battle, so he took the lead and relayed the strategy for finishing the battle to the others. Arthur, Diana and Billy had Parademons all around them, swarming them, trying to bring them down. As powerful as Billy was in his Shazam alter ego, he wasn't used to fighting on this large a scale. As the Parademons swarmed him, grabbing and clutching as his limbs and face he panicked a bit. The rain had intensified and lightening as already flashing across the city.

It was during one of those burst that he saw him floating above the tall buildings in the center of the city. The lightening flash was brief but in that moment Billy thought he saw Death, dressed in black and carrying a scythe. Red beams of fire seemed to shoot from his eyes. Billy's eyes went wide with fright and he unleashed a massive amount of energy lighting up the sky all around him.

Hal had been creating one construct after another, taking out scores of Parademons. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the figure too. Unlike Billy his first thought wasn't Death, but that perhaps this was the Parademons leader. As Billy lit up the sky, the figure vanished but Hal broke off from the ones he was fighting and raced after him.

"Lantern, get back here!" Batman shouted, but he was already too far away.

* * *

><p>Metropolis – Downtown<p>

Clark had left a trail of Parademons in his wake all the way from the Suicide Slums to downtown. As he floated up over the city, still bombarded by sights and sounds, one image came through stronger than the others. The heroes were here. He saw the newly formed Justice League fighting the demons on the edge of the city and even as overwhelmed as he was, he realized their being here meant the military and the media would soon follow. The last thing he needed was that kind of attention. He still felt like he was bursting with power and energy, but his fight was over. He'd only meant to stand between the demons and those left unprotected, but now the heroes were on the scene so it was time to vanish again.

It hadn't been a conscious choice, but now as his mind processed what was happening, Clark pulled the cheap poncho hood down further over his face. He understood only too well everything was photographed or videotaped nowadays. Part of what had helped him stay out of the clutches of those after him was they didn't know what he looked like. He needed to vanish before someone got a good look at him.

"Hold it right there, Grim Reaper or whoever you're supposed to be,' Hal shouted. His ring created a train and it barreled into Clark's back, driving him hard into a building. He dropped the scythe and went down to his knees.

"We're kicking your Parademons ass, so why don't you give up?' Hal said with a satisfied smirk, as he floated down towards the hooded figure.

"Don't be shy, let's get a look at your ugly mug."

* * *

><p>Metropolis – The Waterfront<p>

Batman and the others were pressing the attack forward when behind them they all saw a green meteor streaking out from the center of the city. It was only as it got closer that they realized it was Hal. Diana broke off the attack and caught him before he slammed into the pavement.

"He's definitely not one of them,' Hal groaned before he passed out. The others looked to where he'd come from, but the battle with the Parademons wasn't over yet.

"Keep attacking, we need to finish this,' Batman shouted.

The others resumed the fight. Minute after minute passed but finally Victor figured out how to send the Parademons back to where they came from. He had found one of the Mother Boxes on a fallen Parademon and interfaced with it. The command to open the Boom Tube was still fresh in its memory and he activated it. Boom Tubes opened all over the city and the Parademons were being pulled back to where they came from. The heroes gather to watch them disappear. It was Barry that noticed the large amount of Parademons from other parts of the city being transported back.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones fighting them,' he said, as he pointed to the ones disappearing from other parts of the city.

"They're all dead,' Diana said. "I can see them and they are the fallen."

"How can you tell?" Hal asked, still woozy from before.

"I also have excellent eyesight, too."

"Not the first thing I noticed, I'll admit,' Hal replied. "Maybe the guy that hit me took them out?"

The others looked at him, but it was Billy that spoke up.

"It was Death,' he whispered. "I saw him."

* * *

><p>Metropolis - The Suicide Slums<p>

Clark had managed to get back to his rented room without anyone seeing him. He'd tossed the poncho on the way and hid the scythe, but now that he was alone he was struggling to reign it all back in. On his hands and knees, afraid to touch anything in case he destroyed it, he used all his will power to try and get control back. He had never let his control completely go before and now that he had, pulling back was proving more difficult than he'd imagined.

Bit by bit he shut out the sounds and sights still bombarding him from all around. Taking deep breaths, he tried to slow the Kryptonian equivalent of adrenaline rushing through his system. In his mind he tried to imagine a train pulling into the station. Hand off the throttle, the brakes to their maximum to bring the powerful locomotive to a torturous stop. Slowly the world around him began to collapse in on him until he could only hear the rooms around him. Exhausted, he collapsed into unconsciousness on the floor.

* * *

><p>The Source Wall<p>

Darkseid stood on an asteroid gazing at the faces of long dead and forgotten beings. Gods and champions, conquerors and fools, they all shared the same fate. His own father numbered among them. For a time, Darkseid, himself had been trapped in that endless nothingness.

To all outward appearances, he was the usual calm, cold God of Apokolips, but inside Darkseid felt uneasiness. He drifted closer, remaining far enough away so the gravitational pull wouldn't trap him. News of the Parademons failure had arrived along with those defeated and an unusual amount of corpses. He carried nothing about those fallen, but the defeat wasn't to be tolerated. He punished those he had put in charge. One detail about the defeat had stood out in the reports his minions had received from Earth. While the bulk of the coverage was about the Justice League and their triumph, there were also some reports of eyewitnesses saying that Death had a hand in the battle. Still images and grainy video showed a figured battling his Parademons, killing them in droves with a scythe.

Darkseid had dismissed those claims, doubting the witnesses or the stories. Privately he was given pause though. While each world had it's own separate Gods throughout the galaxy, every culture and civilization had one thing in common, a personification of Death. Anything that has a beginning has and end. While Darkseid's primary reason for his interesting Earth was he was looking for someone, his larger goal had not changed. He sought the Anti-Life Equation. Once he had that all change would stop. If changed stop, there was also a possibility that death would stop or be greatly diminished. Looking at the Source Wall and those fallen that now were a part of it, Darkseid understood he was attempting something none of them, no matter how great had tried before him.

He was trying to stop the universe as it was, with him as absolute ruler of everything. That was bound to draw the attention of forces beyond the comprehension of mere mortals. Could this defeat on Earth be a warning, he wondered? Had Death taken the humans personification of it and allowed these images to be captured so send him a warning?

Darkseid dismissed this thought, but as he stared out at all those fallen Gods and warriors he couldn't shake the feeling something or someone unknown, was at work here. Whatever that was that had killed his Parademons might prove to be a larger threat than any of Earth's other defenses or heroes. As always Darkseid's expression didn't change or reveal his thoughts. He would continue on with his plans, but now he would pay more attention to what happened on that little blue world called Earth.

* * *

><p>Brownsville, Texas – Two Weeks Later<p>

Clark had left Metropolis putting some distance between him and what was now the media capital of the moment. The aftermath of the battle had drawn reporters and networks from all over the globe. The military had moved in on mass to help with the clean up. All eyes seemed to be on Metropolis so it was the last place he wanted to be. He had made one quick trip back to stop at Pete's grave. He'd placed Pete's prized scythe there to honor the man that had carried it all those years. It had been a sentimental gesture cause Clark didn't know what else to do.

Now sitting in an outdoor café having lunch he realized his gesture had unintended consequences. He hadn't paid that much attention to the media coverage while he was trying to escape it. He hadn't heard the stories coming out of the Metropolis about Death having rescued those in the Suicide Slums and the other poorer districts of the city. It had been raining, so he had a poncho on. Pete's death had spurred him into action and his scythe was right there. Clark hadn't really thought about how he looked, but now he saw images of himself from that night. While the majority of the coverage was of the Justice League, small, hand-held videos from people caught on their cell phones of him fighting had gone viral on You Tube and other outlets.

If that wasn't bad enough, his leaving Pete's scythe at his grave had taken on a life of its own. It's seemed an urban legend had already sprung up in those communities that it had been Pete, who after being killed by the Parademons had returned to seek his vengeance. He was something of a local hero, their protector from beyond the grave. People had already started to put flowers on the spot he died and light candles for him in thanks. In their minds, Pete had become Death to save his people when no one else had.

Clark sat in the café stunned by all of these developments. It all had obvious religious overtones and his first thought was to set the record straight, but then he realized that would be impossible. Nothing had changed about his situation; he was still wanted so going public was a non-starter.

While he was uncomfortable with all of it, there was also the real possibility that Pete's family found some comfort in believing the story, even if it wasn't true. To come out now and say that Pete's death had been like all the rest, basically meaningless, seemed too cruel to Clark's mind. He had lost his parents, so he knew the agony that came along with losing someone. If believing something that wasn't true helped ease that pain, who was he to deny them some small comfort?

He was only 22 but in his time moving around with his parents Clark had come into contact with many people that believed in things imaginary or not based on fact. He remembered talking to Jonathan Kent about it. He'd told a young Clark that some times people need to cling to things that aren't real so the world made sense to them. As long as they weren't trying to force those beliefs on anyone or everyone else there was no reason to stop them. It was the people that were dead sure what they believed was the only truth and wanted to make everyone else believe the same thing that you had to worry about. Jonathan explained if someone believed they alone had some special truth then they could justify pretty much anything in making others see it their way. That's where the danger was.

It's like the guy in Miracle on 34th street. If he wants to believe he's Santa Clause and he isn't hurting anybody else or forcing them to believe he's Santa Clause, where's the harm in it? If his little delusion makes the world a better place for him and those around him, leave him be. Clark thought about all of this as he watched the reports from Metropolis. What happened, happened and he couldn't change it now.

He had other matters he needed to take care of. His list of people in the government was narrower since he left Metropolis. He planned to check each of them out so he would know exactly who was after him.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

The high level meeting on what happened in Metropolis had ended. Most of the participants had left, only John Lynch, Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor remained. The discussions had been about creating a team of their own, not just to counter the Justice League but to handle situations like the one in Metropolis. It had been something of a pissing match as to which branch would control it. The military wanted it under their purview, while the intelligence agencies said they already had experience with Meta teams so they should be in charge. Amanda Waller had argued for A.R.G.U.S. to take the lead. Nothing was decided on, but each group secretly believed the other was already working on something like what was being discussed.

Something had been nagging Lynch and Waller about the whole situation in Metropolis. The urban story growing up around the figure with the scythe had caught both their attentions. Neither believed it was Death or some landscaper come back from the grave to protect his people, but someone or something had been there and done those things. Who it was bothered them, as they didn't know for sure. In their business, not knowing was always dangerous.

For Lynch it wasn't the scythe, as that was a weapon like any other, it was the beams of fire reportedly shooting from the figure's eyes. Seven years ago it had been his team at the cemetery in Smallville that had killed Martha Kent and then been wiped out by the alien boy. Beams of fire shooting from his eyes, that phrase seemed to keep repeating over and over in his mind.

"You think it's him, don't you?" Amanda finally asked.

"Who?" Lynch replied.

"You know."

Lynch looked at her for a moment.

"The thought had crossed my mind,' he admitted.

"The boy,' Steve said.

He had been watching them both all during the meeting and saw them both react at the description of the unknown figure. He had read the reports too.

"You think it was the boy that did this?' Steve asked.

"He's hardly a boy now,' Lynch replied.

"It makes no sense," Amanda offered. "He's been hiding all this time, why now? Why risk it in front of all those people?'

"That's what I've been wondering too,' Lynch said.

A rather dry chuckle filled the room and they turned to see Steve had a smile on his face.

"You find this amusing, Trevor?" Lynch asked.

"Yes."

"Care to explain?" Amanda asked.

Steve shook his head dejected as he looked at both of them.

"I find it sadly amusing that you two can't figure out why, if it was him, he did it,' Steve replied. "He did it to save them."

He got up and started for the door. He stopped just before he left and looked back at Lynch and Waller.

"That you two didn't think of that makes me wonder who are the real monsters people need protected from?"

He left without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunting

Washington D.C.

A wise man once said, 'follow the money."

That's exactly what Clark set out to do.

Trying to get a handle on just who did what in the US government was a daunting task even for the insiders, never mind a 22-year-old using library and Internet café computers. Committees and agencies, sub-agencies, departments, you quickly get lost in the dizzying maze of titles and responsibilities. The bureaucracy is just too vast to comprehend. Anyone that says government doesn't create jobs clearly hasn't looked at the numbers. Directly or indirectly, the US government is probably one of the largest employers in the world.

Follow the money.

Washington DC has approximately 12,300 registered lobbyists in the year 2013. Those lobbyists spent over 3 Billion dollars in just that one-year alone. This information he found on the Internet. Finding out who spent the money and who got it was a bit more difficult, if not impossible.

So he changed tactics and did a Google search for the largest US government contractors. That was public information. Number 7 on the list was a company called L-3 Communications Holdings. Current numbers weren't available, but they had 7.5 Billion dollars in government contracts in 2009, so they were obviously players. A search of the company provided the information that they supplied command and control, communications, intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance systems and products. Their customers included the Department of Defense, Department of Homeland Security, U.S. Government intelligence agencies, and the NASA. They also worked with commercial telecommunications and wireless customers.

They seemed like a good place to start. They had their own squad of lobbyists and tonight they were throwing a gala for the really important people in all the agencies they dealt with. Clark had his list of names and figured he'd see who on it showed up. He wanted to see these people in person to watch and listen how those around them treated them. Titles only tell you so much, but at any function it's always easier to figure out who's got the power and who doesn't by seeing them for yourself.

Security of course, was tight. That didn't matter to him. He wasn't planning on crashing the party anyway. Over a block away was a small bar with a patio. He figured he would sit and drink PBRs and watch both outside and inside. He was dressed like a tourist, cowboy hat, flannel shirt, jeans and boots. A plastic bag from the Smithsonian gift shop sat on the table in front of him. The night progressed and the young waitress, Carol seemed to take a liking to him. He paid in cash and made sure to tip, understanding that's where most of her income came from. He also politely flirted just a bit with her. The tables around him filled up with couples and groups of friends, that paid no attention to the lone young man quietly drinking in their midst.

The guests to the gala began to arrive. There was of course a red carpet and press, but this was an inside the beltway sort of thing, so those photos and video wouldn't make it out to the rest of the country. The taxpayers wouldn't know which of their representatives were partying it up on L-3 Communications Holdings dime. He hung around for another few hours listening to all the conversations inside the party. He made notes on projects people discussed and checked off a few more names as non-starters. It was around closing time when Carol came over to him and said her shift was over. Clark paid the bill and gave her a tip. She asked if he'd like to have a drink with her. He accepted and let her pick the spot. As they walked towards her car and Clark took one last look back at the gala. His list had narrowed considerably, but he needed more information. When he was sure, he planned on visiting someone on his list.

* * *

><p>Washington DC<p>

Inside the same gala that Clark had been watching, Diana and Steve mingled with the guests. While she was new to the world, she certainly understood the dynamics of this party. The people throwing it wanted something. The people attending could make that happen through their positions. Influence was being peddled and bought by the various sides. They were all too polite to say this openly, but everyone understood the game.

Frankly she wasn't interested in any of it and had only come because Steve had asked. He had helped her transition into the modern world immensely so attending with him was another way for her to say thank you for all that he'd done for her. She knew she was something of a celebrity. She'd picked up just how important celebrity was in the modern world rather fast. She'd shaken so many hands and posed for so many pictures she'd lost count. She knew most of those photos would end up on walls in people's offices as if to show everyone they rubbed shoulders with the famous. It was such a strange phenomena she thought, as if by some osmosis the people taking pictures with her believed in doing so they became famous too. Since fame wasn't really something she was after it seemed rather pointless to her.

It was getting late and they would probably be leaving soon, when Diana spied one of her Justice League teammates arriving at the party. Bruce Wayne was fashionably late. Diana had only recently learned his secret identity so she watched with amusement as he played the part of the playboy. She didn't approach him, but did keep track of his movements.

Most of the questions and conversations directed at Diana involved the newly formed Justice League and the battle in Metropolis. She politely answered everyone's questions. When the topic of the figure appearing as Death came up, Diana offered no opinion about whether she believed it was the old landscaper come back to life to defend the poor from the invasion. Most asked it jokingly, but it had a bit of an Internet meme quality to it. Even weeks later, people were still placing flowers on the site where Pete the landscaper died, as well as lighting candles for him in all the Catholic churches.

Being from a completely different culture this all made sense to Diana. Her sisters offered sacrifices to their gods and venerated certain locations mentioned in the old stories. Whether it had been Pete the landscaper or someone else didn't seem to matter, it was what people want to believe. Bits of dirt all over the world hold special meaning for countless people, so why should this be any different? Whether the actual events happened on those bits of dirt had long stopped mattering to those that believed in them.

Steve had gone to the bar to get them another glass of champagne when Diana turned to find Bruce Wayne standing next to her.

"Princess,' he said with a smile.

"Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" She replied, keeping up the façade.

"Yes."

"Are you enjoying the party, Mr. Wayne?"

"Not especially, but it serves it's purpose,' he stated.

"I suppose it does,' she said in agreement.

"You're boyfriend will be back in just a moment, but I wanted to ask you something,' Bruce whispered.

"He's not my boyfriend, Mr. Wayne."

"I don't think he knows that,' Bruce replied with a smile. "That's not important right now. I wanted to talk to you about Billy."

'Shazam?"

"Yes, this whole Death thing is still freaking him out,' Bruce explained. "As you might have guessed he's actually much younger than he appears as Shazam and it seems he believes it was Death he saw that night."

"Perhaps it was,' Diana offered.

"It wasn't." Bruce immediately stated. "It was probably a Meta pitching in like the rest of us, but without any other information Billy's going to keep thinking it was Death and that's bad for all of us."

"You seem awfully sure it wasn't Death,' Diana said. "May I ask how you came to this conclusion?"

"Besides the obvious, Death personified is something out of fairy tales,' Bruce replied. "There is the fact that the figure was wearing a cheap rain poncho sold in every dollar store around the country. He was also wearing jeans and work boots; hardly the sort of thing Death would wear. Don't you think?"

"I supposed,' Diana admitted.

"Plus there's also the problem that if it really was Death, Hal would be dead right now,' Bruce pointed out. "No, it wasn't a mythical character out there it was a person. Unfortunately I've had no luck finding out whom."

"What do you want me to do?" Diana asked.

"See if your boyfriend, who's not your boyfriend, can help with any information,' Bruce said. "He is technically the Justice League's liaison so any information would help Billy get passed this."

"I'll do what I can,' Diana replied. "I understand how someone Billy's age can be traumatized by something like this and of course I want to help him."

"Good, that's all I ask,' Bruce said. "And now if you'll excuse me, the before mentioned man is making his way back over here."

Bruce reached out and took Diana's hand, as Steve got closer.

"Pleasure to meet you Princess,' Bruce said gallantly and then kissed her hand. "A pleasure."

He moved off before Steve arrived. He handed Diana a glass of champagne.

"Watch out for that one, Diana, he's got quite the reputation," Steve said.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

* * *

><p>Washington DC<p>

In another part of town far removed from the movers and shakers, Clark and Carol sat having a sandwich and one of the local microbrewery's latest selections. His plans were on track, but that didn't mean he couldn't take one night and just enjoy himself. They talked and got to know each other. Carol was waitressing to pay for her community college hoping one day to become an LPN. Clark didn't exactly lie, but said he wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life at this point. That was mostly true, he just didn't share the reasons why.

They were both young and talked of places and things they wanted to see and do, but probably never would. It was a night away from the reality of everyday living, where dreams still seemed at the edge of their fingertips. They laughed and flirted with each other. The small, locally owned bar was intimate and the lights were low. For a while they seemed like the only two people in the world. She knew he wasn't going to stay around; he'd been honest about it. She gave him her number in case he came back to town. He walked her home and she kissed him goodnight on her doorstep. They parted, the night a pleasant memory they would both have.

* * *

><p>Washington DC<p>

On the limo ride home, Steve and Diana discussed the party. He viewed them as a necessary evil of his job. He commented that she had made quite the impression on everyone and then added that she usually did.

"Steve, may I ask you something as the Justice League's liaison?"

"Anything, angel."

"You've seen the video from Metropolis of the figure with the scythe?" She asked.

"You mean Death or Pete the gardener?" He joked.

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Do you have any information about who that was?" Diana asked and then explained. "Shazam, Billy, it had been troubling him since that night. If I could find an alternative explanation it would ease his mind greatly."

The smile slipped from Steve's lips as he listened.

"I'm sorry, Diana, I can't help you,' he said.

Something in his voice drew Diana's attention.

'Can't or won't?" She asked.

"Can't,' he replied. "Some things are classified; Diana and I took an oath to keep those secrets. I understand what you're asking and I'd like to help Billy, but my oath precludes that. I'm sorry, but I hope you understand."

"I do,' she said. "Can you at least tell me whether it was Death or not? I know that sounds like a silly question, but Billy believes it was."

"It most definitely wasn't Death,' Steve stated. "It was something else, but I can't tell you who.'

"I understand,' Diana replied, but she hadn't missed is use of the pronoun who.

* * *

><p>New York<p>

L-3 Communications Holdings headquarters were on Third Avenue in New York City. Clark had gotten a job as a janitor in the building. Mostly it was nights spent emptying wastebaskets and cleaning restrooms. In his green overalls and baseball cap no one paid attention as he pushed his cart through the empty halls. To the few people still working that saw him he was just a nobody, not worth a second look.

The reason he was working here was because the company was a contractor with the government and that meant their computers were tied into the government's database. As Edward Snowden had shown, as tight as security was, there was always a way to get in. You just needed a computer that had access and the right passwords.

A short stop over in Ohio at Wright Patterson Air Force Base and Clark had a password, General Eiling's password. He'd chosen the General because watching him at the gala Eiling was pretty much a prick to everyone he deemed below him. Something Jonathan and Martha had taught Clark was you could always tell the character of someone by how they treat people when they have nothing to gain from them. If they treat wait staff, clerks and people in the service industry like shit, there was a really good chance they're an asshole. So using Eiling's password seemed like poetic justice for all the people he'd treated like they didn't matter over the years.

It was also the reason he'd chosen L-3 Communications Holdings. While reading up on the various companies he found a note about L-3. A US Department of Defense investigation had reportedly found that the company had, "used a highly sensitive government computer network to collect competitive business information for its own use." They had been suspended from doing any business with the government. That was later ended in 2010.

Again, poetic justice, if they were using the government computer networks for their own gain, it seemed appropriate he do the same. He worked his shift for almost a month, getting the schedules and lay of the land in the building. Finishing his cleaning duties quickly, Clark slipped passed the security measures on one of the executive offices and logged on. One of his abilities was being able to process huge amounts of information and retaining all of it. For over an hour while logged on as General Eiling, Clark finally got all the answers he'd been searching for. Eiling's clearance gave him access to everything, every dirty secret, every shadow government program and everyone involved. He even learned whom the men that had killed his mother reported to.

When he had all the information he needed, Clark logged off, completed his shift, collected his paycheck and disappeared. If the security breach was ever uncovered and they went looking for him, they would just have the name Howard Hunt and the trail would end there.

* * *

><p>Langley, Virginia<p>

John Lynch was the head of something called International Operations. It was basically a black ops organization for dealing with threats around the world. How he chose to deal with those threats was left up to him. Plausible deniability was the name of the game and Lynch preferred it that way. His black BMW slowly drove down a quite street in the suburbs and pulled into his driveway. The modest split-level house belied who lived there. Lynch got out of his car and punched the security code into the panel tastefully hidden by the front door. The door opened and the entranceway light went on. He closed the door and reset the alarm. Loosening his tie and taking off his jacket, Lynch poured himself a drink and headed towards his den/office.

"Come in, Mr. Lynch."

Lynch saw the figure standing in the shadows by the patio doors. He immediately pulled his weapon and fired, unloading the clip. The figure didn't move as the noise was absorbed by the sound dampening walls that lined the house. The figure took a step forward and turned on the small desk lamp. Lynch got his first really good look at the figure. He was tall, lean, and yet muscular. He was dressed in all black and wore a mask.

"Who are you?' Lynch demanded.

The figure slowly opened his hand and dropped the bullets Lynch had just fired on his desk.

"Just like your agents, Mr. Lynch,' the figure said. "Shoot first. Only this time it's not my unarmed mother in a graveyard, is it?"

"You!" Lynch gasped. He began to backpedal, but the figure moved faster than he could follow and in the next moment was holding him by his tie.

"Don't try and run. It won't work, trust me."

"How did you get in here? What do you want?" Lynch demanded.

"You mean how did I get passed your security system? I read a book on it,' the figure replied. "As for what I want, I think you know Mr. Lynch."

"So you're here to kill me is that it?" Lynch said with a laugh. "I'm afraid you've underestimated me, boy!"

It was a closely guarded secret that John Lynch had been exposure to the Gen Factor which had also endowed him with Meta abilities. He considered these powers a closely guarded secret and rarely used them, as each use caused him to weaken considerably. His Gen-Factor was primarily strong telekinetic powers. The downside to these powers was that they were nearly impossible to control. Right now he didn't really care and lashed out sending the masked figure hurling across the room and through the glass patio doors.

This caught Clark off guard, as it hadn't been in anything he'd read. He righted himself and slid to a stop, leaving two long tracks of ripped up earth between him and the house. Lynch pressed his momentary advantage and began hurling furniture and glass, anything he could at him. Clark caught the couch as it flew towards him and in the next moment used it as a battering ram to drive Lynch back into the house and against the far wall. Lynch screamed as this broke several of his ribs. Before he could attack again, Clark had him by the throat.

"Try and move even the smallest thing in this room and I'll snap your neck before you can finish the thought,' Clark whispered. "Are we clear?"

Lynch could feel his hand around his neck and it was like steel. Slowly he nodded that he understood. Clark released him and stepped back.

"So what now?" Lynch asked. "You're going to kill me?"

"I'm tempted, very tempted,' Clark replied. "No, to answer your question, I'm not going to kill you unless you make it necessary."

"Then what do you want?"

"To be left alone,' Clark stated.

Lynch laughed at his as he rubbed his neck.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am, Mr. Lynch and you're going to make it happen,' Clark replied.

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Cause you owe me a life, two lives really, my parents,' Clark said.

"I didn't kill them, you did when you arrived near their farm,' Lynch fired back.

"You and your friends pointed a gun at all our heads,' Clark replied. 'You hounded them until they couldn't run anymore and then you killed them, Mr. Lynch. Why? You and your friends did it because they took in a newborn and tried to raise him as their own. That was their great crime, they tried to raise him to be a good, honest, decent person. Don't try and blame me for what you and your friends have done, it won't work, Mr. Lynch."

"I was protecting my country, my world!" Lynch shouted.

"Lies,' Clark rasped. "That's your business, isn't it? Lies. Have you been telling them so long you've started to believe them too?"

"You're a threat, an alien threat to this world and I was protecting it from those like you!" Lynch shouted.

"Protect this world from me?" Clark replied. "What have I done ever to threaten this world? This is my home, Mr. Lynch, the only one I've ever known."

"You killed my agents or have you forgotten that?" Lynch snapped. "You got your mother shot, or did that slip your mind too?"

In the next moment Clark's hand was around Lynch's throat again. He slammed him into the wall and held him there, three feet off the floor.

"Mention my mother or father again and this is over,' Clark growled. "I'll put my fist through your chest and pull out your heart to show it to you before you die. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Lynch gasped.

Clark tossed him to the floor and stepped back. Lynch clutched at his bruised throat and looked up at Clark.

"Now you're going to stop chasing me, Mr. Lynch and do you best to stop the others from chasing me,' Clark calmly explained.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I came here tonight to let you know I can find you,' Clark explained. "Anywhere, anytime, I can find you again if you don't."

"Killing me won't solve your problems, boy,' Lynch spat out. "There are others that will just hunt your harder."

"Yes, I know,' Clark replied. "Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor at A.R.G.U.S., General Lane and Eiling at the Pentagon and a few others. You see, Mr. Lynch I know who all of you are now. I know all your dirty little secrets, how each of you is trying to build your own 'super' team to counter the Justice League. What's yours called, Team 7?"

Lynch couldn't hide his shock.

"Do I have your attention now, Mr. Lynch?'

"Yes."

"You're friend Waller has her own team, the Suicide Squad she runs out of her prison in Louisiana. Mr. Trevor is liaison for the Justice League, but he's putting together a team of his own too, isn't he? One for mystic problems called the Justice League Dark and another one with Waller called the Justice League of America. Eiling and Lane are experimenting with augmenting soldiers to create their own fighting force to counter those with the Meta gene. Each of you trying to keep it a secret from the others yet supposedly all doing it in the name of protecting the people. I have to hand it to you all, though, you seemed to be very good at coming up with names for your groups."

"How can you possibly know all that?" Lynch asked. "It's impossible."

"I can do a lot of things that seem impossible, Mr. Lynch,' Clark replied. "That's why you should make a deal with me tonight."

"What sort of deal?"

"You stop looking for me and get the others to stop and in return I'll vanish,' Clark said. "I'll live my life as a peaceful, law-abiding citizen just like everyone else. You'll never hear from me again."

"You really think you can just vanish?" Lynch said with a cold laugh.

"Like I said, I can do a lot of things that seem impossible to you,' Clark replied. "In fact you have no idea what I can do, Mr. Lynch, no one does."

"That sounds like a threat."

"No, just a statement of fact."

"I'll need some time to think about it,' Lynch offered.

"Fine,' Clark replied. He tossed a slip of paper to Lynch. "Here's a location of a pay phone about a mile from here. I'll give you one week and then I'll call that number for your reply. Be there at this exact time, Mr. Lynch or I'll take that as a no."

"And if the answer is no?" Lynch said.

"That would be a mistake."

Clark then just seemed to disappear into thin air.


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody Knows

Everybody knows that the dice are loaded  
>Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed<br>Everybody knows that the war is over  
>Everybody knows the good guys lost<br>Everybody knows the fight was fixed  
>The poor stay poor, the rich get rich<br>That's how it goes  
>Everybody knows.<p>

Newport News, Virginia

Clark could see the ocean from where he was sitting. He liked the water. He set his newspaper down for a moment, took a sip of his coffee and just looked out at the water. He'd been keeping a low profile since his visit to Lynch. It was easiest to hide among the people he'd grown up with, poor people. It wasn't a political statement, just a fact; there were always more poor people then rich people. Always have been always will be. Rich people tend to get noticed too, far more than poor people do. If you don't want to stand out from the crowd, stick to the places where the crowd is the densest, usually poorer neighborhoods in larger cities. This was a lesson he'd learned from his parents. They were farm people, but they soon realized you get noticed in a rural landscape much faster than an urban one.

Clark had no illusions that Lynch was just going to give up. People like him don't usually get where they are by quitting. Lynch would be there for the phone call, Clark had no doubt about that, but he would have already scoped the spot out and would have a team of professionals in place. Lynch was a counter puncher, Clark had knocked him down with his first volley, but he wouldn't stay down forever. It was one of the reasons Clark picked Lynch to contact first.

Once he had the list of names of the people in charge, Clark had looked into all of them and what they would most likely wanted from him. One thing they all seemed to have in common, they wanted to put him in some form of box. General Lane and Eiling were easy to figure out. They wanted to kill him and dissect him. There was a chance they wanted him alive so they could experiment on him to create new weapons or better soldiers, but that was option B as far as they were concerned. If someone wants to kill you, you don't try and negotiate with them. You either kill them first or avoid they all together. Clark chose the second option.

Amanda Waller was an interesting woman. From everything Clark had read about her, he had to admit he almost admired how far she had made it so fast. Most probably didn't think she was that predictable, but it only took a simple review of her jobs to see that she liked control, first and foremost. When she briefly worked for Lynch she a tactical specialist. Since then her true calling had come out. Amanda Waller was comfortable being a jailer. She ran a public ultra super max prison and also a secret, off the books one called the Circus deep under Detroit. She used the inmates on her Suicide Squad, but she remained in control of them at all times. What she had planned for Clark was obvious, a cage. Oh it might be a high tech one, but a cage is a cage. He would only get out of it under very specific circumstances and only once Amanda was sure she could control him. You don't negotiate with someone like Amanda Waller, she dictates her terms and you are forced to accept them.

Steve Trevor seemed like a possibility at first but he'd come out of a military background. He was a team player and comfortable working as the go between from the higher authorities with the team. He was a manager, probably a good one by his record, Clark thought. The problem with managers though is they are ultimately not in charge. They might talk a good game and really believe what they are saying, but they follow orders, just like soldiers do. Trevor was already the liaison with the new Justice League group and from the files Clark had seen, would soon be forming other groups of Meta powered individuals. What happens if his superiors decided to use those groups against Clark? It was best to stay as far away from the superheroes as he could.

History is riddled with people that write books about how they were only following orders and how they really were against what they were ordered to do. They might all be sincere, but for those they followed orders against its little comfort. Clark wasn't about to put this life in the hands of a middleman. He might not have it all worked out yet, but he'd learned enough in his young life to know that you go to the top if you want results.

Since his parents had died, Clark had basically kept up the pattern they set, always moving from one place to another never staying anywhere too long. He liked travel and seeing new things but now that he was on his own he realized there was a chance he would live a very long time. If that were the case, eventually he'd want to settle down somewhere even if it was just a home base between trips. In his travels he'd met quite a few young women and it would be nice for once to stick around and see how things might play out.

It was such a strange dichotomy between his rather simple wants and desires and what those hunting him believed they might be. When he'd done his investigating to find out who was behind it all, he stumbled upon their thinking tank white paper on why they believed he was a threat and what scenarios they worried about regarding him. Basically they believed an alien with unknown, perhaps amazing powers would one day want to take over the world. It had seemed astonishing and laughable to him when he first read it, but that was the serious conclusions of all involved. They thought he was here to take over the world and subjugate the human race. In their minds this conclusion justified any measures they took against him. They were saving their world from an alien invader.

As Clark sat looking out at the water the idea of ruling the world was the furthest thing from his mind. Why would he want to ever do that, he couldn't help thinking? Yes his abilities allowed him to help people now and then, to bring a little justice into situations where it was denied, but the thought of taking on all the world's problems seemed like something only a madman would want to do. You would have to be delusional to even think you could. Clark had some amazing abilities that opened up possibilities to him that others didn't have but even at his young age he'd seen enough of the world to know one person couldn't change it all by himself. The irony was all the people hunting him, in their own way, were trying to do something like what they imagined Clark would someday want to do.

Clark hadn't figured out what he wanted to do with his life just like most 22 year olds hadn't. What he did know was as long as they viewed him as some alien bent on world domination he would never be rid of them. He would never be able to just have a life, any life, if he was constantly looking over his shoulder. It meant he had to cut some kind of deal with at least one of them. That's where Lynch came in.

Lynch was the slipperiest of all the people hunting Clark. He was deeper in the shadows then the rest. He had worked with aliens before, but he hadn't put them in cages to do it. Lynch wasn't above experimenting on anyone, even himself it appeared. The TK abilities he showed at his house had probably been the product of one of his experiments. While all of them seemed to be willing to step over that imaginary line between legal and illegal, it was Lynch that mostly likely lived there. He wanted something too, Clark just hadn't figured out what yet.

Clark figured if he were going to make a deal with the Devil, he'd make one with the Devil offering the best terms.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

A string of successes had outwardly confirmed the League's status as the number one group of protectors of Earth. Their popularity had soared and even those opposed to them wisely kept quiet. In a culture of celebrity, they were A+ listers. Everything they did was news. The public fascination with these heroes was insatiable and the media did it's best to feed it. The Justice League had that magical combination of celebrity and news that media loved. Gossip rags to hard news outlets could justify doing stories on them. From People magazine to the New York Times, all cashed on in covering their 'stories.'

Inwardly though, the newness of it all was starting to wear off. Tensions between the members were beginning to surface. These were all strong willed young people used to doing things on their own and working as a team wasn't natural to most of them.

Aquaman had brought in his wife, Mera for membership. The vote had been six to one. Batman had bought in Black Canary for membership. The vote had been six to two.

Arthur found Bruce in central command. He was monitoring not just Gotham but the rest of the world for trouble.

"Batman? A word?" Arthur began.

Bruce turned and looked at this teammate.

"I think we both know for this to work, one of us has to be in charge." Arthur offered.

"I agree." Bruce replied.

"I think we both believe we are the one it should be."

"Yes." Bruce said.

"It can't be you, Bruce,' Arthur stated.

"I disagree,' Bruce replied.

"I know,' Arthur admitted. "You are a natural leader just as I am and probably superior in tactics and planning."

"The move to bring in your wife speaks to you abilities, Arthur,' Bruce countered. "Your strategy skills seem to be well honed."

"You countered that with Black Canary, Bruce."

"Yes."

"We could each keep adding members to try and fortify our positions as leader, but I think we both believe the Justice League isn't ready for too much expansion just yet,' Arthur said. "Our public image is one thing, but we're not there yet."

"So what are you proposing?"

"You step away."

"You want me to quit?" Bruce said. He was somewhat surprised by this.

"No, not quit, you're too valuable to the team,' Arthur quickly clarified.

""I'm also the one bank rolling most of it,' Bruce pointed out. "Including this tower."

"Yes, but Atlantis has contributed, as has many others,' Arthur replied. "I'm only speaking of you stepping away in a leadership capacity."

"You think you're a better leader for the Justice League than I am?"

"Yes."

"I disagree."

"If leading was just tactics and strategy, I probably would agree with you, Bruce,' Arthur stated. "Unfortunately, it's not. The leader of the Justice League has to be the face of it. You aren't willing to be that, are you?"

"No." Bruce admitted.

"You have secret identity, most of us do not,' Arthur said. "Even Black Canary, who you brought in, is known to be Dinah Lance to the world. I respect your desire to remain anonymous as Batman, but you can't be the leader of the League and do it. You can't have both, Bruce."

"I disagree."

"So the next time there is a news conference or some government meeting where reporters from all over the globe are in attendance, you'd be willing to stand and answer their questions?" Arthur asked. "I think not. You are best in the shadows you know that. Part of your power is being mysterious, an unknown. Standing in front of spotlights isn't something you want to do. The leader of the Justice League has to."

"You're talking about the public face of the League, Arthur,' Bruce replied. "You're right, I have no desire for any of that, but I'm talking about the part that matters, in battle. I'm the best suited to organize the team and lead them."

"They go hand in hand,' Arthur countered. "This is a very young team, Bruce. Diana and Victor are only 18, while Billy is even younger. Barry and Hal have only been doing this for less than a year. Dinah and Mera, while experienced are both new to the team. You and I are the natural leaders, yet I believe it is best of only one of us takes that title. I can be what you can't, the public and private face of the League."

"Arthur, you're an Atlantian, especially now that your wife, Mera is on the team, that raises concerns,' Bruce said. "The surface dwellers as you and your people call us, are going to be worried about that. Hal is already affiliated with some alien police force that claims Earth as part of their dominion, while Diana's from some mystical island out of a storybook. You all raise concerns for ordinary people, especially within the governments. We're floating in a fortress above them already, we don't need to highlight just how different the members are right now."

"So you propose we continue as we have been?"

"Yes, mostly,' Bruce replied. "Neither of us is the most powerful member, Diana is. It's natural for the media and those in government to focus on the most powerful member as the leader. You add to that she'd one of the most beautiful women in the world and the spotlight is always going to find her. She's the face of the Justice League, Arthur, not us."

"And if she doesn't want to be the face of the League?"

"That's her choice,' Bruce said. "At those public events you spoke of, they've already decided it's her. Until a stronger member joins, which I doubt there is out there, Diana's going to be seen as the leader. If she's willing, I suggest we continue to let them believe that."

"That still doesn't settle who the private leader of the League is, Bruce." Arthur pointed out.

"I suggest you and I work more closely together in the future to present a coherent front as far as the members are concerned."

"A compromise?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Langley, Virginia<p>

John Lynch sat in his car by the pay phone. He arrived early for the call. The boy had surprised him in his home and overwhelmed him. Lynch was prepared this time and expected different results. The boy would be hidden when he made the call, but he was out there watching, Lynch was convinced. The key was getting him to show. Lynch believed he knew which button to push to make that happen, the boy's mother. It was a risk, a huge risk, but once he was out in the open, Lynch's team would deal with him. Going by their one encounter at his home, Lynch had assembled a special team for today. The boy, for all his abilities was still an amateur and the team was made up of professionals. The results this time were going to be very different.

* * *

><p>Five miles away sitting on a hilltop Clark ate an apple, the burner cell phone on the ground next to him. As he expected, Lynch arrived early and not alone. Clark had been watching all of their movements and knew where each of them was positioned. Lynch had underestimated him again.<p>

The hardest thing Clark had ever done was not killing Lynch when he had his hand around his throat. He wanted to so, so badly, but he'd made a promise. That promise was the only reason Lynch was still alive. Every time Clark thought about what people like Lynch had put his parents through, the anger would well up inside of him. That it was Lynch's men that had gunned down Martha Kent in front of his eyes just added to that anger. The sad part was Lynch would probably never realize the good, decent people he'd hounded were the reason he wasn't dead now. They had taught him not to let the anger consume him and for the most part he'd been able to do that. Clark had killed the agents that gunned down his mother and he had no regrets about that. While he hadn't killed again, that didn't mean he wouldn't. It just meant he hadn't had to yet.

The sun slowly dipped below the horizon. Darkness encompassed everything. At the precise moment, Clark made the call.

* * *

><p>Lynch was out of his car and standing in the old style phone booth. He felt exposed as he closed the sliding door, but that was just part of the risk. He glanced at his watch several times and then the phone rang. He resisted the urge to pick it up on the first ring. On the four one he did.<p>

"Hello?'

"Hello, Mr. Lynch."

It was the boy right on time.

"You have me at a disadvantage, boy, you know my name but I don't know yours,' Lynch said.

"Why don't you call me what you do in your reports, Subject S."

This surprised Lynch. How the kid knew these things he couldn't understand.

"How about I call you Mr. Kent?' He said, recovering quickly.

"If you want."

"That's your parents last name, wasn't it?" Lynch said, pressing his advantage. "They gave you a first name too, didn't they? What is it son?"

There was a pause on the phone.

"Mr. Lynch, this isn't one of those getting to know you meetings,' Clark finally replied. "You're not going to get me to trust or like you by calling me son or asking about what my parents named me. That's not how this is going to work."

"Then how is this going to work?"

"Simple,' Clark said. "You're going to answer a question. Are you going to leave me alone and stop hunting me?"

"No." Lynch said flatly.

There was a sigh on the other end.

"I told you that was a mistake, Mr. Lynch. Now I guess you'll find out how big a one."

"We can still make a deal, Kent." Lynch offered.

"You have nothing I want."

"How about your mother's body?" Lynch replied. "I can make sure it's buried again next to your father's?"

In the next moment the glass phone booth Lynch was standing in disintegrated around him. An involuntary scream came from his lips, as glass seemed to fill the air. He dropped and covered his head, using his powers to deflect the glass away from him. When he looked up he saw the masked figured hovering over him.

"You murder her and now want to negotiate letting her be buried?"

"I had her dug up after you left to check to see if your DNA was on her clothes,' Lynch replied.

"Is nothing beneath you?"

"Not when it gets me what I want,' Lynch replied. He raised his hand to his lips and spoke into a hidden microphone. "Target acquired, Take him down!"

Weapons fired came from all around him. Clark reacted, snatching the bullets out of the air, only to realize they were explosive charges. They went off in his hand and momentarily caused him to drop to the ground.

"It was a ploy, Kent, you're mother is in the ground right next to your father,' Lynch said. "I did dig her up, but we couldn't find any of your DNA so we put her back. It got you out in the open though, and that's was the whole idea."

Clark looked over at Lynch.

"I told you it was a mistake,' he said. In the next moment he put on a burst of speed and took out Lynch's snipers. He appeared in front of Lynch a moment later and dropped the weapons at his feet. Lynch raised his hand again.

"Stage two, now."

Two figures materialized twenty feet away from Clark. One was a man wearing a mask and armed to the teeth. The other was a woman dressed in what looked like a red one-piece bathing suit, carrying swords.

"Allow me to introduce Slade Wilson and Lady Zannah of Khera to you, Mr. Kent,' Lynch said with confidence. "Most people call them Deathstroke and Zealot."

Clark glanced at the newcomers. The woman was an alien and the man seemed to be some sort of Meta.

"You still made a mistake, Mr. Lynch."

They went into attack mode, coming straight at Clark. He waited for a moment as they drew their weapons and then counterattacked. With a burst of speed neither was ready for, he hit them both in the chest with his open palm, sending them flying across the street. He was back to Lynch in the next moment, his hand once again around his throat.

"You don't know how tempting it was last time, Mr. Lynch to kill you,' Clark whispered. "It's still very tempting."

"We-We can-can still make a deal!" Lynch gasped.

"You have nothing I want, Mr. Lynch."

In disgust Clark tossed Lynch to the ground and was preparing to take off when Deathstroke and Zealot came at him again.

"You won round one, boy, it's not over,' Wilson said.

Clark hovered several feet above the ground and looked at the two of them.

"Your weapons won't work against me,' Clark calmly said. "I've read about both of you. You have some sort of healing factor but even it has a limit, Mr. Wilson. I don't. Lady Zannah, you are an alien like me and a warrior. I imagine you live by some code. What does your code say when you face an equal or superior opponent? I have no wish to hurt either of you, but I will. Stand down."

"Like hell,' Wilson said and opened fired on Clark. His bullets never hit their mark and he found himself hurtling through the air and into a building. Clark turned to Zealot. She looked at him for a moment and then put her sword away.

"Thank you,' Clark said with a small smile.

He was just about to lift off, when Lynch called to him.

"Your ship!"

Clark turned.

"What about it?"

"I can get it for you,' Lynch quickly replied. "I can also get you taken off the wanted list, but you need to do something for me."

"What?"

Lynch smiled, it had worked out just as he planned.

"Let's negotiate, shall we, Mr. Kent?"


	9. Chapter 9

Let's Make a Deal

Langley, Virginia

Lynch knew he had Kent's attention. Dangling the notion of getting his ship back was just part of his strategy. The military had the ship hidden somewhere, but Lynch was confident he could find out its location. He had no intentions of giving it back. The art of the deal in Lynch's business was finding something someone wants very badly and then holding it just beyond their reach while they did what you wanted. Young Mr. Kent had proven surprisingly smart, but Lynch was an old hand at this. He would string him along until he was in too deep and Lynch would have him. He wished his men had found the Kents sooner and kept them alive, they would have been the ultimate bargaining chip, but no use crying over spilled milk.

"You work for me, Mr. Kent and I give you back your ship,' Lynch offered. "How does that sound?"

Clark had been surprised when Lynch brought up the ship. Frankly he hadn't thought about it in a long time. He would like it back, just to find out more about where he was originally from, but he seriously doubted Lynch would ever give it to him. If the crystals Jonathan Kent had taken were any indication, the ship was technology far more advance than anything found anywhere on Earth. Governments and branches of the military don't just give something like that away. In his digging, there had been no mention of it in any of the files he'd seen. Clark just assumed the military had it, as they probably saw it as a potential weapon.

So Lynch was lying, but then that's what people in his business do. Clark was reminded of the children's fable about the Scorpion and the Frog. The frog agrees to give the scorpion a ride across the stream on his back, but halfway there the scorpion stings him, drowning them both. The frog asks why and the scorpion's reply is 'it's in my nature." The story's moral is universal: Some creatures just are what they are. Lynch was what he was.

"Work for you?' Clark asked.

"Yes,' Lynch replied. "As you can see, I have no problem with aliens working for me."

He pointed to Zealot, who just stood by taking it all in.

"It's a good offer, Mr. Kent,' Lynch said with a smile. "Just think of it, you could have your ship back and fly off whenever you wanted. You could return home if that's something you want to do. You'd be back among your own people before you know it."

Clark suppressed a smile. Lynch had made a mistake and hadn't even realized it. If they'd been able to tap into the ship or getting working, they'd have known about Krypton. His comment about 'returning home' said they had nothing and the ship was still a complete mystery to them.

"You sign up, Mr. Kent, you get your ship, simple as that."

Clark floated down to the ground and stood in front of Lynch.

"Keep the ship."

"Wh-What?' Lynch asked in surprise.

"I said keep it,' Clark repeated.

"You don't want it back?" Lynch asked.

"Yes, but you're not going to give it to me, Mr. Lynch. You're going to string me along while I work for you,' Clark explained. "You'll keep delaying returning it with one excuse after another. That's not a negotiation that's blackmail, Mr. Lynch."

"No it's not!" Lynch proclaimed.

Clark turned to Deathstroke.

"Mr. Wilson, you're a hired gun," Clark said. "What does Mr. Lynch's offer sound like to you?"

Slade Wilson, Deathstroke wasn't especially fond of Lynch, but the money was good and he liked the work.

"It sounds like bullshit, kid,' Wilson said. "It's blackmail, he ain't got your ship and even if he did he wouldn't give it to you."

"Shut up, Wilson, remember whom you work for!" Lynch snapped.

"I hire out to you for the jobs you pay me, Lynch, but I don't work for you,' Wilson replied. "The kid asked me an honest question, I'm going to give him an honest answer."

"Thank you,' Clark said to Wilson and then turned his attention back to Lynch. "No deal, Mr. Lynch, keep the ship if you have it."

Clark started to float up off the ground.

"Wait!" Lynch shouted. The ship had been his best option, but it wasn't his only option. He'd seen some of what Kent could do and wanted him working for him.

"Forget the ship for now, we can still work out a deal, Kent!"

Clark stopped and looked down at Lynch. Now it was his turn to try some blackmail.

"Here's my offer, Mr. Lynch' Clark said. "You leave me alone and get the others to leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. A man in your position, Mr. Lynch relies on being anonymous. What happens if the press suddenly starts getting information about you and all the things you've been involved in? A spy that everyone knows is a spy becomes a liability, doesn't he Mr. Lynch?"

"That's blackmail!" Lynch shouted.

"I figured you'd spot that right away,' Clark replied. Under the mask he smiled.

"Exposing me won't get you what you want, Kent."

"It will eliminate one of my problems,' Clark countered. "You."

Lynch was scrambling now to come up with an alternative. The kid's threat could put his career in jeopardy. It wouldn't ruin it, as people like Lynch were always in demand, but it could put it in limbo for a while. He had one other proposal for young Mr. Kent.

"You could do some damage to me, Mr. Kent, but why not work with me instead?' Lynch replied. "What if I could make you legal, a citizen? That would solve a lot of your problems, wouldn't it?"

"I'm listening."

"A temporary O-type worker visa, Mr. Kent,' Lynch said. "They were set-aside for Individuals with Extraordinary Ability or Achievement. I think you would be classified and qualify under those parameters."

"Temporary worker visas as for non-American citizens that want to work in the US, Mr. Lynch." Clark replied. "I think you know that. I also think that doesn't apply to me."

"Hear me out, Kent,' Lynch countered. "The statute says: For persons with extraordinary ability or achievement in the sciences, arts, education, business, athletics, or extraordinary recognized achievements in the motion picture and television fields, demonstrated by sustained national or international acclaim, to work in their field of expertise. Includes persons providing essential services in support of the above individual. Nowhere does it say what sort of non-American alien it applies to. That's the loophole, Kent, it doesn't say you have to be from Earth, just that you're not from the United States."

Clark wasn't sure what to say. Lynch had a point, so he just waited for him to continue. What he was suggesting was something Clark hadn't considered before.

Lynch felt his confidence growing again. Kent hadn't flown off, so he was interested. He just needed to get Kent working for him and it would buy him time to come up with something else to keep him in the fold.

"Think about it, Kent." Lynch said. "I'll get you a temporary worker visa, O-type and you'll be legal. We can put it in any name you want, but it will all be legal."

"What what's the price of this offer?" Clark asked.

"Same as before, you work for me,' Lynch replied.

"Not interested."

Again Clark started to float away.

"Wait, we're still negotiating, Kent,' Lynch quickly said. "To have the temporary visa, you have to have a job. I'll provide that. We can make you a sub-contractor like Mr. Wilson. The visa will be good for 6 months and in exchange you do some work for me. At the end of the 6 months you can walk away. I tell you what, I'll make it even simpler for you. As a good faith gesture on my part, I'll get you a 2 month temporary O-type visa to start and you only have to do one job for me."

"What's the job?" Clark asked.

Lynch smiled as his pulled a smart phone from his pocket. The hook was about to be set and it would only be a matter of reeling Kent in after that. He had thought of this job several days ago and figured it was perfect for Kent. He quickly scrolled through the pictures until he found just the right one. He held it up for Clark to see.

"I want you to rescue her,' Lynch said.

Clark looked at the picture. It was of a stunningly beautiful young woman with orange skin and flaming red hair. She also wore the briefest outfit Clark had seen outside of a beach.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Her name is Koriand'r, she's an alien like you, Kent,' Lynch explained. "She's being held prisoner in New Gammora. They are using some sort of device to siphon off her powers and harness them to power weapons."

"Why not just send in your team?' Clark asked, gesturing to Deathstroke and Zealot. "I'm sure they're more than capable of rescuing her."

"Oh, they are. Unfortunately, they're known on New Gammora, plus I have other jobs for them,' Lynch replied. "You are an unknown, so if something happens and you fail, it doesn't tie back to me or the government."

Lynch tossed the smart phone to Clark. He looked at the picture again. She was definitely an alien, what kind he had no clue. She was young, probably only 20 at the most. That she was being held captive made Clark want to accept the job immediately and rescue her, but he remembered he was dealing with Lynch. There had to be more to it than a simple rescue.

"Why her and why do you want her rescued, Lynch?" Clark asked. "Are you going to force her into your serve too?"

Lynch laughed.

"She already works for me, Kent,' he said. "That was why she was in New Gammora. She's an exile from her own world living here on Earth. Openly too, Kent, unlike you, she made a deal. She's a citizen of the United States now in exchange for doing a few jobs for me."

"So a temporary visa for rescuing her? Is that it?"

Lynch wanted to close the deal and figured one more fact might just push it over the top. Young men like to believe they are chivalrous and noble. Lynch figured that sort of crap would appeal to young Mr. Kent.

"She's a princess back on her own world, Kent,' Lynch offered. "You'd be rescuing a princess just like in a fairy tale."

Clark highly doubted it would be like a fairy tale, but even if he didn't make a deal with Lynch he knew he was going to try and rescue the young woman.

"So you're going to give me a temporary visa if I go to New Gammora and bust her out? That's the deal, Lynch?"

"Basically yes, but you have to do it quietly, Kent,' Lynch replied. "That means you have to tone down your abilities so they aren't noticed. You get in and get her out without them figuring out what or who you are. Quietly, Kent, this has to be a very, quiet, stealthy mission that can't be traced back to me."

"I want the temporary visa first."

"All right, what name should I put on it?" Lynch asked.

Clark thought about it. He'd used so many names over the years that one seemed as good as another. If this was only going to be a 2-month thing, which he thought it probably would, he might as well use the name Jonathan and Martha had christened him with as a small tribute to them.

"Kent."

"And a first name?"

"How about something like Clark this time,' he suggested.

"Clark Kent, welcome to the United State of America,' Lynch replied with a big smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Vermeer

Texas – Gulf Coast

Sometimes the voices just got too much. The constant din of sound battered away at his mind until making it stop was all that mattered. He sought out the water as a way of finding one direction where the voices were quiet.

The world is made of layers, horizontal and vertical that divide up reality for all of us. Each reality overlaps at the edges with those we are acquainted with, yet we are really like strangers brushing against one another on the sidewalk. We get brief glimpses occasionally into someone else's world, but for the most part we are blissfully ignorant.

When he was 10, the Kents had stopped from the endless traveling and settled in a small rental park for a couple of months. The second week there they noticed Clark seemed sullen and asked him why? He proceeded to tell them what was actually happening inside every one of their neighbors' cozy little bungalows. The look of horror that came over Martha and Jonathan's faces taught Clark to never make that mistake again. They didn't need to brush against those strangers and have those layers exposed to them. They were already doing enough; they didn't need him to add to their burden.

Clark sometimes wondered if his Kryptonian parents really knew all of what it meant to send him to Earth. How the illusion that most people are good and decent would never last against what his abilities allowed him to see and hear. In many ways he envied those heroes that the public cheered. Battling monsters and villains, stopping bank robberies or even something as mundane as a mugging, seemed cut and dried compared to knowing what was happening in all those little neatly spaced houses and anonymous looking apartments. To hear the fights, the abuse, the tears, the desperate prayers of everyone around you and be unsure what to do seemed more like a curse and then a blessing.

In the last ten years Clark had made thousands of calls to the police and children's services leaving anonymous tips about abuse and crimes that were being done in private. It was such a fine line in the shadows. He could hear what was happening but he couldn't just rush into someone's private world and fix it. How many last heartbeats had he heard in those years including his parents and know there was nothing he could do about them?

A 16-year-old girl mistakenly drinks too much at a high school party and the football players line up to take their turn with her half conscious body. What had to be turned off inside those attending to just stand around watching, laughing and take pictures of something like that? It all happened in private and something, not enough, was only done when those pictures were posted on the Internet.

Brothers kidnap and chain three young girls in their basement, keeping them slaves for years. The neighbors say they never knew or suspected. Everyone's shocked when it finally becomes public, yet that horror was happening in private for years.

A young man goes off the rails and starts stockpiling weapons and explosives in his apartment. As he goes further over the deep end into madness, no one suspects until he shows up and starts shooting in a movie theater.

These are just a few examples of things that started in private and eventually became public, but how many similar horrors and nightmares never do? Imagine being able to hear all of them as they are happening. If you could, where is the line between public and private? What do you do when you hear all those tragedies unfolding?

Clark had been struggling with this all his life. Yes he heard the good things too, the joy, the love and most of all the laughter that somehow made it almost bearable. Yet for his own sanity he had to tune it out, to cut off the voices or be overwhelmed by them. It was as struggle everyday, to put up those barriers, to wall off those layers, yet always know they were out there.

Concentrating, he took several deep breaths and pulled back on his awareness, silencing the voices. He had a task at hand. Lynch had told him to keep the smart phone with the young alien woman's picture on it and he would call him when he had the visa. He'd picked it up two days ago. Clark knew the phone was a subtle way of trying to track him. He disable the GPS immediately and had taken the phone apart 3 times and put it back together just to make sure Lynch hadn't installed a backup system.

As much as he wanted the temporary visa, he knew it came with risks. Clamping down his desires, he had to be practical. He couldn't trust these people, Clark kept telling himself. Lynch was like the others. He would deal with Clark only until he either got what he wanted or until he could figure out a way to capture and control him.

The temporary visa, Lynch believed it was the hook to reel Clark in. It wasn't. He just wanted something official with his given name on it, Clark Kent. It was a gesture. Sometimes a gesture seems pointless or silly to everyone except the person making it. To Clark this was his way of thanking Jonathan and Martha for all they'd done for him, all they'd sacrificed. He knew he could never repay them but at least their name would continue. It was now official; their son was Clark Kent. He'd buried the visa with them in Smallville. There was no picture on it, but it was the name that mattered.

He'd spent the last three days moving around the country listening to those private, in the shadows, voices. He made calls, so many calls to report those private crimes that rarely got reported. He'd put Lynch's smart phone to good use. He'd better have an unlimited minutes plan or he would be getting a rather large bill at the end of the month. As for the picture of the Starfire, Clark had only needed to see the picture once to remember it. He'd just finished another round of calls to the authorities and now it was time to dump the phone just in case.

He'd struck a bargain with Lynch and as much as he distrusted him, Clark was a young man of his word. He would free the young woman, but his way.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Diana moved through the hallways, saying hello to her teammates when she saw them. She liked that she wasn't the only woman in the League anymore, but she also realized why the new additions were made. While she was young and new to the world, Arthur wasn't the only one that understood how palace politics worked. Her mother was the Queen of the Amazons, so Diana had been well schooled in how things worked behind the scenes.

There was a rivalry for leadership between Batman and Aquaman. Both saw themselves as the natural leader of the group and had made moves to cement their position. Each had their strengths. The tit for tat inductions of Mera and Dinah weren't a coincidence. Diana had also noticed a subtle shift recently in the dynamics of the group. At all the public functions, her name was always on the list near the top. Batman had stopped attending any of them, while Aquaman was always gracious, allowing her to take center stage when the reporters and the questions started.

She was 18 and they just assumed she was naïve, but Diana saw clearly what was happening. The two older men, Bruce and Arthur, were propping her up as some sort of figurehead or public face for the League. At first she had been privately angry about it, but then she remembered something her mother had taught her. Perceptions can change in the blink of an eye. If others wish to underestimate you, let them and use it to your advantage. If Bruce and Arthur wanted to present her as a leader of the League, then Diana would start acting like the leader of the League. Tactics in battle were only part of being a leader. Cultivating relationships also mattered. To this end, Diana had made it a point to get to know her teammates, especially the younger ones like herself.

So as she walked by the makeshift computer room, she saw Billy staring intently at one of the screens. At first she suspected he was playing one of those infernal games he seemed constantly enthralled by, but as she took a closer look she saw he was looking at news articles. That seemed out of character for him, as despite his large size he just seemed younger than the rest.

"What are you reading Billy?" She asked.

He fumbled at first, caught off guard by her and then quickly turned the monitor off before standing up and blocking it from her view. He gave her a nervous smile and tried to sound more confident then he was.

"Hey, Diana, what's up with you?"

"I was wondering what you were so interested in, Billy,' she replied, gesturing towards the monitor he seemed intent on hiding.

"Nothing."

"Billy."

"Look, it wasn't porn or anything, Diana,' he blurt out. "Batman already gave me the lecture about these being for work only, so we're cool, no worries."

"Um, well, that's good to know,' Diana hesitantly replied. "I noticed you were looking at news stories, though, and that doesn't seem like you."

"Hey, I'm a man of the world,' he offered with a big smile. "I like to stay on top of all the, you know, stuff, going on."

"The stuff?"

"Yeah."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Billy, I won't tell anyone what you were looking at,' Diana replied. "Unless it really is pornography, in which case you and I along with Mera and Dinah will be having a long talk."

"It wasn't porn, promise, besides, who reads porn?" Billy asked.

"So what was it?" Diana asked.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"I promise I won't,' Diana assured him.

Reluctantly Billy stepped aside and turned the monitor back on. Diana moved closer and read the article on the screen. It was another account of people saying Death had helped them. She looked at Billy.

"I thought we all discussed this and you understood it really wasn't Death that you saw in Metropolis, Billy?"

"Yeah, I know and you're guys are probably right,' Billy admitted. "It's just that it sure looked like Death and the way it backhanded Hal halfway across the city and all was pretty awesome."

"It was someone with powers, Billy, like you and me," Diana stated.

"That's what you all say and I guess I believe you,' Billy replied. "It's just that it got me thinking. I've been looking around trying to see if there are any other reports of something like that happening. I found some Diana, all over the country."

"What? What do you mean?" Diana asked in surprise.

"Something or someone is helping people," Billy explained. "It's not the figure of Death like I saw, you know with the scythe and the cloak, but some thing is out there, in the shadows."

Diana could see he was serious.

"Show me what you've found, Billy."

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

The private jet eased to a stop next to the terminal and the door opened a few moments later. Donning his sunglasses, 19-year-old Dick Grayson smiled as he stepped out into the noonday sun. While they had their differences, Dick was still technically part of Bruce Wayne's family, so when he showed up at Gotham airport with the flight plan the pilots didn't think anything of it. Being associated with Wayne Enterprises also helped smooth his entrance into the tightly control island nation of New Gammora. The fact that Bruce didn't know and probably would be pissed was just an added bonus.

Local officials were waiting to great him as he walked down the staircase. Officially he was here to scout possible investment opportunities for Wayne Enterprises. The authoritarian, dictatorial regime was always welcoming to western companies looking to cut costs by outsourcing their manufacturing. Their favorable labor laws and taxes made it a haven for big business, especially those that didn't want to look too closely at things like working conditions,safety regulations or environmental concerns.

The real reason Dick was there was simple, Koriand'r. While their relationship was all but over, that didn't mean he didn't still care for her. When he heard through the grapevine she was being held prisoner here, he knew he had to come. Why she was here in the first place was something of a mystery that he was still piecing together, but that took a backseat to her safety.

As the officials ushered him towards the waiting limos, Dick's phone went off. He begged their pardon and answered it.

"What the hell are you doing with my jet, Dick?" Bruce demanded immediately.

"Bruce!" Dick said with a smile for the benefit of the local officials. "Yes, had a wonderful flight here to New Gammora! Just arrived, actually."

"I already know where you are, damn it," Bruce snapped on the other end of the line. "I want to know why you're there? It's the girl, isn't it?"

"Yes, Bruce, the weather is perfect here,' Dick replied. "How's it back in Gotham?"

"Damn it, you're going in there halfcocked and don't know the situation. You steal one of my planes in some stupid attempt to save her when you don't even know why she was there in the first place, do you?" Bruce growled. "Did you forget everything I taught you? Get back on that plane right now, make whatever excuses you want, and come back to Gotham now."

"You want a souvenir, you say?" Dick replied. "One of those funny hats that look like a triangle? Done, Bruce, I'll pick one up as soon as I get to the hotel. Now I have to go, the nice people from the government are waiting for me. Bye!"

"Damn it, Dick! …" Bruce started to shout, but the phone went dead in his hand. Dick Grayson smiled at the officials.

"He's sorry he couldn't be here," Dick offered with a frown. "I apologize for the interruption, I'll just turn my phone off so that won't happen again."

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

You didn't need a passport or an entrance visa if you weren't arriving by plane or ship, which Clark wasn't. He flew low over the ocean, making sure he was invisible to radar or satellites. He landed on the uninhabited rocky coast and quickly disappeared into the heavy jungle. He could see the capital in the distance and guessed that was where they were holding the young woman. He figured he'd scout around and listen before he did anything. In the back of his mind, Clark kept thinking Lynch hadn't told him everything, so he wanted to be careful. Reading up on Princess Koriand'r he realized her abilities were similar to his, so whatever they were using to hold her had the potential to work on him. Clark wouldn't put it past Lynch to have set this all up to capture him and the young woman was just bait for the trap.

Dressed in black, he slipped on the lightweight mask he'd made and silent headed towards the capital. Cameras seemed to everywhere in the world and the last thing he wanted was to be capture on tape halfway around the world breaking someone out of prison. Too much attention would only bring more heat to him and that was the last thing he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Matisse - Red Room

New Gammora

The island nation was elongated, with one end being volcanic mountains and the rest sloping down from it to the fertile lowlands that reached the white sand beaches. The original Gammora had been destroyed under rather mysterious circumstances. There was speculation they had been testing a new type of weapon and it had accidently went off. There were also rumors that outsiders had attacked and set off a chain of events that caused its end. Whatever the real truth, the inhabitants had to relocate, thus New Gammora.

The problem was the island they chose as a destination, was already inhabited. This proved to be less the Gammorans problem than the original inhabitants problem. History is littered with examples of what happens when a more technologically advance people comes into contact with a less technologically advanced people. Native people around the globe know how that story ends only too well.

Sloping down from the volcanic mountains, New Gammora was divided up into a series of terraces. The lowest terrace, situated next to the beach was home for the glittering modern capital. Neat, orderly avenues, all carefully planned out, divided the modern buildings and from the sea looked like Hong Kong only newer. The next terrace up was the homes and apartments, along with high-end shops and boutiques of the most successful of the New Gammorans. This terrace was also well planned out, spacious and providing spectacular views of the harbor.

The third terrace was the less successful inhabitants. This was where the careful planning started to break down. The third, forth, fifth, sixth and seventh terraces tended to run together and by the time you got to the fifth terrace it was a chaotic mishmash of buildings all packed and stacked up together. Of course this was where most of the people lived. The last terrace was what remained of the dense jungle that had originally covered the entire island and extended to the volcanic mountains on the other coast.

Clark floated along the tree line in the jungle. He was new at this rescue business so he was in no rush. He read about the island before he came, but reading about somewhere and actually being there are two different things. He wanted to get a feel for the place and adjust his ear to the language. The first thing he noticed was the amount of security. Even for a modern surveillance heavy, authoritarian government, it seemed severe. The security forces didn't patrol the upper, poorer terraces with boots on the ground, but drones in the sky mounted with cameras and weapons. It seemed the government wanted to monitor everyone all the time and wasn't shy about letting them know it.

As he let his vision reach out and examine the shiny new capital he could see security was just as tight, but perhaps not as in your face of the tourists and wealthy. The island nation had the feel of a prison, like Alcatraz on steroids. It was as he was listening to the locals that something jumped out to Clark. The island had something called Meta-monitors, basically devices stationed all over the island to detect the use of Meta-abilities and send up the alarm. What exactly was happening on this island that they worried about Metas he couldn't help wondering. Once again he realized Lynch hadn't told him the whole story. Something else was going on here and Clark had just walked into it.

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

Dick Grayson sat slumped in an oversized chair, looking over the skyline of the capital from the comfort of his luxurious hotel room. An empty bottle of champagne lay on the floor next to him and to all appearances he was just another wealthy tourist that had partied too hard his first night in the city. This was by design, of course. After arriving, Dick had checked in, before allowing the government officials to wine and dine him. They had taken him on a carefully orchestrated tour of the island and modern factories, never leaving terrace one or two. It was all part of the sales pitch and every detail was crafted to show the island nation in the best light.

For his part, Dick had played the stereotypical American. He talked and laughed too loud, thought he could buy anything, expected everyone to speak English, tipped too much and just general played the clueless tourist big footing his way through someone else's culture. Americans abroad tend to stand out wherever they go and Dick did his best to live up to those standards.

Towards midnight he let it be known that jet lag and the drinks were finally starting to catch up with him. His hosts took him back to his hotel and bid him good night. Champagne bottle in hand Dick made a show of getting to his room. Once inside he tripped and slammed into one of the wall fixtures before finally dropping down into a chair to look out through the sliding glass doors. He turned on some music and sat in the dark.

As he started out the glass doors, Dick slowly began to count out a beat against his chest. From the outside this probably looked like a drunken man keeping tempo with the music. Like everything that had happened so far, though, it was all part of a carefully staged façade. He wasn't drunk, but when he checked into this room he spotted the cameras right away. Stumbling and falling against the fixture had taken out the camera that covered the sliding doors. It left them in a blind spot for whoever was watching. His tapping on his chest was counting the seconds between the outside cameras passing his windows. Dick had logged all of them and their locations. He needed to time it just right if he was going to leave the room and not be spotted.

Like his mentor, Dick preferred the dark of night for his work. His trip around the capital showed him there were just too many cameras for him to avoid them all. Sooner or later he'd be caught on one of them, he just wanted it to be away from the hotel. Dick's plans was rather simple, free Koriand'r and then gets back on the Wayne Enterprises jet and get the hell out of here. That was the basic overview, which on the surface lacked more than a few details, but he'd been adding to the plan since he arrived.

He also knew Bruce would hate all of this. It wasn't the jet or even the Wayne Enterprises name that would worry him; it was the going in without complete plan ahead of time. Perhaps that was part of why they didn't work together anymore. Their styles had grown apart, plus Dick was an adult now and didn't feel like following someone else's lead. He knew if he turned on his phone Bruce would have probably called a dozen times and left messages telling him to rethink what he was doing. Deep down Dick knew it was just Bruce's way. He cared deeply, but didn't like to show it. That was another thing different about them.

It wasn't time to be thinking about his mentor, he knew. Turning his attention back to the cameras he continued to count the beats against his chest trying to find the exact moment to start.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Diana's talk with Billy had gotten her thinking. Since the battle against the Parademons she hadn't really given much thought about who it actually was that had appeared to him, other than to try and convince Billy it wasn't Death. So many new challenges had come their way; there hadn't been time to figure out whom it was.

Time to correct that and also get to know another of the younger members better. She found Victor in the computer room. He seemed to spend most of his time there. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have your entire life changed like he had. They were close in age so it brought the tragedy home even more.

"Victor, may I have a moment?" Diana asked.

He turned and gave her a smile.

"Sure Diana, what can I do for you?"

He appreciated that she always called him by his given name. It was a little thing, but it helped.

"The figure from the battle in Metropolis,' she began. "Is there any more information on who it was?"

"The one that knocked Hal halfway across the city?"

"I believe he said it was a lucky punch,' Diana replied with a smile. "Yes, that one."

"There's not really much on him,' Victor said. "I already went over all the cameras in the city trying to pinpoint where he came from but a lot of the streets in the poorer neighborhoods don't have ATMs or traffic cams. I compiled what there is of him right after it happened."

"You did? Why?" Diana asked.

"Batman."

"Oh, yes, of course, I should have guessed,' Diana replied. They shared a smile over this. "Might I see it, please?"

"Sure, but I should warn you there's really no clues as to who it was,' Victor said.

"So it definitely was someone?"

"Absolutely,' Victor nodded. "Not Death, of course, but whoever he was he does make an impression."

"It was definitely a male?" Diana asked.

"Take a look for yourself."

Victor cued up the video and let it play. It took only one look for Diana to know it was definitely a man.

* * *

><p>Langley, Virginia<p>

Lynch stood in front of the interactive map accessing all the operations he had going around the world. Most were the usual hotspots, but a few were places most people had never heard of before. Lynch was good at his job because he had a nose for potential problem areas and would neutralize them before they got on anyone's official radar.

The door opened and Deathstroke and Zealot came in.

"Well?" Lynch asked.

"We found the phone,' Deathstroke said, tossing it on the table. "A homeless guy in Texas was ordering pizzas with it. The kid used it and then dumped it."

"Where did he use it?" Lynch asked. "Who did he call?"

"That's just it,' Zealot replied. "As far as we can tell he made no personal calls. They were all 911 or calls to children's services, all over the country. He was reporting crimes."

"The kid's playing you, Lynch,' Deathstroke added with a grin.

Lynch seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Perhaps but it gives us a little more information about the elusive Mr. Kent." He offered.

"What, that he has a strong moral compass?" Zealot sarcastically said.

"Yes, and I can use that,' Lynch replied.

'You better hope the princess has better luck, Lynch," Deathstroke said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will,' Lynch said with a smile. "A beautiful, young damsel in distress, what young man could resist?"

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

Dick had the timing down; it was just a matter of finishing up his act for the cameras in his room. He might not plan as far ahead as Bruce, but each action was done to the best of his abilities. Slowly he'd slumped down in the seat until he was able to convincing slip off and dropped to the floor. He was in the blind spot. Dick slipped off his shoe and sock and threaded them over the bottom of the empty champagne bottle. At close inspection it would look like what it was, but on a camera in the dark it would look enough like his leg to fool most. Letting out a groan for the benefit of the microphones, he moved the shoe into position. As far as security would be concern, the young American was drunk and sleeping it off in his room.

From the distance he saw an explosion. It seemed to be in the factory district his escorts hadn't allowed him to visit. A fireball rose up into the darkness and then the sound of alarms went off. Dick waited a moment longer, realizing this could work to his advantage, the more confusion the better for his plans. Untying his other shoe and slipping it off, he picked up the count again. He would have preferred to be wearing his Nightwing outfit, but getting it through customs and a search at the airport might have been problematic. He could hear sirens and knew it was no or never.

Beat-pause-pause-pause-Beat, he moved towards the open glass doors and launched himself into the night sky.

Unlike his mentor, Dick was a natural acrobat. He somersaulted in midair and then tucked into a landing on the rooftop across from his hotel. Perfect, he'd made it passed the first series of cameras undetected. Now there was just the rest of the city to navigate along with finding Koriand'r. He had a good idea of where she was being held from hacking one of his host's cell phone, but there was still the part of getting there undetected.

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

Clark had managed to work his way down to the fourth terrace. Dressed in black, with a mask, his speed, ability to fly, along with his hearing and sight meant he could avoid being seen by anyone even in the crowded slums of the terraces. It took longer and he had to let his senses extend much further than he preferred, but he wasn't going to let himself rush into whatever might be waiting for him.

His plans changed when the fire broke out. It was obviously a sweatshop, more a sheet metal building with no windows or ventilation than a factory. He could smell the crude oil and the chemicals they were using openly to treat the products they were making. It would have been a health hazard without the fire, but with it the factory was a death trap. He could probably put out the fire with his breath but that wouldn't help the immediate concern. At least a hundred people were trapped inside and the smoke would overwhelm them before anyone could get to them.

All around him the people of the terraces were rushing to help, carrying buckets and hoses, anything they could think to put out the fire. Running water was spotting at best on the upper terraces. Clinging to the shadows, Clark followed and saw these valiant efforts weren't going to be enough. The factory had one door and the fire had consumed it. Almost like horses, the people trapped inside didn't know which way to turn and froze. Rescuing the young woman could wait. Clark moved around to the back of the building. There were less people there, but it couldn't be help that they might see him. Rising up, he fired his heat vision and carved out a wide hole in the back of the building. The piece of metal fell outwards and those standing around turned to look at him. Dressed in black, they only saw a silhouette against the night sky and then he was gone. Their attention returned to the building as the first few of those trapped inside came staggering out.

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

Dick had worked his way halfway across the city. When the news of her capture had come in, Dick had acted immediately. Now though, something felt wrong about the whole set up. First of all the information he'd hacked indicated Koriand'r wasn't being held in a military facility or even a high level secret government building, but a luxurious private apartment complex close to the beach. That made no sense if she was a prisoner, but if she wasn't a prisoner than what was she?

He'd come this far, so he wanted answers and the only way to get them was to see her. He continued to pick his way across the city and the surveillance only seemed to get thicker the closer he got to her location. That made sense if she was being held, but more and more it felt like a trap. He could hear Bruce's voice warning him in his mind, but Dick continued on.

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

Clark had waited until everyone got out of the factory and then continued on towards the city. He made up for lost time, taking a few more chances but was now inside the capital. He heard vague whispers about a beautiful alien woman but nothing on her location. He would have to scan all the buildings to find which one she was in. It was as he started the process he saw the young man in the suit and tie. He moved with the fluid grace of a performer and seemed to be trying to evade the security cameras too.

His interest peaked; Clark followed him at a distance. He couldn't help wondering if Lynch hadn't sent in someone else with the same assignment. That sounded like Lynch, pitting two people against each other to see who accomplished the goal. It probably made some sort of sense from Lynch's point of view, but Clark really wasn't interested. He'd agreed to rescue the young woman. There was no stipulation he had to do it himself. The guy in the suit and tie seemed highly motivated, so if he were here to rescue her too, Clark would let him. When the young man headed towards one of the luxury private apartments by the beach, Clark's interested increased. Part of him just wanted to see how this was going to play out.

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

Princess Koriand'r moved slowly across the large living room of the penthouse apartment. She had been here a week and was frankly bored with it all now. Pouring herself another glass of the cold fruit punch she moved over to the glass doors and opened them, looking out at the night sky and the ocean below.

"Psss, Kory."

She turned and nearly dropped her glass.

"Dick? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm rescuing you,' he replied, as if that was self evident.

"You shouldn't be here,' she stated. "Get out now. Dick, please."

"Why?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, Princess, I'd like to know the answer to that question too?"

Dick and Koriand'r turned to see Clark floating just outside her glass doors.


	12. Chapter 12

miro - **femme assise**

New Gammora

Martha Kent had worried about her son's temper and that was the reason with her dying breath she'd made him promise not to let his anger consume him. She wanted him to be better than they were. For the most part, Clark had kept his promise. It had been hard though, so hard at times to let go on the anger. When his fingers were around Lynch's neck it would have taken so little effort to crush the life out of him for his role in killing Clark's parents. He hadn't, but there were a few times he hadn't been able to let it go. At the bar when the young women insulted his friend, he should have just walked away, but he didn't. When Pete had been killed by the parademons it had been anger that made him pick up the scythe.

We all have triggers that touch off our anger, injustice, cruelty, bullies, etc., but those are the obvious ones. Some times our anger is a surprise, even to us, when it appears. This is especially true when we're young, as every emotion seems closer to the surface. Clark told himself he was doing this because he'd made a deal with Lynch, and for the most part that was the truth, but there was another reason. The princess was like him, an alien on this world. She was even around his age. There was a possibility she would understand what it was like. The idea of meeting someone similar was too tempting to resist. Even if Clark hadn't made the deal with Lynch, he would have come here to try and save her. He had to give Lynch credit, he found the right bait.

So as he followed the young man across the city it became clear which building he was heading to. Clark scanned the entire structure, something he was sure Lynch or anyone else didn't know he could do. It turned out the princess was being held prisoner. Thin bracelets around her wrists were rigged so if she used her powers or left the room, it triggered explosives throughout the rest of the building, which would kill everyone in it. The other tenants were basically hostages, whether they knew it or not. They were part of a bomb with the trigger on top.

As he looked closer though, Clark saw there was more to it. The penthouse where Koriand'r was had weight sensors beneath the floor. If someone went in to rescue her, they would trip another trigger that when they tried to leave and it would set off the explosives. It was a honey trap design to lure someone in. Clark had a good idea who that someone was and it wasn't the young man currently disabling the sensors.

So she was in on it.

Clark felt the anger rising inside of him. He cursed himself for being a fool to even hope this might be on the level and that he might meet someone like himself who understood. His disgust and anger seemed to grow the more he thought about it. He knew someone like Lynch was capable of doing this, but he hoped it wasn't true of everyone. He was wrong and now all those people in the building were unknowingly hostages to people like Lynch and his ilk.

Using his speed Clark removed all the explosives and tossed them out to sea. That should have been enough, he told himself. Let the other young guy save the princess, Clark didn't care at this point. Except he did care. He wanted her to know; he knew. He wanted her to go back to Lynch with a message - you lose again. So he did something rash, something he knew he shouldn't, but his anger got the best of him once again. He was dressed in black and still had a mask on, but it was still a risk. He did it anyway. Clark floated up in front of her open glass doors to confront her.

She was talking to the other young man and apparently his name was Dick. She was telling him he shouldn't be here and to go now. He asked why?

"Yes, princess, I'd like to know the answer to that question too?" Clark said.

They turned to look at him.

* * *

><p>Kori had been surprised and shocked to see Dick. Him showing up wasn't in her plan. He would ruin everything. Then the other voice came and she turned to see him. His face was masked, but she somehow knew he was the one. When Lynch had approached her with this assignment, she'd been reluctant at first. That was until Lynch described what the young man could do. Something clicked in her mind. While she had no first hand experience with them, her people, the Tamarans, had met many races over the years. The name that popped into her head was Kryptonian.<p>

She hadn't told Lynch this off course. That would only wet his appetite for acquiring this young man. What Kori's people believed was that the Kryptonians were an old race, much older than her own, and they were arrogant, xenophobic, condescending, extremely dangerous and basically thought themselves better than anyone else in the galaxy. When the two races had first come into contact the Kryptonians had been dismissive of the Tamarans, basically saying they wanted nothing to do with them or their world. They basically said in so many polite words, you're young and barbarians, we'll take a pass on further contact. As you can imagine that didn't go over so well with the Tamarans. If they needed proof of their opinion of the Kryptonians they only had to look at how they'd destroyed their own planet. So a Kryptonian on Earth was not good. This was her adopted home and she wasn't about to let him destroy this world like his people had his own.

"You're Mr. Kent I take it?" She said.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson liked to think he was as sharp as they come. He had his doubts about this whole situation from the beginning, but now realized there were several important pieces he was missing. For one, there was a guy just floating outside the penthouse doors, just floating in the air. Two, Kori's whole demeanor had changed when she saw the guy floating outside; her posture and look said she was ready to attack at any moment. Dick rolled his eyes as he realized he was never going to hear the end of this from Bruce.<p>

"Kori, what's going on?" He asked.

"Yes, why don't you tell him, princess?" The guy floating outside the window said.

Dick looked back and forth at the two of them, his general unease growing by the moment.

"You shouldn't be here, Richard," Kori said. "You should go."

"Not until I get some answers,' he replied. "I thought you were a prisoner?"

"I am. It's complicated."

"She's bait and this is all an elaborate trip,' Clark said. "I would suggest you leave too. The sensors you disabled have been noticed and soldiers are probably on their way up here right now."

"Soldiers?"

Dick looked at Kori, but she hadn't moved a muscle, just kept staring at the man floating outside the doors.

"I know what you are,' she hissed towards Clark.

"I doubt that,' he replied. "But this set up certainly tells me about who you are. I disable the explosives, princess; the trap's not going to work. You can give Lynch when you see him a big F-U from me. Now I'll leave you to be 'rescued' by your friend."

Clark started to move off into the darkness and away from the building.

"Arrogant just like my people said,' Kori whispered. She pressed a button on the bracelets and then slipped them off. "Richard, thank you for coming, but you should leave now."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I'm going after him, 'Kori replied. "And he's probably right; there will be quite a few soldiers arriving any moment. Thank you for coming for me, but you need to leave immediately."

Kori gave him a kiss and then took off out the window after Clark. Dick stood there in the penthouse not believing what had just happened. He'd flown halfway around the world to save her and she just leaves him. He could hear the sound of boots running up the stairs and there were a lot of them.

"Shit!"

He got a running start and launched himself off the balcony into the dark night.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Diana and Victor had spent several hours referencing and cross-referencing incidents where something similar happened to the events in Metropolis. There were no other incidents where 'Death' saved people, but there were quite a few where an unknown someone or something, was reported to be directly or indirectly involved. The problem was the descriptions varied wildly and there was no real way to connect them. Billy had seen a pattern, but then he was looking for a pattern. They tried not falling into the trap so many conspiracy theorists do of making connection between events that seem similar just because they seem similar.

It was frustrating and slow work. After several hours both of them felt like they needed a break.

"I'm sorry, Diana, I know you were hoping for more but I don't think it's there,' Victor said.

"No, don't be sorry, Victor, I appreciate all your help, really,' Diana replied. "I admit I was hoping for something else, but we can make things fit just because we want them to. When Bill showed me what he found, I must admit it was curious."

"That's why conspiracies are so popular,' Victor said with a smile. "They seem to make random, chaotic events seem understandable and part of some larger plan. It's why books like the Da Vinci Code are so popular. People like the idea that there is some secret and mysterious order to life instead of just randomness."

"I suppose,' Diana admitted. "I did think we were on to something though."

Her phone rang at that moment. She glanced at it and saw it was Steve.

"Excuse me a moment, Victor."

"Of course."

"Hello Steve."

As Victor turned back to the monitors to give Diana some privacy a thought came to his mind. Phones, he was tapped into basically every data network on the planet. While his brain was cybernetic, it still functioned similarly to a human brain. With all the stimulation and input a brain receives constantly it has to prioritize the information. It's a remarkable process when you consider it. Your mind takes in everything; yet almost instantaneously sort it all out into what matters most and what doesn't. Think of something as simple as a man driving a car and the huge amount of raw data his brain is processing. He's moving through space and so are the other cars around him. Sensory input comes from every direction and must be examined and calculated as what's the most importance on the fly.

So while Victor was examining the incidents that Billy found, bringing up the reports both from the media and the authorities, he'd also gone through all the 911 calls for those days. Like the man driving the car, his priority was on the road and other cars or in this case the incidents Billy had identified, but he heard the radio too or again in this case, the other 911 calls. Like the man in the car, now that he was stopped he could shift his focus to those background details like the radio or the other 911 calls. Quickly he ran through them again and that's when he saw the pattern, the real pattern. Victor turned to Diana excitedly.

"I found something."

She heard the excitement in his voice.

"Steve, something's come up, I'll have to call you back."

She didn't wait for him to reply.

"What, Victor, is it something we missed about Billy's incidents?" She asked.

"Not directly, but I found it when I was going through the 911 calls,' Victor replied. "Listen."

He played several calls, all of them apparently from anonymous calls phoning in about crimes or cases of abuse. Diana listened to them and then looked at Victor.

"They're all made by the same voice,' she observed.

"Yes, but here's the thing, Diana, those calls are from several different cities on different days,' Victor replied.

"It sounded like a young man," she offered.

"Yes it does,' Victor said with a big smile. "He's not Death, Diana, he's the Good Samaritan."

* * *

><p>New Gammora<p>

Dick realized he was in trouble. His attempt to rescue Kori hadn't gone as planned, which was a huge understatement, but he had other things to worry about. When she'd taken off after the guy floating outside her penthouse she had basically left him on his own to fend for himself. While Dick certainly could take care of himself, he wasn't averse to a little help now and then. Like right now, for instance, a little help would have been appreciated.

Kori's leaving the penthouse had set off the alarms, so now all that security had something to focus on. Picking his way back the way he came, Dick did his best to avoid the cameras, but now the drones had been brought into the search. All around him he could hear police, military and security forces descending on the capital and getting closer to his location all the time. If he could make it back to his hotel room, he still had a chance to pull this off, but with each passing second that was getting harder and harder.

That meant he had to take some risks. The first few paid off, gaining him valuable time and bringing him closer to his destination. The last one though turned out to be a miscalculation. The leap across the main thoroughfare was successful, but one of the drones spotted him. They began to descend on his location. He knew he couldn't outrun all five and frantically tried to think of an alternative. Just when he was sure he was going to be caught, five beams of red came from out of nowhere and destroyed the drones one after another. Dick didn't have time to wonder where they'd come from; he took off for his hotel room.

* * *

><p>Clark chided himself for letting his anger get the best of him. It had been a stupid, risky thing to do confronting the princess, but it had also been rather satisfying much in the same way telling off the four women at the bar had. He could beat himself up over the mistake or chalk it up to a momentary lapse. Seeing the look on her face when he told her he knew it was a trap was making Clark lean towards the second option. It might have been rash, petty and juvenile, but how many times in anyone's life do they get to tell someone F-U and not have to worry about the consequences? Under his mask, a smile crossed Clark's face as he headed straight out to sea.<p>

His anger had dissipated somewhat, so he was again focused on what he needed to do. While New Gammora was heavy on security and cameras, the quickest way away from all of them was out to sea. Dressed in black they might catch a blip on their radar or maybe a frame on their video, but they wouldn't be able to identify what it was. Lynch had probably already told the princess what his general look was, so that hadn't been too big a risk. He did have to wonder what she meant by she 'knew' what he was?

The star bolt hit him in the back, as his mind was preoccupied with that question. It sent him careening into the water.

* * *

><p>Koriand'r was on his trail, but he was moving fast away from the island. This wasn't about Lynch or his plans anymore; this was about her saving the planet from someone she saw as a risk. She remembered all the stories her elders had told her as a child about the Kryptonians and their arrogance. They were most likely slanted in favor of her people much like how a story about being snubbed is told differently by the ones being snubbed than by those that did the snubbing. The Kryptonians had probably been a little arrogant. They were a very old, highly advanced race, much more than the Tamarans, so they probably saw little benefit to them from further contact. The Tamarans saw their formal 'no thank you' towards any further contact as an insult and that attitude had been passed down to future generations.<p>

Armed with those stories, Kori's goal was one of making sure this arrogant bastard didn't threaten Earth. Just the way he'd shown up floating outside the penthouse and the way he'd spoke to her was enough for her to want to take him down a peg or two. She put on a burst of speed and fired at him. When he hit the water hard, she did smile a bit in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Clark sunk down into the ocean and turned over to see the princess hovering above. While Martha and Jonathan Kent had taught him to never hit a woman, he doubted they took into account one that could fire star bolts at him. It was when he saw the smile on her face that his anger returned. Launching himself out of the water, he grabbed hold of her leg and pulled, sending her splashing into the water below.<p>

* * *

><p>Kori anticipated him counter attacking, but she was still surprised by the speed at which he did it. One moment she was floating in the air and the next she was swallowing a mouth full of water as he dunked her in the ocean. When she emerged she saw him floating twenty feet away. Even with the mask on, she knew he was smiling. Brushing her soaked hair out of her face, she glared at him.<p>

"Not so much fun when it happens to you, is it, princess?' He said.

"You're as arrogant as I heard your people were,' she fired back.

"My people?" He asked.

"Yes,' she replied. "I know what you are, Kryptonian! I won't let you do to this world what your people did to your own!"

She smiled in satisfaction, as he seemed surprised by this. She followed it up with another blast, but this time he managed to avoid it.

* * *

><p>Her referencing Kryptonian threw Clark for a loop. He knew that's where he originally came from, but also that it had been destroyed. How she knew what he was he couldn't imagine. He managed to evade her next blast but had to wonder why she was so hostile towards his people. He was about to try and question her further when he heard something from back on the island. The young man, Dick, the one that had tried to rescue her was in trouble. The drones had spotted him and were closing on his location. Ignoring Kori, Clark fired five bursts of his heat vision back towards the island.<p>

* * *

><p>Kori instinctively ducked as the red beams came from his eyes, but then realized they weren't aimed at her. She responded by firing another star bolt at him, hitting him square in the chest. He was thrown back but quickly recovered.<p>

"Your friend's in trouble, princess,' Clark said. "He was trying to rescue you, remember?"

Kori turned and looked back at the island. If Richard was in trouble it was because of her. As frustrating as it was, she had to help him first.

"This isn't over, Mr. Kent!" she shouted.

"It is for now,' he replied and then took off at an incredible speed. Kori watched him disappear and the turned and headed back towards new Gammora.


	13. Chapter 13

Klee – Senecio

Gotham

It was 10 in the morning on a beautiful, cloudless day as the private jet touched down. As he glanced out the window, Dick had to admit it felt good to be back home. The trip hadn't worked out quite the way he envisioned it, but the final results were what he'd hoped they'd be so he chalked it up as a win. There had been several tense moments. Koriand'r coming back and drawing the attention away from him had allowed Dick to make it back to his room before the authorities arrived. He had been held for questioning, as his alibi of being drunk and falling asleep on the floor raised a few eyebrows. Thankfully a large check arrived to cover any 'damages' and the authorities graciously allowed him to leave. Proving once again money talks and bullshit rots away in some foreign prison.

The trip had created more questions in Dick's mind than answers. Who exactly was the guy floating outside the window, Mr. Kent? What was his connection to Kori? They seemed hostile to each other, but her hostility seemed to have a much longer history to it than his did. Dick had an inkling of who Lynch was and that only raise more concerns about why Kori would be dealing with him. Why were they trying to trap the guy Kent and why were they in New Gammora in the first place? Those questions were going to have to wait though. Kori had taken off after drawing all the attention away from Dick, so when he'd see her again he wasn't sure. His immediate concern was getting back into Gotham, hopefully unseen. He knew it was a long shot but he figured he'd given himself the best chance.

Knowing Bruce, he would have been out late last night, so by arriving early Dick might slip in before he got up. Oh, Bruce would find him, Dick had no doubt about that, but when was the key. It was also a sunny day, which just symbolically should help. There had been no communications from Gotham to the plane, so their arrival was smooth. They taxied to the private hanger and stopped. The door open outwards and became a staircase for departing. Dick slipped on his sunglasses and took a deep breath. As he stepped to the door, he saw the car sitting right in front of it. Sitting on the hood with his arms crossed in front of him was Bruce Wayne. He wasn't smiling. Several thoughts went through Dick's mind, but one word seemed to encapsulate all of them.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Tarzana – California<p>

Clark was staying in one of the cheap motels along the Sunset Strip north of Hollywood. It was his first time in Los Angeles so he did some of the touristy things, but he was also considering his next move. It had been a gamble trying to make a deal with Lynch, but Clark wasn't going to beat himself up over the attempt. He knew it was a long shot from the beginning, but it seemed worth the risk. The disappointment and anger he felt towards Koriand'r had only been added to by her calling him a Kryptonian. How she knew that and what else she might know about his people was something he would need to find out eventually.

By now Lynch knew his plan hadn't worked so he would be expecting Clark to do something to retaliate. For once Lynch was right, Clark was going to retaliate, just not the way Lynch likely suspected he would. Clark's first thought was to drop in on Lynch's house, literally. As satisfying as smashing a gaping hole from the roof to the basement might be, Lynch probably had insurance. It was also the sort of thing that could be labeled an act of terrorism and that would put Clark on more lists not less. He still believed Lynch was the only one a deal might be possible with. Waller and the military were out of the question. What he needed to do was show Lynch how big of a mistake he'd made, to hurt him where it hurt the most, publicity. People in Lynch's business hate the spotlight especially when it comes to all their dirty little secret projects.

Lucky Clark had an eidetic memory so everything he read in the files on Lynch he remembered. He found an old IBM Selectric typewriter at a flea market and carried it back to his motel room. Another quick trip to Wal-Mart and he had some paper, although they no longer sell typing paper specifically. It's apparently gone the way of the guys with pagers on their belts. Clark had never thought about writing, so his first attempts ended up in the wastebasket. He bought the big pack of paper, so he had plenty to spare.

He found he was putting too much into it, too many details of different events for it to have a straightforward narrative that would have the impact he wanted. It took most of the night and the following day, but he finally felt like he had written what he wanted. He narrowed his focus down to one incident in Lynch's colorful career. Clark gave a broad overview of the topic and then filled in the details. It was a story about civilians being targeted, American civilians overseas. They hadn't been given due process of law like every citizen is supposed to they were targeted and killed on Lynch's orders. The ones killed weren't choirboys and probably had been involved in illegal activities but that wasn't the point. They were tried and convicted with out a trial or a jury and that supposedly wasn't how it should work. Truth and Justice were supposed to be the American Way, so hopefully Clark's story would see if that were true.

Now the only problem was where to send it to. Clark looked at all the obvious choices but there was no guarantee they would print it. Yes, he had the supporting documentation but you only had to look at the Edward Snowden case to see how swiftly the government came down on the reporter and paper that published his stuff. Most news outlets would probably be hesitant to publish something like the story, so Clark looked for alternative places. He found one surprisingly in Metropolis run by two old acquaintances. The LoCat Report was a side project for two of the reporters at the Daily Planet, Lois Lane and Cat Grant. It was mostly set up along the lines of the Drudge Report with links to news stories on other sites, but they were also using the Huffington Post model and allowing unpaid writers to publish. Clark sat back and smiled at the irony, the daughter of one of his pursuers publishing a story condemning one of his other pursuers. It had a nice symmetry to it in his mind.

Now there was just the matter of how to sign in. Clark wasn't going to use his own name. He went through he usual ones, concern citizen, Good Samaritan, etc, but none of those seemed right. It was a jab at Lynch and Clark wanted him to know it. It was then he hit n the idea of a symbol. Digging through the few possessions he had Clark pulled out one of the few items other than the crystals the Kents had taken from his space ship. It looked like a stylized S, but the little Clark knew about his origins told him it was actually the symbol for his family's house, the house of El. Using it as a stamp, he made the mark on the bottom of the story and then slipped the paper into the envelope.

* * *

><p>Pacific<p>

Kori had informed Lynch that the mission had been a failure. He'd not taken it well, but that wasn't really her concern. She returned to the secluded tropical island where her ship was and she spent most of her time hoping to forget the whole incident. She felt guilty over how she'd acted towards Richard, especially since he'd only come to help her. She would have apologized on New Gammora, but she assumed the less contact he had with her the better for him as far as the authorities went. That still left the matter of the Kryptonian, Mr. Kent. Kori knew she hadn't handle that well.

The problem was that while she had a difficult history with her people, she was still a Tamaran and proud of it. She had absorbed the stories like everyone else on her planet including the ones about the Kryptonians. In a way it would be as if you lived in another country besides the United States. Your people and country probably have a long and noble history that you're rightly proud of. So imagine what it would be like if you found out most Americans couldn't pick your country out on a map and really didn't give a shit about you, your people or your country. You'd be a little pissed.

(Side note – most Americans can't pick out the United States on a map either.)

Even without meeting one, you'd have a pretty dim view of them. So all that cultural baggage was there even before Kori met Clark. It was bound not turn out well. She told herself she should just let it go, but her mind kept returning to it. Reluctantly, Kori had to admit what bothered her was how she acted. She had let all those prejudices learned in childhood affect her. As an outsider on Earth she had faced the same sort of attitudes and should have known better. Yes, she still believed Kryptonians were arrogant, but that didn't mean she had to be too. She was Tamaran and they were better than that. She should have taken the high road. Kori vowed the next time she saw the Kryptonian things would go differently and she was sure there would be a next time. He might be able to hide from the humans, but she wasn't human, she was Tamaran.

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

The offices of the LoCat Report consisted of the spare bedroom in Jimmy Olsen's apartment. An ex-boyfriend of Cat's had set it all up the templates for them, so they only had to plug in the latest contain. The idea had grown out of a conversation about how the print industry was changing and if you didn't have digital footprint you were falling behind in the game. It was also a place where they could publish stories the paper hadn't wanted to run. For a small fee, Jimmy did most of the grunt work like updating the links daily. They had developed a small following on-line but it was really just a side project from their real jobs at the Daily Planet. Usually they just gave Jimmy the new links at work, but today Cat had picked up the mail from their P. O. Box and they were going through it in Jimmy's apartment. Lois was currently venting about a story of hers Perry had killed for the Planet, while Cat sorted the mail.

"It's just not fair, that was a front page story,' Lois complained. "It was obvious to anyone with half a brain who was bankrolling that operation, but would Perry run with it? No!"

Cat opened an envelop and pulled out the contains.

"Eww, gross, more photoshopped pictures of that girl from the Harry Potter movies,' Cat complained. "Here you go Jimmy."

"Thanks!"

Lois stopped mid-sentence and gave them both a look.

"He's got a thing for her,' Cat explained. "Part of our deal is he gets any pictures of her that come in."

"Please tell me you're not building a wall of creep dedicated to her are you, Jimmy?" Lois asked.

"What? No! I just think she's attractive and classy, that's all.' Jimmy said in his defense.

"You're not fiddling with your 'wand' when you look at them are you?"

"NO!"

"Lois, some times you can ask too many questions,' Cat offered as she continued to open the mail. 'What Jimmy does with those pictures after we leave is none of our business. I would emphasize after we leave though."

"You realize you're making me out to be some pervert, don't you?" Jimmy complained. "I think she's pretty, that's all. Now you're both tainted something that was pure."

"You do have a wall of creep, don't you?" Lois asked

"NO!"

Cat had opened another large envelope while Jimmy and Lois continued their discussion.

"Lo,' Cat said barely above a whisper as she looked at the contains of the envelope.

"The tainting something pure really has a weird vibe, is all I'm saying,' Lois said to Jimmy. "If you want to rub one out to some chick's picture that's your business but the whole pure thing kicks it over into Creepville."

"Lois." Cat said a little louder.

"You're doing it again, Lois,' Jimmy replied. "Can't a guy acknowledge he finds someone attractive and like looking at her picture when he's by himself without it being creepy?'

"No,' Lois replied.

"LOIS!" Cat shouted this time.

"What?"

Cat held out the article that had come in the package for Lois to read.

"It's big, really big, Lois,' Cat said. "I'm not even a news reporter and I know it's big."

Lois did a quick scan of the article and her eyes widened the more she read. She got the gist of it and then flipped to the last page to see who it was by. All she saw was a symbol, so she reached for the envelope Cat was still holding for a return address.

"It doesn't say who it's from? Or by for that matter,' Lois mused.

"I think the symbol is supposed to be like a signature,' Cat offered.

"A stylized S?" Lois replied. "Who's it from the Shadow?"

"Maybe it's like when Prince changed his name to just a symbol,' Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well,' Cat replied. "So do you think it's legit?"

"I'll have to check these sources, but just from a quick glance it looks real,' Lois said.

"So you want to run with it on tomorrow's LoCat Report front page?" Jimmy asked.

Lois looked at Jimmy and then at Cat.

"Maybe we should take it to the Planet,' she suggested. "I mean we all do work there. This is big news, we should consider giving the first rights."

"No,' Cat replied. "If the symbol person wanted it in the Daily Planet they would have sent it there instead of to us. Whoever sent this wanted it published on the LoCat Report."

"I guess,' Lois admitted. "How about we put it up and then give it to the Planet too?"

"Only after we get the exclusive first look, Cat offered. "That's how we grow this business and maybe actually start making money off this."

"I like that idea,' Jimmy chimed in. "You two making money so you could actually pay me a real salary, let's go with that."

"We're not cutting into your 'alone' time are we?" Lois sarcastically asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Serra – The Matter of Time

Gotham

The ride back to the mansion was quiet, very quiet, uncomfortably quiet. Dick knew once they got back to the mansion the silence wasn't going to continue. Under normal circumstances he was perfectly willing to go toe to toe with Bruce and stand up to him. Unfortunately these weren't normal circumstances. Dick was at a decided disadvantage. Knowing Bruce as well as he did, Dick already had a pretty good idea how this would play out.

They arrived at the mansion and Dick followed Bruce inside. Alfred greeted them and Dick was actually happy to see the old man. He may have intentionally lingered just a bit longer than necessary catching up with him, but Bruce didn't let it go on too long.

They were in the study. Dick took one of the high backed chairs and Bruce couldn't seem to sit. That was a bad sign, it meant he was so pissed he needed to pace. As if on cue he started to pace.

"Bruce, I can explain,' Dick started.

Bruce stopped pacing for a moment and held up his hand.

"No. I talk, then you get to talk."

Yeah, he's really pissed, Dick thought. While Dick considered himself an adult and being an adult he didn't have to stand for this. He was no longer Bruce's ward and sidekick Robin. He was a man and he had his own life to live. He had stopped being Robin long ago, he was Nightwing now. Under any other circumstances he would have stood up and walked out.

The problem with was Bruce was in the right this time. Dick had used Wayne Enterprises name and influence to get into New Gammora. He'd also used their private jet to get there and back. There was also the matter of a sizable donation (Bribe) that facilitated his getting out of New Gammora. He might be a man, but Dick knew he didn't have a leg to stand on.

So he sat and listened and listened and listened. During the course of all that listening Bruce basically demolished any possible excuse Dick could come up with. Oh, he'd been trying the whole flight back to come up with them but now he saw even the best ones he'd thought of crumbled under Bruce's rather straightforward logic. It was hard to argue with it. It basically boiled down to Mine, not Yours and you didn't Ask, you Took. The part that hurt the worse was three simple words, 'I trusted you'. The thought of betraying that trust felt worse than if Bruce had slapped him across the face. Dick knew better than anyone, Bruce didn't give his trust easily, you had to earn it. Once he did though, you never had a better friend in your life.

Bruce finally slowed down his pacing and seemed to have worked out all his anger. He stopped and leaned back against his desk and gestured to Dick.

"Now you can talk."

Dick ran through several lines of justifications, but dismissed them all. As he looked at Bruce he knew the truth was the only real option.

"I apologize."

Both of them were quiet for some time.

"Thank you." Bruce finally replied. "So tell me what happened in New Gammora."

Dick relayed everything that had occurred, from why he originally went to what transpired at the apartment building to his escape back to his room.

"Thank you for the 'donation', by the way,' Dick offered.

I've bribed government officials before,' Bruce said, waving it off. "They were actually rather cheap."

"Still it got me out of there and I appreciate it."

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave you there no matter how pissed I was,' Bruce replied. "So Kori was working Lynch?"

"Yes. I didn't know that going in,' Dick admitted.

"I hadn't heard that either,' Bruce offered. "It was a set up to capture the other one, Kent, you said she called him?"

"I realized that once I was in but I think Lynch and Kori underestimated the guy,' Dick said. "He took her best shot like it was nothing, Bruce. Add to that he could fly and shoot some sort of beams from his eyes. He took out the drones I was dodging even as he was dealing with Kori and then he just disappeared. Fast, I mean like Flash fast."

"He took the time to help you, that is rather odd,' Bruce mused. "You said Kori seemed to know what he was if not actually him, right?"

"Yes."

"So this Kent is an alien, a rather powerful alien at that,' Bruce said. "I can see why Lynch would be interested in him."

"The odd thing was he seemed to already know it was as trap before he appeared,' Dick offered. "Yes, he was wearing a mask, but if he already knew, why show himself?"

"Maybe he was pissed,' Bruce countered. "If I went to help someone and it turned out they were playing me, I certainly would be."

"Is that a little dig at me, Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Just a little one,' Bruce said, flashing a hint of a smile.

"I guess I deserve that,' Dick admitted, smiling a bit too. "In my defense, I was kind of occupied with getting the hell out of there at the time."

"It is odd that Lynch is interested in this Kent fellow. Usually it's Amanda Waller that likes to capture aliens,' Bruce mused. "Kent, Kent, why does that name familiar to me?"

"If you saw what he was able to do, Bruce, I think you'd understand why Lynch would want him,' Dick replied. "If Lynch knows about him, I'd bet Waller does too."

"So we have a powerful alien hiding in the shadows,' Bruce said. "I don't believe I care for that. I think it's time I did a little digging into this Kent fellow and find out who he really is."

"I'll help in any way I can," Dick offered.

"Thanks,' Bruce replied, shaking his hand. "Oh, and next time, ask and save us both the trouble of having another 'discussion', please?"

"Of course." Dick said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to change the pass code for who gets to use the jet first thing tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Metropolis – The Daily Planet<p>

Lois and Cat were basking in the praise and congratulations of their colleagues. Their story was front page news and was being picked up by papers all over the country as well as the major networks and cable news channels. It had also appeared first on their own fledgling web site and the traffic numbers on it were through the roof. Dreams of Pulitzer's and appearances on all the morning talk shows and news programs danced in their head. The sun was shining and seemed to hold the promise of a glorious day for both of them.

Then the Feds showed up.

A dizzying array of badges were flashed in front of their faces and while Perry and others at the paper protested, Lois and Cat were whisked away in unmarked vehicles before any lawyer could be reached. As they sat together in the back watching the streets flashed by they both were thinking the same thing. It was Lois that first put it into words.

"I think we're fucked here, Cat."

"What was your first clue?"

"We have to stay strong, though, so don't worry, we're reporters remember?" Lois said, ignoring Cat's snarky comment. "We have the first amendment on our side."

"Yeah, but they've all got guns,' Cat pointed out. "I know the pen is mightier than the sword and all that, but no one every mentions guns in that equation."

"They're not going to shoot us, get real,' Lois snapped. "They're going to pump us for information about the source of our article. They're just trying to scare us with all this stuff."

"They're succeeding," Cat replied. "I don't think I'd do well in jail, Lois. I've seen Orange is the New Black and that looks really unpleasant."

"That's a TV show, Cat, besides, you don't know anything, remember?" Lois pointed out. "Neither of us do as far as the source of the story. We just stick to the truth and we'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say, you're old man's a General,' Cat said. "My dad sells and repairs copy machines in the valley. Unless toner suddenly becomes a national treasure I'm screwed!"

"Just don't panic, will you please, Cat,' Lois replied. "I'm sure Perry already has the Planet's lawyers working on our release as we speak."

"Hey, that's right, we work for Morgan Edge," Cat added. "He must have a congressman or Senator in his back pocket that can help us."

"Do you really think suggesting our boss has bribed government officials while we riding in a government vehicle is a wise idea, Cat?"

"I don't handle stress that well,' Cat offered.

They suddenly made a sharp turn and raced into an underground parking structure. The vehicle stopped and four agents moved swiftly to get them out and into the elevator. A few moments later they the doors opened and they were lead down the hallway to a conference room. The agents told them to sit and then left the room. They waited and then the door opened again and Jimmy Olsen was brought in and told to sit down. He sat next to Cat and the door closed again.

"I want to turn in my resignation from The LoCat Report effective immediately,' he said.

"So you don't want to get paid?' Lois asked.

"Okay, I still want to resign, just not yet."

The door opened and three men in black suits walked in and sat opposite Lois, Cat and Jimmy.

"I'm agent Carr, this is agent Banks and that's agent Washington,' the first man said. "You three are in some serious trouble. It's in your best interests to cooperate with us or you'll face the full weight of the US government."

He let this sink in for a moment. Next he held up the front page of the Daily Planet.

"We want to know everything about this story,' he said. "No one is leaving until we do."

* * *

><p>Langley, Virginia<p>

It was dark outside by the time John Lynch got home. It had been a long, horrible day. His phone had been ringing off the hook since he got up. That damn story seemed to be everywhere and important people wanted answers. Lynch didn't know how he found it out, but he knew who was responsible, Kent. He couldn't exactly say an alien he tried to blackmail and trap had turned it around and screwed with him, so Lynch stuck to something simple. He just said it was all a lie.

That wouldn't hold up forever, as there were just too many specific details in the story. Names, dates, places, it was all there for anyone to go back and check out. Lynch was fighting for his life on this one, both professionally and personally. He'd been in the game long enough to know when something like this happens those in power start looking for a fall guy. Lynch had been looking for a fall guy too. He hadn't gotten to where he was with out thinking ahead. While it was his operation that had been exposed, he hadn't signed any of the actual paperwork. Now there was just a matter of eliminating the man who had signed it and then turning all those pointing fingers towards him. Dead men tell no tales the saying goes, and Lynch certainly believed it.

He parked his car in his driveway and pulled out his cell phone. He had Slade Wilson's private number and dialed it. It rang five times before he picked it up.

"What?"

"Got a job for you, Wilson,' Lynch said. "A man in my organization needs to be eliminated with extreme haste and prejudice."

"You're going to blame the story on him, aren't you, Lynch?" Wilson said with a chuckle. "You're a cold bastard."

"It pays double our usual."

"Send his name and address, I'll take care of it."

"Good."

Lynch texted the information and the closed his phone and got out of his car. Using the remote on his key chain, Lynch turned on the lights in his entrance way. He noticed something was wrong immediately. Beams of light pierced through the walls and spilled out into the darkness. Reaching for his gun, Lynch turned on the rest of the lights in his house remotely. Now he got the full picture. Small holes had been made through the entire house. As he slowly approached the house, gun in hand, Lynch bent down and took a closer look at one of the holes. It was straight through, all the way to the other side. He checked another and another, they were all the same.

Kent!

The son of a bitch had burned holes through his house with those eyes of his. With the lights on the place looked like it was made of Swiss cheese. First he screws him with that story, now he sends another message by fucking with his house. Lynch could see some of the neighbors starting to come outside to see what had happened. He quickly turned off most of the lights in his house and then entered the pass code on the security pad. He didn't feel like answering any more questions, so he got inside as quickly as he could and kept the lights off.

This was Kent's work, but Lynch suspected someone was helping him with the information for that story. Only someone high up even had access to those files. Given that the reporter that broke the story was Lois Lane, it seemed obvious that General Lane was the one helping Kent. Two things made that hard to believe for Lynch. One was that Lane hated aliens with a passion. Two he wasn't stupid enough to give the story to his own daughter, because he'd have to know everyone would think he was the source.

If Lynch was a betting man he'd put his money on Amanda Waller. She had her little zoo for aliens tucked away and was always looking to add to it. He could just imagine her smiling as she read the story from Lois Lane about her other rival, Lynch. That's the sort of sneaky shit she loved, but Amanda seemed to forget that Lynch had been her boss once. He knew how she operated, as it had been the reason he hired her in the first place for Team Seven.

There was one other possibility that Lynch wasn't discounting, Steve Trevor. He was head of A.R.G.U.S. so he probably had high enough clearance. He had always been opposed to the others plans for Kent, so it was certainly within the realm of possibility that he might want to help the kid. Maybe Trevor's girlfriend was having too much influence over him or something, because he was certainly trying to play the boy scout a little too much for Lynch's tastes. Trevor wasn't some rookie, he knew how things worked.

There were certainly others in defense and the national security branches that wouldn't mind seeing Lynch take a fall either. Who ever it was that was feeding Kent his information, Lynch would find out and make them pay. Then there was Kent. As Lynch looked around his house, noticing how the faint moonlight came through some of the higher holes in the walls he cursed Kent. What exactly he was going to do about him, Lynch didn't have an answer right now. The boy had proven already he wasn't to be played with and Lynch was going to have to adjust his thinking of he was going to turn this around. He just needed the right bait to reel Kent in.

* * *

><p>The South Pacific<p>

Kori had just finished her afternoon swim when she saw him hovering over her ship. She stopped in her tracks and was about to fire a starbolt at him when he spoke.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Princess." Clark said."Besides, your power is solar based so it's not going to do anything to me."

"Why are you here than, Kryptonian?" She asked.

"Just to talk."

"About what?"

"You seem to know about my people and obviously have a bad impression of them,' Clark said. "Is that the only reason you were willing to work with Lynch? What did he tell you about me?"

"Why should I tell you?' She countered.

"Because I know he was trying to play me and I suspect it was doing the same thing to you," Clark replied. "Please, what did he tell you about me?"

"He said you were dangerous, 'Kori finally said. "You killed several of his agents in cold blood and threatened his life in his own home. He said you were arrogant, dangerous and threatened the safety of this planet. Adding that to what I know of Kryptonians, I agreed to help him."

"I should have guess."

Clark slowly floated down and landed on the sand. He still had the mask on, but now took it off. It was a gamble showing her his face, but she was an alien like he was and knew about where he came from. The risk seemed worth it.

"Lynch lied to you, Princess."

"So you say,' she fired back.

Clark was having a bit of a problem focusing, as Kori had on the least amount of clothing possible and she was a beautiful young woman. Clark had many amazing gifts, but he was reacting to her as any other young man would. He turned to look at her ship and try and not dwell on how amazing she looked. It was then he saw them, bugs, electronic bugs. He turned back to her.

"Has Lynch or any of his team been here?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I think they bugged your ship to keep tabs on you,' he explained. "if you don't believe me, check behind that console and that one over there."

He pointed to the spots where the bugs were and Kori was suspicious of him, but curiosity won out. She went over and looked where he was indicating and found the bugs. Anger flashed over her features as she crushed them in her hand. She turned towards Clark again.

"how do I know you didn't plant these to cast suspicion on Lynch?" She demanded.

"You said you know about my people, the Kryptonians, does that sound like something a arrogant race that thinks they're better than you would do?" He asked, turning her remarks back on her.

"No." She reluctantly admitted.

"I'm not your enemy, Princess Koriand'r,' Clark said softly.

"That's easy to say, what about killing Lynch's men? Do you deny that too?" She fired back.

"No, no I don't. I regret it, but I did it,' Clark said. "I think the circumstances might explain it a little better though. I arrived on this world as an infant, princess. This is the only home I've ever known. The humans that took me in were hounded by Lynch and others like him because of it. We had to move and hide all the time. When I was 15, at my human father's grave, Lynch's men shot and killed my human mother right in front of my eyes. Can you imagine what that's like? So I killed them all, right there, right then for what they'd done."

Kori was both shocked and appalled by the story. She had certainly suffered in her life so she could understand the anger he must have felt.

"I'm sorry for your loss,' she managed to say.

"Thank you,' Clark replied. "I killed those men for what they did. I'm not the threat Lynch said I am. I've been running and hiding this whole time. If I was a threat to Earth, why would I do that? As I said this is the only home I've ever known. I just want what everyone else does, to live in peace and not be hounded for the rest of my life."

"Then why were you working for Lynch in New Gammora?" She asked.

"I made a deal with him, hoping I could get them to leave me alone,' Clark explained. "Lynch said you were being held hostage on the island. If I rescued you we could make some sort of agreement. I thought he was probably lying but in the slim chance he wasn't, I couldn't just do nothing if you were being held prisoner, could I?"

Kori suddenly thought of her own life and history.

"Others had." She softly said.

"I couldn't,' Clark replied. "I'm an alien on this world, but this is my home. You're the first alien I've ever really met, Princess. I admit, I was pissed when it turned out you were part of Lynch's plan to trap me. I felt like bringing that whole tower down around you for that, but I didn't."

"So why are you here, Kryptonian?" She asked.

"Because of that,' Clark said. "You know what I am and where I'm from. I don't. I didn't want to come here, but the chance of finding out was too tempting. Surely you can understand, can you? You're an exile here too, aren't you? Why else would a princess voluntarily leave her home world and come to this one? I'm just asking you to share what you know about my people. I know you have some strong opinions about them, but I never lived there, I don't know anything about them. Please, Koriand'r, tell me about where I'm from."

Kori looked at him. While she still disliked Kryptonians, she had to admit he was handsome. He seemed to be telling the truth and she had always suspected Lynch wasn't telling the whole story. She didn't like that he'd bugged her ship either, so she made a decision, she would help this Kryptonian, even if it was only to get back at Lynch.

"All right, Kryptonian, I will show you what my ship's computers have on your people,' she said.

"Thank you,' he replied. "I'm Clark by the way, Clark Kent."

"That isn't a Kryptonian name."

"No, it's the name my adopted parents gave me."

"Seems rather ordinary, unlike any Kryptonian I've heard of," Kori replied. "Clark."

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Bruce transported up and moved towards the main computer room. He'd been going over everything Dick had told him about his adventure in New Gammora and specifically about the alien named Kent. For some reason that name seemed to ring a bell with Bruce and after a lot of searching he found what he was looking for. He almost kicked himself for not remembering sooner. It had been several years ago, but the story had made something of a splash with the media. The middle age, modern day Bonnie and Clyde, Martha and Jonathan Kent, fugitives on the run from the government. They had finally been caught and both had died. That was the end of the story in the mainstream media, but Bruce had done some digging and found what really happened.

He read the preacher's statement about what had happened that day at the graveyard. The boy's mother being gunned down before his eyes had an all too familiar ring to it for Bruce. He could imagine what when through the boy's mind at that moment. If Bruce had those sorts of abilities, he would have done the same thing in that alley all those years ago.

The preacher's description of the beams of red coming from the boy's eyes were similar to what Dick had described seeing in New Gammora. The time frame would be about right, so the boy would now be a young man. Once he made the connection another one popped into Bruce's head. The battle in Metropolis where Death had appeared. Red beams like lasers had shot out of his eyes too. Could they all be one and the same? The coincidence seemed to perfect, so he wanted to check with Victor to see if he could find anything else that linked the events.

As Bruce walked into the room, he found Victor, Diana and Billy leaning over the center table plotting out locations on some sort of graph. He was just about to speak, when Diana looked up at Billy. She did not seem happy.

"Billy, if you're looking down my top again, I'm going to beat you. Do you understand?"

"Sorry, Diana," Billy said, blushing at being caught, again.

"Great, puberty has kicked in with him,' Bruce growled, making himself known. The others turned to look at him, but he moved up the table looked at what they were charting.

"It's possible incidents where the person that was called Death might have been involved,' Victor explained.

"I may have two more that tell us who exactly he is,' Bruce replied.

* * *

><p>Nevada<p>

General Lane was in a foul mood. He'd been fielding calls about his daughter, Lois all day. He'd repeatedly denied leaking classified information to her and finally just stopped answering his phone. If Lynch screwed up and Lois found out about it, that was Lynch's problem, not his. If they really thought he had any control over his daughter, then they'd never met Lois.

He was here at a secret military installation he had created hoping for some good news. As he entered the underground complex, he saw Doctor Hamilton moving towards him.

"General Lane, so good to see you again,' Hamilton said with a smile.

"I'll be the judge of that,' Lane snapped. "Have you made any progress with the creature?"

"Yes, finally,' Hamilton proudly said.

"About damn time,' Lane growled."It's been over twenty years and nothing so far."

It's been complicated by the dog's DNA, General, it's immensely complicated, much more than human DNA. Just unraveling that took years."

"It's not a dog, Doctor, it's an alien, a very dangerous alien,' Lane shouted. "Besides, it looks more like a wolf than a dog. The way it riped those soldier's arms off the first time we woke it up wasn't like any dog I've ever seen."

"Well, it looks like a dog, and it's easier than calling it unknown lifeform S2,' Hamilton weakly offered.

"Okay,' Lane impatiently said. "So have you been able to complete the merger of the 'Dog's' DNA and with our volunteers? Have any of them survived?"

"Yes, we've finally had a breakthrough, that's why I contacted you,' Hamilton excitedly said. We've been able to combine them into something in between. We've created a pack of super soldiers for you, General, now we just have to train them and you'll have what you've been wanting all this time."

"And the 'dog'?" Lane asked.

"Sedated,' Hamilton replied. "Since we found it in the ship and woke it up that first time, we've kept it sedated ever since. It's too dangerous when it's awake."

"So do you think the boy will eventually transform it something like it?" Lane asked.

"No way to tell until we can cut him open,' Hamilton replied. "I assure you, these new dog solders will be unlike anything anyone has ever seen before."

"A human-alien 'dog' hybrid, good work, Doctor, now let's see how their training is going." General Lane said with a laugh. "Let the others have their aliens and super heroes, I've got my wolf pack!"


	15. Chapter 15

Rauschenberg – Reservoir

The South Pacific

Kori didn't completely trust him. For the most part he wasn't sure he completely trusted her either. They'd come to something along the lines of an uneasy trust though. She ushered him into her ship and gave him access to the Tamaran database, but limited what he could view to only Krypton and Kryptonians. She remained in the same room keeping a careful eye on him as he sat down and began to scroll through the data. Clark could deal with that, since it got him what he wanted, information.

He knew the basic outline of how he ended up on Earth, but like any immigrant there was still an interested in where he came from. The first bit of information was that Krypton had exploded and was no more. He knew that already, but confirmation helped ease his mind. Earth was his home and always would be, but in the same way people look up their family tree he had something of a detached interested in who his people were. They were all dead, so records were all that he had. He knew the ship that brought him to Earth was out there, but retrieving it would involve more exposure, which probably wasn't a good idea right now.

There was also the interesting view of seeing where he came from via an outside perspective. It would be the same way someone from the United States might be surprised by how Americans are perceived and thought of in other parts of the world. It wasn't just Americans though; it tended to work the same way in every country. Deep down most people thought the country they were from was the best. Americans just tend to be louder about declaring themselves the best and number 1.

(Of course that could be biased too, since this is being written in the United States.)

While the Tamarans view of the Kryptonians was obviously slanted to put the Tamarans in the best light, it did paint a picture of the sort of people Clark came from. They were a very old civilization compared to the Tamarans and especially compared to Earth. Highly advanced, they had eliminated disease, hunger and all the other maladies that seemed to plague every society, everywhere in the galaxy. According to the Tamaran records they saw nothing of interested in other races and civilizations and turned inwards, since they considered themselves the most interesting people in the galaxy. That seemed a bit distorted, but from everything he read in the records, the Kryptonians were highly xenophobic.

Why would such an advanced species turn inward like that, he couldn't help wonder? If they were so xenophobia, why would his parents' choice such a relatively young and unadvanced planet and people like Earth? Could it have something to do with the abilities he had on this planet? The easiest answer was that he looked like humans so he would blend in, but that was only the surface. Any sort of examination would reveal just how different he was. It was one of the things the Kents had always been careful to avoid. Something as simple as an X-ray or a blood test would put them all in danger.

As he scanned through the rest of the data, it was mostly more of the same. Apparently the Tamarans thought they were the most amazing people in the galaxy, so being told they were of little interested to Kryptonians didn't sit well with them. The last attempted to establish contact was rebuffed by someone named General Zod in rather plain and clear language. It all happened long before Clark or Kori were born, but it apparently made quite the impression on the Tamarans. It seemed they didn't take being snubbed very well.

Clark finished up scanning the data and sat back. He could feel Kori staring at him, but his thoughts were on what he'd just read. Krypton was gone. So any thought of trying to return there was pointless, besides Earth had been his home his whole life. What puzzled him though, was why such an old, advanced race would still have a caste system? Also within that caste system, why was one of the most important ones the military? From everything he'd read, the Kryptonians were xenophobic and while they tended to rub other races, like the Tamarans the wrong way, they mostly stayed to themselves. If you don't have a natural enemy, why do you need a military? Yes, protection just in case, but why was it one of the central castes?

That was something to think about, but he'd finished what he came here for. Standing up he turned to Kori. She had put on a robe so that helped quite a bit.

"Thank you, I'll go now."

She nodded.

"So you see your people were just as I described them,' she offered.

"Have you ever personally met a Kryptonian?" He asked.

"No, not personally,' she admitted. "You're the first."

"I haven't met a Tamaran either," he replied. "Maybe you should judge Kryptonians by the ones you've actually meet and I'll judge your people but the ones I meet. Since you're the only one I've met, should I assume all Tamarans are like you?"

"Meaning?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You participated in a scheme to trap me, lied, judged me without knowing anything about me except what you were told,' Clark explained. "You've been hostile from the moment I met you. Should I conclude all Tamarans are like that?"

"No,' Kori reluctantly offered. "Perhaps I reacted poorly based on the information I had. You are arrogant though, that part seems to be just as the stories say."

"And you're stubborn and can't admit you're wrong,' Clark countered. "Since I don't want to be like you and indict all Tamarans, I'll have to put that down to you being a Princess. Since you're the first Princess I've met, I'll be sure to stay as far away from them in the future. I don't want to judge all of them by that standard, but better safe than sorry."

"You got what you came for, go." Kori snapped, not liking him more as the moments passed.

"I will, but I want you to know I'm not your enemy, Koriand'r,' Clark replied. "Judging me by a race I'm apart of but never met isn't fair or right. The people that raised me taught me better. I take people for who they are, not what group they belong to."

"You grew up on Earth, so I supposed you're different,' Kori admitted. "My people met more than one Kryptonian and were treated the same by all of them. I will try in the future not to lump you in with those you never knew. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough,' Clark said with a nod, then added with a smile. "I'm still going to keep my distance from Princesses though, just to be safe."

"Just leave already."

The words had barely crossed her lips and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

Lois, Cat and Jimmy had been held for almost fourteen hours. The questions were the same over and over again, but so were their answers.

"Tell us again how you got this information?" The lead agent asked again.

"No, I've had enough,' Lois replied for herself and her friends. "I know how this works and you've had plenty of time to check out our story. Which is the truth by the way. We're all citizens and have rights, which you haven't been affording us. Either charge us or let us go, either way I'd like my phone call now."

The man just stared at them hard for what seemed like forever. Finally he stood and walked out of the room, the door locking behind him.

"Great, now they're going to waterboard us,' Jimmy groaned. "I'm not a strong swimmer under the best circumstances, Lois and these are hardly the best circumstances."

"Actually I don't think swimming is involved,' Cat offered. "It has more to do with drowning than swimming. If it comes to that, I just want to warn you both I'm folding and telling them whatever they want."

"But we already told them the truth a hundred times.' Lois pointed out. "Besides, they're not going to waterboard us, get real. They're just trying to intimidate and scare us."

"Mission accomplished,' Cat replied.

"Absolutely,' Jimmy said in agreement. "They might not waterboard you two, you're reporters, but I'm just a part-time cameraman! They could erase me from the grid, no problem!"

"You two seem to be forgetting something,' Lois replied. "We told them the truth; we don't know where that information came from. We committed no crime, we just reported on one. If anyone should be worried, it's those guys."

"They don't seem that worried to me,' Cat offered. "They seem pretty confident in what they're doing."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. Several minutes later they heard some rather loud talking outside the door and after a few moments it opened. The lead agent did not look happy, as three men in tailored suits stepped into the room.

"Miss Lane, Miss Grant, Mr. Olsen, I apologize for the delay, but you're free to go now,' the first man said.

"We are?"

"Yes, we represent the Daily Planet and Morgan Edge, the owner.' The man continued. "Once your editor informed Mr. Edge what had happened we've been working for your release ever since."

He turned to the lead agent and handed him his card.

"If you have any further questions for them talk to me or my associates,' he said. "We represent these three and will be making sure their rights aren't abused, is that clear?"

The lead agent looked at the card for a moment and then dropped it.

"Take your clients, but remember who you're talking to,' he said. "If we find out these three are withholding information, Morgan Edge and all his money won't matter. Now is that clear?"

He gave the lawyers a hard look and then glanced at Lois, Cat and Jimmy before walking away.

"We have a car waiting for you out front,' the first lawyer said. He gestured for them to follow and headed out the door. Lois, Cat and Jimmy didn't waste anytime following.

* * *

><p>Belle Reve Prison<p>

Amanda Waller had been monitoring all the latest developments. The story on Lynch had actually put a smile on her face for a moment, but she knew he would slither out of it somehow. That's what he did. Something that hadn't slipped her attention was where the story appeared. It seemed too much of a coincidence that it was General Lane's daughter who was the part owner of the website. General Lane had been unusually quiet during the whole thing and to Amanda's mind that meant he was up to something. What she didn't know, but she already had a plan underway to find out.

Her Suicide Squad had been dispatched to Lane's 'secret' base out in the desert. Yes, she knew all about it, even though it was off the books completely. If things went the way they should, in a few hours she would have her answers.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Batman called the rest of the team together. Arthur, Mera, Dinah, Barry and Hal stood listening as Diana and Victor summarized their investigation. Billy chipped in here and there, mostly about how he had a feeling about this from the beginning. Once everyone was up to speed Batman laid out the new information he'd come up with.

"22 years ago, a space ship crash landed in Kansas,' he said. "You'll find the only mention of it as a meteor in the papers and nothing in any government files. Victor, even you, won't be able to access any information about it. They have it walled off and disconnected from every system. I've checked trust me on this. So what was on the space ship is the big question? I believe it was and alien child, probably an infant. There are some reports in the papers of government agents looking through birth and adoption records from all over that area. Officially it was listed as checking on a black market smuggling ring that was stealing and selling babies but that goes nowhere, it's a smokescreen. I think they were looking for the alien baby."

"Did they find the child?" Diana asked.

"No, but an interesting case began some time after that,' Bruce said. "Most of you are too young to probably remember it, but a farm couple, the Kents, suddenly became Public Enemy No. 1. There were lots of charges, but again checking into them, they proved bogus and go nowhere. The Kents went on the run. The press called them the modern day, middle-aged Bonnie and Clyde. They garnered quite a bit of coverage at the time."

"I remember reading about them,' Barry chimed in. "I seem to recall they had a lot of support back then."

"They did." Bruce replied.

"What happened to them?" Arthur asked.

"They seemed to drop off the map and the story dried up, but then 7 years ago something happened,' Bruce explained. "From local records, which you can verify for me Victor, it seems Mr. Kent died and Mrs. Kent surrendered in exchange for the government allowing her husband to be buried back in their hometown."

"What about the child?" Arthur asked.

"Disappeared,' Bruce said. "The Kents didn't say a word about him from what I've been able to find."

"Wait, the cemetery,' Victor said as he accessed all the information about the couple. "Something happened at the cemetery, but I can't find any details other than Mrs. Kent was shot and killed."

"Those records are sealed away too,' Bruce said. "What I was able to find was a local preacher that supposedly preformed the ceremony and had a breakdown soon after. People said he was mad, talking about murders and monsters. He was institutionalized shortly there after."

"I found his records,' Victor said. "Oh, I see what you're going for."

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Hal asked.

"At the funeral, the boy showed up,' Bruce explained. "According to the story the preacher told, things went bad as soon as he did. The agents began to fire and Mrs. Kent tried to stop them. They shot and killed her. At that point the preacher's story seemed to go off the rails. He said it wasn't the boy but a monster that appeared that day. When Mrs. Kent was shot, the monster unleashed fire from his eyes and obliterated the agents, wiped them off the face of the Earth in a moment. The preacher said he saw the monster in his disguise talking to Mrs. Kent, but when the preacher tried to speak, the monster turned and showed him eyes of fire. Since that day the preacher saw demons everywhere and remained in the institution until his death three years ago."

"So let me get this straight, you're going on a wacko preacher's word about some demon that appeared out of nowhere?' Hal said, the sarcasm plain in his voice. "You think that thing that attacked me in Metropolis, the one that appeared as Death is that kid or some demon? Really? That seems a little thin, doesn't it?"

"Eyes of fire,' Billy softly said. "That's what I saw, Death had eyes of fire."

The others turned to look at him. They all seemed concerned for him, but Arthur spoke up about the matter that seemed to need addressing.

"If it is the boy, then he's a man now,' he said. "We've seen what he can do and it's impressive."

"It's not that impressive,' Hal complained.

"He knocked you across the city with one punch.' Barry pointed out.

"A lucky punch,' Hal corrected him.

"Lucky or not, still a hell of a punch,' Barry said.

The others nodded in agreement, even Hal reluctantly.

"We need to find him,' Arthur said.

"He hasn't done anything hostile so far,' Diana pointed out.

"So far,' Bruce repeated.

"He helped you win according to your own reports,' Mera added.

"Someone with those abilities we need to find,' Arthur said. "I'm not just taking about him as a threat, Mera, but perhaps a potential ally. Darkseid, whoever he is, is still out there. There are other threats that will appear and we may need all the help we can get."

"And if he is a threat and not an ally?" Diana asked.

"We need to find that out too,' Bruce replied.

"How would your Amazons deal with such a threat?" Arthur asked.

"We would stop the threat,' Diana replied.

"Then we should find out whether he is or isn't,' Arthur stated.

"As soon as possible,' Bruce added.

The others nodded in agreement, all except Billy.

"What if we can't stop him?" Billy asked.

"We will, Billy, all of us together, we will,' Diana replied, hoping to ease Billy's worries.

* * *

><p>Nevada<p>

A chill had descended over the desert as the moon cast an eerie glow over the night sky. Endless expanses of nothing seemed to stretch in every direction. Captain Boomerang felt none of it, as the sweat poured off his face and body. He was running away. Fear and panic had overtaken him. What should have been a simple reconnaissance mission had turned into a disaster. He didn't know what happened to the rest of the team, but assumed they were dead.

Those things had slaughtered them all he had no doubt. Now they were after him. They had moved with an unearthly speed and ferocity. They were monsters hunting the team as if they were prey. The team was, helpless against them. Boomerang knew his side couldn't win, not against those monsters, so he ran and kept running. They were after him though. He could hear their unnatural calls in the desert silence and they were gaining on him with each moment.

He'd contacted the evac chopper, but knew it wouldn't get there in time. In the past Boomerang had always thought the team's name a bit ironic, but now he saw it was always meant to be literal, Suicide Squad. He clutched one of his trademark weapons in his hand, but knew it wouldn't stop them. His feet seemed to be weighted down by the sand and in his desperation to get away he tripped. Boomerang fell and tumbled until he stopped at the bottom between sand dunes. As he gazed up he saw them silhouetted in the moonlight.

He looked away, perhaps out of some childhood reflex about how the monsters couldn't get you if you didn't look at them. He knew the running was over. He could hear them moving all around him, circling him like fallen prey ready to move in for the kill. Then everything was silent. He still didn't look up until he heard the sound of the chopper approaching. They were gone.

* * *

><p>20 miles away, General Lane smiled and patted Dr. Hamilton on the back.<p>

"Well, done, Doctor, well done."

"Are you sure you want to call them off, General?"

"Yes, let that one go back and report to Amanda,' Lane replied. "I want her to know we've got an answer for her metas. It's time to put a little dent in that smug façade of hers."

* * *

><p>Chicago – Several days later<p>

Clark had been checking on the latest developments with the Lynch story. After some heat had come down on Lynch, the story had shifted to place the blame squarely on someone else. The man in question was now dead an apparently suicide. Clark didn't believe it and figured it was Lynch covering his tracks. That gave Clark pause about releasing any more information. Lynch would do whatever it took to protect himself and Clark didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths.

He was relieved to read that Lois Lane and Cat Grant had been released from custody. That hadn't been part of his plan to get them arrested. Again he would have to weight any further actions against whom it might hurt. In dealing with his situation, he didn't want to inadvertently create more problems for other people. It was a delicate balance and he was just going to have to feel his way through it.

Arriving back at his rented room, Clark tossed the newspaper on the table and walked towards the small kitchenette. He knew someone else was in the room, someone he hadn't seen in quite some time. Setting two paper cups on the counter, Clark poured coffee into each of them. He turned towards the darkened main room.

"I didn't expect to see you again, Mr. Jones,' he said. "You can come out of hiding."

The wall slowly began to shift and then J'onn J'onzz appeared in human form. After Martha Kent's death, Clark had been a bit lost as he went on the run. It had been almost a month later when the Martian Manhunter had first appeared to him. He was the first alien other then himself Clark had met. He was much older and explained to Clark how he'd been hiding on Earth for quite some time. He counseled Clark on how to remain invisible to the authorities and promised if he ever needed his help he would be there. Once or twice since then he had appeared, but it had been almost three years since the last time.

"Your actions have made it necessary for me to speak with you, Clark,' Jonn said. "You have drawn too much attention in all the wrong places."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Jonn replied. "It is good to see you again."

"You too, my friend."

Clark couldn't help smiling as the two embraced. They moved over and sat down on the two chairs in the small room. Each took a sip of their coffee.

"You've been reckless, Clark,' Jonn stated. "This Lynch business is just the latest example."

"You heard about that, huh?" Clark asked.

"Of course. It was unwise."

"I knew you'd think that,' Clark admitted.

"Why?" Jonn simply asked. "Why take the risk?"

"Because I'm tired of running and hiding Jonn,' Clark explained. "I'm tired of having to walk through life like some ghost. I thought if I could make a deal with these people maybe I could have some semblance of a normal life for once."

"I told you long ago that was no possible,' Jonn replied.

"I know, but I had to try,' Clark admitted. "I've been in hiding and running all my life. It cost my parents their lives. I just wanted it to stop."

"You're still very young, Clark,' Jonn said. "If you had just waited, these people after you would have been gone with time. You would have just been a story, an urban myth and eventually you could have that normal life you crave."

"I know that's what you've done, Jonn, but I'm not you,' Clark countered. "You had a whole life before you came here, I haven't. I don't want to wait another twenty years before I start living, I wanted to do it now."

"I know at your age waiting must seem unbearable, Clark, but it is the wise course of action,' Jonn counseled. "I also knew you would not follow it, but that is not why I'm here."

"Why then?"

"Because you have drawn too much attention to yourself,' Jonn replied. "Not just with Lynch and the others, but now the Justice League is going to be looking for you."

"The Justice League? Why?"

"You made quite the impression on them in Metropolis,' Jonn stated. "Death appearing tends to do that."

"I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, Jonn,' Clark said.

"I know and I wouldn't ask you to, but these are people you do not want to deal with,' Jonn explained.

"I'm not afraid of them, Jonn,' Clark stated. "I can do anything they can do, probably more."

"Is that what this is about?' Jonn asked. "Because the world celebrates them for what they do, but you have to remain in the shadows? Is it the attention and fame you crave, Clark?"

"No." Clark said with a shake of his head. He stood and slowly paced back and forth across the small room. "It's not that, I promise. It's just you don't know what it's like, Jonn. Every minute of every day I can hear and see what's happening all around me. There's a robbery happening right now ten blocks away and I know I could help but I can't. You don't know what it's like to know there are so many things happening where you could help, but not be able to. I have these amazing abilities, yet I have to do everything in secret, always worrying about being found out if I use them. It's maddening, Jonn."

"I know it is difficult, Clark, I do," Jonn replied. "I was once young too. I understand the desire of wanting things to happen now and not have to wait, but the risks are too great. The world is not ready for someone like you, an alien with incredible powers in their midst. If you need any proof of this, just think of what is happening in Detroit with Miss Waller's Circus. I don't want to see you locked in a cage like the others, Clark. If they can control you, you're their enemy and they will do whatever they have to do to capture or eliminate you."

"I know,' Clark softly admitted, sitting down again.

""I know how hard this is for you, my young friend,' Jonn offered. "Things are changing, perhaps not as fast as you might wish, but they are changing. The Justice League offers hope on this front. They are new and the spotlight of the world is on them. The public has to struggle with how they feel about beings like them, Metas. So far they are being accepted, but the progress will take time. For all his or her amazing abilities, every member of the Justice League is human, from Earth."

Jonn paused for a moment.

"You do not need that intense spotlight they are under focused on you. You've had contact with them once."

"I helped stop the invasion, Jonn."

"You also knocked the Green Lantern halfway across the city,' Jonn pointed out.

"He attacked me first,' Clark offered.

"Yes that sounds like him, but it's precisely a mistake like that you need to avoid,' Jonn explained. "The spotlight on them is very intense at the moment. Everything they do is reported and covered. That's what makes them so dangerous to you, to us and is the reason they should be avoided. Another mistake could easily happen and then you would be seen as their enemy and by extension, Earth's enemy. That plays right into what Lynch, Waller, Lane and many others want. As I said, times and attitudes are changing rapidly, but it's not a time to make a mistake. Your new friend, Koriand'r is also helping bring about this change I speak of. She is known as an alien, yet the public at large is accepting of her. The fact that she's a beautiful young woman probably helps this considerably."

"I wouldn't call her a friend, exactly,' Clark countered.

"My point is, your time to stop running is coming, soon,' Jonn replied. "All our time to stop hiding is coming, but not right now. I know this is difficult at our age, but you must remain in the shadows for now. I'm not saying don't help when you can, but do it from the shadows, as I do."

Clark didn't like it, but he knew Jonn was right.

"I get it Jonn, avoid the Justice League and stick to the shadows."

"I know it's hard, Clark,' Jon offered. "I met the Kents before they died. Looking into their thoughts I saw what good people they were. They made a choice and never regretted it. They wanted you to have a chance and were willing to sacrifice so you did. That's why I came to you the first time. I know the guilt was too much for you to take, but they did what they did because they wanted to. You are not the only last of your kind, Clark I am too. It is decent people like the Kents that are the reason I remain on this world. I know at your age it's frustrating, but your time will come soon enough. You will a long time compared to humans so cherish this time of anonymity for once the public knows about you there will be no going back."

Clark nodded in understanding.

"You know I know when you're around, don't you, Jonn?" Clark asked. "I've known it every time since the first time."

"Another of your amazing Kryptonian abilities no doubt,' Jonn replied with a smile.

"I suppose," Clark said. "Can I ask you something about the Kryptonians, Jonn?"

"Of course, though my knowledge of them is limited like most."

"I know they were xenophobic from what you've told me and what I read in the Tamaran records,' Clark began. "Why did they have a caste dedicated just to the military? There was nothing about an enemy, so why devote so many resources to defense?"

"The simple answer is they did have an enemy,' Jonn replied. "Like every other race, everywhere in the galaxy they had a natural enemy. They had skirmishes and battles with them for thousands of years. They are no more."

"What happened to them?" Clark asked

"Zod." Jonn replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Dali – Sleep

Chicago

As Clark poured them more coffee, Jonn told him the story of Krypton's natural enemy and how they came to be no more.

"I don't know all the details, Clark, only what I saw in the records. Krypton's military caste built up the same way most societies military built up I would imagine. It was always an extremely dangerous planet. Internal conflicts between city-states and nation-states were probably common in their distance history. Once they consolidated into a single people their eyes like most turned to the universe around them. This is when they came into contact with the race that would become their natural enemy, the Cathar,' Jonn explained. "The two worlds were always in conflict over one thing or an other from the very beginning. Early in their history they fought two devastating wars, which Krypton won. No formal peace was ever agreed on between the two worlds, but for the most part they avoided each other."

"The Tamaran records had none of that,' Clark offered.

"The Tamarans are rather young in comparison,' Jonn replied. "They should be glad they never encountered the Cathar. From all reports they were a brutal, violent, dangerous people that trafficked in piracy, smuggling and slavery among a long list of terrible acts. Over the years they would still raid Kryptonian outposts and hijack their ships, but it was always on a small scale. They were a clan-based society and their technology began to fall behind the Kryptonians and others. This is one of the reasons they rarely left their red sun solar system. Their advances came from the ships and cargo they raided."

Clark got up and refilled their coffee cups.

"So Krypton needed a military to deal with them,' he said. "I guess that makes sense."

"It was primarily them, Clark, but remember Krypton was a very old world,' Jonn replied. "They met the Manhunters that the Guardians of Oa tried before the Lanterns, along with the Spider Guild and several other races. It didn't go well in those meetings. It was all these contacts that made the Kryptonians turn inward and began to focus on their own society. The mistrust they had towards those outsiders slowly began to turn into the xenophobia they were known for. At the same time they had internal struggles such as their war with their own clones. Krypton advanced rapidly in every area of study, from genetics to the arts. Once they conquered the old ills of their society such as disease and poverty they began to try to perfect their race and society."

"And the caste system?"

"Once reproduction became more of a science than anything else, they weeded out the negative and undesired traits from the genetic makeup. So in effect they were making better artists and scientists and soldiers. Zod in many ways was the ultimate soldier for Krypton. He was a natural leader with a cunning, strategic mind while also being skilled in the workings of combat and war. In hand to hand fighting he was undefeated."

"If they were making such advances in their own society and had basically cut themselves off from the others, why would this Zod need to destroy the Cathar?" Clark asked.

"It would have been about 40 or so Earth years ago, 20 years before you were born,' Jonn explained. "A series of horrible attacks and ambushes happened on Krypton's few colonies and on the main planet itself. All indications pointed to the Cathar. A young Zod was in the military leadership and advocated for retaliation and eventually it was agreed to. None of senior members of any of the castes realized the extent of his plan until afterwards. As I said, Zod was a cunning strategist. Like most Kryptonians he could seem cold and distant, but Kryptonians have deep emotions, as I'm sure you're finding out. Zod saw the problem of the Cathars and decided the most efficient and logical option was to eliminate the threat once and for all. Before those in command realized it he'd put his plan into effect. Coordinating a planet wide offensive attack, he used an ingenious system of relays to connected and multiple his assault into something of a cascade that destroyed everything on the surface of the planet, men, women, children, animals, buildings, everything in one final wave. The Cathars were no more and just to prove this, Zod ordered that the former capital city have its land salted so nothing would ever grow there again."

"He killed an entire race? That's monstrous,' Clark gasped.

"Yes, it was.' Jonn agreed. "But the military caste was emboldened by it and Zod. As I said he was designed and breed to be a leader and then became the head of the military caste after the attack on Cathar. Under his guidance the military caste, which had begun to feel like they were being marginalized by the other castes, began to turn their sights on controlling more and more of Krypton. They staged a coup led by now General Zod, but the others castes, especially the science caste which your father belong to, managed to defeat them. Zod and his followers were banished for all times. Your father, Jor-El was instrumental in saving the planet from a dictatorship."

"I'm beginning to see why the Tamarans didn't have the best view of the Kryptonians,' Clark muttered. "I don't imagine many other races did either."

"Kryptonians were like anyone else, Clark,' Jonn replied. "They made mistakes and as much as they might have wanted to believe they were perfect and convince the rest of the galaxy of this fact, they weren't. Most were good, peace loving, and brilliant people. For every Zod there were countless others like your father, Jor-El that worked to make their civilization flourish and advance. They rose up and stopped Zod. They weren't perfect, no one is, Clark. I'm not and neither are you. On this world though, you must take special care to remember that. I know a fire still burns within you over what happened to the Kents, I do. I was young and understand the desire not to have to hide, but some times it's necessary. You're enemies will look for any excuse to capture you, don't give them one."

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

The meeting about Clark was over and the various members began to drift away. Diana gestured to Mera and Victor to remain. Billy saw this and hung back too. Once they were alone, Diana offered a plan.

"I think it should be you and I, Mera to make the first contact with this young man,' she suggested.

"I'm going too,' Billy added. "I want to know one way or the other."

"If you must,' Diana replied, but turned her attention to Victor and Mera. "If you can keep monitoring the activities we've identified, I'd like you to contact Mera and I the next time you see them."

"I can do that,' Victor said.

"Why us, Diana?" Mera asked.

"Because this young man, Mr. Kent, could be an ally or an enemy,' Diana explained. "I believe he would be more receptive to us making first contact than some of our teammates. Batman is probably already tracking him, but is hardly the friendliest person when you first meeting him. I believe Arthur would appear as a threat also. As far as Hal or Barry, well, can you actually see that going well?"

"No,' Mera admitted.

"The less testosterone the better, I think,' Diana said with a smile. "Besides, if he does prove to be a threat, you and I are two of the strongest members, we should be able to handle him."

"With me along, you have your best chance of taking him down,' Billy chimed him. He smiled and smacked his fist against his palm.

"That's the sort of attitude I worry about with the men on the team, Mera,' Diana said. "We represent the best chance for success on making him an ally not an enemy."

"The velvet glove or fist in this case,' Mera replied with a smile. "I agree with you, Diana, it should be us to make first contact. I'm in."

"Two beautiful women approaching this guy first? Why do I think that will help more than anything?" Victor said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Langley, Virginia<p>

Kori had been thinking about her last encounter with Clark since he left. It hadn't gone the way she expected and she found herself both angry with him, but also ashamed of herself. She was angry with him for pointing out her prejudice. She was angry with herself for that very same prejudice. Her young life had been full of betrayal and duplicity from those around her, especially her own people, but she hadn't reacted to him as if it had. Frankly Kori was ashamed of how she behaved. She had let those old prejudices cloud her thinking and thus allow Lynch to manipulate her into doing his bidding.

Kori didn't shirk her responsibility in the matter, she knew she was wrong, but that she allowed another person to manipulate her again was something she vowed to correct. That was why she was in Langley, to see Lynch. It was getting dark as she landed in back of his house. Kori headed straight for the backdoor, ready to confront Lynch. Just as her hand touched the knob on the door, another hand took hold of her arm.

"Don't move, Princess,' a voice said behind her. "That's a knife I have at your throat. While I don't wish to kill someone as young as you, I will if you resist."

"Who are you?" Kori asked, feeling the blade against her throat.

"You may call me Zealot," the woman replied. "Now slowly, let's both go inside the house. Again I caution you, don't try anything or it will be the last thing you ever do."

Kori slowly opened the backdoor and the two women moved inside.

"Lynch, you have a visitor,' Zealot called out.

Lynch came out of his home office and into the back room where the two women were. He sighed when he saw Kori.

"I'm going to have to move,' he groused. 'You can take the knife away from her throat, Zealot, but thank you. What are you doing here, Koriand'r?"

Zealot stepped back and Kori got her first look at the woman. It was obvious she was an assassin and most likely very good at it.

"You're wasting my time, Princess, you came here for a reason, so let's hear it,' Lynch snapped.

This focused Kori back on him and the reason she came.

"You lied to me and used me, Lynch,' she said. "You manipulated me into helping you and you're going to answer for it."

"Oh, please, honey, we made a deal,' Lynch replied. "You got what you wanted. I got your friend Harper out of that Mideast jail but you didn't come through on your end of the deal, did you? I don't see Kent in custody, do I? He burned holes in my house that are going to cost thousands to repair, so I don't see what you've got to bitch about."

Zealot actually gave a small laugh as she glanced at all the patchwork done to cover up the holes.

"I'm glad you're amused, Zealot, maybe next time Kent can remodel your place,' Lynch grumbled. "As for you Princess, we made a deal, that's it. You don't like the deal now, that's too bad. You should have thought about that before making it."

"You lied to me about his killing your agents," Kori replied. "You didn't tell me they had murdered his mother in front of his eyes so he was completely justified in what he did. You didn't say he was only 15 at the time, either, Lynch. You lied about everything, manipulating the situation to your advantage."

"Yes, I did, but technically I didn't lie, I just slanted the truth to help get what I wanted,' Lynch countered. "I told you the parts of the story I thought necessary to achieve my ends. It worked, but you failed. I see you've spoken to Mr. Kent since your first meeting. How interesting. It seems I was right about him being attracted to you. Maybe you're a little attracted to him too, huh? Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"NO!' Kori snapped.

"Too bad, we could have made another deal,' Lynch said with a smile. "Now I think it's time you left before things get out of hand. We made a deal, that's all Princess, if you don't like it in hindsight, too bad. I don't care what you thought you were going to accomplish tonight, but it's not going to happen. Leave now, while you still can."

Kori started to take a step towards Lynch, but Zealot moved in front of him.

"You said what you came to say, princess, you should leave,' Zealot warned.

Kori could see the older woman meant business and would fight to stop her if she had to.

"All right, I'll go,' she said and moved away from the two. At the last moment, Kori unleashed one of her starbursts and punched another hole in Lynch's wall similar to the ones Clark had created before. "Don't contact me again, Lynch, ever."

She moved out the backdoor and took the sky. Zealot watched her leave and then closed the door before turning back to Lynch.

"You murdered the boy's mother in front of him?" She couldn't help asking.

"I didn't,' Lynch replied as he walked over and looked at the new hole in his house. "The agents I sent tried to take the boy down and the mother got in the way. I'm definitely going to have to move."

"I keep asking myself why I work for you, Lynch,' Zealot said. "I find the more I know about you the harder it is to find a reason."

"Don't get so high and mighty on me, Zealot,' Lynch replied as he turned to look at her. "I'll tell you why you work for me. You're an alien like Kent and the Princess. As much as you don't like me, you know I'm giving you the best deal you're going to get. Waller would have you in a cage and only let you out when she needed you like a pet. Lane would kill you and dissect you the first chance he got. I let you keep your freedom and pay you as a contractor. I may be bad, but they're much, much worse."

* * *

><p>Bell Reve Penitentiary<p>

Amanda Waller stood outside the padded cell that was currently occupied by Captain Boomerang. Once the helicopter had picked him up he'd fallen apart. For the last two days he'd been mumbling about monsters and little else. The rest of the team had vanished and their trackers had gone dead. They couldn't do that by themselves, so someone or something else had caused it. All indications pointed towards General Lane and his secret base in the desert. Amanda stood watching Boomerang for a few more minutes.

"All right, Lane, it seems you've had a breakthrough in your research,' Amanda mused to herself. "You're not the only one with monsters though. Perhaps it's time you learned that."

* * *

><p>Metropolis - one week later<p>

Clancy's was the sort of hole in the wall dive bar that didn't make it on the tourist maps. Located in the Suicide Slums it was your basic bar and restaurant, tables and chairs on one side and a long bar on the other. The denizens of the neighborhoods surrounding it though, knew its reputation, good food, reasonably priced drinks and the other customers usually left you alone.

Clark had returned to Metropolis after his conversation with Jonn. Part of this was to check on the members of LoCat and make sure they weren't in trouble with the government. He still liked the idea of using them to try and damage Lynch, but he didn't want anyone else to get jammed up because of it. They were out and apparently doing well. Their website, The LoCat Report was experiencing a massive increase in views and the government didn't seem to want to throw them in jail. This eased his mind considerably.

The other part of returning was that this was where he'd first really shown what he could do. It hadn't been a conscious decision, but one of those spur of the moment, heat of the moment, things. After talking with Jonn, he knew he probably shouldn't let that happen again. It just added to his frustration. He was tired of running and hiding. He wanted to settle down somewhere and not have to look over his shoulder all the time. That was the reason he took a chance on contacting Lynch. Now it seemed he was going to have to continue as he always had.

Clark had considered leaving the US, but for practical reasons he didn't. He would always be an outsider wherever he went, but at least in the US he didn't feel quite so outside. He had grown up here. He knew the customs and the rhythms of living here. Living anywhere else would take time to adjust. While he didn't think that would be a problem, he would stand out while he was learning. There was also the practical matter that he was Jonathan and Martha Kent's son, not just in name but spirit. They were Americans and that sort of made him a defacto American too. This was where he was most comfortable. It was also the place it was the easiest for him to hide, since that's what it seemed he was going to have to do a while longer.

Sitting alone in Clancy's, Clark was having a bowl of chili with cornbread and a draft beer. It was raining out, so he had a light trench coat on and an old black ball cap of Jonathan Kent's that simple said Crows on it. He kept to himself, eating his food, listening to Tom Waits on the jukebox and pondering what he was going to do.

A group of young men came in and were making quite a bit of noise. He paid them no attention but continued to eat. He could hear from the other patrons they were part of some gang called Intergang. They seemed to frighten the others. Clark kept his head down and continued to eat. The group began to drink and get a bit rowdy. They bullied the bartender and a few of the customers, but still Clark didn't do anything. He was hiding, so he didn't need to get involved. Then one of the young men began to bump his table. Clark let it go the first few times. The young man continued to bump into his table. As he was about to do it again, Clark put his hand up and stopped him. The young man whirled around and faced Clark.

"What's your fucking problem, dude?"

"I'm trying to eat and you keep bumping into my table,' Clark replied.

"Is that right?" The young man said, leaning down and placing his hands on the sides of the table.

"Yes."

The young man jerked the table nearly spilling Clark's bowl of chili and beer.

"Oops, looks like a bumped your table again, dude,' the guy said with a wicked smile.

"I don't want any trouble. I just want to eat in peace,' Clark said to him.

"You don't want any trouble, is that right?" the guy said with a laugh. He jerked on the table again spilling some of Clark's beer. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you put your hands on me, pal."

Clark didn't say anything, just sat very still.

"Cat got your tongue, dude?" the young guy said. He reached up and flicked the bill of Clark's hat back so he could look him in the eye. "Crows? What the hell is that? You a crow, dude? Maybe I'll just take your hat from you, how about that?"

The young man started to grab the hat off Clark's head, but he reached up and stopped him.

"Don't do that,' Clark said in a low voice as he pulled the ball cap down on his head to cover his eyes from view.

Now the young man's friends had noticed what was going on and they had moved over to Clark's table.

"Is there a problem here, Stevie?" One of them asked the young man that had been confronting Clark.

"Yeah, Crow here doesn't seem to know who we are,' Stevie replied. "You ever hear of Intergang, Crow?"

"No." Clark replied.

"That's your second mistake,' Stevie said. "You're first was putting your hands on me. My friends and I are part of Intergang, Crow."

"Good for you."

"Yes it is,' Stevie replied. "But it's bad for you. We don't take shit from anyone, especially a punk like you, Crow. Intergang runs this town and you just got on our bad side. We're a big deal in this place and maybe you need to learn that."

"Pushing people around in a bar doesn't make you a big deal,' Clark said. "It makes you a bunch of thugs that think because there are more of you that makes you something special. It doesn't."

Stevie grabbed Clark's table and flipped it out of the way, spilling his bowl of chili and beer.

"I think you need to learn a lesson, Crow."

He reached to snatch the hat off Clark's head, but his hand never made it. Clark caught him by the wrist and slowly stood up.

"I just wanted to eat in peace, but you couldn't leave it alone, could you?" Clark asked. Stevie tried to pull from his grasp, but couldn't break the hold Clark had on him. "Why don't you and your friends leave? Now."

One of the other members started to pull a gun. Clark flicked him in the chest and knocked him down. The fight was on. Keeping his hold on Stevie's wrist, Clark used him a shield, moving faster then any normal human could to take down the gang members. He kept control of his power, using only enough to knock them down, but they stood no chance against him. After dealing with most of them in seconds he applied a bit more pressure to Stevie's wrist and brought him to his knees. Clark leaned down and looked into his eyes.

"You thought you were strong because you had the numbers on your side,' Clark whispered to him. "That's why you thought you could push people around in this bar. You're not strong, Stevie, you're weak. Now everyone knows it. Take your friends and leave or this will go very bad for all of you. Understand?"

"Yes!" Stevie gasped as Clark put just a bit more pressure on his wrist. He released him and moved to pick up the table that had been overturned. Stevie scrambled away from Clark. His buddies were already moving towards the door and picked Stevie up to get him out of there. He shrugged them off just as they got yo the door and reached inside his coat, pulling out some sort of hi-tech blaster. He pointed it at Clark.

"Nobody fucks with Intergang!"

Clark turned only to see Stevie get hit but an energy bolt and tossed across the room. Kori was standing in the doorway, soaked from the rain.

"You were told to leave,' she said. "Do it."

The gang members grabbed the unconscious Stevie off the floor and scrambled to get out of the bar. Once they were gone, Clark moved over to Kori.

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

"I wanted to talk to you,' she replied.

"We need to go,' Clark said, taking her by the arm and leading her towards the door.

"Why? Those thugs pose no danger to us?" She asked.

"I'm trying to avoid drawing attention and you, you draw a lot of attention." Clark replied.

"I don't draw that much attention,' Kori protested.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Clark offered. "Here, put on my hat, it might help a little."

Kori reluctantly took the Crows hat and slipped it on her head.

"Better?" She asked.

She would still stand out in any crowd, but that couldn't be helped.

"It will have to, let's go,' Clark said and the two of them exited the bar.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Victor had signaled Diana and Mera. They arrived in the monitoring room and Billy was right on their heels.

"What is it, Victor?" Diana asked.

"It may be nothing, but there was a disturbance in Metropolis that could be our guy,' Victor explained.

"Beam us down,' Mera immediately said.

Diana turned to Billy.

"Don't do anything until I tell you, is that understood?"

"Hey, no worries, Diana, I got this,' Billy said with a grin.

"That's what I'm worried about,' Diana mused. "All right, Victor, transport us, please."

"Already on it,' Victor replied and then began the transporter sequence. They disappeared from the platform and materialized in Metropolis.


	17. Chapter 17

Bomberg – The Mud Bath

Metropolis

The fight at the bar would draw attention. Clark was trying to avoid attention. Koriand'r would definitely draw attention. Again, Clark was trying to avoid drawing attention. It wasn't that he regretted what he'd done at the bar, he didn't. In fact he thought he showed considerable restraint. It was just now was not the time to get his picture broadcast to the world. That was his best advantage over those pursuing him; they didn't know what he looked like. He wanted to keep it that way.

Kori complicated things. He had taken a somewhat calculated gamble revealing what he looked like to her. In retrospect it probably wasn't his best idea. His thinking at the time was she would respond better to him if he weren't wearing a mask. Probably part of it was the thinking she was an attractive young woman and she would respond better to an attractive young man. Again, probably not his most thought out plan.

It was instinct now for Clark to avoid cameras. With each year it seemed to get harder. Everyone had a camera on his or her phone. Business loved cameras and the authorities seemed to be embracing the use of cameras everywhere. Most people didn't even realize how often they were on someone else's camera during just a regular day. Clark did.

Norm's diner was old and had seen better days, but it was camera free except for the other customers. Ushering Kori towards one of the back booths, Clark scanned everyone around them. They sat down opposite of each other

"Why did you drag me in here?" Kori immediately asked as she took off the hat and tossed it on the table. "And why did I have to wear that ridiculous hat? The others started the fight, not you. You were just defending yourself."

"The authorities might not see it that way,' Clark replied. He took 2 of the plastic menus from behind the salt and pepper shakers and handed one to Kori. "Just order something so we can keep a low profile. You wanted to talk, we'll talk but let's not draw more attention to ourselves then we have to. Fair enough?"

Kori didn't particularly like it but agreed.

"Fine."

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail so it was more manageable and reluctantly picked up the single paged plastic menu, then glanced at it as the older waitress came over to their table.

"What can I get you two?" She asked.

Clark let Kori go first. She just picked the first thing on the page, a patty melt. Apparently Norm's was famous for them it said. She asked for a large glass of ice water to go with it. Clark ordered the special of the day, meatloaf, except he substituted fries for mash potatoes and asked they be cover in gravy. He had black coffee. The waitress wrote all this down and then moved away.

Clark picked up the Crows baseball cap and turned it over gently in his hands. It was old and showed its wear. A mark from years of sweat extended out onto the bill and left a dried mark jaggedly across it. A smile came to his lips.

"What is it with you and that old hat?" Kori asked as she watched him handle it as if it were some treasure instead of a worn old baseball hat.

"It's my father's,' Clark replied. "The man that raised me used to wear this. It's one of the only things I have of his. Everything else was confiscated by the agents when they arrested him and my mother."

"Oh."

Clark slipped the hat on and pulled it down on his brow as the waitress returned with their drinks. They were both silent until she left.

"You wanted to talk." Clark said flatly.

"Yes,' Kori replied. "I-I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I spoke to Lynch and it seems he used both of us. I shouldn't have let the stories I heard of your people growing up influence me the way I did."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Kori took a sip of her water, while she watched him. He kept his head down as if he was hiding. They were far enough away from the bar to be safe, plus those thugs posed no real threat to either of them.

"Why are we hiding in here?" She asked. "Does it have something to do with Lynch?'

"Him and others like him,' Clark replied. "The fight in the bar drew attention and I'm trying to avoid that."

"I doubt the local authorities would have blamed you."

"No, but they'd have asked questions,' Clark explained. He looked up, but passed her. "There's also the fact three Justice League members just showed up on the scene. I doubt they are there because of a local bar fight."

"The Justice League? Why would they be after you?" She asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out,' he replied

"They are heroes, you know,' she offered. "I don't know them personally but I have friends who do."

"Heroes with ties to the government and the military,' Clark countered. "Ties to people like Lynch and others."

"I doubt they're like Lynch."

"No, probably not,' he admitted. "But when they defeat those villains they're always fighting who do you think they turn them over to?"

"The proper authorities, I guess." Kori ventured.

"People like Lynch or military or Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S.,' Clark replied. "If you don't know who she is, she's just as bad as Lynch, maybe worse."

The older waitress came back with their food. She refilled Clark's coffee cup and asked if they wanted anything else. They both said no and thanked her. She moved away.

"I have another option for you, Clark,' Kori said as they both took a bite of their food.

"What's that?"

"My ship is fully functional,' Kori replied. "I could transport you to another world and then you wouldn't have to deal with all this."

Clark stopped eating for a moment as he considered her idea.

"Where would I go?" He mused. "The planet I'm from is gone. Earth's really all I know."

"There are thousands of worlds out there, Clark. Many of them far more advanced than Earth," Kori explained. "You could go to Rann or Thanagar or Almerac, even my homeworld. A Kryptonian would face fewer problems most likely on one of those worlds. Well, probably not my world, but many of those out there."

"Thank you, it's a tempting offer, but I don't think so,' Clark softly replied. "I'm not going anywhere at the moment. Maybe one day in the future I'll want to see all there is out there, but not now. I'm going to stay right here for now."

"Why? Everything about your history says they are not going to stop until they capture you,' Kori said. "Why not just leave now?"

"Because this is my home,' Clark said flatly. "I've read about your past, Princess. It must have been horrible, but I doubt you blame all the people on your world for it."

"How did you find out about that?" Kori demanded. She was frankly surprised he knew about her past. "Did you tamper with my ship's database when I let you see the files on Krypton?"

"No, I just used the Internet,' Clark replied. "You'd be surprised what you can find out if you look for it. I just brought it up to make the point I don't blame everyone on Earth for what a few are doing. Maybe I was lucky in one sense having to be on the run all this time. I've met people from all over, both good and bad, but mostly good. I've been helped a thousand times by strangers that didn't have to. I'm not going to let the Lynch's and Waller's of the world run me off or capture me."

"What if they convince the Justice League to come after you?" Kori suggested. "Lynch is very manipulative and you say this Miss Waller is worse, so what then?"

"I'll avoid them."

"What if you can't?"

"I won't be captured by anyone, Princess. I'll try to avoid it every way I can, but I won't let them make me a prisoner."

"But if it's the whole Justice League against you, what chance do you have?" She asked

"I'll let you in on a secret, Princess.' Clark whispered leaned towards her.

"Go ahead." Kori replied, leaning in as well.

"I can do anything they can do,' Clark stated. "Anything."

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

When members of the Justice League show up out of the blue things tend to turn into a bit of a circus. When it's Diana, Mera and Billy showing up, they draw an even bigger crowd. Mostly it's Diana and Mera, but Billy had his fans too. The local authorities weren't as happy as the rapidly growing crowd to see the Justice League in their city. They thought they could handle this and didn't need any heroes from outside stepping in.

"Officer, we just want to know what happened, that's all,' Diana asked, using her best diplomatic voice. "We don't want to interfere, we just want information."

"It was a bar fight,' the police commander tersely replied. "Some of the local Intergang members got into it with some guy in the bar. They lost and the guy left. Case closed."

"Can you tell me anything about this man they got into a fight with?"

"He was a guy,' the commander said in frustration. 'What's it matter? He's a big strong guy that kicked the shit out of some gang members. Good for him if you asked me. Intergang's a bunch of punks with high tech weapons that's all. The guy did us a favor."

Diana started to ask him another question, but the commander was already moving away to talk to his men and the reporters gathered. For a fleeting moment she thought of using her lasso on him, but this was supposed to be a low-key trip. She turned in frustration to see whom else she could speak to as Mera came walking over.

"I hope you've had more luck then I have,' Diana lamented.

"A little bit,' Mera replied. "I did manage to get a description of the young man we're looking for."

"That's fantastic,' Diana said. "What does he look like?"

"It's rather vague, I'm afraid,' Mera replied. "Young, in his twenties, tall, well built and powerful, he wore some sort of hat with a logo and the name Crows on it. I don't know what that is, but it something. Some of the women in the bar did say he was rather handsome."

"So we're looking for a young good looking, well built man,' Diana mused. "That doesn't narrow it down much."

"I know,' Mera admitted. "The one piece of new information I got was there was a young woman with him. Those that saw her said she was a gorgeous, tall young woman with bronze skin and flaming red hair. They left together."

"Do you think she could be another one like him?"

"Possibly or she could just be his girlfriend,' Mera replied.

"Well, whoever they are, they've disappeared,' Diana said. "We should probably head back as the local authorities don't seem to like us being here."

"Yes, I've noticed that,' Mera said in agreement. "Where's Billy?"

"He was just here a minute ago,' Diana said, looking around. "Oh, no, he's talking to the media."

The two women rushed over to their teammate, and could hear him doing a little boasting to the assembled crowd and press.

"Yes, I saw that figure when we were fighting parademons,' Billy replied to a question. "We were too busy winning the battle to pay much attention to him, but I'm sure if we meet him again we'll handle him. We're the Justice League after all. Same goes for the guy we're looking for tonight. He can run and hide, but we'll find him and when we do, look out. We'll have him in a jail before you know it after we open a whole different level of whoop ass on him, you can quote me on that!"

"I think that's enough Shazam, more than enough for tonight,' Diana quickly said as she gave him the look. She pulled him away as Mera stepped in to deal with the media.

"We're really just observers tonight, ladies and gentlemen of the press,' Mera said. "Some times our enthusiasm gets the best of us, but we are committed to the rule of law. Thank you, we should be going now."

"Victor, transport us up, please,' Diana said, keeping a hold on Billy. She happened to glance at the crowd just before they disappeared and thought she saw a tall, young man wearing a Crows baseball cap. He was looking right at her, but then turned away. In the next moment she was on the station.

* * *

><p>Clark turned to Kori after the Justice League members had disappeared.<p>

"There's your heroes, Princess, and what their plans are for me,' he said. "They seem rather cozy working with the authorities, don't they? They can come and go as they please, because despite all their abilities, they're still humans. Strange isn't it, not one alien on their team or is that by design?"

"You think you can take them if you have to?" She asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that,' he replied.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower – Later<p>

Diana and Mera had given Billy a lecture, a rather strong and forceful lecture about how he wasn't helping with what he was saying. He listened for a while and then used a distraction to leave the station as quickly as possible. Mera and Diana wandered towards the cafeteria area together and sat down for a cup of coffee.

"Well, besides Billy's outburst, we did get some information on this young man,' Mera offered.

"Yes, we did,' Diana said in agreement. "I think I saw him tonight, Mera."

"What?" When?"

"Just before we were transported up, he was standing in the crowd watching us,' Diana explained. "I'm sure it was him."

"So he probably heard everything Billy said to the press,' Mera added. "That's not going to be helpful."

"No, but I've seen him and while I didn't have a clear view of him, I think I can spot him again, next time,' Diana replied. "We're a step closer, Mera, but please, let's keep this between ourselves."

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

Bruce was just as interested in young Mr. Kent as his teammates. From what Dick had told him, he had amazing abilities. The idea of someone like that staying below the radar bothered Bruce. He didn't know his intentions, which troubled him too, but so far he'd done nothing to raise any red flags. The fact that he'd helped Dick spoke in his favor. Bruce just wanted to know who he was.

He was more than happy to let others in the League take point on this, as Gotham was his main concern. Letting others take the spotlight served his purposes, as that was the one place he didn't want to be. Bruce saw the value of the organization but he still felt most comfortable working alone in his city. He would figure out who Mr. Kent was and what his intentions were his own way.

He did this by using one of the basic standard methods of his trade, a detective. He had his computers searching of any mention of the Kents or their boy and in the meantime he was listening in on the Metropolis police radio chatter. It was basically the same equipment you could buy down at Radio Shack with a few modifications. As he listened the picture they drew was pretty much what his profile of Kent was already. He hadn't started the fight with the gang members, but he hadn't back away from it either. One new piece of information peaked Bruce's interest, the young woman seen with him. He thought he had a pretty good idea who she was.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Lynch walked into Amanda Waller's office and took a seat opposite her without being invited or asking. He smiled. She didn't.

"What do you want, Lynch?"

"Heard about happened to your ably named team, Amanda just wanted to offer my sympathies."

"Aren't you amusing,' she coldly replied. "Lane won this round, but he's in for a surprise of his own. Soon."

"Fighting amongst yourselves isn't exactly productive, is it, Amanda?" Lynch asked. "You two are supposed to be on the same team, remember?"

"You're supposed to be on that team, too, Lynch. Remember?" Amanda countered. "I heard about your little botched attempt to capture the boy in New Gammora. Nicely done, now the Justice League knows about him."

"It was a set back, I admit,' Lynch offered. "As far as the Justice League, that's your boy, Trevor's responsibility to keep on top of. If he's still your boy, Amanda."

"Meaning?"

"He's dating Wonder Woman,' Lynch replied. "He's the smitten kitten, from what I'm told. Loyalties can be tested by something like that."

'She's 19, Lynch, and he was the first man she saw,' Amanda countered. "It will run it's course and he'll do his duty. Why are you here anyway?"

"It's about Kent,' Lynch replied. "Lane's demonstration against your Suicide Squad was a preview of what he wants to do with Kent. Hybrids, super soldiers, that's all he can think about and it's going to blow up in his face one day."

"I know,' Amanda said. "So?"

"That doesn't help you or me, Amanda,' Lynch stated. "I think we both want Kent for ourselves, but I think we can agree we don't want him captured by General Lane and his fanatics."

"Again, so?"

"I have some information you might be interested in,' Lynch said, taking an envelope from his pocket and setting it on her desk. "It's exactly what those things were that attack your team. That should come in handy went you make your response."

Amanda opened the envelope and scanned its contents.

"What do you want in return, Lynch?"

"Leave Kent alone for now,' Lynch replied. "Get your man Trevor to persuade his girlfriend to pull back the Justice League too."

"So you can have him,' Amanda said. "He won't work for you, Lynch, you've already burned him too many times."

"I wouldn't have thought you so short sighted, Amanda,' Lynch said with a sigh. "Kent was a leaf on the wind, now he's got an anchor."

"The Princess,' Amanda said, understanding immediately what Lynch was driving at. "The mission in New Gammora was never about him rescuing her, was it, Lynch?"

"No, although if he'd been captured that would have been convenient,' Lynch replied. "Just like your Mr. Trevor and the beautiful young Wonder Woman, Mr. Kent is now in contact with Princess Koriand'r. A handsome young man from the stars meets a gorgeous young woman who's an outsider and alien like him, it's only natural they would see more of each other."

"And you're going to use that to get him,' Amanda said.

Lynch just smiled in reply.

* * *

><p>Undisclosed location<p>

Dr. Hamilton was riding high on his success with the hybrids. He'd been working for General Lane and the military for many years and the opportunities were amazing. The dog as they called it was the most remarkable creature he'd ever studied. Its basic structure was unlike anything on Earth and something of a marvel to behold. he could only imagine what the boy must be like. While Lane's goals were to creature hybrids, Dr. Hamilton had grown ambitious in the last few months. His success with the hybrid soldiers for Lane caused him to turn his eye to a greater challenge, taming the beast.

It went against all his orders and the protocols in place, but Hamilton thought he had the key to controlling it. It had worked on the hybrids, so why shouldn't it work on the creature they were enhanced from? It was late as he made his way down to the cell it was kept it. The few guards he passed were used to him working late hours so they didn't think anything of it. Once he was in the lab alone with the creature, Dr. Hamilton opened the door to its cell. The dog was on the floor, heavily sedated as usual. For this to work, Hamilton would have to discontinue the drugs constantly flowing through its system. He had to be able to see the creature's responses for this to work. He had the control harness in his hands as he made the necessary commands to discontinue the flow of sedatives. Once this was done he moved over to the dog and started to strap it in.

He had just finished getting the hind legs strapped in when he heard it.

A menacing low growl.

Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he slowly turned towards the head of the beast. It was half awake, still sluggish from the drugs, but it was staring back at him. He had a backup syringe in his pocket and scrambled to get it out and dose the dog again. He fumbled for only a second, but as he turned to inject the dog, its teeth closed over his hand.

Dr. Hamilton screamed as flesh gave way to bone. The dog was rapidly coming fully awake and had torn his hand completely off. The room was soundproof, so no one would hear his screams as the dog bit him again. It was up on all fours now and tossed him easily across the room. He scrambled as best he could away from it, but there was no exit. He saw it rise up to its full height and just stare at him. It bared its teeth, almost as if it knew he had been responsible for its torture all these years. He had been mistaken, it wasn't a dog or even a wolf, it was larger and far, far more deadly.

The last thing he saw was it lunge at him. Klaxons began to blare through the entire complex moments later, but Dr. Hamilton didn't hear them and never would.


	18. Chapter 18

C.M. Coolidge – Dogs Playing Poker

Undisclosed Location

A dog, whether it's from Earth or some advanced world that no longer exists, is still pretty much a dog. On Earth, dogs are the first animal to self domesticate. Sure they're probably not the smartest animals on the planet, but they were smart enough to look around and figure out which species would end up on top.

Man's best friend.

In the annals of great decisions, that has to rank right up near the top. Yeah, dogs have trouble with the passage of time and those Goddamned squirrels drive them crazy, but dogs won the lottery a long time ago and assured their survival as a species so they don't really sweat the small stuff.

Krypto was a dog, a Kryptonian dog to be sure, but essentially a dog. He didn't know how much time had passed, but as the drugs began to exit his system a strange world came into focus. Like most dogs, Krypto couldn't process too many thoughts at once. The main one was the boy. Where was the boy? He was supposed to protect the boy. He had to find the boy.

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Location – Later<p>

General Lane and his elite tactical squad slowly edged their way towards the holding cell. The klaxons were blaring and the facility was on lockdown. The creature had escaped. As Lane silently signaled his men into position, he cursed those around him for letting this happen. Sam Lane had one simple rule when it came to extra terrestrials, control them or kill them. He blamed himself for not seeing this outcome as the logical conclusion for treating the beast as anything but what it was. The signs were there. The way the soldiers and scientists had started calling it a dog or wolf. Hell, Lane had even used the term to refer to the hybrids they had created.

It was the same mistake they'd made with the other one, referring to it as a boy. They weren't a boy and a dog; they were dangerous threats from another world. You only had to remember what the 'boy' had done in Smallville to realize that. This creature might look like a very large dog or a wolf, but it was more deadly than any dog or wolf ever to walk the planet. The demonstration of what the hybrids could do should have made everyone see that. No, Sam thought, they let it get to them. They let it become something familiar, something recognizable. Now it was loose.

On his signal the team rushed the holding cell with weapons at the ready. The only thing they found was the lifeless body of Dr. Hamilton. They did a sweep of the rest of the room and then gave the clear sign. General Lane slowly walked over and looked down at Hamilton's body.

"Poor bastard should have known better."

"You beat a dog long enough it's going to turn on you." One of the soldiers said. Others nodded in agreement.

"It's not a God damned dog!" Lane roared.

The soldiers snapped to attention. No one said a world as Lane fumed and paced back and forth in front of them.

"That 'thing' is loose and as you should already know, very dangerous!" Lane snapped. "Dr. Hamilton thought he could control it but obviously he was wrong!"

"Orders, sir?"

"We hunt it down, Captain."

"And when we find it?"

"We kill it like we should have done in the first place." Lane said, his voice cold like ice.

* * *

><p>Denver<p>

Clark sat alone drinking a cup of coffee. The Internet café was pretty empty at this time of the day, so he was able to think without distractions. He'd been moving around a lot since Metropolis. Three times during his stays in other cities the Justice League members had shown up led by Wonder Woman. He avoided them, but it didn't take a genius to figure out they found a way to track him. How was one of the questions he had along with who had figured it out? Thankfully there was a large amount of information about all the members on line.

Scrolling through everything about the members he mentally took down what each of them were capable of. The obvious choice was Wonder Woman since she was the one that kept appearing. Another Princess, he absently thought. What is it about Princesses and trouble? Clark stopped for a moment to look at the pictures of her. She was breathtaking. He had to admit he was a little flattered that one of the most beautiful women in the world was after him. Then he remembered why she was after him. Beautiful or not, she was someone to avoid. He had already dealt with one Princess and that was more than enough.

The second choice most would think of was Batman. Clark read everything on him he could find. There really wasn't that much about him as far as hard facts, but by reading it all Clark got a sense of who Batman was. His methodology said he preferred to work alone. The occasions he didn't work alone, he worked with mostly younger subordinate heroes. Batman was clearly the one in charge. It didn't fit into his modus operandi to send Wonder Woman and the others to look for Clark. He would want to do it himself.

Scanning through the others, Clark stopped on Cyborg. He was younger than Clark and through some accident had become half man, half alien machine. The machine half somehow connected him with every computer and system in the world. Clark realized he had to be the one that figured out a way to track him. Thinking back on the times Wonder Woman and the others had appeared, he realized it was when he used someone of his abilities. Very clever he thought, but I'm on to you now.

At 22, Clark still had a lot of anger over what had happened to his parents, the Kents. Part of him wanted to make everyone responsible pay for what they'd done, but then there was a part that the Kents had nurtured, his better angels. It had been with Martha Kent's dying breath she made him promise not to give in to the anger. He'd made that promise and as hard as it was, he was doing his best to keep it.

There was also the pull of the two aliens he did know, Jonn and Koriand'r. Intellectually Clark understood Jonn's caution and his advice to wait and remain in the shadows for now. It was how he'd lived most of his life and Clark was familiar with it. The problem was he saw Kori living out in the open, not hiding who she was from anyone. The world knew she was an alien and had come to accept her. She went where she wanted, when she wanted. Clark was still a young man and the notion of living like that was very appealing. One was the safe sensible way but the other held all the allure.

Coming out of the shadows and into the open was filled with risks though. People like Lynch, Waller and General Lane among others weren't just going to go along quietly with him announcing to the world who he was. There was bound to be conflict. There seemed no way to avoid it if he took that path. While he may have boasted to Kori that he could do anything the Justice League could, Clark didn't want to fight them. They were after all, heroes, he got that. Yes, boasting like that probably had something to do with the fact Kori was a beautiful young woman and he was a young man, but it wasn't really a boast. He could do what they all could do.

Clark didn't want to fight heroes or anyone really. Part of him knew if he did there was a chance his anger might get the best of him. Thinking about that, he knew in a way those after him were right to fear him and what he could do. As hard as it was to remain in hiding, Jonn was right, it was the safest way for everyone. A plan began to form in Clark's mind but he was going to need money, more money than he had. A smile came to his face as he thought of a solution.

Road trip – Vegas.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Diana had returned from a mission with Barry and Hal. It was successful and it should have counted as a good day. Unfortunately Diana had another matter on her mind lately, Mr. Kent. Three times she had transported down since the night in Metropolis and three times he had simply slipped away. She saw brief glimpses of the same young man she'd seen in Metropolis, only the briefest of glimpses but she knew it was him. If she didn't know better Diana would say he was almost taunting her, challenging her to catch him.

You don't challenge an Amazon and expect them to forget about it. In this way Diana was as much or more of an Amazon than any of her sisters.

Billy had complicated matters that first night and Diana had left it to Mera to talk to him, as she was so angry she wasn't sure it was a wise move for her to speak to him when they got back. When she was able to speak to him in a calm voice, Diana informed him he would not be joining her the next time or ever again. He started to protest, but the look she gave him stopped that rather quickly.

She was so frustrated by her lack of success finding Mr. Kent, Diana had even asked Steve about him. He said he was sorry but he couldn't talk about it, as it was classified. So he was no help. Diana knew Batman was looking into the matter too, but he wasn't sharing any more than he already had. She still felt their best hope of recruiting or at least getting to know the young man was if she met him first. If Billy was any indication of how the male members would react, Diana could only see disaster in that case. No, she was the best choice; there was no doubt in her mind. There was also the matter of him challenging her and the Amazon in Diana wasn't about to let that go.

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Location<p>

Krypto moved silently down the hallways. He could smell and see the 'humans' that had kept him prisoner all this time. Something was happening to the dog he didn't understand. It was as if since he left the cage they had him in, he was getting stronger and faster. His senses were being bombarded with smells, sounds and sights that weren't normal. At first he'd crawled into a dark place and hoped it would go away. It didn't, but he slowly began to adjust to the new circumstances.

Leaving this place, this strange huge cage they had kept him in was the first thought he had. Somehow he could see passed the metal walls to open spaces just a short distance away. His primary mission kept coming back to him, the boy. They had kept Krypto in a cage all this time, what if they kept the boy in a cage too? Krypto couldn't leave without the boy. Find the boy.

Krypto continued to move through the darkened hallways, the red flashing lights and loud sirens hurting his eyes and ears, but he couldn't leave this place until he knew the boy wasn't here. He wouldn't let those that had kept him in a cage stop him from finding the boy.

* * *

><p>Las Vegas<p>

A week had passed and Clark had been doing very well. He could have cheated, but decided against it. There was no reason to take unnecessary risks at this point. He counted cards instead. He could easily remember every card dealt and what remind in a hundred decks so six wasn't that difficult. He kept a low profile, never winning too much at any one casino and drawing attention to himself. He knew eventually they would catch on to him, but by then he would be gone.

The plan that had come to him was simple and in a way a homage to his parents, the Kents. He would get enough money together to buy a small place, maybe a farm in some isolated part of the country and just live a normal life. Traveling around as much as he had in his young life, he knew there were still corners of the country where the modern world seemed as distant as the moon. The fly-over states some called them and within those states were even more remote areas. He would fall off the map and disappear into one of them.

Collecting his chips as the dealer went bust, Clark tossed a twenty-dollar chip back to her and went to cash out. He knew security was watching him as he made is way to the window as they did everyone that won but he had nothing to worry about yet. He smiled at the young woman behind the bars in the cashier's window and watched as she counted out his money. He thanked her, neatly folded and placed the bills in his pocket. As if he didn't have a care in the world he walked out the front doors and headed back towards his hotel.

Doing some quick calculations in his head, he figured he had more than enough to buy a small out of the way place and maybe have a home for once where he could just live and stop running for awhile.

He took in everything and everyone around him, blocking out most of the noise so he could just enjoy the walk. He was almost to his modest room at the Slots-A-Fun casino and hotel on the Strip when he saw the accident. A minivan must have turned the wrong way and in the heavy traffic had been hit by several vehicles. It flipped over onto its side as more cars got into the pileup. There was a family inside the minivan and Clark could see they were having trouble getting out. He also saw that the crash had ruptured their gas tank.

In the next moment he bound over the parked cars next to the sidewalk and was moving towards the minivan. Others had seen the leaking gas and were now running away in a panic. The family inside the minivan must have heard the others for they began to scream and frantically try and get out. The doors were stuck.

Then the driver's side front and back doors disappeared.

Clark ripped the doors off their hinges and helped the family climb out. They were shaken but he hustled them away from the minivan just as the gas ignited. The explosion shook the ground for a block in every direction and then a fireball spiraled up into the sky. Clark shielded the family from it and got them to the safety of the sidewalk. Others came rushing up to them, surrounding them. Several people clapped Clark on the back and called him a hero. He tried to be polite, but in the distance he heard the unmistakable sound of someone transporting in.

He glanced over his shoulder, over the crowd and saw her, Wonder Woman. One word came to his lips.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Diana was typing up the latest mission, as Hal said he had Lantern business that made it impossible for him to do it, when Victor called her.

"Yes, Victor?" She said.

"I think I may have found him again, Diana,' he replied.

"Send me there now, please."

"Already on it."

Diana felt herself dematerialize and then materialize. She was on the street and it took a moment to realize she was in Las Vegas. She saw the burning minivan and then glanced all around. She saw the crowd gathered on the sidewalk and then she saw him, Mr. Kent.

"Got you,' she said to herself with a satisfied smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Van Doesburg – Arithmetic Composition

Vegas

Diana knew it was him. While the growing crowd obscured him a bit, he was wearing the same old baseball cap and the face under it was the same. This was the first chance she'd really had to get a good look at him and she had to admit he was rather handsome. Not that it matter, but it was just her impression of him. As she began walking towards him Diana was of two minds. She didn't want a fight. While she believed in her own abilities and certainly thought she could take him, there were too many civilians that might get injured. Plus she wasn't here to fight. She was here to make contact with him, take his measure and perhaps feel him out about joining the Justice League.

While she was only 18, Diana wasn't naïve enough to believe every hand offered in friendship would be accepted. From what she knew of him, which wasn't that much admittedly, she believed young Mr. Kent was a good person. Diana also knew that impressions can be deceiving though. She had to accept the idea that he might be hostile towards her. She was prepared to deal with that if it was the case, but that wasn't what she wanted. That's why she approached the crowd slowly, keeping her hands open and at her side.

* * *

><p>Clark saw Wonder Woman approaching, but the crowd of well wishers continued to grow all around him. This was attention he didn't need. He certainly didn't want to be seen with Wonder Woman in the middle of the Vegas strip of all places. Maybe it was his upbringing, but while Clark believed he could certainly take her in a fight if it came to that, something about the whole world seeing him beating up a woman, even a Wonder Woman, didn't sit well with him. Martha and Jonathan Kent would probably roll over in their graves if a son of theirs were introduced to the world as someone that beats on women. He quickly ran through several options for escape. He could just take off, fly away from the crowd, but knew she could fly too. That was sure to be captured by every phone's camera in the area and would be on the news and Internet the same day. Running would work; but as the crowd was all around him it would mean he'd have to big foot his way through them to run. Someone might get injured and he wanted to avoid that too.<p>

He realized if he used any of his abilities it would only draw more attention to him. Helping the family in the minivan was just a reaction in the moment and there was a possibility no one had the presence of mind to capture it on their phone. This was Vegas after all, though, so cameras were pretty much everywhere. He didn't need to give them any more footage. If he was going to get out of this situation he was going to have to use his brains not his brawn. What he needed was a distraction to take the focus off of him. He realized the distraction he needed was walking right towards him, Wonder Woman.

He might be the focus of attention at the moment, but like a local celebrity he knew the attention would shift once a national or international celebrity appeared. It would be like if Miss Kansas was at your state fair and suddenly Angelina Jolie showed up. Poor Miss Kansas doesn't stand a chance of being the center of attention.

She was getting closer so Clark said the first thing that came to his mind.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S WONDER WOMAN!"

That did the trick. The crowd turned away from him and towards her. He heard several gasps in the crowd and then others almost chant, 'Wonder Woman!' Even the family he saved forgot him as they along with everyone else rushed toward her. Clark quietly stood his ground for a moment as people hurriedly pushed passed him, then with a small smile he walked towards the closest casino entrance and went inside.

* * *

><p>Diana thought she was prepared for just about anything but suddenly being the focus of a mob of fans wasn't something she'd considered. When she heard him shout her name, she stopped momentarily, unsure what he was doing. Then she saw every eye in the growing crowd turn towards her. In the next moment they were all rushing towards her, calling her name and asking for photos and autographs. She was surrounded in moments. Since coming to the outside world she had gotten used to being the center of attention, but this caught her off guard. As she tried glancing over the heads of the mob, she could have sworn she saw Mr. Kent smile and head towards one of the casino entrances. He did this on purpose, she thought and felt her temper begin to rise. Damn him, he's not getting away that easily.<p>

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Location<p>

Krypto, that was his name. He remembered the man and woman from the other place calling him that. Most of what they said to him he didn't understand, but they always looked at him and seemed happy when they used his name, Krypto. He was a good boy and they always seemed pleased when he stayed near the little boy and watched over him. Now that the drugs were completely out of his system, Krypto remembered these things.

He also remembered something was horribly wrong with the other place. The ground would shake like it was going to come apart. He remembered the man putting the little boy into the metal tube and then putting Krypto in with him. The man and the woman were sad. They said many things but he really didn't understand them. They said his name several times and would always look to the little boy right after they did. When the man closed the metal tube and he and the woman stepped away from it, Krypto figured they wanted him to protect the little boy. The metal tube began to move and Krypto felt sleepy, but he kept that one thought in his mind, protect the little boy.

He had searched the whole cage, but the boy wasn't in it. Krypto didn't know how but he could see through the walls and smell everything in the entire place. He knew the boy's smell and it wasn't here. The metal tube was, but it was empty and the people that had kept him in a cage seemed to think it was theirs. Krypto knew it was the man and the woman's not these people's. Since the man and the woman were in that other place not this one, it was the little boy's now. When he had investigating the room they were keeping it in, they had attacked Krypto. He attacked them back and made them stop. They wouldn't attack him again, but there were others and from the tone of their voices Krypto knew they would try and attack him too.

The boy wasn't in this cage, so Krypto needed to leave. He searched and searched until he found a door. Just like at the man and woman's house, Krypto rose up on his hind legs and began scratching at the door only this time the door began to rip and tear. Krypto scratched faster and faster, somehow he was able to do it very, very fast and then the door was no longer stopping him from leaving. He could hear the sirens blaring and the people shouting but the boy wasn't here so he needed to find him.

Outside he looked around and this place was so different than the other familiar place. Krypto felt stronger and faster then he ever had before. His sense of smell had always been good, but now he could smell everything. He could see things too, really far away things. He heard the people coming behind him, so he began to run. He would keep running and searching until he found the boy.

* * *

><p>The South Pacific<p>

Kori saw the black plane heading towards her island and assumed it was Dick. She was actually glad he had come as the whole incident on Gammora she hadn't treated him very well. Things were over between them, but Kori still thought of him as a special friend and always would. A smile spread across her full lips as she watched the plane land and she started towards it to meet him as he got off. The smile slipped away and she stopped in her tracks when it wasn't Dick that got off the plane. It was the Batman.

"Princess." He said as he walked down the steps.

"Batman." She replied. She had only met him once with Dick, but he had been rather cool towards her. Dick said he was like that with everyone and not to take it personally. Kori tried not to, but her first impression of him was she didn't like him. She had been cordial to him, as she knew how important he was in Dick's life. While the two of them might butt heads over many things, Dick always spoke almost reverentially about what a great man he thought Batman was. He was the greatest detective Dick had ever met and he had saved his life and given it purpose. Kori knew Dick never said these things to Batman, but she could tell how obviously he respected the man.

Dick wasn't here though and it was just Kori and Batman. He had never visited before, even when she was seeing Dick so she guessed he wanted something. Given recent events, Kori had a good idea what that was.

"I have some questions, Princess,' Batman said as he walked up and stood in front of her. "I think you have the answers."

"And you came all this way to get them?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What are these questions about?"

"I think you already know,' he replied. "A certain Mr. Kent that you're acquainted with."

"Go on."

"Where is he and what is he?"

Straight to the point, no small talk, no pleasantries, just all business she thought. He came all this way for answers and when he got them he would climb back on his plane and disappear. Kori knew how much Dick thought of him and also that he was in the Justice League, but she hesitated to answer his questions. She felt she knew Clark a little bit now and it felt wrong to help someone find him when she knew that was the last thing he wanted. While he had boasted about how he could do everything the Justice League members could do, she also knew he was actively avoiding them. Part of her believed it wasn't really a boast and if the League cornered him it could turn into a disaster. She didn't want to be part of that. So she lied.

"I don't know."

"Don't know where he is or what he is?' Batman countered.

"Both."

"You're lying,' he said flatly. "You're not very good at it. Just tell me, princess and I'll be on my way."

He was right and had seen through her attempt but that still didn't make it any easier to take. No one likes being called a liar to his or her face, even if it is by the Batman. You could count Kori near the top of that list.

"I think you should be on you way now, Batman,' she replied.

"Just tell me where he is and I'll go,' he countered. "I'm going to find him eventually, so you might as well tell me now."

"You won't find him, Batman, if he doesn't want to be found,' she stated. "He doesn't by the way and I would suggest you respect his wishes."

"So you do know where he's at?"

"No." It wasn't actually a lie; at the moment Kori didn't know where Clark was.

He let it go this time and switched the other question on his mind.

"So what is he?"

"Why don't you ask your Lantern friend,' Kori suggested. "His ring should be able to tell you or hasn't he mentioned it can do that?"

"Why don't you just tell me,' Batman replied.

"We're done here, Batman."

Kori gave him a look and then turned and walked towards her ship. He stood watching her for a moment but knew he wasn't going to get any more answers from her. His plane disappeared into the sky moments later.

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Location<p>

General Lane stood outside the shredded door and looked into the desolate hills that surrounded the secret base. The creature had taken out five of his best men and they had barely slowed it down. Now it was loose in the world. Damn it, Hamilton, you had to go and try and tame the thing, Lane cursed to himself. Now this was turning into a disaster.

"Orders sir?"

Lane turned to his second in command and gave him a hard look.

"Get the wolf pack ready,' he snapped. "We're going to contain this as quickly as we can. They're going after it and hunt it down. This ends tonight."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Vegas<p>

If you want to know what it feels like to live in a true surveillance state, Vegas is the perfect place to go, specifically any of the casinos. Cameras watched everything and everyone. Most they don't even hide, as they want you to know they're watching you. Clark was aware of this as he walked around the gaming floor and towards one of the other exits. It meant he couldn't just put on a burst of speed and be gone or it would be recorded for everyone to see. It was being recorded, but he wanted it to look like he was just another tourist, nothing special. No use giving them any more information on him then they already had. He kept his Crows ball cap low on his head to partially hide his face and also kept his head down as he continued walking. He would occasionally glance back to see where Wonder Woman was. He had a feeling she wasn't going to give up that easily.

* * *

><p>Outside Diana was doing her best to hold her temper as she made her way through the excited crowd. Why someone would want her to sign their belly she didn't understand, but she did it so she could get past them. She didn't stop for pictures, but would attempt to smile as cameras were thrust into her face and the flash would go off. She knew they didn't mean any harm by this, but it did have a rather demeaning quality to all of it. It was as if she was just another attraction to be gawked at and photographed like the replica of Paris down the street or the glass pyramid she could see the top of in the distance. Strangers saw nothing wrong with reaching out to touch her and talk about her as if she couldn't hear them.<p>

It did nothing to improve her mood, but she patiently made her way through them and finally reached the casino doors. A man in a loud colored uniform opened them for her with a smile. She thanked him and headed inside. The crowd followed her. This was not working out the way she hoped it would. She stopped and turned to face the crowd.

"Thank you all for your interest, but I'm actually on Justice League business, so I must ask you not to keep following me,' she said. "All of you go ahead and take one last picture, but that's it. All right?"

Her answer was to be nearly blinded by the flashes going off. She turned to continue, but heard more pictures being taken. She glanced back and gave those ones a glare before heading off in the direction she thought Mr. Kent had gone.

* * *

><p>Clark had watched all of this as he continued through the casino. It was just as he thought; she wasn't going to give up. He needed to slow her down just a bit more so he could get to the back exit and then disappear. He looked around him and saw a young security guard who had been watching Wonder Woman the whole time. His uniform looked so crisp it had to be new. Clark moved over to him and got his attention.<p>

"She's pretty good looking, isn't she?" he said.

"Gorgeous,' the security guard instantly replied.

"Yeah,' Clark said with a nod. "It's too bad it's going to cost you your job though."

This got the security guard's attention.

"My job? Why would it cost me my job? She's Wonder Woman."

"That she is,' Clark replied. "I read somewhere she's also only 17. I'm sure the gaming commission guys will understand that you're letting someone underage on the gaming floor though. She's a celebrity, right?"

"She's 17?"

"Yeah.' Clark nodded. "Hard to believe, isn't it? I know it's probably not your fault, but who do you think your bosses are going to blame when the commission investigators bring it to their attention? They're not going to take the fall for it, that's for sure."

"Is that really a rule?' The security guard asked.

"Absolutely,' Clark immediately replied with a conviction. "Didn't they tell you that when they hired you?"

"Well, they gave me a booklet, but it was really thick,' the security guard admitted. "I must have missed that part."

"I wouldn't tell them that when they point the finger at you,' Clark offered. "It would just help them shift the blame away from them and on to you."

"Oh God, I'm going to be the fall guy,' the security guard groaned. "I just got this job like two weeks ago and they're going to fire me already!"

"I sympathize, I do,' Clark replied. "Me? I wouldn't risk it. Sure she's Wonder Woman, but rules are rules. I'd make her leave if I were you."

"You think?"

"Hey, that's just what I'd do," Clark offered. "I mean she's not going to get in trouble, she's Wonder Woman."

"You're right,' the security guard said with a nod. "It's my job on the line here. Thanks buddy."

"Just glad I could help,' Clark replied with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Diana thought she caught a glimpse of Kent up ahead and picked up her pace. He was walking away towards the back exit and she was sure she could catch him before he got to it and took off. She was just about to break into a sprint when a young security guard stepped in front of her. She started to sidestep him, but he moved to block her way.<p>

"Excuse me," she said.

"I'm sorry, Wonder Woman, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, please,' he said.

"What?"

"You're underage,' he replied. "You're 17, you're not allowed to be on the gambling floor."

"I'm 18,' Diana protested.

"You have any I.D. to prove that?" He asked.

"Does this armor look like it has any place to carry identification?" Diana asked, not believing this was happening.

The young security guard blushed at the question.

"No, not really,' he admitted. "I'm really sorry, but without I. D. I'm going to have to escort you out of the gambling area. It's my job."

"I was just cutting through to the back exit,' she protested.

"I'm sure you were, but like a guy just reminded me, rules are rules, I'm sorry."

Diana glanced past the security guard and saw Mr. Kent reach the back exit. He stopped for just a moment and looked back. He smiled at her and then he was gone. Diana looked back at the security guard still standing in front of her.

"You said someone recently reminded you of this? Who?" She demanded.

"A big guy with a ball cap on, but that doesn't really matter, Wonder Woman, I'm just doing my job,' the security guard replied. Diana looked at him and then looked at the back exit. She felt her temper rising as she knew exactly who had reminded the security guard.

Mr. Kent.


	20. Chapter 20

Beuys – Felt Suit

The Watchtower

Diana returned to the station from Vegas. While she kept a tight control over her facial expressions, basically offering a calm and neutral countenance, her body language was sending a different message. She was pissed. While Diana could accept that the mission hadn't gone the way she hoped, it was the way it had gone that pissed her off. The fact that he'd stopped and smiled before disappearing only made it worse.

The more mature members of the League saw this and wisely gave Diana her space. Unfortunately not all the members were quite so mature.

"Hey, so what happened, Diana?" Billy said as he stepped in front of her. "I thought you had him this time."

"He got away." Her voice was calm, but there was a rigid undertone to it.

"Victor was monitoring it from up here and we all saw the casino camera feeds. It looked like you were close but then you stopped to talk to that security guard,' Billy continued. "I got to say when he walked you out of the casino that was a surprise."

Hal and Barry had been sitting close by and listening. They couldn't help quietly chuckling. Diana turned and looked hard at them.

"It was a misunderstanding, Billy, let's leave it at that."

"A misunderstanding? Like what? Did the security guard card you or something?"

Diana clinched and unclenched her hands, remembering how embarrassing it had been.

"Yes."

"What? No way!" Billy said with a laugh. "Wow that had to be humiliating!"

Barry and Hal were doing their best not to laugh out loud, but tears were pouring down their faces. Diana felt her temper rising again as she looked at them and then turned to face Billy.

"Thank you for reminding me, Billy."

The hard, barely controlled way she said it stopped Billy short.

"Um, ah, well, yeah, bummer."

Diana didn't reply, just walked past him and towards where Victor was monitoring the net. Billy didn't always know when to let something go.

"Hey, Diana, I know a dude that can get you a fake I.D. if you want one,' he called after her. "Of course, since you're Wonder Woman it probably wouldn't work that well."

Mera stepped over next to Billy.

"You should stop talking now, Billy." She said to him.

Diana hadn't stopped and exited the room. Once she was out, Barry and Hal couldn't hold back any longer. Diana heard their laughter echoing in through the hallway and it didn't help her mood.

* * *

><p>The Low River Country – 2 weeks later<p>

"Just sign on the dotted line Mr. Siegel and the land's all yours." The friendly real estate agent. Harlin Moss said with a big smile as he held out his pen.

"Please, just call me Jerry,' Clark replied as he took the pen and signed the assumed name he was using to buy almost five hundred acres of what most would consider inhospitable land in one of the most isolated areas of the country. It was exactly what he was looking for. With a flourish, he finished the signature and handed the pen back to the man. The real estate agent's smile got even bigger as he looked at the check drawn on a Delaware bank. He'd been trying to unload land in these parts for almost ten years and had almost given up hope when the young man walked into his office.

"So can I ask you, Jerry, what are you planning on doing with that land?" Harlin said.

Now that the sale was complete, he felt his curiousity get the best of him.

"You're not looking to farm it, aren't you? I got to tell you, son, that land ain't really prime for that sort of thing."

"No,' Clark replied, as he folded the deed and put it in his pocket. "Maybe a garden, but nothing bigger."

"Don't get me wrong, it's pretty country, no doubt about it,' Harlin said. "It's just the soil up that way isn't condusive for that sort of thing. Maybe some livestock, but it's not really grazing land either."

"Mr. Moss, I know all about the land,' Clark assured him. "It's got a cabin right by the stream which is surrounded by rough hills. Don't worry, I'm not going to change my mind, it's exactly what I've been looking for."

"That's good to hear,' Harlin replied. "Still, it's kind of remote. What are you going to do out there?

"Just live." Clark said with a smile as he headed towards the door. "A quiet, peaceful, free life, Mr. Moss, The American Dream."

"Well, good luck to you, son!" Harlin Moss called after him. As soon as the door to his office closed, Harlin's attention turned back to the check in his hands and his commission in the sale.

* * *

><p>South Pacific<p>

Kori had heard enough from Dick to know that her meeting with Batman wasn't the end of it. He was a detective and he was on a case. Dick had once said Batman might be the greatest detective. Kori didn't undestimate his abilities, but she certainly thought Dick might be a little biased on the subject. She was sure Batman wouldn't just give up. He would most likely use every tool, toy and advantage at his disposal, which apparently was considerable.

It was just that Kori had toys of her own.

Batman's gadgets and toys were amazing and state of the art. For Earth. Kori's gadgets and toys weren't from Earth. She lived on an interstellar space ship designed and built by a highly advanced race, hers. Since her run in with Lynch, Kori had her ship monitoring all activity that was directed at her or her ship. Satellites had moved and taken up orbit above her location. She doubted that was a coincidence. Kori had done nothing to let whoever was watching know she knew they were watching.

As she wandered back into her ship, Kori checked her messages. Jason and Roy were up to something but at the moment she wasn't really interested. There was always lots of shooting and fighting with those two and while it was fun once and awhile, it wasn't something she wanted to do all the time. She checked on the satellites monitoring her and they were still there. This got Kori thinking about the reason they were monitoring her, one Clark Kent.

She had said her peace and apologized to him so that should have been the end of it. It just sort of didn't feel like the end of it. Given her own past, she still felt a bit guilty over how she had reacted to him. She found herself sitting down and bringing up all the information the ship had on Kryptonians. There was the usual information about how the Kryptonians were a much older, xenophobic and arrogant race that she'd heard all her life. As she scanned through the rest of the information she stopped on a small bit of data she hadn't read before. According to the ship's records, the Kryptonians were an extinct race. Their planet exploding had killed them all. That didn't sound right, so Kori had the ship check again. The results came back the same, extinct race.

Then it hit her; Clark was the last of his kind. He was the last Kryptonian. While she was an exile from her people, there were still billions of them out there. There was no more Kryptonians anywhere. He was alone in the universe. This both shocked and saddened her. No wonder he was so interested in meeting someone like her, an alien from another world, she thought. She was probably the closest thing he'd ever had to meeting someone like him. Everything she thought about him seemed to slip away as the monumental reality of his situation hit her. He never considered leaving Earth because there was no place for him to go. Krypton and everyone on it was gone.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower – one week later<p>

Everyone was in attendance for the monthly meeting. The discussion ranged from their battles to their rescue missions. Some of their side projects came up and eventually the discussion turned to Mr. Kent and the ongoing search for him.

"I've heard nothing from him, no incidents, no reports, nothing,' Victor informed the others. "It's as if he dropped off the map."

"Or left the planet,' Hal added. "You know, like I can."

"Yes, your ring is amazing, Hal,' Arthur said. "You take every opportunity to point it out to all of us. We get it."

"Someone's a little jealous,' Hal whispered to Barry.

Barry just shook his head and didn't reply.

"Just how amazing is your ring, Hal?" Bruce suddenly asked.

"It can do anything,' Hal triumphantly said. "It's the most powerful weapon in the universe!"

Several members rolled their eyes at this, but Bruce continued.

"Interesting. I was told it could identify any alien on Earth, even the aforementioned Mr. Kent. Is that true?"

Hal was caught off guard by the question and had to think about it for a moment.

"I supposed it could,' he admitted. "I'd have to scan the entire planet, though. That would take a while."

"Have you done it before?" Bruce asked.

"No, but I could." Hal said brightening to the idea of showing off a bit. "I could probably find the guy in a few days, tops. The ring is the most powerful weapon in the universe after all. Are you actually asking for my help, Batman?"

There was a smug look on Hal's face, as he knew Bruce hated asking anyone for anything. That he would ask Hal must have been especially galling to him.

"No." Bruce replied. "It is good to know, though."

"Huh?" Billy said, not following this at all. "Why not? If Hal could find this guy, problem solved. Sounds like a win-win to me."

"I've been going back and forth with this," Bruce admitted. "But as tempting as it is, I'm reluctant to have Hal do it."

"Why?" Diana asked, very much wanting to find Mr. Kent. "Victor is already monitoring communications for him, how is this different?"

"He's committed no crime, Diana." It was Barry speaking up for the first time. "I work for the police and there are rules about this sort of thing. You need a warrant or probably cause to invade someone's privacy like that."

"Oh, come on, Barry,' Hal complained. "You're talking about regular people in Central City. This is different. Governments do it all the time, why not us?"

"I don't think it is different,' Barry replied. "The rules and laws are for everybody, not just some. Otherwise they're meaningless. You wouldn't just be spying on this one guy; you'd be spying on everyone to find him. I'm sorry, Victor, but I've been a bit uncomfortable with what you're doing too, but this takes it to a whole new level. I'm not okay with this."

"I asked Victor to do what he's doing,' Diana said in his defense. "If there is blame to be had, it should be mine, not his."

"No, I agreed to do it,' Victor offered. "I understand what you're worried about, Barry. I'm worried about it too. I can hear everything, but I've been doing my best to limit it to just the public part. Even the incident in Vegas I only monitored public bandwidth and casino cameras. I wouldn't want someone investigating or listening in on my private life, so I'm not doing it to anyone else."

"And yet it might be a way to find this young man,' Arthur said. "Governments are doing the same thing and not just this one."

"That doesn't make it right,' Dinah spoke up. "They can justify a lot of things as national security, trust me, I know, but that doesn't mean it's right."

"Would any of us want someone doing that to us?" Barry asked. "How would you feel if someone monitored every private conversation in Gotham to find out who the Batman is, Bruce? Or you, Diana, how would you feel if Hal's search showed exactly where Themyscira is? Or Atlantis, Arthur? I certainly wouldn't want someone monitoring everything I say or do in private to find out who I am. There has to be a line we don't cross between what's private and what's public. Everyone deserves that or the rules become meaningless."

"It is a difficult choice,' Arthur said in agreement.

"That's why I've been going back and forth with it,' Bruce admitted. "Knowing where exactly the line is can be difficult."

"You have one of your satellites watching Princess Koriand'r.' Victor stated and then asked. "Isn't that crossing the line?"

"No, I don't believe it is,' Bruce replied. "She has knowledge of this young man and has been seen in his company more than once. In public I might add, which makes her a viable lead. There's also the fact that my satellite isn't the only one monitoring her and her activities. She's withholding information that might be vital to understand who he is and if he poses a threat. Any policeman would tell you that is legitimate cause to monitor her."

"Yet spying on someone from space has an uncomfortable feel about it,' Mera offered.

There was a pause as they all considered the issue at hand.

"So yeah or nay on me using the ring to find this guy?" Hal finally asked.

They were each thinking about all of it and weren't sure they had the right answers. It was Diana that spoke up first.

"Nay, Hal,' she said. "I want to find Mr. Kent as much as anyone, perhaps more given the recent circumstances, but…"

Billy leaned over to Victor with a smile.

"He got her carded. You got to give the guy credit for thinking of that, am I right, dude?"

Billy held up his hand for Victor to high five him.

"Um, leave me out of this one, Billy,' Victor replied as he saw the look on Diana's face.

"As I was saying,' Diana continued, her voice a bit more brittle than before. "Nay, Hal, on you using your ring. I don't believe any of us would want someone to do that to us so it only seems right we don't do it to him."

"We're the Justice League,' Barry added. "It shouldn't just be a name we should actually stand for justice. We should be better than those governments or agencies that do those sorts of things and hold ourselves to a higher standard. When we stop following the rules and laws, then we have to ask what are we fighting for?"

The room was quiet, yet several members nodded in agreement.

"There's also something else to consider,' Mera said. "When you start talking about scanning everyone for aliens that includes me. I'm an alien. Who knows how many others are out there living as peaceful, quiet, law abiding citizens? Once you identify them, what do we do with that knowledge? We have agreements with the United Nations and specific nations; do we turn the information over to them? Do we really want to start outing them? What happens to them once we do? Is that something we want to be a part of? I don't think so."

"If my experience in some of the covert agencies tells me anything, those aliens would be rounded up and jailed,' Dinah added. "I don't want to be a part of that and I think Mera's right, we don't want the League to be a part of that."

The meeting continued a little while longer, but it seemed it was already decided.

They wouldn't use Hal's ring to search for Mr. Kent.

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Location<p>

Modern domestic dogs on Earth are descended from gray wolves, fierce creatures that hunt some of the biggest animals on the planet. On Krypton what would pass as a domesticated dog was descended from something similar to a wolf, but larger, deadly and far scarier. They also hadn't evolved too far from those original beasts; they were just friendlier, to Kryptonians. Krypto headed higher and higher into the mountains surrounding the huge cage he's just escaped from. He was up above the tree line and standing in the snow watching. The high ground only help his improved senses. Outside in the sunlight, Krypto felt even stronger than he did inside the cage. It was an unfamiliar landscape and world all around him. The boy had to be out there. Behind Krypto he could hear shouting and movement from the cage in the distance. A large door opened and Krypto could smell them. It was familiar about them, yet there was something strange too.

They were moving fast up towards him. A pack, similar to what he knew but different. There was something so similar about them, but the fur on his back rose as they got closer. They were the enemy, Krypto instinctively knew and they would try and stop him just like the people in the big cage had. The man and the woman had trusted him to protect the boy. Krypto wasn't going to let the pack stop him. He bared his fangs and a low growl came from his throat as he began to move towards them. He could see them all and they moved like a combination of the people in the big cage and he did. Krypto identified the Alpha in the pack. He would take him out first and then deal with the others. He would meet them in the trees and began to gain speed as he descended.

* * *

><p>The Low River Country<p>

The old cabin needed lots of work, but that wasn't something Clark was worried about. There wasn't another person for miles and this allowed him to exhale for the first time in a long while. No one would be watching him out here, so maybe he could relax and just be who he'd been hiding all his life. A smile came to face as he looked out from the deck onto the river that ran nearby.

This was a new experience for Clark in several ways. While he had always felt different then everyone else and because of it alone even in a crowd, this was the first time he was really, physically alone. All the years of running his parents and then Clark on his own, tended to stay near populated areas to blend in better. Out here it was only him for miles and miles.

The second way it was new was that while Jonathan Kent was a farmer originally, Clark hadn't grown up on a farm. He wasn't a small town farmer's son who grew up in a tiny community far from the beaten path. Part of the appeal of this plan was the stories he'd heard growing up about the Kent's farm and imagining what it might have been like to have a normal life like everyone else. Growing up Clark had often wondered what it would have been like being part of the neighborhood, going to school with the same friends each year, maybe even going to prom and all the other normal things people his age did.

The land he bought wasn't farming land though; it was much better for hiding. If he kept his head down there was a good possibility he would stay off everyone's radar. It was the advice Jonn had given him and it was good advice, but it was probably easier to follow when you're 42 rather than 22. Clark was unfortunately the later and 22 is more of an age to be out exploring the world rather than hiding away from it.

He could still hear the voices; they were just a little further away. He told himself this was the smartest thing to do, but like a sirens' call, the world was out there tempting him to come back. Taking a deep breath and turning back towards the cabin, Clark began working on it, giving himself something to do to take his mind off other things.

* * *

><p>Washington – Three weeks later<p>

Lynch was in a bit of a quandary. It seemed young Mr. Kent had fallen off the map, and no one could find him. The last reported sighting of him was in Vegas. He'd vanished that day from Wonder Woman's grasp and seemed to just disappear into thin air. Lynch wasn't happy with Wonder Woman and by extension the Justice League's involvement in the matter. He was going to speak to Amanda Waller again about getting her boy, Trevor to try and get the League to drop the matter. He had his doubts about the success of that plan, but it wouldn't cost him anything to try.

The more troubling thought was where Kent was? Lynch's people had figured out he'd been gambling in Vegas and winning. That meant Kent had money, a good chuck of money at his disposal now. In his long career Lynch had learned money could buy almost anything. Enough money can even buy invisibility. If Kent had gone to ground, then Lynch needed a way to flush him out. Looking over at the live feeds from the satellites, Lynch saw that the Princess was still doing nothing but what looked like enjoying a holiday on her island.

If Lynch could change that, he might be able to draw Kent out. If he put enough pressure on Princess Koriand'r he might even get her to seek Mr. Kent out again. He just needed to do it in a way that didn't trace back to him. That was Lynch's specialty and the reason he had lasted so long in his chosen field. Perhaps an errant missile from a Navy destroyer in the region could malfunction and hit the Princess's island? Computer glitches happened all the time. A smile spread across Lynch's lips as he began scanning through the logs to see what ships were close enough to be used.

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Location<p>

General Lane and his team of Special Forces slowly made their way higher and higher into the mountains surrounding their secret base. They had reached the snow line and could feel it crunch under their boots. Weapons at the ready, they made their way forward. They'd lost contact with the pack over an hour ago.

Pushing some branches out of the way, Lane stopped and silently signaled his men to do the same. They moved into position for an attack, but the fighting was already over. Blood on the snow, lots of blood on the snow greeted their eyes. Lane's expression grew even grimmer as he saw what remained of his hybrid soldiers. They were all dead, torn apart and scattered among the trees. The beast must have sensed their attack and attacked them first. Judging by the carnage, the beast caught them off guard and decimated them. General Lane holstered his sidearm and let out a sigh.

"We're fucked, gentlemen/' He said to his team. "That thing is loose and our best hope of stopping it is gone. What's left of them is what you see on the ground all around us."

"Orders, sir?"

"Get the techs out here to see if any of this blood is from the beast,' Lane replied. "Then shut down this base, crate everything up of value and destroy all the records we were ever here. Understood? We were never here and know nothing about the beast."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Bruce was using the computer as Hal and Victor walked in. He didn't say hello or even acknowledge them as he was deep in whatever he was working on. Victor started towards his usual station and Hal was about to follow him when something crossed his mind. He just had to needle Batman a little bit. Moving over to stand in front of Bruce, Hal crossed his arms in front of him, ring out.

"You know you surprised me, Batman.' Hal began.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bruce replied, not even looking up from the monitor.

Hal's smile slipped a little bit, but he pressed on.

"I'd have bet money you would have been in favor of me scanning the planet for this Kent guy,' Hal said. "That you sided with the others against it doesn't really seem like you."

"For the record, I didn't side with anyone,' Bruce stated. "The others were against it, I just didn't object. There's a difference."

"So you're for me scanning the planet?"

"Let's just say I haven't ruled it out as an option."

"The others have," Victor pointed out.

Bruce finally looked up from the monitor.

"That's why I didn't say anything."

* * *

><p>Cathar<p>

The Krolotean ship slowly descended towards the rain swept, barren ground of the dead world. Over 40 years before Zod had unleashed the final attack and wipe this civilization and inhabitants from existence. While it could still sustain life, it was for all practical purposes a dead world. Zod's assault had not just destroyed the people it had destabilized the atmosphere. Violent storms swept across the surface constantly. The planet was avoided by just about everyone. The Kroloteans were different. The little insect looking creatures actually had a highly advance society and innovative star ships that traveled throughout the galaxy. They were always on the look out for new worlds to explore and exploit.

They had come to Cathar to after hearing the legends about its civilization. In bars and dives across this part of the quadrant there were also some old timers willing to tells tales of the lost world of Cathar just as their were those willing to talk about Krypton for a price which was usually a drink or two. Legend had it the Cathars being the pirates they were had hidden away treasure from all those ships they captured over the years. It was still on the planet somewhere if you believed the storytellers. The Kroloteans believed he storytellers and that's why they were here.

In full protective gear and weapons at the ready they began exiting their ship. All around them were the decaying remains of the former capital. Using advanced scanning equipment they had been over every inch of it from the air and found only one anomaly. They landed to investigate. As they moved slowly against the rain and storm, they narrowed their search down to one specific building. Pitted fragments with half worn of glyphs seemed to mark it as something special. They tried their weapons to blast it open, but had no luck.

It seemed by chance one of them touched the right symbol and a door slowly began to open. Excitement went through the group as they had dreams of lost treasure dancing in their heads. All of them pushed and shoved their way through the doorway inside. A long, ancient corridor stretched out in front of them. They used their weapons to light some of the ancient torches that still lined the walks. Excited chatter filled their com-links, as they pressed deeper and deeper inside.

After what seemed like an impossibly long trek they came upon a large room. There was as altar at one end of it, huge and imposing. Seated on it was a statue of a woman dressed all in gold, wrapped in luxurious blood red robes, looking out as if on the dead world. Surrounding her and filling the room were cravings, jewels, precious metals and stones, all as if in offering to her. It appeared to be some sort of royal burial chamber. The Kroloteans shouted with glee as they had found a king or queen's ransom.

Excitedly they began to scoop up the treasure as fast as they could, stuffing their pockets with it. In their excitement they failed to notice the door they'd come through close and several panels around the chamber open. They also didn't see the large figures step through those panels, each carrying long curved blades. The leader of the mission turned away from the treasure on the floor and climbed the steps towards the statue dressed in gold. As he reached to pluck the golden mask from the statue's face, a hand came up and stopped him. He gave a scream in shock and surprise, as the eyes behind he mask suddenly seemed alive and staring straight at him.

"Infidels." The statue said, snapping the Krolotean leader's arm at the wrist. He screamed again in pain as the statue came alive and stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" The leader shouted, unable to get away from the figure's grip.

"We are the last of the Cathar." The woman said. "And you are dead."


	21. Chapter 21

Hockney – A Big Splash

(It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena. – Theodore Roosevelt)

Cathar

"You are dead."

The statue had come alive and issued these words to the Kroloteans. They found themselves surrounded. They reacted like most of us would, poorly. The leader of their party had already had his wrist snapped by the female statue from the altar that had seemingly come alive, so he was already in full panic mood.

"Fire!" He shouted to his crew. "Kill them and head back to the ship!"

Like most plans conceived in a panic its chances of success weren't very good. The Cathar, you see, weren't in a panic. They had been watching the Kroloteans since they landed. They weren't the first aliens to come snooping around the ruins, but unfortunately they were the first to find the passage to the sanctum sanctorum of the Cathar.

Since Zod had destroyed their world, the few remaining Cathar had been struggling to survive. Like many that had suffered an unimaginable tragedy, they sought solace in the past and religion. They looked to the glory day of their civilization and the Gods that had protected them. It became the belief among the survivors that this was the Gods retribution for them straying. Belief became the pillar around which the survivors wrapped themselves.

The temple they all stood in was the holiest of holies to the Cathar. It was dedicated to the Goddess Tanit, their protector and the destroyer of worlds. When the Kroloteans violated its walls, the Cathars course was already set, death to the infidels. So as the Kroloteans pulled their guns, the Cathar attacked. With swords and knives they butchered all the Kroloteans until only one was left.

"Hold!" One of the Cathar shouted. "Don't kill him!"

The others were ready to strike, but stopped and turned to look at the man that was their leader.

"You would let one of these bugs live, Hannibal, after they have violated the sanctuary?"

He pulled away the scarf covering his face to reveal a predatory smile.

"For now,' Hannibal replied. "We need one of these bugs to teach us how to run their ship."

The meaning of his words sunk in and the others began to laugh with joy. The Cathar were about to make their reemergence into the galaxy.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Clark had done his best to keep busy. He had an active mind so he was always coming up with new projections and ideas. An old pickup truck sat in front of the cabin. He had picked it up from a small town 100 miles away and rebuilt the engine so he could haul supplies back and forth to the property. The cabin had been completely refurbished on the inside, while he left the rustic, worn outside as it was. If anyone happened to stop, which was unlikely, they wouldn't realize how much he'd done to the place.

The deck that wrapped around the back and overlooked the river wasn't as easily to disguise, but he'd planted some shrubs and bushes to obscure the view from the front of the place. At night he liked to sit out on the deck and listen to the water and some music, while gazing up at the stars. He could tune out the voices and the quiet seemed almost hypnotic.

He ventured into one of the nearest towns at least once a week. He picked a different one each time as not to draw too much attention or get too familiar with the locals. He just needed some human contact, as the hardest part of going into hiding this time was that he was alone. When he was young and on the run with the Kents they had stayed closer to large populations to blend in. The Kents liked people and were naturally outgoing. Some of that rubbed off on Clark over the years. He couldn't just cut himself off completely from the world.

When he did go to town, he picked up supplies, ate at the local diners and had a drink or two at the local bars. He also visited the local libraries. Everything is pretty much on line nowadays, but there was still something about holding an actual book in your hands. An I-Pad or a Kindle may be wonderful for reading Fifty Shades of Grey on the train without anyone knowing it, but an actual book is better. Most of the ideas Clark had for improving the property came from books. He was able to look at a book from several angles, shifting it to see a diagram in a new way without worrying the screen would dim from inactivity.

He had installed a system of relays over his property so he was able to get the Internet and keep track of the outside world. He also set up a security perimeter, just in case someone figured out where he was. Many of the things he built also included tweaks of his own design, that either increased their capacity or speed. In some ways the things he built were cutting edge, not just for this part of the world, but any part of the world.

It still felt like he was in a holding pattern though. The near miss in Vegas had shown him what drawing too much attention could mean, but as the weeks passed out here in the middle of nowhere the risks seemed less and less and the desire to get back into the world increased.

* * *

><p>South Pacific<p>

Kori was in a strange mood. She hadn't joined Jason and Roy on their latest ill conceived adventure. She knew if they got into trouble they would call her. She expected that call any time, but so far it hadn't come. She checked the satellites monitoring her from orbit everyday and they were still up there. She had set her ship's defenses on autopilot, so any hostile move towards her, the ship or the island would be neutralized. Kori was quite confident she was safe, but that wasn't what was bothering her.

Dick had shown up on the island the previous week. Normally she would have been happy to see him, but the timing of his visit seemed odd to her. He confirmed her suspicions when he said Batman had asked him to come. Apparently Batman had decided to reverse the usual order, he was the stick that came first and Dick was the carrot that came second. The object of both visits was the same, information about Mr. Kent.

She told Dick the same thing she told Batman, nothing. She did apologize for leaving Dick in New Gammora and when they parted it was on better terms than before. For the last couple of days though her thoughts had been on Clark. She had heard about his escape in Vegas. It seemed the video of Wonder Woman being carded had gone viral and Kori had been able to make out just the fleeting image of Clark in the background. It seemed the Justice League was looking for him along with Lynch and everyone else.

That Batman was looking for him worried Kori. While she didn't know the man very well, she had heard from Dick just how great a detective he was. He wasn't the type to stop and would use every means available to him in his search to find Clark. Kori felt like she should warn him. While they had gotten off to a rocky start, the last time they saw each other had been much better. As much as she loved living on Earth, she was still an outsider. Clark was too.

Wherever he was she imagined he was in hiding, perhaps alone like she was on her island. Maybe he got lonely like she did, Kori thought. A familiar face would probably be welcome wherever he was. It would give her a chance to tell him about Batman. It would be nice; she had to admit, to spend some time with someone more like her than anyone else she knew on the planet.

There was just the matter of finding him and getting there without the satellites seeing her. A smile came to Kori's face as she glanced up at where she knew the satellites were. Her toys were better than theirs.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

The video of Diana being carded going viral had done nothing for her mood. It had gotten so much attention she was forced to call a press conference. She patiently answered all the questions. She reiterated that it was an honest misunderstanding and she didn't blame the young security guard as he was just doing his job. She even managed to say, "Rules are rules' with a smile. It went a long way towards defusing the situation and she was able to move on.

What no one had asked and she hadn't volunteered was that while she didn't blame the security guard, she did blame one Mr. Kent. If she had any doubt whether he was challenging her, that smile of his just before he slipped out the back of the casino put it to rest. Every time she thought of his smile Diana got a little angrier with him. She didn't let it affect her work but the challenge was there and she wasn't about to forget it.

Diana promised herself the next time would be different. He wouldn't get away so easily or at all for that matter. The problem was he had disappeared. Victor hadn't found any trace of him anywhere. It was as if he'd vanished off the planet. She didn't think that was possible, as the League and governments around the world monitored everything that came and went through the atmosphere. That meant he was still on Earth. As she moved over and looked out the observation window at the world spinning silently below her, Diana thought, challenge extended, challenge accepted, Mr. Kent.

* * *

><p>The Mountains<p>

Krypto knew this wasn't the world he knew before. All the smells were different. He was different, stronger and faster. He knew the boy's scent and now he had to find him. Krypto didn't have a plan exactly in his mind of how he was going to do that, he was a dog after all. He would just keep moving, keep searching for the scent. He would also avoid the people on this world, as his only experience taught him they were not to be trusted. They wouldn't' stop him, though, from finding the boy. That was his responsibility; the man and the woman had given it to him, Protect the boy.

* * *

><p>Undisclosed Location<p>

Amanda Waller and her Suicide Squad, augmented by a few of the willing subjects from her Circus, moved through the remains of General Lane's secret base. It was empty and from what they could tell it had been abandoned suddenly. Amanda holstered her revolver and looked over what was left. Captain Boomerang slowly walked towards her.

"Report?" She said to him.

"This was the place where we were attack,' Boomerang replied. "It empty. One of the freaks says something escaped and that's why they pulled out. We found the dead caresses of one of those monsters Lane set on us up in the hills."

"What killed it?" Amanda asked. "We know it wasn't you and your team, Boomerang."

"Freak says whatever escaped did it."

"So Lane's prize project got away,' Amanda said. "That's just beautiful. Get the team back on the copters, we out of here.'

* * *

><p>Low River County<p>

It was twilight and Clark sat on the deck having a beer as he watched the sun go down. Chet Baker played on the stereo. A book sat on the table next to him. It was the last of the batch he'd taken out on his previous visit to town. Tomorrow he would pick another, different small town and get more. Tonight though, he was content to just relax away from the world. Isolation was difficult, but occasionally it didn't seem so bad. Tonight was one of those nights. The temperature was still mild and out here he could see the stars so clearly.

He felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket and was out of his seat in the next moment. He had rigged the security system up so any breach he didn't hear or see would signal his phone. Someone had tripped the silent alarm on his security system. He was just starting to scan the perimeter when Kori stepped around the bushes and onto the deck. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"Princess."

"Clark."

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"My ship scanned you when you entered it, remember?" She replied. "It was able to pinpoint your DNA amongst the humans. It took awhile but you are the only Kryptonian on this planet."

"So what brings you here, Koriand'r?" He asked, still not moving from his spot.

"Two reasons,' she offered. "One I wanted to let you know Batman is looking for you. You should be very careful of him."

"I'll keep that in mind,' Clark replied. 'What's the other reason?"

She took a couple of steps forward, towards him.

"I thought you might like some company,' she said. "I imagine it gets lonely out here all by yourself. It does on my island sometimes."

Clark had a thousand questions rolling around in his head. That she had the technology to find him bothered him immensely, but one other thought was foremost. A beautiful young woman was standing on his deck asking if he wanted some company.

"I'd like that,' he replied.

* * *

><p>Krypton<p>

The Cathar had quickly learned how to run the Krolotean ship. They were an old race and it had been awhile by technology wasn't something new to them. They disposed of the last Krolotean shortly after he wasn't of any use. Their first destination was Krypton, their ancestral enemy and the destroyer of their world. What they found shocked them all. Krypton was no more. They searched through the remains not believing it. All this time they had dreamed of vengeance and now that they had the means it was denied to them. The ship just floated in space outside the debris field, as the Cathar tried to get their minds around that Krypton was gone.

"How is this possible?" Hannibal finally asked.

"I've finally been able to access the bug's files,' one of the Cathar said. "It appears Krypton blew up over twenty years ago. No survivors."

The High Priestess spoke up.

"It is the work of the Goddess,' she said. "She has answered our prayers after all these years and taken vengeance against our enemies. Praise the Goddess Tanit!"

The others immediately gave praise.

"We have won, our enemies are no more!' One of the crew shouted in joy.

"No,' Hannibal said, stopping the revelry over Krypton's demise. "The Goddess has destroyed the Kryptonians and we praise her for that, but we have won nothing yet. They may have destroyed our world, but what of the others? Who among the many worlds came to our aid in our darkest hour?"

"Hannibal is right, the Priestess said. "The Kryptonians are no more; in her actions the Goddess has shown us the way. In her name we must make all those that stood by and did nothing pay for it."

"The Goddess is the destroyer of worlds," Hannibal said. "And we are the children of the Goddess. Let those that did nothing while our world burned remember the name Cathar and weep. Let the Guardians on Oa, the Hawks on Thanagar, the technocrats on Rann and all the other worlds remember. Cathar lives!"

A cheer went up throughout the ship.


	22. Chapter 22

Hoffman – Fairy Tale

Low River Country

Lucky's was the sort of place you could find in countless small towns across the country. The words hip or trendy would never be used in reference to it. It was what it was and the people that frequented it were fine with that. An old copper topped bar extended the length of the place and the bolted down barstools lining it were usually filled. A few booths occupied another wall and there were tables and chairs filling up most of the space in between. Off in a smaller attached room were a couple of pool tables and dartboards. The walls were decorated, if you could call it that, with free promotional signs and fixtures given away by liquor and beer companies. There were even a few old signs for cigarette brands that no one had thought to take down.

The jukebox was the only acknowledgment to the present as it was one of those Internet types that seemed to have replaced the traditional standalones. Even in small towns it seems people just like the idea of hearing any song they can think of at the touch of a button. There was a small dance floor, basically a tiled area raised up from the wood floor and framed by metal strips. Usually as the night got later you'd find a few couples venturing to give it a go.

Currently the jukebox was playing Kings of Leon's Back Down South. It was a popular song at Lucky's and chances were you'd hear it more than once a night. Sitting at one of the tables were Kori and Clark. His Crows ball cap lay on the right edge of the table. Between them were a basket of rather greasy, salty fries, half eaten sandwiches and a couple of bottles of Rocking Rock beer. To the other customers they were strangers but most assumed this was a date. Neither Clark nor Kori corrected them. What it was would be harder to explain and involve telling more about themselves than either wanted to do.

This was the third time Kori had transported from her ship to visit Clark. That first night had been awkward at first, but once they started talking they realized they had more in common than just about anyone else on the planet. For Kori it was a chance to talk about her home world, her own history and the worlds she'd been to since. For Clark it was a chance to talk to someone that actually knew and understood what he was. He didn't have to hide around her. Most of the time he just liked listening to all the faraway, amazing places and things she'd seen. He could almost picture them in his mind as she described them.

Kori had listened to him as he described being on the run with the Kents, always moving and hiding. He had used so many names, yet he could remember every one of them and knew the circumstances surrounding each of them. She understood just like her island Clark's place out in the middle of nowhere was the first real home he'd had since he left Smallville as a child.

Mostly it was about being company for each other and just being able to talk to someone. For now that seemed like enough.

* * *

><p>Space<p>

Outpost 451 was a mining colony on a rather large asteroid orbiting a yellow sun. It was rich with heavy metals so business was good and the corporation that had the mining rights was looking forward to years of profits. Things had changed about a week before, as Outpost 451 had the unfortunate luck of being directly in the path of the Krolotean ship carrying the Cathar.

At first the miners and administrators didn't know what to make of them as they seemed to react badly to the sunlight. The Cathars felt as if the world had gone crazy, as everything seemed wrong to them. The miners tried to help but they didn't know what was wrong with them, so there really wasn't much they could do. They kept an eye on them, both to make sure they didn't hurt themselves and more importantly to make sure they didn't interfere with the work.

A week passed and slowly the Cathars began to adjust. They finally realized the yellow sun was causing them to change, enhancing them far beyond what they'd had always been. The high priestess took this as a sign, a good omen that they were on the right path.

That's when the bloodshed began.

The miners managed to make a distress call but by the time anyone got there it was over. The Cathar had always been good and ruthless fighters. Now with these enhanced abilities they seemed unstoppable, at least from the miners point of view. They killed and destroyed everyone and everything. The few supplies they needed they loaded into the ship and moved on, leaving a smoking husk of Outpost 451.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Time constantly moves forward and puts new demands on each of us. The Justice League was no different. While their interest in finding Mr. Kent hadn't lessened, other more pressing matters needed their attention. That there had been no new information on him also contributed to this, but just the nature of their work and lives meant they had to focus on other things. Villains, disasters, war and crisis, the reasons they'd come together in the first place didn't take a pause because they wanted to do something else.

Diana had returned from assisting a refugee effort and had a few moments before she had to transport down to New York City for a speech she'd been booked at for over a month. The attention over the incident in Vegas had passed as the world moved on to the next big thing. Some of her anger and embarrassment had dissipated as she gained a little perspective on it. She knew she wasn't perfect so the fact that someone had gotten the best of her wasn't the worst thing in the world. In the moment and the attention immediately afterwards she had let her emotions get the best of her.

Her perspective now was that while it hadn't worked out the way she wanted it to, it hadn't been a complete disaster. No one was hurt and only her ego was bruised, so all in all it hadn't been bad as it seemed in the moment. That was not to say she hadn't continued to think about Mr. Kent, she had. She still believed he had been challenging her. The smile just before he slipped out of the rear exit confirmed that for her. The thing she had realized was that Mr. Kent presented a rather unique challenge. The abilities he'd shown so far were as close to hers as anyone she'd ever dealt with. Even most of her present teammates didn't present a challenge in the same way Mr. Kent did.

It was with this frame of mind that she passed the computer room and noticed Batman hunched over one of the screens. Changing her direction she walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was so intently working on. It was a satellite image of a space ship on what looked like a tropic island.

"Where is that?" She asked.

He looked up from the screen for a moment.

"The Pacific.' He curtly replied.

"I don't know her personally, but isn't that Princess Koriand'r's ship? "

"Yes."

"Are you still checking for Mr. Kent?"

Bruce could see she wasn't going to leave, so with something of a sigh he turned and looked at her.

"Yes, I've been checking periodically, but he's not appeared,' he explained. "If they're in contact it's not happening on the island."

"Have you seen her leave the island?"

"No, but unfortunately Koriand'r is from an advance culture."

"Meaning?" Diana asked.

"Her toys are better than mine." Bruce reluctantly admitted.

"That must be tough for you, Bruce,' Diana teased. "I know how you like your toys."

"Very cute, Princess,' Bruce snidely replied. "Been carded lately?"

"I touched a nerve so I guess I deserve that,' Diana countered. "It will be different the next time we meet, I can promise you."

"Be careful what you wish for, Princess,' Bruce cautioned. "He might be more than even you can handle."

"That's what makes the challenge so interesting."

* * *

><p>Space<p>

The sanctuary had been set up in the largest cargo bay. The high priestess of the Cathar, Asha, reverentially lit the candles to the Goddess. It seemed her faith and belief had been manifestly proven by the actions that had been happening. It was her reward for keeping the faith through all the worst of times.

She had never let the faithful know that she once had doubts about all of this. Before the planet had been destroyed she had thought perhaps the old ways were just that, the old ways. She had even contemplated leaving her order. The destruction showed her she had been flirting with false Gods and only by rededicating herself to faith would she the answers her people needed.

Now every passage in the sacred text spoke to her and seemed to predict what the future would hold. Life made sense once again. The destruction of their planet and civilization could be seen as a test and all the suffering was so the faithful, the truly worthy could survive to reap the rewards promised them. Now they were on the path set forth in the sacred book. It was so clear to her now. They were the cleansing hand of the Almighty and would sweep away the non-believers and usher in a new age. It was all foretold in the book if you just knew how to see it.

That's the beauty of belief and faith, there's no questioning or doubt because all the answers seemingly are provided. Once you have this revelation you understand that you are special having been given the one truth and it is your duty to spread that truth and make others see it too. If you have that one truth on your side how can any of your actions be wrong?

* * *

><p>The Low River Country<p>

Clark sat on his porch sipping a cup of coffee and reading through the newspapers. Once a week he would drive into one nearest towns and hit the library. They had all the papers from across the country. While he had the Internet and was able to monitor pretty much the whole world, he'd never gotten into the habit of reading the online editions of newspapers.

As he read through the papers from across the country he especially like the littler stories that gave the papers their charm and regional feel. These were usually found in the metro section. He smiled as he read a story out of Georgia.

It seemed a husband and wife had gone out hunting together. They hadn't gotten anything all day and the husband was frustrated. Just before dark he thought he saw something moving to his right and turned and fired. It was his wife. The woman survived as the buckshot hadn't hit anything vital. What caught Clark's fancy was the police report. Apparently when asked what happened the husband had said he mistakenly thought his wife was a hog. That's why he shot at her.

Think about that for a moment.

He told the police he thought she was a hog. This is the woman he just shot, his wife. Even the interviewing officer must have been thinking the husband should just make something up at that point. Don't say you shot your wife because you mistook her for a hog. That's not going to go well.

Then there is the other side of the story. The wife is in the hospital after being shot and having the buckshot removed. She's informed the reason she was shot by her husband was because he mistook her for a hog. That is literally adding insult to injury.

It's also in the paper and has been picked up by the national news. Now everyone that knows them will know the husband shot the wife because he thought she was a hog. The wife's friends know why he shot her.

He thought she was a hog.

There is nothing even the smoothest man on the planet can say that will make that go away. When they divorce and chances are really good they will, all the wife will have to say in court was he shot me because he thought I was a hog. Case closed, she wins. He'll be paying for that sentence the rest of his life.

You don't get those stories in the online editions, at least not first hand.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Clark moved on to the Washington Post. As he scanned through the pages he couldn't help wondering when Kori was going to stop by. Being isolated like he was even if it was by necessity was a lonely way to live. Spending time with someone else pushed the loneliness away for awhile. Talking to Kori and just sharing a meal or a drink had become something he looked forward too.

He knew she was a beautiful young woman, you'd have to be blind not to. When they were together he of course thought of them being more than just friends from time to time, but he didn't want to jeopardize what they had. If he made a move and she wasn't receptive to it, she would stop coming. That's the great gamble everyone faces when they consider taking things to the next level. You find someone you like and get along with. You seemed to get each other and almost immediately seemed to have a rapport, yet it hadn't started as anything but friendship. It still is friendship. It's something as simple as you just like talking to the other person.

Clark decided that was enough for right now, it had to be as she was really the only friend he had out here.

As he turned his thoughts back to the paper a small item caught his attention. It was a lecture being given about advances being made in the engineering of basic items that promised to help transform the most desperately poor areas of the globe. While that all seemed fascinating and worthwhile, it was the name of the person giving the lecture that caught Clark's attention.

Lana Lang.

Clark had an eidetic memory so he remembered every name and face of anyone he'd ever met. He had only been a small boy back in Smallville before they had to go on the run, but he remembered meeting Lana. She had lived on the farm next door and occasionally he would see her out playing in the field. If things had worked out differently he always wondered if they would become friends. Would they have rode the same bus to school and been in the same classes? Would they have traded valentines with each other and the rest of their classmates. Maybe she would have been a cheerleader and he'd have been on the football team.

None of that ever happened though.

Clark and the Kents had left Smallville before he was even old enough for school. He'd only returned once and that was the worst day of his life. Smallville had been something he only associated with that ever since, but now seeing her name, Lana Lang, other memories pushed through. Martha and Jonathan had loved that little town. It was where they always imagined they would return to one day; even if it wasn't the way they ended up returning.

The lecture was Friday night at a small hall near the Smithsonian. Lana Lang didn't know him or probably remember him, Clark knew. Maybe it was being out here by himself, but he'd been thinking of his parents a lot lately. He glanced at the Crows hat his father had left him and the idea of just seeing how that little girl he once knew had turned out appealed to him. It was a lecture on engineering so even though it was in Washington D.C. the risks seemed minimal. Kori probably wouldn't stop so there was no harm in taking a little trip to see Lana and listen to the lecture. It would get him out of the house and back into civilization even if it were for only one night. Clark sat back and took another sip of his coffee and decided he was going to do it.

* * *

><p>Space<p>

Hannibal of the Cathar sat behind the desk of the previous commander of his ship and scrolled through the data files. The crew's spirits were high, as it seemed the Goddess had returned to their side and their mission was plainly in front of them. Hannibal was pleased with this. The Cathar had suffered for so long it was good to see his people smile again. They were warriors, always had been and now were once again. These new found abilities would only aid them in their divine mission. Belief and faith were high with all of them, just not with Hannibal.

Unfortunately he had been a man of science once and still remained in his heart to this day. What the others saw as a miracle he understood it was just their bodies reacting to the yellow sun. He wanted to believe like the rest in what the High Priestess was saying, that it was some divine will aiding them, but the explanation in simple numbers and facts was right in front of him.

He had never believed that the destruction of Cathar was some divine punishment or a test of their faith. The Kryptonians had been their enemies and had grown far more advanced than the Cathar. The wars and constant raids were all moving away from Cathar even before the finale. Hannibal had warned the council that sooner or later the Kryptonians would have enough and strike a decisive blow that would end their conflict once and for all. They hadn't believed him, so when Zod and his weapons arrived the Cathar were defenseless against him. There was nothing divine about it, just a superior enemy with far more advanced weapons.

After that as they struggled to just survive, Hannibal had become one of the leaders. As he looked into his people's faces he saw they were lost and needed something to keep living. That was when he met Asha, a young acolyte at one of the monasteries. She offered something that the people badly needed, hope. Hannibal had seen it before; the worst off are always the most religious. A man or women crippled senselessly in the prime of their life are always the loudest singers in the choir.

So he embraced the old ways and helped Asha promote them to the survivors. As the years went on he almost started believing them himself, but again numbers and facts got in the way. This holy mission or Crusade they were now on was something the people needed. They had suffered so long and no one had come to their aid. It was time those that forgot them remembered.

Hannibal saw the calculations on the screen and they were what he expected. The Cathar had already reached the tipping point. There just weren't enough of them left to perpetuate their species. They were dying as a race and unless he found a way to change that the Cathar would join their enemies the Kryptonians in disappearing from the galaxy.

He had thought to steal the Kryptonians birthing matrix as that might be a way to change the Cathar's future, but the discovery that Krypton were just dust and rock ruined that hope. The future seemed set so all that was left was to have their vengeance on everyone that had forgotten them. If they were to disappear, Hannibal would make sure the galaxy long remembered the name Cathar.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. – Friday night<p>

Diana had finished up all of her meetings earlier than she expected. That meant she had something she rarely had, free time. She thought of calling Steve, but remembered he was in some sort of meetings this weekend so he wouldn't be available. The thought of going to a club alone held little appeal to Diana. She could already imagine how that would go and being hit on constantly wasn't her idea of a good time. Returning back to her apartment wasn't really what she wanted to do either.

She was dressed in civilian clothes but had her uniform on underneath them. She wanted to just blend in and not draw too much attention to herself. Trying to decide what to do in the city, she remembered a lecture she had noticed in the paper. Her recent experience helping out with the refugees had made her keenly aware of the challenges it was meeting their basic needs. The lecture was on how basic items were being revolutionized with modern design and engineering. Portable water pumps for example, both light enough to be transported easily even to the most remote areas yet durable enough to survive in the harshest conditions would bring fresh, clean water to people that desperately needed it.

It was hardly a glamorous Friday night, Diana knew but learning about the technology might assist her in future missions. It would also keep her out of the house and maybe afterwards she would see a movie or something. She was still only 18 so she wanted to have some fun.

Stopping at a sidewalk café, Diana asked one of the patrons if she could look at his paper. He seemed more than happy to comply. She smiled and thanked him. Searching through the pages she finally found the notice for the lecture. It was starting in a little over a half hour. Perfect she thought, plenty of time to walk over to it. As she thanked the man again, Diana looked at the name of the person giving the lecture.

Lana Lang.


	23. Chapter 23

O'Keeffe – Radiator Building

Washington D.C.

The Smithsonian is a nucleus of nineteen museums, nine research centers, and zoo—many of them historical or architectural landmarks—is the largest such complex in the world.

Clark read this in the brochure as he wandered around the exhibits before the lecture. Outwardly he might not show it, but he was a bit nervous. This manifested itself in his unconsciously fiddling with his brand new tie. It was the first one he'd ever owned.

As he looked around at the other patrons Clark had the distinct feeling he looked out of place. He'd grown up on the run and poor. Money was always tight so something like a suit or even a tie wasn't in the budget. While he was dressed in clean pressed clothes, jeans, boots, white shirt, tie and leather jacket, looking at the others milling around outside the lecture hall Clark sadly felt one of these things was not like the other, him. Even putting aside he was an alien, it was just another reminder to Clark that he had always been outside looking in on what most thought of as mainstream society.

Tonight wasn't about that he reminded himself. Mostly it was just to get out of the house so he didn't go stir crazy, but it was also about seeing someone he remembered from before everything got crazy. Lana Lang, local girl done good. In many ways Clark thought of Smallville as his hometown even though he hadn't lived there for very long. It was his parents' home before he arrived and while it had painful memories for him it had still been special to them.

As he waited for the doors to open, Clark wondered what Kori was doing tonight. He really had no way of contact her, she just came and went, as she wanted. He knew he had no claim on her, but he liked being with her. It was nice being with someone he didn't have to hide who he really was. Maybe the next time he saw her he'd see if she had some sort of communicator on her ship so he could call. Cell phones were out of the question as they could be tracked. That would defeat the whole purpose of living in the middle of nowhere.

The doors to the lecture hall opened and the patrons began to file in. Clark let the better dressed go in before him and then made his way in too.

* * *

><p>Midwest<p>

The dog had the boy's scent now. It had been faint, but Krypto would know it anywhere. The small house in the middle of nowhere had been abandon for some time. Weeds grew up around it and the dilapidated barn, but the boy had been here. If the man and woman had been there they would have said 'good boy, find him' and that's what Krypto planned on doing.

He was a dog, a rather special dog, but still basically a dog. Complex thoughts and out of the box thinking were beyond him. The man and woman had told him to protect the boy and that's what he was going to do. It was that simple. As Krypto moved off he forgot about the house immediately. The faded name on the mailbox, Kent meant nothing to him. He had to find the boy.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

Lana Lang was nervous as she stood back stage going over her notes. She was a long way from Smallville, Kansas. While her career had taken her around the world she still had enough Midwest in her to be a little awed by being at the Smithsonian. Yes it was one of the smaller lecture halls and at best thirty people would probably show up, but that didn't diminish the fact that she was giving a lecture at the freaking Smithsonian!

The local paper had even sent a reporter to do a story on her. It was big news back home. Probably the biggest news since she was a kid and all those government people had descended on the town. She had been about 15 when the Kents had surrendered to the authorities. She had vague memories of them from when she was a child. They had been her neighbors and had always seemed like nice people. Mostly she remembered their little boy, Clark. He had been her age and they had played together a few times. She liked him, but then the Kents went on the run and she never saw him again. After the Kents surrendered there were rumors about him showing up at the graveyard, but the government people didn't let anyone near the area for several days. No one really knew what happened out there, just that Mrs. Kent died. It was the talk of the town that whole summer.

Lana shook her head and sighed. Here she was about to give the most important speech of her young life and she was thinking of ancient history in her hometown. Taking a deep breath and then straightening her suit, Lana turned her focus to what was about to happen. The man running the show gestured to her that she was on in five minutes. Glancing down at her notes once again, Lana wanted to make sure she had it cold. Tonight would be an important night and she wanted everything to go smoothly.

* * *

><p>Sector 2813<p>

Tomar-Tu was the Green Lantern of Sector 2813. He was a tall, well-muscled humanoid alien with reddish-orange skin and a partially bald head. Other distinguishing features include a fish fin running down the center of his head, lupine ears and a bird's beak for a mouth. He had picked up a distress call from one of the smaller planets on the edge of his sector. The transmission had only said they were under attack before it was cut off.

There was nothing of value on the planet; at least not as far as someone needing to attack it went. It was more of a trading post or free market world where ships from the neighboring systems came to buy and sell pretty much anything they couldn't sell on their own worlds. It had a healthy and vigorous black market for those special goods that were pretty much illegal everywhere, but that was just part of the appeal of the planet. As he entered the atmosphere he was still trying to figure out why anyone would attack this world, but from high orbit he could see the main city was burning and in ruins.

The reasons why would have to wait. Tomar-Tu was a Green Lantern and he had a duty to stop wherever was going on. He headed straight for the center of town ready for anything. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

Clark took a seat near the back, away from the others in attendance. He had the Smallville Crows baseball hat in his jacket pocket, having taken it off as he entered the building. It was just one of those things you do and don't even think about why you're doing it. It just seemed like the polite thing to do. As he waited for the lecture to start he idly wondered if it was where the phrase 'hat in hand' came from.

The lights dimmed, as the lecture was about to start. A man came on stage wearing a wireless microphone and introduced the feature speaker for the night, Lana Lang. The forty or so people attending politely applauded as she walked on stage and smiled. She stepped behind the podium and set her notes down.

"Thank you all for being here,' Lana began. "I'm a little nervous, so I hope you'll bear with me."

The audience good-naturedly chuckle. Lana gave a self-deprecating shrug and then began.

"There have been some exciting new developments recently in the field of engineering and I'd like to talk about them tonight along with some of their practical real world applications."

* * *

><p>Sector 2813<p>

Hannibal and the Cathar had arrived on this world a day before. They poured out of their ship and into the main city's marketplace. They met resistance immediately. That only fueled their attack. There were traders from many worlds and the Cathar recognized them. They represented those that had left the Cathar to die after the Kryptonian attack. No offer of help was given, so they would pay for the worlds they came from.

They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but vengeance is something completely different. Vengeance is a scorching, white-hot rage that only spilling blood can cool. The Cathar spilled as much blood as they wanted; their vengeance had been delayed for over twenty years. The Goddess demanded no less.

The fires and screams of those opposing the Cathar filled the air, but Hannibal paid them no mind. He had killed his share, but it wasn't out of vengeance, they just got in his way. He was looking for information that might change the fate of his people. Asha would say he was looking for a miracle if she knew what he was after. It wasn't miracles, it was tangible evidence of a way to boost their numbers. While the others sated their blood lust in what they believed was the divine will of the Goddess, Hannibal scanned through all the computer systems he could find. Nothing directly solved his problem, but he wanted to look at the information further. He downloaded all the information so he could go over it in depth later on the ship.

The green light caught his attention. Using his newly enhanced vision he saw it was a Lantern. He was using his ring's power to try and stop the Cathar. Hannibal watched as the data finished loading onto a chip and only then moved towards the Lantern.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

Diana was running late for the lecture. While she was still only 18, she had been out in the world long enough to know that as Wonder Woman she drew attention everywhere she went. She didn't want that tonight. Diana just wanted to go to a lecture and listen like everyone else. While she had no alter ego like some of her teammates, she did appreciate the value of a disguise. That was the reason she as running late.

Checking her watch, Diana entered the museum and headed for the lecture hall. A few people glanced at her, but nothing like she usually got. She congratulated herself on pulling of her disguise. A two sizes too large black pants suit helped to hide her rather spectacular figure. It was ill fitting and chunky but that's what she was going for. A crisp white shirt and flats augmented the look. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the last minute addition of black, thick-framed glasses completed her disguise. She was still very attractive, there was no hiding that, but she hoped her disguise would be enough so no one would put together she was actually Wonder Woman. As she thought about the look she was going for with this get up, the phrase mild mannered came to mind.

Diana still had her Wonder Woman uniform under her disguise, just in case, but she doubted there would be any need for it at the lecture. She reached the hall and knew it had already started. As quietly as she could Diana opened the door and slipped inside.

* * *

><p>The Midwest<p>

The dog was closer to finding the boy, as the scent was stronger now. He had covered an astonishing amount of ground since picking up the scent in the small town. Krypto avoided people at every turn. His experience with them at the other place taught him that was for the best. They would try and stop him or cage him as those others had. He was too close now to let that happen.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

Diana stood in the back of the darkened lecture hall and paused as her eyes adjusted. There was a spotlight on the speaker and the set up was like a movie theater with tiered seating. Silently Diana slipped into a seat in the last row. Her main concentration was on the speaker, but her training instinctively made her take in her surroundings.

Forty odd people were spread out over the entire hall. Most of them she realized were much older than she was. The only two people close to her age were the speaker and the young man sitting on the opposite side of the theater in the row in front of her. A little smile came to her lips as she noticed how he slouched in his seat and seemed uncomfortable almost as if he were too big for his seat. The smile disappeared as she realized something about him seemed very familiar to her.

Young, tall, rather handsome from what she could see of his profile, Diana was definitely sure she'd seen him before. Then it hit her who he was.

Mr. Kent.

Diana's first reaction was disbelief. It couldn't be him she thought but the longer she looked the more she was sure it was. Her second reaction was she couldn't believe her luck. The very man that had challenged and embarrassed her was at the same lecture she was. Her third reaction was to confront him immediately and not risk him slipping away again. Her fourth reaction was they were in a public forum and if things got out of hand there were civilians all around them. All of these happened in moments. She quickly weighted the merits of all her options and came to a decision. The desire to confront him was just too tempting. Since Las Vegas she had wanted very, very much to find him again. Now was her chance to change the outcome of they're last encounter.

Take it slow, Diana told herself. Easing over to the next seat, she paused to see if he would react. Nothing, so Diana moved to the next and waited again. Still nothing, so she moved another seat closer. Diana couldn't help smiling as she pictured his reaction when he realized he was caught. She felt her heart beat pick up as she moved another seat closer.

* * *

><p>Clark sat on the aisle seat, trying to get comfortable. The seats were cushioned but that wasn't a problem. They were made for someone the average height, five nine, while he was six four and rather broad through the shoulders and long in the legs. That meant the seat hit his back all wrong and there wasn't enough leg room. He tried shifting positions but it didn't help. Finally he just slouched down and spread his legs wide apart. It was hardly the most dignified way of listening to a lecture, but at least he was somewhat comfortable and no one else was sitting in his row so it wasn't that bad.<p>

He turned his attention to Lana. A smile came to his face as he could see some of that little girl he'd met so many years ago in her still. She had a nice easy style about her speech and kept it engaging by not being over simplistic but now being too technical either. He actually found himself interested in the advances she was discussing.

He heard the back door of the lecture hall open but didn't turn to see who it was. He figured he didn't know them anyway and he was here to see Lana so it didn't matter. He tried focusing on the speech, but whoever had entered late kept switching seats, moving down the row behind and closer to him. Great he thought, someone that wants to talk. He slouched down a little more allowing the collar of his leather jacket to push up around his jaw line. Maybe they'll take the hint he didn't want to talk, he thought.

He got his answer when the person moved another seat closer. He could hear her heartbeat pick up and he was sure it was a woman. Not turning his head, Clark glanced to his right to see who it was. It took a moment as the ill-fitting suit and frumpy glasses threw him off for a second, but then he realized whom it was.

Wonder Woman.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Diana would never admit it to anyone but she was excited, probably more excited than she should be at the chance to confront Mr. Kent again. It seemed fate was on her side and giving her a second chance to even the score. At this point she wasn't even thinking about why she wanted to confront him, she just wanted to see his face when she tapped him in the shoulder. She would smile and whisper one word to him.<p>

Gotcha.

* * *

><p>Clark was scrambling to think of what to do. He could run, but that would most likely cause a scene and while he didn't really know Lana that well, he didn't want to ruin her big night. He certainly didn't want to deal with Wonder Woman either. He remembered the look on her face in Vegas as the young security guard carded her and she was clearly not happy. Him smiling hadn't help either.<p>

If running was out, that meant a confrontation. He didn't want that. Perhaps he could put her off a bit until he came up with something better. He would bullshit her, pretend he didn't know who she was and see if he could pull it off. If all else failed, he could still run for it but that was his least favorite option.

* * *

><p>Diana was one seat away and she felt the excitement building. Stretching out her hand she placed it on his shoulder and leaned forward.<p>

"Mr. Kent,' she whispered. She was about to say the word Gotcha, but he unexpectedly cut her off.

"Shhh." He replied without turning to look at her.

Diana hadn't expected that reaction. She sat back for a second in surprise but then leaned in again.

"Mr. Kent we have some unfinished business,' she whispered.

He half turned in his seat and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you're not here to listen to the lecture the polite thing to do is leave,' he whispered in reply. "Show some courtesy to Miss Lang, talking while she's doing her presentation is just rude."

He turned back to face the front of the lecture hall. Now Diana was really confused. Was her disguise that good, she absently wondered? No, that can't be it; he's just trying to put me off. She was just about to lean forward again, when Diana glanced at the stage. Miss Lang was getting to the heart of her presentation Diana realized. He wasn't wrong; it would be rude to talk while she's doing it. Diana had come to hear the lecture and if she pressed the issue she would most likely cause him to bolt. That would ruin the lecture. It was frustrating, but Diana had experienced her own share of rude people when she was asked to speak. The least she could do is act better than they had

He wasn't going anywhere she decided. At least not without her being right there beside him. Let him think he won this round, the lecture will be over soon enough, Diana thought. She had him and he wasn't getting away this time.

* * *

><p>Clark heard her sit back and a small smile came to his lips. He'd bought himself some time to figure out a way to ditch her. He was frankly surprised it worked, but he wasn't going to complain. Slouching down just a bit more he continued to look at Lana on the stage, but the wheels were turning on how to get out of this. He didn't want to fight her, at least not if he didn't have to. When Wonder Woman reached out her hand and placed it on the back of the chair next to him, Clark knew he had better come up with something good and quick.<p>

* * *

><p>The Low River Country<p>

Kori beamed into Clark's place and was surprised to find he wasn't there. She hadn't planned on stopping tonight, but she found she wanted to see him. She liked spending time with him, as he was different than just about everyone she knew on Earth. They were both outsiders, but when they were together she didn't feel quiet such an outsider.

She knew he didn't lock the place, being out here in the middle of nowhere there really wasn't any reason. She walked around to the deck overlooking the river and opened the backdoor. She had been here before, but always with Clark so this was her first real chance to check his house out. They were friends after all, she thought to herself, he wouldn't mind if I just take a look around. Maybe he left something that will tell me where he is, she justified.

Turning on one of the lamps next to the couch, Kori took in the main room. It had struck her as Spartan the first time she was here but now with Clark gone she found it empty. There was a couch and two chairs, a coffee table, three lamps and a television, that's it. There weren't any pictures or mementos on the walls, really nothing that said who lived here. It just seemed so sterile to her. Perhaps she would pick up some things for him to spruce the place up a bit. It was his home, it should look like a home, she thought.

She checked out the other rooms including the ones she hadn't seen before, mainly the bedroom, but they were pretty much the same as the main room. Not really having anything else to do tonight, Kori decided she would just wait for him. He had to be back soon, so she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She took out one of the beers on the shelf and opened. With it in hand she went back out to the deck and sat down in one of the chairs looking out over the river. It was beautiful out here, in a sparse, rugged way. Leaning back she took a sip of the beer and looked up at the stars.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

Lana clicked off her last slide and wrapped up her presentation. She thought it had gone rather well, if she said so herself. She moved up the lectern and sorted her notes into a neat pile.

"So that's it, I'd like to thank you all for coming and listening,' she said. "If any of you have any questions I'll be happy to stay after to answer them. Thank you again."

The house lights came on and the audience began to clap. Lana smiled and sheepishly nodded her head in acknowledgment. You kicked ass, girl, she thought, but wisely didn't say it out loud.

* * *

><p>The moment the applause started and the lights came up, Clark was on his feet and moving towards the front of the room. A beat after him, Diana was on her feet and moving right behind him. If he thought it was going to be that easy, he had another thing coming Diana thought. She reached out and grabbed hold of his bicep.<p>

"Not so fast, Mr. Kent,' she said.

Okay, this is getting a little annoying, Clark thought. He knew exactly what she and the Justice League wanted, to put him in jail. That wasn't going to happen, but he wasn't going to create a scene either. He would just have to keep bullshitting her until he saw his chance. Turning Clark glanced down at her hand on his arm and then into her eyes.

"Do you mind? I want to ask Miss Lang a question and congratulate her on a wonderful speech." He said. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you think you know me, but you don't."

"You're sticking to that story?" Diana said incredulously.

"Yeah."

He turned and continued walking towards the front of the room. Diana let go of his arm, but she stayed right behind him. Play it whatever way you want, Mr. Kent, it's not going to work, she thought.

Clark knew he had to make a move. She was walking right next to him. He just needed a moment, a small distraction and he could exit, stage left. He turned to her.

"Do you have a pen?"

"What?"

"A pen, I wanted to get an autograph,' he explained.

"Seriously? It was a nice lecture, but she's an engineer, Mr. Kent,' Diana countered. "An autograph, really?"

"I really liked her speech, okay?" Clark said. "So pen or not?"

He was up to something, but she would indulge him.

"Fine." Diana looked down and checked her jacket pocket and took out a pen she found there. As she turned back to present it to him, he was gone and the exit door was slowly swinging closed.

"Damn him!" She grumbled as she charged out the door after him.

* * *

><p>Sector 2813<p>

Tomar-Tu was struggling with the marauders. They were much more powerful then he expected. Who were they he couldn't help wondering? He had just knocked several of them back, but they didn't stay down. As he readied for another attack one of them stepped out from the shadows and walked up to stand in front of him.

"Lantern, you can't win,' Hannibal said.

"Who are you?" Tomar-Tu asked. "I am a Green Lantern and I can't allow this. This is my sector and you're actions can't be allowed. Stop now or I'll be forced to stop you."

"Big words, Lantern,' Hannibal replied. "You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Should I?"

Hannibal looked at his people and then returned his gaze to Tomar-Tu.

"Yes you should."

Asha, the High Priestess had silently moved up behind the Lantern. Tomar-Tu didn't notice her as his full attention was on the man and his followers in front of him. He raised his ring and scanned them. The ring took a moment to identify them, but it must have made a mistake. They were dead.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Your death." Hannibal calmly said. He gave a small nod. Asha moved with frightening speed. She pulled a dagger from her flowing ropes and plunged it into Tomar-Tu's back. He gasped and jerked as she twisted it, holding him off the ground like a butterfly on a pin. He coughed up blood as her knife cut up his insides and he knew he was mortally wounded. Asha slammed him to the ground and drew her knife back. Hannibal slowly walked up and knelt down next to him.

"We are the Cathar, Lantern."

"But-But you were wiped out, all of you are dead,' Tomar-Tu gasped a the blood poured out from his fatal wound.

"We're back."


	24. Chapter 24

Man Ray – Tomorrow

Washington D.C.

Okay, Diana could admit she was pissed. There was no use denying it especially with the lasso of truth on her hip. While she was relatively new to the wider world, Diana understood that Mr. Kent was not just challenging her, but worse he was screwing with her. Diana had a hint of what sort of warrior he could be during the fight in Metropolis against Darkseid and his minions, yet that wasn't what he was doing in their encounters. He was being a trickster. What made it worst and pissed her off even more was she'd fallen for his tricks.

A pen, Diana thought, Hera help me, how could I fall for that?

If he'd just battled her honorably she wouldn't be so angry, but no he kept using tricks and running away which made her livid. The running away really galled her. Again the lasso came into effect and the fact that she'd fallen for his tricks and even worse he'd embarrassed her really infuriated her most.

Definitely the embarrassment contributed greatly to her anger. From shouting her name in the Vegas crowd to getting her carded in the casino and now fooling her with that stupid pen stunt it seemed he'd gone out of his way to make her feel foolish. She wasn't denying that she contributed to it, but that wasn't helping her mood.

That smile of his Diana thought, that smug smile as if he knew he had bested her and made her look foolish was another thing she couldn't seem to get out of her mind. Just to wipe that smile off his handsome face one time would be so satisfying. Diana very much wanted to see that.

So as she exited the museum and scanned the surrounding area, Diana was determined he wasn't going to escape this time. He must be awfully fast though, as she didn't see him anywhere. Well, run all you want, Mr. Kent, Diana mused, I can fly. She lifted off the ground and began to climb into the air above the rooftops. Amazons were known as great trackers and hunters. Diana had learned her lessons well in her young life.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. - M Street NW<p>

Clark slowed down to a leisurely pace as he reached M Street, one of the central thoroughfares from downtown out to Georgetown. He figured he'd follow it out of the city and then take off back to his place. Losing Wonder Woman had been a bit of a surprise. He couldn't believe she'd falling that old pen trick, but he wasn't going complain about his luck changing. It certainly hadn't been working for him earlier. What were the chances the one lecture he decided to go to would be the same one Wonder Woman was at?

Of all the lecture halls in all the towns in all the world, she had to walk into his.

Well, not his exactly but the one he picked to attend. He kept his wits though and managed to give her the slip. Running was second nature to Clark at this point in his life and he was good at it. His abilities were a two-edge sword in many ways. Yes they alerted him to possible dangerous situations sooner than most, but when he used them people tended to notice. When people noticed that just drew more attention. Attention was dangerous, at least for him.

It's why he learned early on not to rely on his special abilities to get out of tight spots. Being on the run even as a little kid he had to consider how his parents the Kents would be affected. They couldn't run or fly like he could and if attention was bad for him, it was even worse for them. He learned to use his head and his wits to get himself out of most situations.

Being in Washington D.C. using his wits instead of his abilities was always the safest course. The military, intelligence communities, not just from the US, but foreign nations all had a presence here. It was the capital, so security was at it's highest. As he pulled the old Crows baseball hat down a little further Clark knew the city was filled with cameras and other surveillance. People were monitoring those cameras. It's why when he took off he didn't fly or simply dash out of town. It would be noticed, so he only used quick bursts of speed and stayed on the ground. Something as simple as a local television station's weather radar could pick him up if he wasn't careful. Using the bursts he would just appear to be a glitch in their system, the same for cameras, satellites and other surveillance equipment.

He didn't mind walking, but he had to be careful and mindful of his surroundings. If one hero was here, there might be others. As he moved down the sidewalk Clark cautioned himself not to start feeling sorry about his situation. Yes he was on the run and wanted by some rather serious people and agencies, but in the big picture he had quite a few advantages. His abilities gave him an edge on most people but they weren't the only advantages he had.

He was tall, a little taller than most, but not freakishly tall so people gawked at him, Being tall is better than being short. It wasn't his opinion; studies showed that taller men usually do better than shorter men. He was also good looking by most standards. It probably wasn't PC to say so but most people know that good-looking people have it easier than ugly people. Again, just look at the studies, most of the data shows that people respond better to attractive people. Add that he was young and in good shape he'd pretty much won the physical appearance lottery.

There was also the fact that while he was an alien, he looked like a white guy. White guys get stopped or hassled by the police far less than non-white guys do. Again it wasn't his opinion it was a basic fact. If you're living on the run, those are pretty good advantages to have.

So as he continued walking out of Washington, Clark tried to relax and fit in. He even smiled at a couple of cute girls he passed. They smiled in return. Yes, he had some advantages.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

Diana felt no need to hide her abilities. She didn't worry about cameras or satellites or radar. This gave her a speed advantage in tracking Clark down. Flying over the city she rose high enough so she could cover more ground but still pick out individuals on the street. One of her gifts was Diana had extraordinarily good eyesight. It was one of those things like her exceptional hearing that most didn't consider when they were thinking of her. Her looks and other abilities tended to obscure them.

She was still angry, but her training helped her control and channel it into the task at hand, finding him. As a good hunter, Diana tried to use what she knew about him to aid her search. He likes to run, she grumbled, especially run away. She reasoned if that held true, he would be trying to get out of the city. He would try and blend in, move with the crowd and not draw attention to himself. Diana quickly eliminated several routes that would take him deeper into the city or near military or intelligence buildings.

Narrowing her search Diana also factored in the other things she knew about him. He was tall, taller than she was and most people but not so tall he stood out. He was young and in good shape. He was dressed in workman's clothes. He was rather good looking, handsome even. She dismissed this last item as trivial, but it would be part of her profile of him if she were making one.

Diana thought she might have one advantage over Mr. Kent. While she was relatively new to the world, she had spent considerable time in Washington D.C. Most cities she basically used her abilities, flying over them to get where she wanted. Because of her friendship with Steve and other factors, she had spent time riding in limousines so she also had an understanding of the city on a street level. She quickly added the traffic patterns and popular routes of drivers to her data. M street heading towards Georgetown, she thought, that offered the best odds for his escape route. Veering to her right, Diana rose a little higher as she headed that way. She was over the street in moments and scanning the sidewalks. A smile came to her face.

Gotcha!

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

The sidewalk traffic had thinned out. Clark found himself alone as he continued walking out of the city. His head was down, but he kept glancing back and across the street to make sure no one was following him. He thought of scanning all the heartbeats and sounds, but in a city this large he always tried to pull back on his senses so the sheer volume of people didn't overwhelm him. The bridge to Georgetown was up ahead so he felt he was almost out of danger. Then he heard her heartbeat and her shoes touch down in front of him. Inwardly Clark groaned as he looked up and saw Wonder Woman standing right in front of him.

"I thought you wanted a pen, Mr. Kent?" She said, holding up the pen with a satisfied smile on her face.

In her mind Diana was thinking where's that smug smile now, Mr. Kent?

She was still dressed in the one size too big pantsuit, white blouse, flat shoes and glasses but her whole demeanor was that of Wonder Woman. She stood with feet apart and a hand on her hip in what could only be called the classic superhero pose.

* * *

><p>Shit!<p>

Clark couldn't believe she'd found him that quick. He knew it was long odds she would fall for another distraction. She certainly looked confident, he thought, maybe a little too confident.

"I don't know who you are, but this creepy stalker thing is getting a bit odd, miss." He threw the comment out as his mind quickly went over the avenues of escape.

"You're still sticking with you don't know who I am, Mr. Kent?" Diana asked in a sardonic tone.

"Yeah, why not?" Clark replied. Maybe he could just bum rush her and get away before she got back to her feet, he thought.

"Maybe this will help you,' Diana said triumphantly.

She snapped off the thick black-framed glasses and then reached up and took the lapels of her white blouse and pulled it open to reveal the WW insignia on the top of her uniform. She looked at him waiting for his reaction. It wasn't what she expected. His eyebrows raised and he smiled a rather suggestive smile.

"Thanks for the free show, honey, but as impressive as they are they don't change my mind about you being a stalker."

Diana knew she was wearing her Wonder Woman uniform under her blouse, but the way he was looking at her chest caused her to question it for a split second. It was like if someone is looking at you but not at your eyes, but say your shoulder, inevitably you look to see what they are looking at.

Diana glanced down.

That was all Clark needed, he was off. When Diana looked back up he was gone.

"Damn him!" She shouted and took off after him. "Did he call me, honey?!"

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. – National Mall<p>

The crowds were mostly gone around the large rectangular pool. A few tourists still ventured up to the Lincoln Memorial, it's sheer size capturing their imagination. A lone figure in gray sweats jogged down the steps to begin his nightly run. He did ten laps around the iconic reflecting pool with the Lincoln Memorial as one view and the Washington Monument as the other. Up and back he always had one of them in front of him. It was so much better than running on a treadmill and looking at a flat screen. As he reached the first corner he heard someone coming up fast behind him.

"On your left." A voice said.

He nodded in acknowledgement as a young man dressed in a jacket, jeans and boots practically flew by him and continued to putting distance between the two.

"Maybe I better do some more lapses if a guy in boots is lapping me,' the man mutter to himself.

* * *

><p>Clark had used another burst of speed to get away from her, but again he had to slow down or risk being discovered by someone else besides her. He heard her shout damn him as he raced across the city and knew she was really going to be pissed now. He didn't really care; he just wanted to get away from her. Clark did let a small smile cross his face as he headed towards the Washington Monument. He heard her heartbeat again and was just about to put on another burst when something wrapped around his wrist. In the next moment he was jerked off his feet. He landed hard on his ass and was just getting up when he saw her floating above him. Her golden lasso was wrapped around his wrist and she was holding the other end.<p>

"No more running, Mr. Kent!"

With a sigh he got back to his feet. This was what he'd been trying to avoid, but apparently they were going to do this.

"You might as well call me, Clark,' he offered. "Mr. Kent was my father."

"Good to know,' Diana replied curtly. She floated down and landed ten feet away from him. "Still insisting you don't know who I am?'

"No, you're Wonder Woman,' Clark automatically stated. This surprised him as it just come out. He glanced down at the lasso on his wrist.

"The lasso makes you speak the truth,' Diana explained.

"Good to know,' he snidely replied with the same answer she had given him.

Diana's smile slipped a little bit. She didn't like that he was able to turn her words around on her.

"You must think you're so cute, don't you?" Diana said, some of her anger slipping out. "In Vegas and earlier, embarrassing me like you did. I saw you smile, Mr. Kent, or Clark, I know you enjoyed it."

"Maybe a little." He admitted with a smirk, as the lasso wouldn't let him deny it.

"I thought so,' Diana said. "Well, the chase is over now."

Clark had been trying to break the lasso but as hard as he pulled it didn't seem to want to come off.

"It's unbreakable, Mr. Kent-Clark, even to you,' Diana informed him.

"Again, good to know,' he sarcastically said, letting his hands dropped to his side. "So what now, Wonder Woman?"

Diana paused for a moment. With all his tricks and escapes, catching him had really become the focus of her thoughts. Now that she had, it took a moment to remember why she'd wanted to catch him in the first place.

"I know it was you in Metropolis, Clark,' Diana said.

"So?"

"You have great abilities. I wanted to know just what you're intentions were?" Diana asked.

"At the moment getting away from you,' Clark replied.

It was truthful, but not what she wanted.

"That's not going to happen,' Diana stated.

"So now you arrest me, is that it?" Clark asked. "I heard what your friend in the Justice League said, Wonder Woman, about how you'd arrested me. So what now? You turn me over to your boyfriend, Steve Trevor so he can give me to his boss and she can lock me away with all the others? Put me in their super secret prison?"

Him knowing about Steve and her caught Diana off guard.

"He's not my boyfriend,' she immediately replied. Composing herself, Diana added, "I wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"I don't react well to people tying me up in rope so they can talk to me,' Clark warned.

"If you'd acting honorably instead of playing your tricks, it wouldn't be necessary,' Diana fired back. "We could have met as warriors and had a discussion about what each of us wants, but you made this necessary."

Clark took a step towards her. He wasn't smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"You want to know what I want? I want to be left alone, Princess,' he forcefully said. Some of his own anger was bubbling up. "I ran because that seemed like the safest thing to do, but if you want to be warriors I can do that too."

Clark had wrapped his fingers around the lasso and gave it a powerful jerk. It caught Diana off guard and she stumbled forward slamming into his unforgiving shoulder. She lost her grip on the lasso. Clark used that moment to take it off his wrist. He was about to run again, but decided to say one more thing before he did. He was standing over her as she started to get up. Diana was ready for battle if that was what he wanted.

"I'm not your enemy, Wonder Woman, but I can be,' he stated. "I'm not going to let anyone put me in a prison without a fight. I just want to live my life in peace like everyone else. So please, just leave me alone."

He was still holding the lasso in his hands and now dropped it. Diana took a step towards him, but he vanished in the next moment. This time it wasn't just a burst. Diana knew he was gone even as she took off in to the night sky.

* * *

><p>The Low River Country – Several Hours Later<p>

Clark had taken the long route to get back to the cabin just in case. His confrontation with Wonder Woman was still on his mind. He'd let his emotions take over at the end. That damn lasso of hers had pissed him off and he just reacted. It wasn't the smart play and Clark could foresee it causing him more trouble. He didn't want to be her enemy or anyone else's. Well, maybe Lynch's, Clark thought, he's been something of a lying asshole since I met him.

Best thing to do is lay low here in the middle of nowhere, Clark reasoned. If Wonder Woman or anyone else were looking for him, he would give them nothing to find. He'd spent his whole life hiding, he could do it a while longer.

As he walked towards the house, Clark saw the lights were on. He could smell Kori's perfume and a smile came to his face. Another smell caught his attention and he stopped on the top step of the back porch wondered had she brought a dog with her?

Before he could explore this thought further a blur of white came straight at him and knocked Clark off the porch and onto his back.

* * *

><p>Krypto had found the boy.<p>

* * *

><p>Kori leisurely wandered over the edge of the porch with a beer in her hand and looked down at Clark with a smile.<p>

"He showed up about an hour ago,' she said. "I take it he was looking for you."


	25. Chapter 25

Malevich – Suprematism

Low River Country

The dog was happy.

He found the boy.

Now he could do what he was told to do by the man and the woman, protect him.

Krypto was stretched out on a rug in front of the fireplace. It was the boy's home so that meant it was Krypto's home too. He liked it. He liked the boy and was happy the boy remembered his name. The boy also called him Buddy, but Krypto didn't mind that either. They were away from all the others, which meant Krypto had lots of room to run. He could run as fast as he wanted and the boy would keep up. They would run and play for hours. Krypto liked that very much. When they weren't running, Krypto guarded the house.

The girl seemed to spend a lot of time at the house too. At first Krypto wasn't sure about her, but he did like that she didn't smell like all the others. He could smell the boy on the girl and the girl on the boy. Krypto's sense of smell was very good so it soon became obvious the boy and the girl liked each other. If the boy liked the girl than Krypto liked her too. She would also stop and talk to Krypto when she arrived. She would smile and pet him and tell him what a good boy he was. Krypto liked the girl.

The boy and the girl would go out and some times they would take Krypto with them, but other times he would stay and guard the house. He made sure no one got too close, especially those little creatures with the bushy tails that seemed to want to torment Krypto. They learned very quickly Krypto wasn't like other dogs. They kept their distance.

While Krypto liked the girl, he kept an eye on her. His responsibility was the protect the boy, but even Krypto knew there were ways the girl could hurt the boy that no one, not even Krypto could protect him from. Krypto had also smelt another female on the boy when he finally found him. She smelled different than the others too. While Krypto's main job was to protect the boy, he did like the girl. He hoped the boy didn't do anything to hurt the girl, but again there were things no one, not even Krypto could protect against.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

Diana hadn't told anyone about her run in with Mr. Kent. He told her she might as well call him Clark, but Diana found she didn't like that name, so she kept thinking of him as Mr. Kent instead. She chided herself for how she'd handled things between them. She was a trained warrior, yet she'd repeatedly let her guard down. First she had fallen for his silly, stupid tricks repeatedly and then being lax when she finally had the lasso around him. It wasn't like her and she vowed she would be more vigilant in the future.

She did know more about him now, though. The lasso had given her some answers. It forced anyone encircled by it to tell the truth, so the things he'd said told her a lot. He wasn't her enemy unless she wanted him to be. As she suspected he'd unfortunately heard what Billy said that night in Metropolis. There hadn't been time to correct that and most likely he wouldn't have believed her anyway. It couldn't be helped so there was no sense in dwelling on it.

Mr. Kent did seemed to be very well informed. He knew about Diana's connection with Steve Trevor, although that was mostly likely from all the media reports that kept linking them together. Why she'd made a point to tell him Steve wasn't her boyfriend also puzzled Diana. It was those little things that seemed to continue to nag at her mind. While it was common knowledge that Steve worked for ARGUS, how Mr. Kent knew he had a boss, Diana couldn't understand. He was obviously referring to Amanda Waller, but Diana only knew this because she was in the Justice League.

The part about Steve's boss putting him in a super secret prison like the others puzzled Diana. Through the League Diana had access to reports and information no civilians had and even she hadn't heard anything about a secret prison run by Amanda Waller. He'd been tied up in the lasso when he said it, so Mr. Kent obviously believed it. Who were the others he was referring to, she wondered? She had been so caught up in his challenge to her; Diana now realized there was more going on then she was aware of. She knew Billy was only referring to regular jail, but Mr. Kent seemed to take that completely differently. It made her wonder what else was going on that the League and she didn't know about?

As she walked through the paparazzi and into the restaurant to met Steve, Diana found she had lots of questions and not enough answers. Steve stood and smiled as he saw Diana enter. When she reached the table he kissed her on the cheek.

"Right on time,' he whispered. "You look beautiful as always, Diana."

"Thank you, Steve." She replied as she took her seat. He held her chair for her and while she still thought it was silly, she understood it was convention and just accepted it. Steve moved back to his seat across from her.

"I hope you're hunger,' he said. "I had to pull a few strings, but this place is supposed to be the hottest place in town. The waiting list is a mile long."

The waitress came almost immediately, so the conversation turned to the menu. They placed their orders and after the waitress left they asked about each other's day. Their drinks came quickly. Diana took a sip of her ice tea, she was 18 after all and the incident in Vegas had reminded everyone of that. She had Mr. Kent to thank for that an she still had a bit of anger towards him about it. They ordered and kept up the usual conversation for the first part of the meal, but Diana was distracted. Steve noticed.

"So what's up with you, Diana?"

"What do you mean, Steve?" She asked.

"You're here, but you're not here,' Steve explained. "Is something bothering you?'

Diana hadn't meant to broach this subject at dinner, but he gave her the opening.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Amanda Waller is your boss, correct?"

Steve set his knife and fork down and took a sip of her Dewars on the rocks and his expression became serious. He leaned back and clasped his hands together in front of him

"Yes. Why?"

"You're the liaison for the League, but that's still part of ARGUS, isn't it?"

"It's under the same umbrella, yes."

"So you have access to all of the programs Argus oversee, don't you?" Diana asked.

"Yes. Again why, Diana?"

The restaurant had filled up and the noise of the crowd seemed to be amplified by their silent pauses. Diana already had an idea of what he would say, but she felt she had to ask the question anyway.

"Is ARGUS operating a secret prison?" Diana plainly asked.

"Diana, you know I can't discuss that," Steve slowly replied. "Most of what I and ARGUS do is classified and I can't talk about it."

Diana took that as a yes. She found it troubling that Mr. Kent had been right about the secret prison.

"If it's classified, how would a civilian find out about it?" She followed up.

"They wouldn't."

"But if they did…,' she continued.

"They wouldn't.' Steve said flatly.

"Okay, but hypothetically if there were a secret prison, Amanda Waller would be in charge of it, wouldn't she?" Diana asked, trying a different approach.

"Who have you been talking too, Diana?" Steve asked, not answering her question. "This is hardly the place to be having this discussion. What you're asking about is classified, beyond top secret and I can't discuss any of it. I would lose my job and most likely be brought up on charges, Diana. In this town you never know who's listening."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in jeopardy, Steve,' Diana offered. "We can talk about something else if you like."

Steve had been watching Diana the whole time since she brought up the subject.

"You talked to him, didn't you?"

"Who?"

"I think you know, Diana," Steve replied. "Kent."

"Yes."

"I thought so,' Steve said with a sigh. "Diana, you should be very careful around him, he's considered very dangerous and some powerful people are extremely interested in him. I'm telling you this for your own safety, forget Kent."

"And if I can't?" She asked.

"Just leave him alone, Diana, please,' Steve implored her. "It's in everyone's best interest that you do."

Another person was telling her to leave Mr. Kent alone. First the young man himself and now Steve were giving her the same message. Diana knew the smart and prudent thing would be to follow their advice, but something about all of it just didn't sit right with her. She saw how uncomfortable Steve was with the whole subject.

"All right, Steve, I'll try and do that,' Diana replied with a smile. It wasn't technically in the strictest sense a lie, she would try but Diana already knew she wouldn't.

"Thank you,' Steve said with a smile of his own. "Now let's eat, shall we?"

'Yes."

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

It wasn't anything conscious really, but Koriand'r found herself spending more time at Clark's house. It had started because she thought he might be a little lonely. As it continued she realized she had been a little lonely too. While her situation was completely different than his, there were echoes she understood. She had been hunted and on the run before. She also understood what it was like to be an outsider.

What she'd come to realize was that when she was with Clark she felt normal. Too most that wouldn't seem like such a big thing, but they hadn't lived Koriand'r life. A chance at normal had been taken away from her when she was very young and even coming to Earth hadn't brought it back. The friends she'd made here starting with Dick and then Jason and Roy seemed to always be bouncing between one situation and another. While this was an exciting way to spend your time, it wasn't really living like most people do.

Her young life had been spent mostly in crisis and only after spending this time with Clark did she realize how much she just wanted to feel normal again. They were both aliens. He was the last survivor of his race and she was exiled from hers. Both were completely different than all the humans around them. Most would imagine it was about their abilities and how they set them apart from the others, but when they were together their abilities played a little part in what they did.

It was normal. They went to dinner or dancing or to listen to some music. They sometimes stayed at his place, popped some popcorn and watched a movie. They took hikes in the barren land around his place or swam in the river that ran behind his house. Mostly they talked. Kori remembered a story Clark had told her one night about when he was on the run. He was only twelve or thirteen at the time. He didn't say it, but Kori understood money must have been tight for the Kents. They were renting a small, basically a bungalow in one of the poorer districts of Philadelphia. Both Mr. and Mrs. Kent had to work but they were still barely making ends meet.

One of their neighbors was a woman in her forties named Angel Smith. Angel had lived in the same neighborhood all her life. She raised her daughters by herself, even named one of them Angel Smith. That Angel Smith had named her daughter Angel Smith too. Clark had mused if there was something for women like they was for men? Was the elder Angel Smith senior, her daughter junior and the granddaughter the third? He absently wondered as more women were raising children on their own if they would have to make something like that in the future.

The story had been about how Angel senior had got her first job. She had been on government programs raising her children all of her life, but now that they were grown she had applied for work and got it. The problem was the job was outside the neighborhood and Angel didn't have a car. Clark's father had offered to give her a ride to work with him. Clark usually rode along in the mornings. The part Kori liked was how Clark told about watching as the weeks went by and Angel's life began to change. She had always been poor and rarely left the neighborhood she lived in. The job, a basic entry-level phone sales job slowly opened up her world. Clark told Kori he realized that when you're poor the world gets much smaller for you. Across town might as well be another state. Something as simple as getting a job could change that and expand your world.

The Kents had been forced to move again and they never saw Angel Smith senior, junior or the third again, but as Kori thought about the story she liked to believe all of their worlds expanded. It was those little stories about his time growing up on the run that Kori found fascinating. They were about normal people and small events, yet for each of the people involved they were life changing. Something as simple as Clark's father, Mr. Kent offering a ride could have such a huge impact.

The more time they spent together the more Kori realized she was attracted to Clark. She even liked his dog. She knew Clark was attracted to her too, yet he hadn't made any move in that direction. Even given the horrible circumstances Kori had endured in her young life, she retained her people's openness about sex. She waited for Clark to make the first move, but when he didn't it puzzled her. She wondered if perhaps he was a little afraid she would say no and disappear.

With that in mind as they returned to his house after a night out, Kori decided she would make the first move. Usually they would say good night and she would transport back to her ship. As was the norm he invited her in for a nightcap or coffee. This time she accepted. They took seats on the couch, glasses of wine in hand and talked about the dinner earlier. Kori paused and took a sip from her glass before bringing up the subject.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm 21 in Earth years, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You're 22, correct?"

"Yes."

"If you have no objections, I'd prefer to stay the night instead of transporting back to my ship."

"No, that's fine,' he replied. "I can make up the couch and you can have the bedroom."

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to stay the night with you."

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure?"

"Very sure." As if to demonstrate this, Kori leaned over and kissed him. There was little need to talk after that.


	26. Chapter 26

Stella – Kastura

Low River Country

You don't miss something until you've had it.

It doesn't even take that much of it really.

As Clark carried a fresh, steaming cup of coffee out to the deck to watch the sunrise he couldn't help smiling. It had been a few days since Kori had spent the night and they made plans for later this evening. He had nothing special to do until then, so he was just going to relax around his house.

As he sat down and took a sip of the coffee, Clark's smile got a little bigger as he watched Krypto coming running towards him. Mentally he corrected himself, this wasn't just his house anymore it was his home. It was a subtle mental distinction. Real estate agents all over the country like to advertise homes for sale, but that's just marketing. They're selling houses. It's the people that buy those houses that either make them homes or not.

Moving around as much as he did all his life, Clark's idea of a home had always been more abstract. If he was with his parents, Jonathan and Martha, he was home no matter where they were living. The apartments, bungalows, trailers, etc., they stayed in were just rooms they occupied to stay out of the elements.

As he looked around at the cabin he'd bought and been remodeling he understood that's what this had been when he bought it, a house. Now it felt like a home, his home. Setting his cup down and petting Krypto, Clark thought back to the other night with Kori. Sometime during the night as they were in bed together she had asked him why there was so little of him in the cabin. He hadn't known what she meant at first but as she explained he started to understand. Pictures, personal items and mementos, those little bits and pieces we all collect and end up littered around us that convey to others that this is our space.

He realized he'd never had a drawer for old photographs or a scrapbook filled with keepsakes from his childhood. There were no report cards, ribbons or valentines from classmates. There weren't even old clothes he'd grown out of but hadn't gotten around to throwing out in his closet. There was no past in the place, nothing that said it was really his and not just another set of rooms he was occupying.

It was a house, not a home and certainly not his home.

As he watched Krypto curl up at his feet Clark realized he was going to have to change his thinking. Maybe it was time he reconsidered what Jonn had been trying to tell him these past years. Perhaps he could carve out a small place for himself and let the rest of the world spin along without him until the climate changed for people like him. Instead of always running and hiding, maybe he could hide by just living a quiet normal life like everyone else. He had a house, his dog, Krypto and if the other night was any indication, a girlfriend. That seemed like a pretty good start to making a home.

* * *

><p>Planet 4518<p>

This place had a name. The people that lived here referred to themselves as that name with an -ians suffix. They took great pride in who they were and what their name was.

The Cathar didn't care.

This was just planet 4518 on a stolen star chart to them. They needed fuel and supplies and it was the closest place. They came and took what they wanted. Those that resisted or got in the way, they killed. They weren't Cathar so they were nobody, just the people that happened to live on planet 4518. Depending on which Cathar you spoke to, they were either just unlucky enough to be in their path or it was their fate to be the next to feel the Cathars divine wrath. Either way they were most likely all going to die.

Then the Lanterns showed up.

Tomar-Tu's ring had found no suitable candidates on the planet where he died so it returned to Oa. That set off warning bells with the Guardians so they dispatched a team to investigate. Kilowog was given the assignment and he led five other Lanterns. They were prepared for trouble and found it on planet 4518. What they weren't prepared for was the information their rings provided on whom they were fighting.

The Cathar.

That just didn't make sense to Kilowog. He was old enough to remember hearing about them, but they were supposed to be extinct just like the Kryptonians. How it was possible, he didn't know, but that was for later. They had a fight on their hands and very little information about their opponents. As it went on he was realizing they were much more formidable then his small force could probably deal with.

Kilowog knew they weren't going to win this one.

Reinforcements weren't coming any time soon. What he needed to do was turn from offense to defense and try and protect as many civilians as they could. It wasn't a situation someone like him, a lantern or any soldier really, wanted to be in. It was basically letting the enemy get away and in a sense helping them. Kilowog and his people were herding the Cathar towards their ship and letting them take what they wanted. It would save lives, but it wasn't really what the lanterns were trained to do. It was a defeat, but they were trying to prevent a disaster.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Diana found Bruce where he usually was, in the computer room. Victor was also there, but when Bruce was into something he rarely spoke to anyone. Privately the others thought this was a bit rude, but it was just one of his quirks so they let it slide. Of course some members were a little more straightforward than others, so they only let it slide until they needed something. Diana would be a prime example of this. She waved at Victor but walked right up to Bruce and stood next to him. He didn't look up and continued with what he was doing. Hardly deterred, Diana pressed forward.

"I need to talk to you, Bruce."

'Busy."

The instant rebuff didn't stop her either.

"I have some questions I'd like help with the answers to,' Diana continued.

"So do I, that's why I'm working."

Diana was about to counter, but if she'd learned anything from her recent encounters with Mr. Kent it was that direct confrontations don't always yield the results she wanted. Using this new knowledge, Diana turned and walked over to Victor.

"Victor, would you be willing to help me?"

"Sure, Diana, what do you need?" He replied with a smile.

"Our affiliation with the government is through ARGUS, is it not?" She began.

"Yes," Victor replied. "You know that Diana, Steve's our liaison."

"Does that mean they have access to our files, League files?"

"To some degree, yeah,' Victor said with a nod.

"So in return do we have access to their files?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Diana could see that Bruce hadn't turned but he had stopped working on the computer and was listening. She did her best to hold back her smile.

"We have some access, but not complete access if that's what you're asking,' Victor stated. "Didn't Steve tell you that?"

'Yes but I was curious how much of a give and take we have with them,' Diana explained. "Are we officially connected to them? If so, would their actions technically be our actions because of our relationship with them?"

Victor seemed to consider this. Diana noted she now had more of Bruce's attention.

"That's difficult to say,' Victor offered. "ARGUS is something of a secret agency, so most of what they do isn't public. Is that something specific you're thinking about?"

"Yes. Does ARGUS have secret prisons set up where they are holding people without the public or our knowledge?"

Now Diana had Bruce and Victor's complete attention.

"What?" They both said.

"Prisons." Diana repeated. "Does ARGUS and by extension the government have secret prisons?"

Bruce was up and moving over to where Diana and Victor were standing.

"Do you mean CIA black sites?" Bruce asked and then continued before she could reply. "Yes, they and the government have them scattered around the globe but as we're not allowed to interfere with the internal workings of the governments we're partnered with there's nothing we can do about it. Also since they aren't on American soil, they don't fall under the same rules as regular US prisons. I don't like it, but those are the rules set up for us to work under."

He waited for her reply.

"I see,' Diana replied. "So who is in those prisons?"

Feeling a bit more comfortable with this line of questions, Bruce explained.

"Terrorist, enemy combatants, your guess is as good as mine over exactly who all of them are,' Bruce said. "If the government deems you a threat they can theoretically whisk anyone away to one of them."

"How about aliens?"

"Are you thinking of anyone in specific, Diana?" Victor chimed in.

"Yes,' she replied. "Mr. Kent, if he were captured would they put him in one of these black site, secret prisons?"

"Probably," Bruce conceded.

"You said the CIA, but does ARGUS have them too?" Diana asked.

"Officially no." Bruce said.

"They are who would take custody of him, aren't they though?"

"I suppose or the military." Bruce conceded. "I imagine they have prisons or at least places they could stick him."

"But what would ARGUS do with him?" Diana asked. "Where would they put him, or for that matter another alien since they would be in charge of them correct?"

"They might not be,' Bruce explained. "ARGUS isn't the only covert organization the government has. The military would also be involved. Officially I don't think ARGUS would handle him."

"Unofficially, I'm not so sure,' Victor said. "I've been getting some unusual data from an ARGUS site."

"Which one?" Bruce asked, turning his attention to Victor.

"ARGUS has a field office in Detroit of all places,' Victor replied, and then brought a satellite image up on the large screen. "I assumed it was some sort of warehouse for dangerous or magical items like the one they have in Washington, but it's shielded from me. There's way more shielding then the office should have. Also Amanda Waller visits at least once a week."

"I knew they had a site in Detroit," Bruce replied, moving over to the screen. "If Amanda's visiting that often there's more going on there than they're letting on."

"So do they have any prisons?" Diana asked again.

"They run Belle Rev, but that's not official and the government would deny it,' Bruce said. "Amanda Waller is deeply connected with that too."

"Is that where they would put Mr. Kent if he were captured?" Diana asked.

"Why are you suddenly interested in which prison he'd be held in, Princess?" Bruce countered.

"I …. I came into contact with him,' Diana reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, really?" Bruce said.

"Yes,' Diana replied. "He seemed to think that if he were captured he'd be sent to some secret prison that ARGUS has for aliens. He didn't say but I don't think this Belle Rev is the prison he was referring to."

"Because he claimed it, doesn't mean it's true,' Bruce countered.

"He was in my lasso at the time, so what he said he believed was true," Diana stated.

"If I can't access it, I'm not sure how he would,' Victor said.

"I didn't get a chance to ask him,' Diana admitted.

"We still don't know exactly what his full abilities are,' Bruce pointed out. "It's not beyond the question he might know something we don't. That's troubling for the very reason you brought up earlier, Diana. We're connected with ARGUS in the public and government's mind."

"He also seemed very sure there are others,' Diana added. "If they can whisk regular humans away to secret prisons as you say, Bruce, doesn't that mean they could certainly do the same with aliens?"

"I think that's something we should definitely find out."

The three nodded in agreement and Bruce started back to his terminal as Victor turned to his. Something Diana had said caught Bruce's attention, so he stopped and turned to her.

"You said he was caught in your lasso, Princess?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was unbreakable?"

"It is,' Diana replied.

"So how did he get away?"

That was the part Diana hadn't wanted to talk about but of course Bruce would go there.

"He caught me off guard,' Diana reluctantly admitted. "He'd escaped earlier and I finally caught up with him, but I let my guard down and he took advantage of it. It won't happen again, I promise you."

"He escaped from you twice?" Victor asked out of curiosity.

"Yes."

"Are you including Vegas?" Bruce asked.

"NO."

"So he tricked you two more times? Is that what you're saying Princess?" Bruce asked. "He bested you again?"

"I wouldn't call it besting me, but he did managed to escape, again." Diana hissed, hating admitting it and was still angry over it happening.

"I see,' Bruce replied. As he turned back to his work, Diana would have sworn she saw him smile. She wasn't pleased, but unlike with Mr. Kent Diana held her temper and didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Langley Virginia<p>

Lynch read the report on General Lane's debacle at his secret base and smiled. While he remembered to not underestimate Lane or the military, Lynch knew his primary concern had to be Amanda Waller. Being in charge of ARGUS gave Waller certain structural advantages over Lynch and his International Operations group. His was a strictly off the books operation, while she had the ability to use ARGUS and it's connection with the Justice League as basically a PR front for the secret levels of her agency that the public didn't know about. That meant more money and resources. She could also trot out Steve Trevor, military hero as her spokesman and people would just eat it up. Lynch had to work behind the scenes and in the shadow world of spies and espionage.

Lynch was a multitasker though. His interest in Kent was still there, but it wasn't the only thing on his agenda. He had terrorists to catch, groups to destabilize, covert operations running in several parts of the globe and recruitment of more assets. He knew all about ARGUS and their secret prison below Detroit, called the Circus for aliens. To Lynch that was a waste of resources. Why lock them up when you can use them was his mindset. Amanda Waller had quite the collection down there, but Lynch as actively pursuing the ones she hadn't found yet.

The big prize was Kent, but despite his best efforts Lynch's people couldn't find him. He'd dropped off the map completely. He still believed the key to finding him was the girl, Kori but so far his satellite hadn't picked up anything. Sending a stray missile towards her space ship to flush Kent out was still an option but Lynch was holding that in reserve. Someone else had a satellite monitoring Princess Koriand'r and Lynch didn't like having an audience when he worked. He would watch and wait, but his long-term goal was still the same.

His secretary buzzed the intercom. Lynch pressed the reply button.

"Yes?"

"Just received a message from team 7, Mr. Lynch,' the secretary replied. "Subject 'Angel' has been located, but there are hostiles in the area."

"Good, good, tell them to proceed in acquiring her before she's captured by others,' Lynch directed. "Also get my jet ready for me to travel to that location immediately."

"Yes sir."

Lynch was about to press the button to end the conversation, but a thought occurred to him.

"Make sure they don't damage her wings,' he instructed. "She's useless to us if they are."

"Understood, sir."

"Good, keep me informed of their progress. I'm leaving for the jet right now."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Apokolips<p>

Darkseid received all the news about what was happening in the galaxy. He made it a point to know, as even the smallest thing could affect his long-term plans. Part of him still bristled at his army being turned back on Earth. If he were the impulsive type he would lead another attack immediately to destroy the world once and for all. Fortunately for him, he wasn't the impulsive type. While he believed he was the most powerful force in the galaxy, Darkseid wasn't such a fool to think he couldn't be defeated. The right combination of elements could overcome him in battle if they came together. He was going to make sure that didn't happen.

The reports of Death coming to the humans aid still troubled him. He didn't believe it was actually Death, but it was still an unknown. If he led another assault on Earth and lost again, some would start to question his authority and power. Being questioned was a dangerous position for a tyrant lie Darkseid to be in. It made his subjects start to believe he wasn't all-powerful and gave them hope. Hope was truly perilous as people with it tended to act. Usually those actions were directed towards their oppressor, specifically in this case, Darkseid.

One report caught his attention. It was a small item, but Darkseid understood its implication. His spies had learned the Lanterns had encountered a group of Cathar, a long believed dead race. The Lanterns had been rebuffed and had to pull back. It seemed the Cathar had gained formidable abilities since they were last seen in the galaxy. Indications were that there were only about 100 of them, but they posed a formidable threat. The Lanterns as well as several planets were starting to turn their focus on the Cathar.

For Darkseid this was an opportunity. A group spreading terror through the galaxy could aid his ultimate cause by weakening those that might one day oppose him. If he aided them, covertly of course, they could prove to be a useful tool. It was strategy employed by many before him. You take radicals or terrorists and directed them away from you. Let their frustrations and anger play out against your enemies and even aid them with money and supplies.

What Darkseid knew that most governments didn't seem to understand was that while this strategy was useful in the short term it eventually came back to haunt those that employed it. Sooner or later those terrorists and radicals turned their gaze back at their benefactors. A rabid dog eventually bites the hand that feeds it. The key was knowing this and being prepared when it tried. Darkseid believed he could aid in unleashing the Cathar for his own benefit, yet would also know when they're usefulness was over. It's the classic mistake all tyrants and governments make. They think they can control chaos and it won't eventually come back to haunt them.

Darkseid instructed Granny Goodness and a few of his inner circle to supple weapons and ships to the Cathar. They would weaken his enemies and he wouldn't have to use his own forces. For him it was another chess move on the board towards his eventual winning of the game. An occupied Lantern Corp and weakened planets were all helpful to his long-term goals.

* * *

><p>Anywhere, USA<p>

It could have been a scene out of so many movies.

Clark and Kori had ventured a little further away from his place for dinner. It was a nice quiet city of about 25,000 people. It had a violent crime rate that was far below the national average, and hadn't had a homicide in more than five years. It could be anywhere USA. As they strolled down the sidewalks, people smiled and said hello, which they returned.

The rumble of motorcycles suddenly came from the distance. Rounding the corner at the edge of town they began to appear one after another. The riders were all decked out in Harley Davidson gear and people stopped on the sidewalk and watched as they rolled by. Clark and Kori picked up a sense of nervousness in the crowd.

"Is there going to be trouble?" Kori asked.

"I don't know,' Clark admitted.

They watched as perhaps sixty riders rolled by and then stopped at the local Raceway retail gas station/convenience store. Everyone seemed to be watching them as if waiting to see what would happen next. The bikers began to fill up their cycles and several went inside the store. Clark glanced around and could hear nervousness in the people's voices. Kori must have noticed it too.

"Should we wait and see if there's trouble?" She asked. "Perhaps we could help."

"I don't know." Clark repeated, feeling like he was in some bad movie. If the situation wasn't weird enough another rumble was heard from a different direction. The level of tension seemed to spike as everyone turned in that direction.

It was the police responding to the appearance of the bikers, yet these weren't like any police most people think about when they picture them in their heads. Leading was an armored combat vehicle that stood over 9 feet tall and weighed 30 tons. It was decorated in camouflage and was clearly a military issue vehicle, the kind that was built to withstand land mines. It rolled to a stop across from the Raceway and suddenly M-16-toting; SWAT-apparel-wearing police officers began to pour out to confront the bikers. It had changed to a scene out of a war movie. The bikers all looked at each other and then slowly raised their hands as the SWAT outfitted cops moved towards them.

Several tense minutes passed and then it was discovered this wasn't a biker gang, but a poker run to raise money for a charity in a neighboring city.

"I don't understand what's happening?" Kori said, looking at Clark. "Why is the military here?"

"They're not the military,' Clark replied. "They're the local police. I read somewhere that over the last few years surplus military equipment has been given to police, but I didn't imagine something like this. It makes you wonder who the real threat to the people is."

"Their vehicles say 'to Protect and Serve," Kori noticed. "Who are they protecting and serving?"

"Good question."

* * *

><p>Chicago<p>

They were after her and she was running. To take to the air was too risky, as they most likely were expected that. The last month had been like this, but they had never been as close before. Shayera Hol knew she was in trouble. The former Thanagarian police officer had been forced to land on Earth when her ship was damaged. Falling back on her training, she tried her best not to attract any attention while she found parts that could repair her ship. She had been on more than one hostile world to outsiders since leaving Thanagar rather hastily. Her falling out with the authorities back on her home world was still a source of anger with her, but her immediate trouble took precedent.

Who was after her she hadn't known until recently. Something called ARGUS had a team of beings not from this planet and they seemed to be tasked with finding and capturing others from off world. Shayera unfortunately had come to their notice and the last month had been a scramble to stay one step ahead of them. She had seen a group of heroes called the Justice League on the local mass communications device and thought about contacted them for help but it turned out they were somehow connected to this ARGUS too.

With no other options, she ran but now they had found her once again. She raced down the alley and could hear them gaining on her. As she reached the street she ventured a glance back to see how close they were. That was a mistake, because the moment she did, something was thrust over her head and she felt an electrical shock render her helpless. Blind and immobile, she was picked up and roughly tossed into some sort of vehicle. She heard a door slam and then they were moving. She tried to speak, but the shock had overwhelmed her system. She cursed herself for being careless and quickly turned her thoughts to how she was going to get out of this mess.

"Take the sack off her and let's get a look at our angel,' a voice said.

Shayera felt someone lift her body and then whatever had been covering her eyes was removed. Three people, two men and a woman stared down at her. She tried to ask what was going on, but her voice still didn't seem to want to work.

"Amazing, she's still conscious,' one of them said. "I figured the charge you gave her, Deathstroke would knock her out for hours."

The woman moved closer and had something of a concerned look on her face.

"My name is Zealot, Miss Hol, are you injured?" She asked.

Shayera tried to answer and after another failed attempt her voice finally seemed to start working again.

"Who are you?" She managed to ask.

"My name is Lynch, Angel and these two are Deathstroke and Zealot,' the man in the suit said. "We're the people that just got you away from the ARGUS team."

"You helped me? Why?" Shayera asked. "Are you friends?"

Lynch smiled broadly at this.

"Hardly." He said. "As to why, Angel, let's just say you're more valuable to us then you would be to them. You've just been hired for a job by me, Angel."

"And if I'm not interested in working for you?" Shayera asked, instinctively disliking the man called Lynch.

"Then I'll just have Deathstroke and Zealot toss you out of this moving van and you can take your chances in an ARGUS prison. You're choice Angel."


	27. Chapter 27

Gris

Glasses, Newspaper and a Bottle of Wine

Asteroid – Empty Space

Granny Goodness was all smiles as her parademons unloaded the cargo and transferred it to the Cathar. Bombs, advanced weapons and upgrades for the ship they were flying in. Her words dripped with honey as she talked about how they had been put upon and how she hoped this would help their cause.

Hannibal let the high Priestess, Asha deal with her. He sat back and let it all unfold before him. Unlike the rest of his people, his rage had long ago burned itself out or so he thought. As he listened, he got the distinct feeling the Cathar were being talked to like children by Granny Goodness and the Apokolipians. They were little more than wild dogs being feed and pointed away towards others in Granny and her Master's mind.

They were like all the rest, Hannibal thought. They forgot who the Cathar were and what they had once been. They weren't some infant species new to the galaxy; they had been around almost as long as the Kryptonians, they're natural rivals. Hannibal knew all about Darkseid, Apokolips and his minions, just as he knew all about the Lanterns, the Guardians and most of the other older races. They had only been gone thirty years, yet it seemed the universe had forgotten the Cathar. Their thousands of years of culture meant nothing to any of them. They were barely a footnote to all the others.

Hannibal felt his rage reignite.

The others might need to think the Goddess had some divine plan for them but Hannibal didn't. He knew unless he found a way to change the odds, his people would die out and within a generation, as there just weren't enough of them to repopulate. Oh, they could impregnate a thousand women from other worlds, but what would that do? Create a bunch of half-breeds, not true Cathar.

In many ways Cathars were like their blood enemy the Kryptonians. They were a xenophobic people that had little use for other species except what they could take from them. Like Kryptonians, few Cathar ever married outside their species and even with extinction facing them few would do it now. Cathar rebuilt as a world of mongrels wasn't Cathar to them and it certainly wasn't Cathar to Hannibal. Only by finding a way to reproduce pure breed Cathars would they survive. If only Krypton hadn't exploded, their birthing matrix would have been the answer to the Cathars problem.

Hannibal felt his rage continue to build, but he didn't let it show to the Apokolipians. The Cathar would take their weapons and upgrades and return their fake smiles with ones of their own. If Darkseid and his lackey Granny Goodness wanted to treat the Cathar like wild dogs, that's exactly what they would be. They would exact their vengeance all through the galaxy and when the time came they would turn their sights on Apokolips. First though, Hannibal had to find a way to save his people. That had to be his focus. He would let the others carry on with their divine mission and each world they attack he would continue his search.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

Bruce sat in front of his computers reviewing video. It was one of those rare quiet nights in Gotham and he'd been able to return early from his patrol. It gave him a chance to catch up on some footage he'd been meaning to look at. It was surveillance video from Vegas of the time Mr. Kent spent there. Part of Bruce's interest in Mr. Kent was the obvious but another was how interested Diana was in him.

Bruce had made notes on all of his teammates within the League and had profiles of their strengths and weaknesses. From what he'd been able to ascertain, Diana had no weaknesses. Every other member, in fact pretty much everyone had some weakness, whether if was magic or sheer firepower but not the Amazon. It was just another thing that made her unique and yet Mr. Kent had gotten away from her not once but by her own admission three times. So what was it about Mr. Kent that was different from everyone else the Princess interacted with?

Bruce had been through the video once already, flagging every appearance of the figure in the Crows baseball cap and was into his second viewing. At first glance nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, just a young man playing cards at several casinos and winning. His first thought was Mr. Kent was cheating, but as he watched the videos further he realized he was counting cards and rather good at it. Watching with greater attention, Bruce began realize what he was actually watching.

Counting cards isn't strictly illegal, but it is frowned upon in casinos. Those caught are usually kicked out and barred from returning. In a six-deck shoe like many casinos use, you have to keep track of all the cards played and the percentages of what cards remain. This shifts the statistical advantage slightly in your favor instead of the usual house advantage. It takes patience and lots of concentration to grind out a profit while staying under the radar of the casino bosses.

Some times you have to take things in their totality to really appreciate what is really going on. Mr. Kent was a fugitive, wanted by several government organizations in a place where the most video cameras and surveillance apparatus resides, yet there wasn't a clear shot of his face. That alone was something of a feat, yet at the same time he managed to win consistently without drawing too much attention from the casino security. He wasn't just playing a game of cards; he was also playing several other levels and playing them all flawlessly.

So few people are really great at anything it takes a moment to realize it when you do see it. Bruce understood this better than most. Being Batman and facing the dangers he did night in and night out forced him to be great at it. Every hour of training and preparation was necessary because the difference between being great and just good might be his life. Bruce understood that being consistently great at something took an extraordinary effort and if possible was underappreciated by most.

Everyone can think of examples of people that are great at what they do. Steve Jobs at Apple is a perfect example. What did Apple do before he came back and after he died? What great innovations have them made that he wasn't part of? It's not like they don't have really smart and talented people working there, they still do, it's just they don't have someone that's great.

Better yet, think in your own life, how many people do you know that are truly great at what they do? From the cashier at the local supermarket to the doctors at the local hospital to the waitress that serves you at the restaurant to the politician that represents your district, how many of them would you truly say are great at what they do? Move it even closer to home, can you honestly say you're great at what you do? Can any of us?

What Bruce was watching on the tape held a special meaning for him. He understood what it took to be great and how hard it was, so to see someone seemingly effortlessly doing it was a bit of a shock. To be completely aware of your surroundings like it took to avoid having your face photographed in a casino while concentrating on every card played and making sure you're weren't being noticed too much took a special talent.

As he finished looking at the videos again, a thought occurred to Bruce. He didn't know what Mr. Kent looked like. Dick hadn't seen his face in Gammora and Koriand'r had been unwilling to help. Hal and Billy hadn't seen his face in Metropolis but perhaps Diana had. Picking up his League communicator, Bruce contacted her.

"Batman to Wonder Woman, come in please."

"Wonder Woman here."

It was a secure channel so he knew he could speak freely. He had supplied the League himself with the technology.

'Diana, do you know what Mr. Kent looks like?"

"Yes."

He waited for a moment, but she offered nothing further.

"Could you describe him to me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you're the only one that's seen him, Diana,' Bruce patiently explained. Part of him thought she was intentionally being stubborn because he hadn't been readily available to help her the last time they were on the station together, but he would forgo point this out as he wanted to find out what she knew. "So would you describe him for me, Diana?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"He's tall, taller than me and taller than you, Bruce,' Diana began. "Young, probably about 22, broad shoulders, well built and most likely in excellent shape."

"How about his facial features?"

"Dark hair, clean shaven, very symmetrical features,' Diana replied.

"Any distinguishing marks or abnormalities, even something like a big nose or a weak chin?"

"No,' Diana immediately replied. "As I said very symmetrical features … I suppose you could say he's rather attractive. Oh, wait, his eyes, they are the bluest I've ever seen. Quite striking."

Bruce sat back. Her description left something to be desired.

"So a tall, handsome young man with very blue eyes,' he said.

"I didn't say he was handsome,' Diana corrected him. "I suppose some would call him that, yes, I didn't. Why are you asking me these questions again, Bruce?"

"Just working up a profile on him, Diana thanks for your help."

He turned off the communicator without waiting for her reply and looked back at the screen.

"Well, one mystery solved, Mr. Kent but not the important one,' Bruce absently said to himself.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Amanda Waller's secretary buzzed to inform her that Steve Trevor was waiting to see her. She said to show him in. A moment later the door opened and he walked in.

"That will be all, Marcy,' Amanda said as she stood up. "Have a seat Steve."

Marcy closed the door and Steve took a seat in front of Amanda's desk.

"So what's so urgent you needed to see me right away, Steve?"

"I'd like to be relieved of my duties as liaison to the Justice League, Amanda." He replied.

"Why?" She asked, a bit shocked by the request.

"Let's just say it's a conflict of interests and leave it at that."

"Problems with your girlfriend, the Princess, Steve?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"As I said, conflict of interests,' Steve repeated. "I work for ARGUS primarily yet in my capacity as liaison I'm forced to keep secrets from the League. I'm not a diplomat, Amanda, we both know that, so I'm uncomfortable with the whole situation."

"I take it they've been asking questions?" Amanda asked. "I would imagine it wasn't just Wonder Woman, but probably Batman too?"

"Amanda, we both know there are classified projects and operations going on within ARGUS that no one wants the Justice League to know about." Steve explained. "I'm more comfortable in the field, we both know that. I don't like withholding secrets and dealing with all the politics involved. I'm a soldier, Amanda, not someone cut out for all this cloak and dagger stuff."

Amanda sat back for a moment and the smile.

"Just a soldier, huh? A simple soldier uncomfortable when the world isn't black and white,' Amanda said. "Who are you trying to bullshit here, Steve? We were teammates once remember? You've been working covert operations all these years but now suddenly you gained a conscious? Look, if you don't want to lie to your pretty girlfriend, just admit it."

Steve stared hard at her.

"Think whatever reason you want, Amanda, but consider this a formal request to be taken off liaison duty."

She seemed to consider this for a moment.

"All right, Steve, I'll get someone to replace you,' she finally replied. "I've got something else for you anyway."

"What?"

"Several key Senators and some important people within the cabinet are worried we're too depended on the Justice League already,' Amanda explained. "The League has made some quiet moves recently to distance themselves from being too closely associated with the American government. That's both good and bad for us. These Senators and key people believe we need an American Justice League or Justice League of the America if you like. Hell, you could call it the Justice Society if you want, the point it we want our own team."

"And how does that have anything to do with me?" Steve asked.

"I want you to be in charge of it,' Amanda explained. "You'll answer to me off course."

"Don't you already have the Suicide Squad for that?"

"The Senators prefer heroes to villains, Steve,' Amanda replied. "They want a team they can announce to the press, take pictures with, the whole nine yards. You'd be the team leader."

"Who'd be on this team?"

"That's still to be decided, but if you want off liaison duty, you have to be part of this," Amanda said. "That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

* * *

><p>New York<p>

Roy Harper and Jason Todd, or Arsenal and Red Hood, had gotten into their fair share of jams in their young lives. Along with Koriand'r they had recently become something of a team, outlaws, but a team. Their methods tended to bring them into conflict with their individual mentors and most people for that matter, but they were still fighting the good fight, just in their own way. They were a loose knit group and each tended to go their own way on side projects, but they mostly looked out for each other and if something really important came up they had each other's back.

At the moment they were standing outside a security door and Roy was trying to override it.

"I thought you said this would be easy?" Jason asked, feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable standing out in the open like this.

"Easy, yes but it still takes time, okay?" Roy replied. "Are you sure this is worth it?"

"The information I got says this is some sort of covert base for black ops,' Jason explained. 'We both know some of the stuff going on is illegal so if we can get in and access their computers maybe we can get a line on who's doing what and where. It would be nice to have a little leverage for a change, wouldn't it?"

"Sure, I guess,' Roy admitted. "It would be good to know whose working with who and who's supplying terrorists and the rogue nations."

"I believe those would be called freedom fighters and friendly nations officially,' Jason replied.

"If crime fighters fight crime and fire fighters fight fire, what do freedom fighters fight?" Roy asked with a smile.

"You stole that from George Carlin,' Jason snapped. "Now hurry it up!"

"Done!"

The light on the door when off and it opened with a click. They waited for a moment to see if all hell would break loose and then when it didn't they went inside. The building didn't look like any base they had seen before. It was several large rooms with bare walls and little in the way of furniture. As they moved through they were looking for an office or some sort of information uplink they could tap into. What they eventually found was something they weren't counting on. A young woman with wings was chained up inside a heavily reinforced cage.

"What the hell?" Roy said as he turned to look at Jason.

"I don't know, this wasn't what I was told was in here,' Jason replied.

Slowly they moved into the room she was being held in. Roy knelt down to to look at the lock on the cage. She looked drugged, but still conscious enough to notice them. She tensed and gritted her teeth.

"So Lynch sent someone new to torture me, did he?" She spat out. "Well the answer is still no!"

"We don't work for named Lynch, miss,' Jason said as he moved over to the bars. "Who are you? Why are you being held here?"

"Is this some new strategy? It won't work,' she said. "You know my name is Shayera Hol, so stop pretending and get on with what you're going to do!"

"Okay, this is fucked up in so many ways I can't count them all,' Roy said.

The sound of a bullet being loaded into the chamber came from behind them. They turned to see Deathstroke and Zealot.

"You boys don't know how much trouble you're in, do you?" Deathstroke said. "You're right, though, it is fucked up and so are you two in a moment."

Jason instinctively drew his weapons and Roy had an arrow in his bow in the next moment. The fight was on. They had no time to worry about Shayera, they're own lives were at stake. Moving from room to room they fought a retreating action as Deathstroke and Zealot pursued them. A shuriken from Zealot and a bullet from Deathstroke hit each of them and they knew they were going to lose this fight.

"Time to go!" Roy shouted and hit the button on a small device he had on his belt. The two of them began to dematerialize in the next instant. Deathstroke and Zealot could do nothing but watch. Once they were gone, Deathstroke turned to Zealot.

"Get her ready to move, I'll contact Lynch."

He moved off towards another part of the building as Zealot made her way back to the cage Shayera was in. She stopped in front of it and looked down at Shayera.

"Miss Hol, I know you're a proud young woman, but you're in now shape to fight me,' Zealot calmly said. "I have no wish to harm you, but I will if you force me to."

"No, you don't do the dirty work for Lynch do you, Zealot?' Shayera rasped. "You just turn people like me over to those that do. You're an alien on this world just like me, how can you do this?"

Zealot stooped down to look Shayera in the eye.

"I do what I must to survive here,' she said. "I suggest you do that same."

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Diana was attending a diplomatic dinner in her capacity as Amazon representative, but she had another reason for coming. The public believed she was something of a leader for the Justice League despite her young age and this was a view Batman and Aquaman were promoting. She knew they both believed they could run the League behind the scenes better if they had her as the figurehead for the public.

Diana figured if you act like the leader enough you sometimes become the leader in fact. If they wanted her to be the public leader of the League them she would act like the leader. If they thought she was too naïve to realize what they were doing that wasn't her problem but theirs. So in her defacto role as leader she was going to make some different alliances with others besides just the Americans. She wasn't so innocent to believe the other governments didn't have secrets of their own but her idea was to push the League towards a United Nations affiliation rather than just one country. She understood that most of the League members were Americans and might resist this but it seemed like a wise move.

The idea of secret prisons hadn't sat well with her since she first heard about it. Yes there were dangerous people all over the globe, but if you're going to be in an organization with the word Justice as a part of it that mean justice for everyone in her mind. If criminals of any strip were caught and convicted then prison was fine, Diana believed, but if they weren't actually convicted or even tried for anything that was against her core beliefs. Everyone deserves their day in court and a chance to defend themselves.

Diana was at the diplomatic dinner to further her agenda. She was still bothered by Bruce calling her in the limo on the way here. Her first instinct was to tell him she was busy just like he had with her, but she didn't give into it and answered his questions. Why he wanted to know what Mr. Kent looked like seemed odd to her. She had told them all after Vegas how she recognized him. Part of her couldn't help wondering if Bruce was doing that just to get in a little dig about how Mr. Kent had escaped her not once but three times. That was still something of a sore spot with Diana but she would learn from her mistakes and not make them again next time.

There would be a next time, she promised herself.

* * *

><p>South Pacific<p>

Roy and Jason materialized inside Kori's ship.

"It worked!" Roy shouted with joy and then started laughing.

"What the hell do you mean it worked?" Jason asked. "Didn't you know it would work before you tested it on us? Are you kidding me?"

"It's modified from Tamaran tech so I assumed it would work, but there was a chance it might not,' Roy replied. "It did though, so fucking A!"

"Kori's not here,' Jason said, not responding to what Roy had just said. 'We could probably use her if we're going back."

"If?"

"We're going back,' Jason firmly said. "We're not just leaving that young woman in a cage, Roy."

"I know, but we got to find Kori first,' Roy replied. "I guess I could rig her transporter to transport us to wherever she last transported too."

"Make sure that works too,' Jason said.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Clark had made a quick run into one of the local towns to pick up some dinner and Kori had stayed back at the cabin with Krypto. She'd spent quite a bit of time here now and still found it a bit sterile. She asked if Clark would mind if she spruced it up a bit, just the inside and he agreed. She was standing in the living room running over several ideas in her mind when she heard the telltale sound of a transporter. As she turned, Krypto went flying passed her.

Roy and Jason materialized in what looked like the wilderness. They immediately looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell is she doing out here?" Jason asked.

Before Roy could reply they both found themselves flat on their backs staring up at what looked like a very large, white wolf or huge dog growling down at them. Jason started to reach for his gun instinctively.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It will only make him mad."

They both looked briefly passed the menacing animal that had them pinned to the ground with its huge paws.

"Kori?"


	28. Chapter 28

Mangold – Attic Series III

Low River Country

Kori found she had a surprising reaction to seeing Jason and Roy. She didn't like it. They were her friends, possibly her best friends and at different times had been more. Usually she welcomed seeing them, but not here. She didn't like that they were here. It was probably selfish, she knew, but this felt apart from everything else. She hadn't really thought about why she liked coming here until this moment. Roy and Jason showing up felt like she'd been at a private, intimate dinner and they suddenly showed and pulled up chairs.

This had nothing to do with them or anyone else. This was hers, her private place away from everything else. It was just she and Clark here and she found she liked that very much.

"Um, Kori? Could you maybe call off this, um, beast?' Roy nervously said.

"Krypto, come here boy, it's all right,' Kori said, bending over and clapping her hands at the dog. He looked at her for a moment then growled down at Roy and Jason before getting off of them and moving to her side. She petted his head and turned her full attention to Roy and Jason. The two slowly started to get up, keeping an eye on Krypto the whole time.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jason asked.

"It's a dog."

"Not like any dog I ever saw."

"Be that as it may, it's a dog and you shouldn't be here,' Kori replied.

"Well, nice to see you too, Kori,' Roy said.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"Roy piggybacked your transporter signal,' Jason explained. He started to take a step towards her, but the dog gave a low growl. He stayed where he was.

"We need your help, Kori,' Roy said.

"All right, but not here,' she replied. "Both of you need to forget about this place."

"Fine." The both said.

"W can talk back on the island,' Kori offered.

"Go ahead and talk here."

All three turned to see Clark standing about twenty feet away holding a bag of groceries. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Krypto moved over to stand at his side.

"Clark I didn't invite them,' Kori offered.

"I heard,' he replied. "They're friends of yours and want your help. I'll give you some privacy."

He gave Roy and Jason a quickly look then went to the house. Krypto followed him and then stopped. He sat down in front of the door to guard it, keeping his eyes on Roy and Jason.

"Who's he?" Roy asked.

"A friend." Kori replied.

"A special friend?" Jason asked.

"That's none of your business,' Kori replied. "Now tell me what you want."

"I thought I was your special friend, Kori,' Roy offered.

"You are and so is he." She stated. "Now how can I help you?"

Jason and Roy quickly filled her in on what they'd discovered at what they thought was a safe house, including the young woman with the wings being held prisoner.

"Thanagarian." Kori absently said. "Go on."

They filled in the rest of the story including Deathstroke and Zealot's appearance.

"So that's why we're here, we need you to help us rescue her,' Jason said, finishing the story.

"All right, let me just grab a couple of things and we can go,' Kori replied. "Wait here."

She turned and walked to the house. Krypto let her pass while keeping his eyes on Jason and Roy.

Inside she found Clark in the kitchen putting away what he'd bought.

"Clark?"

He didn't turn, just continued to place the cans in the cabinets.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go,' she said, moving up next to him to see his face.

"I know, your friends need your help, I get it,' he finally replied.

"Did you want to come with us?" She asked.

"No, you do what you have to do,' he replied, looking at her for the first time. "I'll just stay put, it's probably safer that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Clark …" She started to say, but he turned and cut her off.

"It's okay, Kori, I understand,' he softly said. "You're friends need you. Go, you're welcome to come back whenever you want."

"I didn't want them here, Clark,' she offered.

"But they are and it's okay. I understand. Be careful, please?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked.

"The safe thing for me to do is stay off the radar for now,' he replied. "You do what you have to do though."

"All right, 'she said. "I'll be back when I can."

"Okay."

She felt she wanted to say more, but Jason and Roy were waiting. Leaning in she kissed Clark on the cheek and then headed outside. He watched her go and then turned back to finish putting things away as the sound of her transporter reached his ears.

* * *

><p>Outside Washington<p>

On the outside it looked like a thousand other semis rolling down the interstate. Its cargo was something different than all the rest. The trailer was reinforced steel and inside was another cage holding the unconscious Shayera Hol. Deathstroke, Zealot and ten mercenaries hired by Lynch kept an eye on her during the transit. They would be heading off the main roads in a few minutes and onto the quieter country highways. A safe house was already being set up to accommodate Shayera and the mercenaries would set up check points all around the perimeter.

Zealot had been quiet since they left. She sat next to Deathstroke by the cage and away from the mercenaries. She kept looking at the unconscious body of the young woman and found it troubled her more and more. Deathstroke must have noticed.

"Don't over think this, Zealot,' he whispered. "We were hired to do a job, and we're doing it. That's it."

"I know, but increasing I find these jobs distasteful,' she whispered in reply. "I find working for Lynch increasingly distasteful too."

"That's the natural of the business. You don't have to like the client as long as they pay,' he said. "Morals and likes play no part in any of this. If they did none of us would have a job."

"So sitting here with this unconscious young woman in a cage while Lynch's mercenaries make rude and disgusting comments about her doesn't bother you?"

"No, because they're just barking dogs,' Deathstroke explained. "They won't do anything."

"And if they do?"

He slowly pulled out a long, nasty looking knife and held it in front of his face.

"Then Lynch will need 10 new mercenaries."

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

A quick transporter bounce to Kori's island then they were in DC again. Jason, Roy and Kori immediately went back to the building they'd seen Shayera in earlier. Not only was she gone, but also the cage, everything was gone. Jason knelt down and examined the floor in the room where she'd been.

"They wiped it all down,' he observed. "I'm guessing they scrubbed it clean too. Deathstroke is a professional."

"So how do we find her?" Kori asked.

""I'm not sure we do,' Jason admitted. "Damn it."

"There are tire tracks outside from a semi,' Roy offered. "Maybe we can get something off them."

"We shouldn't have left her here the last time,' Jason lamented.

"Hey, dude, I don't like it either, but us getting killed wouldn't have done her any good either,' Roy said. "We'll find her."

"I should have asked to bring Krypto,' Kori absently.

"I don't think even a dog could pick up her scene now, Kori,' Jason replied.

"He's not an ordinary dog."

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

The girl was gone.

She left with the two male humans.

The boy was sad.

Krypto knew sad. It was one of the big four emotions he did understand, happy, sad, afraid and angry. Wistful or pensive were beyond his palate of understanding. He was a dog after all.

Krypto wasn't sure what the girl had done other than leave with the two, but whatever it was the boy was sad about it. He watched as the boy filled Krypto's water and food bowls and then quietly went outside. Krypto followed the boy outside thinking maybe they would run or play and that would make the boy happy again, but he just sat down on one of the chairs and looked out over the water. Krypto was hungry and thirsty so he went back in and ate his food and drank his water, but as soon as he was finished he went back outside. The boy was still sitting in the same spot. He wasn't sure what to do to make the boy not sad. Finally he did the only thing he could think of. He nudged his nose under the boy's hand and rested his face on the boy's leg. The boy stroked his fur and Krypto watched a small smile come to the boy's lips. Krypto was a good dog.

* * *

><p>Clark wasn't troubled about Kori leaving with her two friends. He wasn't even troubled about the implied statement that they might be more than friends. Yes, he'd heard the whole conversation. What he was troubled and a bit distressed about was the choice he'd made to remain. He knew it was the smart thing to do. They were heading to Washington and he'd already run into enough trouble there the last time. He didn't need any more.<p>

Staying put, off the radar, that was the smart thing to do. Jonn had always counseled him to do just that and he knew it was the safe play. Just sitting it out, here in the middle of nowhere and letting the rest of the world just go on without him would eventually pay off once attitudes had changed.

The problem was his parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent had been faced with a choice very similar to his. They weren't famous or influential people, for the most part they were anonymous just like most people. Normally they would have lived out their lives with only a few hundred people even knowing of their existence, just like most of us. The biggest decisions they would have faced would be personal, like decided to get married or start a family or even what jobs they might take.

Then a space ship fell from the sky with a baby boy in it. They found him and suddenly they were faced with a far bigger decision than either of them ever expected. The easy thing, the smart thing would have been to turn him over to the government. No one would have blamed them, in fact they probably would have been celebrated for it. They'd have gotten their 10 minutes of D list fame and those few hundred that knew them would talk about it for years. Clark had often wondered what that must have been like for them facing that choice. He'd asked them once. They looked at each other and shared a private smile before replying.

"It was the right thing to do."

It had been a year before Jonathan's death and he was already starting to show the effects of being on the run all those years. Part of it was guilt, but Clark pressed them about how they could just give up the lives they'd built like that.

"Some times the right thing isn't the easy thing to do, Clark,' Martha had offered.

"If it was, son, more people would do it,' Jonathan had added.

When Clark had pressed them further they had offered one last bit of information.

"We didn't want spend the rest of our lives knowing we had a chance to do the right thing and didn't take it. This way we at least have no regrets."

To his fourteen year old mind that didn't make a whole lot of sense. They could have been happy and safe back on their farm with none of the trouble that came. Sitting on his porch, he felt Krypto nudge his hand. A small smile came to Clark's lips as he pet his dog. He'd never had a pet growing up, they moved too much. They'd moved around because of him. He understood now what they were talking about; the right thing isn't always the easy thing.

No one would blame him for not putting himself at risk. A young woman with wings, an alien, he didn't know her or anything about her. The smart choice would be to stay put, only he knew it wasn't the right choice. The right choice would be to do what his parents had done all those years ago. Clark understood finally why they didn't have any regrets. He wasn't going to have any either.

"So boy, you feel like doing a little tracking?" He asked Krypto.

* * *

><p>Outside Washington<p>

Roy, Jason and Kori had followed the path they assumed the semi would take, but it led onto the highway and there was no real way of find it now. They stood in the middle of a cloverleaf and reluctantly realized they'd lost.

"She's gone,' Roy finally said.

"She could be anywhere by now,' Jason added.

"You said Lynch's people took her," Kori asked. "Perhaps we could find another of his bases and find out where they took her?"

"That's easier said then done,' Jason replied.

"Why?"

The two young men looked at each other.

"It was really just blind luck we stumbled onto that place, Kori,' Roy admitted. "We weren't looking for information on Lynch, hell the only thing we know about him is what you told us."

"Finding another of his safe houses could take weeks," Jason added. "She'd probably be long gone by then."

"So what is there to do?" Kori asked.

"Nothing for now."

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Clark and Krypto moved through the abandon safe house. Their eyes, ears and noses gave them a slight advantage over everyone else. The place might have been professionally swept down but there were still clues only they could see. Clark identified the room where the cage had been. Krypto was able to pick up the very faint scent of Shayera from all the other human scents. Even Clark picked up some of it. The two of them exited the building and started following her trail.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Diana sat in the back of the limousine and felt good about what she'd accomplished tonight. The diplomats she'd spoken to seemed receptive to her thoughts about the Justice League being more aligned with the United Nations than any individual country. There was still a lot of work to be done, but she'd set the groundwork for it tonight.

As the limousine quietly rolled through the Washington streets, Diana glanced out the window at the historical buildings and monuments. She liked to watch the people on the sidewalks too, as they went about their evenings. The very large white dog caught her eye. The young man with the dog wearing the ball cap got her attention.

Mr. Kent.

In her excitement at seeing him again she almost screamed at the driver to stop, but managed to restrain herself. She waited until they were several blocks away before requesting they pull over. It felt like the longest moments of her life as she waited for them to come to a stop. She thanked the driver and said she wouldn't need the limo any more tonight and then was off before any reply could come. She was still in the evening gown from the dinner, so she used a trick she hadn't used much in the past. Spinning in place she transformed into her Wonder Woman armor.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Clark and Krypto moved as fast as possible without drawing too much attention. Krypto already drew more than a few nervous glances from the people they passed on the street. Clark knew Krypto wanted to go faster, but he managed to keep him under control. It was just until they reached the edge of the city and then they both would move considerably faster. Clark was concentrating on following the trail so it was Krypto's movement that alerted him. The lasso wrapped around his upper body and was pulled tight against Clark's arms and chest. Krypto jumped into the air and grabbed it between his jaws and tried to rip it apart, but it didn't break even under his considerable power.

"We meet again, Mr. Kent."

Clark looked up to see Wonder Woman holding the other end of the lasso. She had her feet set so the same tactic wouldn't work twice.

* * *

><p>Krypto growled at the young woman in the shiny outfit. Why she had attacked the boy, he didn't know, but he didn't like it. He got between the boy and the young woman. Her smell was familiar and Krypto remembered smelling it on the boy before. It didn't' matter, his job was to protect the boy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Princess this isn't a good time,' Clark said, trying to maneuver out of the lasso.<p>

"And why is that?" Diana asked. She was ready for his tricks this time.

"Someone's being held prisoner and for all I know her life might be in danger,' Clark blurted out, still not used to the way the lasso affected him.

"Who?"

"I don't know her name,' he admitted.

"Then how do you know she's in danger?"

Clark suddenly began to spin, actually wrapping more of the lasso around him as he moved towards her. When he finally stopped they were face to face.

"I don't have time to explain everything, Princess,' He said, looking her in the eye. "A covert group led by a man named Lynch kidnapped her. She's an alien, but that doesn't really matter. So please, either help me free her or get out of my way, but take this damn lasso off me!"

Diana looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She felt she didn't even need the lasso to know this. Why she trusted him, she didn't really know, but she did. Making a snap decision, Diana pulled the lasso off of him.

"I'll help you, Mr. Kent. Let's find her."

"Thank you,' he said. "Still not going to call me Clark, huh?"

"I don't really like that name," she admitted.

"Well, then just pick one you like,' he replied.

"I will,' she said.

Clark turned and looked down at Krypto.

"It seems we're going to have company on this."

Krypto barked as he headed down the street following the trail.


	29. Chapter 29

Cornell – Untitled

Washington

As they moved down the sidewalk, Diana, Clark and Krypto drew more than their share of attention. That wasn't an ideal situation especially for Clark.

"Ah, could you wear something not, um well, so showy?" He asked Diana.

"What do you mean?"

Clark looked around and then gestured for her to follow him into the nearest alley. Krypto followed both of them.

"Look, you're already gorgeous,' Clark began. "So you're going to attract your share of attention no matter what. Dressed in a bathing suit and a crown you're kind of putting a spotlight on us. I'm trying to avoid attention, remember?"

"It's not a swimsuit it's my armor,' Diana replied through gritted teeth. "And it's a tiara, not a crown. My mother wears a crown, I don't."

"Whatever, could you just tone it down a bit?"

Diana glanced at him in exasperation, but then shifted her eyes to the street. There had been a lot of people looking at them before they stepped into the alley.

"Fine." She begrudgingly said. She was just about to do the spinning trick again when she stopped and pointed her finger at Clark. Krypto immediately started to growl at her.

""No more of your tricks, understand?' She sternly said to Clark and then turned her attention to Krypto. "And you stop that right now."

Clark took a step back and raised his hands as if in surrender. Krypto moved over to his side. He did stop growling.

"Fine,' Clark replied.

Diana looked one last time at both of them and pointed her finger at both of them before spinning back into her evening gown.

"Yeah, that's much better,' Clark sarcastically said. "We should get going now. Krypto has the young woman's scent and he can follow her trail."

"I'm an excellent tracker myself,' Diana offered, as they headed back onto the street.

"You keep finding me,' Clark muttered. "A bit stalker-ish if I was putting a name on it, but let's go."

Diana was about to protest but Krypto barked at both of them and headed off down the street. Clark was right behind him and Diana had no choice but to follow too.

* * *

><p>Washington – West Potomac Park<p>

Lynch knew the truck would arrive at the safe house in probably less than an hour. He had another team getting everything ready, but his thoughts were on Shayera at the moment. She was stubborn, too stubborn for her own good, he thought. From one point of view he had rescued her from capture by ARGUS. If it wasn't for him and his people she would be in a cage right now, well, a permanent cage two miles below ground with little hope of getting out.

He would have to explain things again to her, to make her understand the deal he was offering, but he wouldn't arrive at the safe house till later. Being there when the truck showed up served little purpose. Lynch understood timing and the vagaries of chance. If he arrived before the semi he would have to wait around and then wait some more while they unloaded the cargo. That was time he didn't want to waste. He would show up, make another pitch to Miss Hol and then they would deal with the consequences. In-out it was over and on to other matters. There was also the random and unexpected. The semi could have a flat tire or some ambitious state trooper could pull it over. Another car might suddenly veer into the semi's lane and start a multiple car pill up. Someone could follow the truck to the safe house or a million other random things could happen so the whole thing blew up in his face.

While Miss Hol was of interested to Lynch, she was hardly his only interest. In fact aliens and heroes were really a small part of what he did. In a way they were a luxury but not central to his goals. He was in the business of keeping order or when that wasn't possible, at least a lid on things so they didn't spiral out of control. Lynch had long been a proponent of something called Realpolitik. It is politics or diplomacy based primarily on power and on practical and material factors and considerations, rather than explicit ideological notions or moral or ethical premises. In this respect, it shares aspects of its philosophical approach with those of realism and pragmatism.

Lynch was both of those things, a realist and a pragmatist. The business that brought him to West Potomac Park involved a brewing conflict in Eastern Europe between the totalitarian government and a group of minority nationalists. It had been escalating recently and it seemed the nationalists strategy was to made the conflict a wider one and bring in several of the neighboring states. This could destabilize the entire region. Lynch was meeting the leaders of the nationalists. The meeting had been at their request, but their agenda was different than his.

They had insisted on meeting him in broad daylight and he'd willingly agreed. He sat on a park bench and watched as the three leaders walked towards him. They of course had their own security team stationed around the area at several vantage points, but Lynch had anticipated all of it. He rose to greet them, as they got closer.

"Sergei, Vincent and Nicolas, so good to see you all again,' Lynch said with a smile. He shook hands with them and then gestured to the bench opposite the one he was sitting on. "Please have a seat."

The three sat down, making sure to check out every angle and make eye contact with their people.

"So what can I do for you today?" Lynch asked.

"Weapons,' Sergei replied. "If we are to win our struggle against our oppressors we must have more weapons. Our brothers in the neighboring countries are a minority like us, but with more weapons we can bring about a new age for our people."

"Yes, and destabilize the region,' Lynch pointed out.

"Our people have suffered under the yoke too long!" Nicolas shouted. "It is time we cast aside those that would oppress us by any means necessary!"

"Keep your voice down please,' Lynch said.

"You have provided us with weapons in the past, Lynch,' Sergei remarked. 'Give us more and let us worry about the fighting."

"Yes, I have, haven't I?" Lynch replied. "But you see the difference is that you were only fighting against a government unfriendly to my own. Now you want to expand that fighting to the entire region. That's not in our interests."

"We care nothing of your interests,' Nicolas said. "We are fighting for a cause! For the liberation of our people! The honor of our people is at stake in this noble struggle!"

"God help us from all those that do the honorable thing," Lynch mused. "They're the ones that always start the wars."

"You question our motives?" Sergei demanded.

"No, of course not,' Lynch said. "Wars are always fought for the best of reasons: for liberation or manifest destiny, always against tyranny and always in the interest of humanity. Unfortunately it's all the rest of the people that suffer."

"Give us the weapons, Lynch and save your philosophy,' Nicolas said.

Lynch looked at the three of them for a moment and then whispered one word,' Now."

The three looked around as if they were expecting something but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. They looked back at Lynch.

"Let me explain how things really are,' Lynch said. "This meeting today was at your request in the broad daylight because you thought it would make you safe. It doesn't. People are afraid of the dark, yet they always use it to cover up the things they don't want others to see. This notion that the cover of night brings out monsters and horrors is wrong. The true horror happens in broad daylight for everyone to see. Your people are dead and you're all alone."

The three started to pull their weapons, but Lynch already had his pistol aimed at them. He shot Nicolas point blank in the head and then turned to the remaining two.

"Leave your weapons where they are,' Lynch informed them. "I have snipers all around us and they are trained on the two of you. You wouldn't even get your guns out of their hostlers before you're cut down. Now do we understand each other?"

The two nodded as they glanced around but saw nothing. Nicolas had slumped to the side and slipped off the bench to the ground. Lynch paid him no mind.

"Otto Von Bismarck once said, "One day the great European War will come out of some damned foolish thing in the Balkans." Lynch quoted. "He said that twenty years before World War One."

The two remained quiet.

"A Serbian nationalist and a member of something called the Black Hand shot Archduke Franz Ferdinand. One month later World War One started." Lynch continued. "The whole continent was plunged into a war that killed millions and destabilized pretty much every country involved. Just for a moment imagine if the Austro-Hungarian Empire hadn't declared war on Serbia but someone like me went in and killed the leaders of the Black Hand and anyone else that helped the assassin. Could war have been avoided? Would those great empires have fallen? Would the result have been not only the collapse of the old system but the rise of Nazi Germany if the war had been avoided?"

Lynch paused to let his words sink in.

"Those are interesting questions aren't they? Instead of an all out war killing millions perhaps as few as thirty would be killed and honor would be restored,' Lynch said. "Sadly we'll never know as it's all academic now. Your situation on the other hand is still fluid. You're believers and are fighting what you believe is a noble and honorable battle for your people. That could all be true, but it doesn't matter to me. What I care about is your fight not spinning out of control and engulfing the entire region. Because if that happens there is no telling where it will end."

"But it is a good and honorable fight,' Sergei replied. "We are on the side of the truth."

"I don't want to know what's good, or bad, or true. I let God worry about the truth. I just want to know the momentary fact about things. Life isn't good, or bad, or true, Sergei, it's merely factual, it's sensual, and it's alive." Lynch explained. "So you see I'm faced with a dilemma. It's as if I'm back in Sarajevo in the hours after Ferdinand was assassinated. I can kill one or both of you and perhaps prevent a wider war that will kill millions. Or the both of you or one of you can make a deal with me. I'll continue to support your fight against your government and in return you'll stop trying to spread the fight to the rest of the region. So how do we resolve my dilemma?"

"You care nothing of our struggle,' Sergei spat out. "I will not make a bargain with the likes of you!"

Lynch shot him in the head and turned his attention the last of the three, Vincent.

"You haven't been heard from yet, Vincent, what do you have to say?" Lynch asked.

Vincent looked at the barrel of Lynch's gun and then glanced all around him.

"Our fight is against our government,' Vincent slowly said. "I see no reason why it needs to expand to the neighboring countries. Your continuing support will help us remain committed to that one goal."

Lynch smiled and lowered his weapon.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding. "Lynch said as he stood up and shook Vincent's hand. "The weapons will be arriving shortly at your headquarters. Oh, and don't worry about those two, my people will take care of it."

* * *

><p>Virginia<p>

Once they were out of the city Diana, Clark and Krypto took to the air. Diana had changed back into her armor and she was flying along beside Clark as they followed Krypto. He had the trail and was moving fast. Diana was still cautious about the young man and his dog, on edge for any tricks. Mr. Kent had been in the lasso when he told her why he was in Washington so she knew it was the truth or at least what he believed to be the truth. It seemed like a chance to get some answers to many of the questions she had so she'd gone along with them. While she still had her issues with Mr. Kent, Diana did find herself liking his dog.

Clark wasn't pleased with the idea of working this closely with Wonder Woman. Frankly he couldn't believe how shitty his luck was that she spotted him again. The odds of it happening had to be astronomical, but he only had to look to his right to see that she was right there. He resolved to never come to Washington DC again, but there were more immediate concerns. Finding the young woman kidnapped by Lynch was his priority. He was multitasking though. He kept an eye on Wonder Woman to make sure she didn't contact any of her teammates. Dealing with one hero was bad enough; he didn't need the whole gang of them. He was also reluctant to use all of his powers, not wanting her to know just what he was capable of. The situation could change rather quickly so he wanted to have a few surprised of his own just in case.

They had moved away from the main highway and were following one of the smaller state roads. Krypto started to bark and Clark let his vision extend out to see what he was excited about. Clark saw the truck and with a quick X-ray of it saw the alien young woman in the cage passed out and the guards all around her in the back.

"Krypto's found them,' Clark informed Diana. He pointed and she followed his direction and saw it too.

"Are you sure it's that truck?" She asked.

"Yes, they have her unconscious in the back,' he replied. "Deathstroke and Zealot are guarding her, but there are also ten other gaurds armed to the teeth."

"How can you possibly know that?" Diana asked.

"I just do, you're going to have to trust me."

"From past experience, I don't care for the idea of trusting you, Mr. Kent."

"Yeah, I can probably see that,' Clark said with a small smile. He noticed his smile caused her to frown. "I gave you my word I won't run this time, at least not till we save her. My word is all I have to offer."

Part of Diana was still just a bit pissed over their previous encounters and how they had played out, but this was a different situation. Reluctantly she had to accept his word.

"All right,' she replied. "If this is going to work, I think we need a distraction to throw them off balance. A direct assault may put the young woman in danger. Do you think you can get ahead of them and draw their attention while I and your dog move in from the back?"

"Yeah, I can handle that." Clark said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Inside the semi, Zealot was checking on Shayera again when the driver contacted the mercenaries.<p>

"We got a guy standing in the middle of the road,' the driver said. "He's not moving."

"Run him down,' the lead mercenary said.

"Roger that."

Deathstroke had been paying more attention to Zealot and Shayera, but snapped to attention. He moved to the back and grabbed the walkie-talkie off the mercenary.

"Describe this guy in the road,' He demanded. 'Quick, damn it!"

"Young, tall, dark hair,' the driver replied. "He's still not moving out of the way even though I'm putting the pedal to the metal."

Deathstroke looked at Zealot and she had the same thought as he did.

"Oh shit,' Deathstroke cursed. "Stop the truck!"

"Too late now," the driver replied.

Deathstroke and Zealot both grabbed on for impact. Suddenly the semi came to an abrupt full stop and everything in the trailer went flying. The sound of wrenching metal fill the air, as the whole thing seemed to buckle. In the next moment the sound increased as the back doors and the entire roof was ripped in half and the sunlight came streaming in. The mercenaries scrambled to hanging on and started firing wildly. As they looked up they saw Wonder Woman hovering above them and tossing away the two halves of the truck. She blocked the bullets with her bracelets and moved forward. She landed in the middle of the semi and felt anger fill her as she saw the young woman in the cage.

A scream came from behind Diana and she turned to see that Krypto had clamped down on one of the mercenaries shoulder as he tried to attack her from behind. The man disappeared in the next moment. Diana definitely liked that dog.

Deathstroke and Zealot knew they were overmatched. Given time to properly prepare they might have been able to deal with Wonder Woman and Mr. Kent, but that wasn't the situation. They tapped the devices on their wrists and transported out, leaving the mercenaries to deal with the situation. The mercenaries didn't last long, so by the time Clark came back to the rear of the truck, Diana and Krypto had dealt with all of them. Diana was opening the cage and gently easing the young woman out of it.

Shayera's eyes slowly opened as she was still fighting the effects of the drugs.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Yes, you're safe now, miss,' Diana replied. "What is your name?"

"Shayera, Shayera Hol,' she replied. She was coming around a bit more and the situation became clearer to her. "So now you'll turn me over to ARGUS?"

"No." It was Clark that answered as he stepped up next to Diana.

"Who are you?" Shayera asked.

"A friend."

"But you're with Wonder Woman and she's in the Justice League,' Shayera replied. "Everyone knows the Justice League is in partnership with ARGUS. So all of this is just to exchange one prison for another, isn't it?"

"I will guarantee your safety,' Diana said. "You won't be put in a prison."

"Why should I trust you?" Shayera said as she finally managed to stand. "I'm an alien on this world, I know what happens to aliens here."

"I'm an alien too,' Clark said. "If you don't want to go with her, you don't have to. I give you my word you won't be put in a prison.

"I said I guarantee her safety,' Diana said to Clark. "I'm giving my word too."

"Can you give your word that the other members will agree with you?" Clark asked.

"That doesn't matter, I'm giving my word,' Diana replied.

"Fair enough, but I think it's Miss Hol's decision, don't you?"

"Yes,' Diana admitted.

They turned to Shayera.

"If I don't go with her, where would I go?" She asked.

"I know a place that's safe,' Clark offered. "You can stay as long as you like and leave any time you want."

Shayera looked at both of them. They had both given her their word and she believed them. The problem was Wonder Woman was affiliated with the Justice League and the League was affiliated with ARGUS. ARGUS had hunted her for the last few months before being captured by Lynch's people. She hadn't forgotten that.

"If it's really my choice, I'll go with him,' Shayera said.


	30. Chapter 30

Johns – Three Flags

Low River Country

Inevitably we compare where we are to where we're from. Depending on our feelings about where we're from the new place either shines or pales in comparison. Phrases like "not as good as back home" or "compared to the shit hole I'm from this is great" give you the gist of person's point of view. Of course there is always the neutral group, those people that think every place is nice in its own unique way but secretly we all kind of hate them. Oh, just have a god damn opinion about something, we almost shout, but usually keep to ourselves as we outwardly voice our admiration at their open mindedness.

It's called being polite.

Clark hadn't expected to have more company when he left, but now he did.

"I know it doesn't look like much,' he began.

"I'll say,' Shayera replied, looking at the cabin. She realized how that must sound and quickly corrected it. "I'm sorry, thank you again for helping me and letting me stay here."

"You're welcome." Clark said. "Why don't I show you around?"

"Okay."

As they moved towards the house, Shayera wasn't sure what to make of Clark. The effects of the drugs they used on her were finally out of her system and she was thinking clearly. She chose him because in her mind Wonder Woman was part of the Justice League and they were tied to ARGUS. That was one of the groups hunting her, so even with Wonder Woman's guarantee Shayera wasn't convinced going with her was the best option. That meant going with Mr. Kent.

There was something going on between him and Wonder Woman, a certain tension Shayera immediately noticed. As they walked towards the house she studied him again. He was tall, much taller than Shayera and from what she could see in good shape. He was certainly attractive. She absently wondered if that was the source of the tension between him and Wonder Woman? It wasn't any of her business if it was, she told herself. He was also rather quiet, not shy, but just quieter than most people she'd met on this planet. He said he was an alien here too, but she hadn't had time to ask from where?

He opened the front door to the house and gestured for her to enter. She did. A sense of relief came as she saw the inside was much nicer than the outside. It looked like a shack when she first saw it, a shack in the middle of nowhere. Inside though it was much more modern, well modern by Earth standards, not Thanagarian.

"It's not much, but it's comfortable and you should be safe here,' Clark said. "The kitchen's through there and there is a cellar through that door with a washer and dryer. That's the bedroom over there."

As soon as he pointed out the bedroom he couldn't help wondering what her reaction would be. Would she think he was implying something? The answer he found out in the next moment was yes.

"There's only one bedroom?" Shayera defensively asked. She was after all in the middle of nowhere with a young man she'd just met.

"Yes, but…" He started to answer, but she cut him off.

"Look, I appreciate your help but if you're expecting me to just hop into bed with you as a thank you, forget it!" She forcefully said. "That's not going to happen, period!"

Clark couldn't help smiling.

"You think this is funny?"

"Well, yeah,' he admitted. "As soon as I said one bedroom I was thinking you'd get the wrong idea. You did. I wouldn't ask that, ever. You can sleep in the bedroom; I'll be out in the barn. I've almost got it finished so it should be comfortable enough for me. You're safe here, I told you that before and I meant it, not just from Lynch and ARGUS but me too. Promise."

Now Shayera was embarrassed. He was helping her and she'd reacted like basically a douche.

"Look, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," she offered. "You've done nothing but help me and I basically accuse you of being some pervert. I'm sorry."

"That's all right, really, I heard it too when I said it, Clark replied. "Why don't you get cleaned up and comfortable while I make up a place in the barn? If you're hungry I can make something to eat later."

"Wait, this is your house, I can't kick you out of your bed,' Shayera protested. "I'll stay in the barn."

"It gets really cold at night around here sometimes,' Clark said. "It doesn't bother me as much as it would you. Plus if you're in the house, Krypto can keep an eye on you and protect you."

"I don't need protecting,' she countered defiantly.

"We all need a little help now and then, Miss Hol,' Clark said. "Krypto will be able to warn you long before you hear anything."

Clark moved past her and grabbed some extra blankets and sheets before heading back outside. Shayera stood there looking at the door after it closed. He was certainly something of a mystery she thought. She glanced at his dog sitting in front of her just looking up at her.

"So I guess you're going to protect me, huh?' She said to Krypto.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Really attractive people are treated better, it's sort of a given. Famous people are also treated better, another given. Royalty is definitely treated better, much, much better. So when you combine all three into one person, gorgeous, famous and royalty she's mostly likely been treated exceptionally well all her life by everybody. Given this and Diana's relatively young age, 18, she was remarkably level headed and measured in most things. The way she had adjusted to the outside world was nothing short of astonishing, yet as she returned to the station, Diana found herself confused and irritated.

Our environment shapes us all. Where and who we grew up with has a huge impact on us. Even the way we look at the world can many times be traced back to the culture and environment we grew up in. Diana was no different. Her confusion came from Shayera's choice to leave with Mr. Kent rather than Diana. As an Amazon the very idea of feeling safer with a man than another woman was strange to her. Yes, Diana knew this wasn't Themyscira and the outside world was different but it still felt so unexpected. She knew all men weren't like the ones that had victimized her sisters all those years ago, but still for an Amazon it just didn't seem logical.

The irritating part was Mr. Kent. He'd managed to get away again, only this time she'd been forced to let him go. Diana wasn't normally short tempered or quick to anger, but with him she was. She had dealt with all sorts of people and usually got along well with most. Batman was the exception, as he could be rather rude and abrupt but her teammates had explained he was like that with everyone. Even with him Diana didn't have as much trouble holding her temper, it was just Mr. Kent.

I can't believe he called my armor a swimsuit, Diana muttered to herself. If his stupid tricks weren't bad enough now he's practically mocking my outfit on top of it. Why do I let him get me so angry she wondered? Is it just because he seems to constantly be challenging me or worse that he keep winning? He hadn't really challenged me this time, Diana mused, but he was still irritating. I did sort of like his dog though.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Krypto wasn't sure what to make of the bird girl.

That's how he thought of Shayera. He was a dog so things were pretty straightforward for him. She had wings so she was a bird, but she was a girl. So she was a bird girl.

Normally he wasn't that fond of birds or squirrels or pretty much any other animals, but this was different. The bird girl had been held in a cage and Krypto knew what that was like. She had been drugged and Krypto knew what that was like too. The boy and Krypto along with the angry dark haired girl in the shiny suit had freed her.

Now she was at the boy and Krypto's home.

Was she there because the orange haired girl had left with the two males or just because they saved her? Krypto didn't know.

The boy had told Krypto to stay in the house and protect the bird girl. Krypto could do that, plus he liked being in the house better than the barn. The house was nice and warm and his spot was right in front of the fireplace.

The bird girl hadn't touched him or patted his head like the orange haired girl. Krypto wasn't sure she liked him. The orange girl liked him and Krypto had come to like her. She was gone so Krypto wasn't sure if she'd ever come back. He hoped she did, but the bird girl was here now.

Krypto didn't know what to make of the dark haired girl in the shiny suit either. He had smelled her before on the boy, but they didn't seem happy to see each other. The dark haired girl did like Krypto, but if she didn't like the boy than Krypto wouldn't like her.

Krypto was a dog so even if he didn't understand it, he would be fine if the boy wanted all three of the girls. Having met the girls though, Krypto doubted they would be fine with it. In fact the dark haired girl in the shiny suit was already sort of mad with the boy so Krypto could see her being even angrier at the suggestion. The other two girls probably would have a similar reaction.

Thinking about it, Krypto hoped that wasn't the boy's plan.

Krypto would protect the boy no matter what, but there were limits to what even Krypto could do. The boy seemed smarter than that, so Krypto would just trust that the boy knew what he was doing. Krypto was a dog and so his responsibilities were pretty clear, protect the boy and since the boy wanted it, he would protect the bird girl.

* * *

><p>South Pacific<p>

Having lost Shayera's trail and with no way of finding it again, Kori, Jason and Roy had reluctantly transported back to her ship. While Jason and Roy went to the communications array to see if they could find any chatter about the incident, Kori drifted outside to the beach. She was just as frustrated as they were about not finding the young woman with wings. Her own dealings with Lynch and his people certainly gave her some insight into what he might have planned for the woman. He might not put her in a prison like others would, but he would certainly have her on a leash that he controlled.

Given Kori's past she felt a personal reaction to the situation. It was a different circumstance then hers, but anytime you're subject to someone else's control you're a prisoner in Kori's mind. It might be a leash instead of a cage, but it amounted to the same thing.

Kori wished she'd been able to convince Clark to go with them. While she didn't know the full extent of his abilities, the ones she had seen were impressive. She certainly understood his desire to remain off the grid and out of the public eye. Kori actually liked being with him away from everyone and everything, yet part of her felt he was wasting his abilities. She believed he was a good, caring person and someone with his abilities could make a positive difference.

She wasn't sure though, what their relationship was. Yes they had moved beyond just friends and had a physical relationship but she wasn't sure it was to the point she could confront him about this issue. He had his reasons, probably good reasons for what he was doing, but Kori just thought there were better reasons to do more. She worried this would become an issue between them, but she wasn't about to change what she was doing. She was going to continue to get involved on her adopted planet and fight the good fight when she could.

* * *

><p>Washington DC<p>

The news of the loss of Miss Hol had just arrived. Lynch was no happy. The report that Mr. Kent was involved just made it worse. Wonder Woman's involvement with Mr. Kent was the intriguing part of all of it. Lynch had his sources so he knew Kent wasn't working with the Justice League. He certainly wasn't working with ARGUS. That most likely meant Kent was doing it to screw with Lynch. That certainly seemed plausible to Lynch and while he didn't like it, he certainly understood it. It was what Lynch would do if someone came after him.

So while Lynch understood it, that didn't mean he was just going to let it go. From what Deathstroke had said, it was those two pains in the asses, Red Hood and Arsenal that had discovered Miss Hol. They had a link with Koriand'r, so that meant she was still connected to Mr. Kent. Even if he'd fallen off the map that didn't mean he was untouchable. Lynch knew that if you can't find one person, the easiest thing to do was go after those that are connected to him.

Lynch had other more pressing matters to attend to, but he had a few minutes to turn this negative into a positive. His first call was to a submarine in the Pacific Ocean. They were in the middle of some war games, so redirecting one missile to hit a small; officially uninhabited island wouldn't be noticed. Lynch doubted it would do any damage, as Kori's ship certainly had more than adequate defenses, but it would send a message. Mr. Kent would get it and know, that's what was important.

The second call Lynch made was to Amanda Waller. Officially ARGUS, which she was in charge of, was connected to the Justice League. Lynch had heard the rumblings about Wonder Woman having back channel discussions with other governments and the UN about changing that. That had to worry Amanda, so this little incident would just add to her concern.

Another ancillary benefit might be causing some friction within the Justice League. Lynch had no connection to the League, except Dinah Lance had once worked for him. She wasn't returning his calls anymore. He saw the benefits and the problems with the Justice League and for the most part gave them a wide berth. His job was to protect his country and if they helped that was a bonus. He didn't like relying on wild cards though, and that's what the Justice League was to him. Just like Sergei and Nicolas earlier, Lynch couldn't predict what they would do. So if he couldn't control them, weakening them internally was the next best option.

"Hello, Amanda! So how are things going with you?" Lynch said as he sat back and put his feet up on his desk.

"What do you want, Lynch?' She replied over the phone.

"Nothing, just a courtesy call, Amanda,' he offered. "So how is that relationship with the Justice League working out for you?"

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Shayera took a long deep breath and felt the tension all through her body. She'd been running for over a month and this was the first chance she'd had to actually take a breath and relax. A long hot shower sounded wonderful. Pulling her wings in, she slipped her tee shirt over her head and off. Next she looked around out of habit and made sure the door was locked. Running her fingers carefully along the back of her neck and spinal column, she finally found the mechanism. It was imprinted to her, so only she could undo the release. Taking another deep breath she pressed it and felt her wings detach.

"Uhhaa,' she groaned as pain lanced through her body. She crumbled to her knees it was so intense. The wings disengaged and folded in on themselves. They dropped silently to the floor next to her. Each time she detached them it was worse. She'd not done it in over a month so this was the most painful yet. When she finally managed to stand again, she looked down at the wings.

The wings were experimental Thanagarian technology, the latest advance of her people's police and military. They were more than connected with her; they tapped into her neural pathways so they responded as if they were a part of her. It was a tremendous advancement for her people and she had been one of the first participants in the project. The downside was they were experimental. No one was completely sure how the body would react to them, never mind how they would react to an extended period of wear. Shayera was on the front line of the experiment, a guinea pig for the technology. They had never been designed to wear for such an extended period.

The longer she wore them, the harder it became to remove them without her body reacting. If she had to guess she would say her body and the wings were fusing and if she continued to wear them they would one day not come off. That was the downside. The upside was they enhanced all her abilities. The Nth metal infused wings allowed her to defy gravity and fly. They gave her superhuman strength, super acute vision, enhanced healing and regeneration, as well as heightened her advanced hand-to-hand combat skills and markswoman abilities.

Sooner or later she would face a choice, wings or no wings. As she slipped off the rest of her clothes and climbed into the shower, Shayera wasn't sure she knew the answer to that question.

* * *

><p>Washington DC – Later<p>

Amanda Waller was not happy. She didn't like hearing from Lynch about how Wonder Woman had helped an alien fugitive wanted by ARGUS to escape. She really didn't like hearing from Lynch that Wonder Woman had been aided in this by someone wanted by all the government agencies and the military, Mr. Kent The princess was supposed to be a member of the Justice League and they were officially connect to ARGUS. Amanda knew about the backroom moves to try and change that, but she didn't expect the more senior members would go along with it. It seemed the princess wasn't waiting, but taking actions on her own. Amanda needed to get the situation under control.

The first step was just about to walk in her door. As soon as she got off the phone with Lynch, Amanda called Trevor. The door opened and he walked in.

"Close the door,' she said.

He did and moved over and sat down.

"So what's this about, Amanda? I thought you wanted your new team ready as soon as possible?"

"I do, but I need you to do one more thing as liaison to the Justice League before you're replaced."

"I thought we'd already discussed that,' Steve said.

"We have, but the situation has changed,' Amanda explained. "It involves your girl, Wonder Woman."

Steve perked up at this.

"Diana? How?"

"What is her relation to Kent?' Amanda bluntly asked.

"None that I know of,' Steve replied.

"Then maybe you can explain why the two of them just broke a alien out of custody?"

"What? No way!" Steve said, not believing it for a moment.

"I'm afraid they did, Steve,' Amanda countered. "You have a relationship with her, so I'm giving you a chance to find out what's going on. I don't have to tell you just how serious this is, do I?"

"No."

"Good." Amanda said. "We'll talk about the new team when you get back."

Steve was not happy but didn't say anything as he left the office.


	31. Chapter 31

Mona Lisa Smile

The Neilsen Ratings Service use to send out logs to a cross section of homes in various demographics and have the people write down what they watched and listened to. The people would send these logs back and the Neilsen Rating Service would coalate the numbers and then publish, at a price, their Neilsen Rating Books. They'd sell these to radio and television stations who would in turn use the books to decide which shows were popular and which weren't. They would then adjust ad prices accordingly. The first Nielsen ratings for radio programs were released the first week of December 1947. Most would say it was a simpler time and this was reflected in how it was set up. Those logs kept were voluntary and participatory, the people keeping them knew what they were involved in and agreed to do it. They could opt out if they wanted at any time; no problem or even refuse to participate at all. In a way it was democratic in the best sense.

Fast-forward 60 or 70 years and the landscape changes dramatically. Broadcast television, even radio has changed monumentally. That's not even adding into the picture the Internet. Cable and satellite now bring them into your home. The days of just having an antenna on your roof are pretty much over. Huge and I mean huge corporations now supply you with your news, information and entertainment feeds. A cable or wire, yes satellite dishes have wires connect to your house and the signals are pumped through them to you, but it also goes both ways. They know exactly what you're watching, listening to and looking at on the Internet, television and every other device you use. Think about the information you provide just to get apps or sign up for a supposedly free website. Understand all the information being collected about you and what you're doing. That information is out there on you and people are looking at it. It's no longer voluntary or participatory, some would say it's not really democratic either.

You simply want to listen to a little music or send a text, checking a little porn or look up what the hell ISIS or the Khorasan Group? It's being recorded and sophisticated computer programs are looking at it and making judgments on you. The NSA is allowed to bulk-collect the communication records of Americans inside the United States. That's all Americans, every single one of them. If you've paid attention to what Edward Snowden released you understand that it's not just in the U.S. this is going on. It's everywhere and everyone being monitored. If you think the U.S. is the only country doing this, come on, really?

* * *

><p>The Low River Country<p>

Clark made up the extra bed in the barn but his mind was on other things. Now that the rescue was over he realized he'd been rash, very rash. He'd gone for the best of reasons and even invited Shayera to stay at his place for those same best of reasons, but now in reflection he was wondering if the best of reasons was the wisest course of action.

He knew nothing about Shayera, other than Lynch was holding her prisoner. Koriand'r had supposedly been held prisoner too and that turned out to be a set up. Given Clark's past and recent history, he couldn't help wondering if this wasn't another set up to capture him? Shayera had seen his face and now knew where he was living and hiding out. The more he thought about it, the more Clark realized it would make perfect sense for Lynch to use his perceived weakness, 'wanting to help' against him. What young man doesn't want to help a pretty girl if he can? It hadn't worked out with Kori, but why wouldn't Lynch try again? It was a clever plan if that was what it was, get him to bring a supposed captive right into his secret home so she could learn everything about him and then contact Lynch and his team.

As Clark sat down on the extra bed he thought back on his parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent. He remembered in the last year on the road they had one of their few arguments over something very similar. Both were good decent people, probably more conservative at the outset of running than they were at the end but they tried their best to live by the Golden Rule. As their time on the road went on, Martha Kent was the one that became more practical and realistic. She had a family to hold together through all the ups and downs so this was certainly understandable.

It was in that last year that Jonathan had lent a guy some money; money the family really couldn't afford to lend. They guy had said he needed to the money to get home to see his mother before she passed. He thanked Jonathan profusely but they never saw the guy or the money again. They found out later from some of their neighbors the guy had pulled the same con of several people before he took off.

Clark remembered sitting in his room listening to his parents fight, shouting at each other and then the back door slamming as Jonathan left. It was the sort of fight even a fourteen year old understands how serious it was. It was the sort of fight anyone that has divorced parents has heard. It was the sort of fight that makes a fourteen year old scared about the future.

He had stayed in his room for the next few hours almost afraid to come out and face what might be. Eventually it was the sound of his mother crying that made him open the door. Tentatively he walked into the small kitchen and found his mother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee untouched in front of her. She must have noticed him out of the corner of her eye, for she quickly wiped away her tears and called him to her.

"Are you okay, Ma?" He managed to ask.

She gave him a weak smile and then hugged him, as fresh tears came. He returned the hug with a gentle one of his own and they stayed like that for several moments. He had so many questions but was almost too afraid to know the answers. One question finally managed to slip out.

"You and Pa aren't breaking up, are you, Ma?"

Martha pulled back a little and gave him a sad smile.

"No, Clark, don't even worry about that."

She gestured for him to sit down next to her so they could talk. She explained that sometimes even when people love each other as much as she and Jonathan did they got into arguments but that didn't mean they were going to call it quits.

"You're father is a good man, Clark,' Martha said. "He wants to believe the best in people, but sometimes a hand offered isn't in friendship. Sometimes people will take advantage of others good nature like that fella did with your father and the money. It may sound cynical but a lot of people don't have others best interests at heart. People will lie, cheat and steal, use your kindness against you and think of it as a weakness on your part they can take advantage of. Not all people, son, but enough. These years on the road have been hard for all of us, Clark, but in a way I think it's been the hardest on your father. We don't regret the choice we made for a second, but being on the run has forced us to see and confront some realities we probably wouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"The world is made up of all kinds of different people, Clark,' Martha gently explained. "Most are probably good, but there's a lot that aren't. There's a lot of discussion about putting up the 10 Commandments in schools and courtrooms, but I've been thinking more and more as we travel around it's the 7 Deadly Sins that people should be paying attention to. We see those around us everyday. Each is a form of Idolatry-of-Self where you become the only thing that matters at the expense of everyone else. It's those people you got to watch out for, Clark. When you get older people are eventually going to find out what you can do and unfortunately a lot of people are going to want to take advantage of you just like that fella took advantage of your father."

Clark just looked at her for a moment. Martha hugged him again.

"I'm not saying don't trust people, Clark, I would never say that,' she whispered. "It's one of the things I love about your father, his big heart. I just want you to remember to be careful. Don't trust everyone. People will try and take advantage of you and in some ways that betray is worse than the actual crime they commit. Do what you believe is right, Clark, but keep your eyes open."

Later Clark remembered going outside and finding his father sitting on a picnic table bench looking down at his hands. Jonathan looked up when he heard his son coming towards him and gave him a weak smile.

"Your Ma still mad at me?" He asked.

"A little bit,' Clark replied, as he sat down next to his father.

"I guess she has a right to be,' Jonathan admitted. "Given that fella the money turned out bad for us."

"Why'd you give it to him?" Clark asked.

Jonathan seemed surprised by the question and sat back to think about it for a moment.

"I guess as you go through life, son, it has a way of hardening you,' Jonathan began. "Disappointments and betrayals happen and you start to believe everyone's like that. You start to think all the politicians are corrupt along with the governments. You begin to believe that everyone's just out for himself or herself and will screw everyone to get what they want. You become cynical and then jaded, soon you just start accepting that's the way things are and there's nothing you can do about it. I think that's where the real danger is, when people just give up believing that doing the right thing matters."

"Ma said not every hand offered is really in friendship and you got to be careful,' Clark offered.

"Your Ma's a wise woman, Clark,' Jonathan said with a smile. "She was right about given that fella the money. I should tell her that."

"But you still gave it to him."

"Yeah, I did,' Jonathan admitted. "It turned out wrong but I did it for the right reasons, son. Right now that doesn't seem like much consolation, but I think it's important not for him but for me. Us being on the road, running and hiding, it would be so easy to give up on the things I believe and become cynical and jaded. What you believe and the principals you try and live by shouldn't change because you've been dealt a bad hand, Clark. It's especially important to hold onto them when things get hard or things just become meaningless. Doing the right thing is hard, but as long as you hold onto what you believe you'll always be able to look yourself in the mirror at the end of the day."

"You always were a dreamer, Jonathan Kent."

Clark and his father turned to see Martha standing ten feet away smiling at them.

"I guess so,' Jonathan replied with a smile of his own. "Good thing I married someone that will keep my feet on the ground than wasn't it?"

Jonathan stood up and they two started to move towards each other.

"I'm sorry, Martha."

"Thank you, but I know it was just you being who you are, Jonathan,' she replied. "I sort of like you're still the man I married. I like you're a dreamer still."

They embraced.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Sitting in the barn remembering that night, Clark realized he was faced with that same sort of dilemma. Rescuing Shayera had been the right thing, but he had to reconcile that with the possibility that it might be a trap. He was his father and his mother's son.

There were other concerns too. In a world where everyone is monitoring everyone it was growing increasingly hard to stay off the radar. Privacy is talked about a lot, but each day a bit more of it slips away from everyone. It's almost as if people aren't people anymore, just numbers or customers. Not everything should be for sale or other's consumption, yet in the name of security governments increasingly cross that imaginary line into the private.

It wasn't just the governments anymore it seemed to Clark. Yes they were active pursuing him but more and more it wasn't just the government that was crossing over into what used to be private. People were taping private conversations and broadcasting them to the world. Private sentiments were suddenly fodder for everyone to comment on. People seemed to have no tolerance anymore and immediately called for others to lose their jobs over a private mistake. Those personal failings we all have were now being used against us all. Second chances or private atonement were things of the past it seemed.

For someone like Clark with a target on his back that meant it wasn't just the government he had to worry about but his fellow citizens. The time in Las Vegas was a perfect example of it. Wonder Woman might have been the immediate problem but while he was rescuing the family everyone else's first instinct weren't to help but to take out their phones and record it. It was almost as if people were divorcing themselves from humanity and becoming observers looking to get that gotcha moment so they could post it on their Facebook page as soon as possible. If average people weren't at least willing to lend a hand what chance did Clark really have of escaping what the government agencies wanted to do with him?

Thinking of Vegas there was also practical matters to consider. When he first came up with this plan he envisioned it just being him out here in the wilderness. Kori arriving and spending time had been more welcome they he would have imagined, but it meant he would have to spend more money. Krypto arriving was a gift, yet that meant spending more money. Now he had Shayera staying with him and that would mean more money. The land had cost more then he expected, but he thought if he was frugal he could make it work. That wasn't the case now and very soon he was going to have to go back to work or find some other source of money.

All of these concerns whirled around in his mind as he sat there in the barn on the extra bed. Once again it seemed the world wasn't going to let him sit things out.

* * *

><p>Space<p>

Asha, High Priestess of the Cathar exited her room and nodded to the others, her followers. This second chance for her people she attributed directly the Dark Goddess. Asha was her voice in this realm and she was going to make sure her people didn't stray from the path again.

She once had doubt, but now she had only faith and belief in the Goddess. This belief allowed Asha to know that what they were doing was the one true path. For if you've been given the answer from a Divine source how can any of your actions be wrong?

That absolute certainty is what the zealot has. What others think or believe doesn't matter. The zealot's cause is a divine cause or at least that is what they believed completely. Asha believed in her cause completely. The Dark Goddess had shown her the way.

Asha also understood that among the Cathar not all were true believers. They were Cathar and had seen the miracles preformed already, but they had doubts. It was her private mission to weed them out so only the true believers would be embraced by the Dark Goddess at the end of all this.

To do this she had to gain power over her people. She was the High Priestess but others still had a voice in the decisions. There can only be one, the Goddess herself that makes the decisions and her wishes were being transmitted through Asha. So as she made her way to the bridge, Asha was prepared to make the first move for the role of leader to her people. She stepped onto the bridge and all eyes turned to look at her. Heads bowed, but Asha noticed not all heads.

"The Goddess has spoken to me,' she began in a commanding voice. "This world is divided between those of faith and those that reject it in favor of science. What did science do for us in our hour of need, fellow Cathar? The people of Rann, with all their science, what did they do for us? Nothing. They sat back and watched as our world was destroyed, never lifting a finger. The others did nothing too, but Rann is a symbol of the Godless ways that infect the universe. Let them and their science feel our divine power! We attack Rann and all their worlds in the name of those lost on Cathar and the Dark Goddess!"

A cheer went up among the bridge crew. Hannibal wasn't among them. He knew what this was, a power play by Asha. He knew she suspected he wasn't as committed to the Goddess as the rest of their people. In his heart of hearts, Hannibal had his doubts about all of it, but knew that those that seemed to suffer the most embraced faith the hardest. It was as if they needed something to make sense out of all the pain and misery, all the loss and suffering. They wanted order that explained the chaos, yet Hannibal had come to believe there was only the chaos.

The Gods and the Goddess were from the infancy of the world, before real explanations were to be had. If you lived in the mountains your Gods lived on the top of the highest. If you lived by the water, your Gods lived beneath the waves. If you lived in the desert your God was in the sky watching over everything. Who your Gods were was just a matter of geography.

The lightening wasn't a divine punishment, as it struck the faithful as often as the non-believer. The whole idea of rising from the dead could probably be traced back to planting cultures when they observed that the crops died in the fall and returned in the spring. Visions and voices weren't the sole providence of the divine either, as madmen and women heard and had them too. Life wasn't part of some divine plan either, Hannibal had come to believe, and it was what you made of it.

He gave the order to change course and head for the nearest outpost of the Rann people. He wasn't ready for a confrontation with Asha just yet as that might tear their people apart before he could save them. He would go along with her this time, but he had his own reasons for doing so. The ZETA BEAM, Rann's most famous piece of technology. It was a teleportation device, which boasted an extreme long rang capability that could transport a target over light years of distance. With the Zeta Beam, the Cathar could attack worlds all over the galaxy at a moment's notice. It would also allow Hannibal to find a solution to his people's survival.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Diana had received the call from Steve and could hear the urgency in his voice. He wanted to meet with her as soon as possible. He offered to meet her in the park in twenty minutes and she agreed. She was now here and could see he was upset.

"Hello Steve, what was so important you needed to met immediately?" Diana asked.

"I thought we agreed you would avoid Kent, Diana?" Steve immediately replied.

"That isn't what we agreed to,' Diana stated. "I said I would try."

"You're going to parse words with me, Diana? Really?" Steve said incredulously. "I thought that lasso made you tell the truth?"

"It does and I did try,' Diana replied. "What is this about Steve?"

"Did you or did you not just break a fugitive out of government custody with Kent, Diana?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, Jesus, do you realize what you've done?" Steve groaned. "You've broken I don't know how many laws Diana. If you weren't a citizen of Themyscira you could be arrested right now!"

"The young woman was being held against her will, Steve,' Diana countered. "She was an alien and they had her chained up like an animal, worse than an animal. I wasn't going to sit back and allow that."

"Do you know anything about this young woman, this alien, Diana?" Steve asked. "Do you even know why they had her in custody?"

"No, do you?" Diana asked.

"No, but that's not the point,' Steve said in exasperation. "She could have been a terrorist or a murderer, a scout for some alien invasion, the point is you didn't think about why she was in custody you just acted! To make it worse you did it with a known wanted enemy of the US government. Kent!"

"What crime has he committed, Steve?" Diana pointedly asked.

"You're going to defend him? Really?"

"Yes, as far as I can see he's committed no crime except being from another world,' Diana justified herself. "Many say I'm from another world, Steve, does that make me an enemy of the government too?"

He's killed people Diana,' Steve flatly said. "He was probably justified, but that doesn't change the facts. He's killed people, that's the difference."

"Who? Diana asked, surprised by Steve's revelation. Suddenly she remembered a conversation on the Watchtower. Batman had told the story about how the Kents had died and something had happened at the cemetery. Details came rushing back to her. "He killed the agents that killed his mother at his father's funeral."

"How could you possibility know that, Diana?" Steve gasped, shocked to hear her mention the incident.

"They killed his mother right in front of his eyes when he was only what, Steve, fifteen?" Diana asked, a note of sadness in her voice. "He reacted and that's your government's justification for hunting him ever since? If it were my mother, I would have killed all of them too."

Steve was shocked by the vehement in Diana's voice. He knew she was a warrior, but the way she said she would kill them all left no doubt in his mind she would do it given the circumstances.

"Diana, don't say that,' Steve replied, the concern obvious in his voice. "You're part of the Justice League and through them are affiliated with ARGUS, which is the US government. Breaking this young woman out of custody was ill advised and you could be charge with a crime. I'm trying to look out for you here, Diana. Don't go down this road or it won't be pretty."

"Perhaps it's time the Justice League severed ties with ARGUS, Steve,' Diana stated. "The word Justice has to mean something for everyone, not just those in government we are affiliated with."

"Don't do this, Diana. "Steve pleaded with her.

"I don't' see I have much choice."

Before he could say anything else, she rose off the ground and was flying away. He watched her disappear as a sense of dread came over him.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Shayera had finished her shower. She felt clean for the first time in quite a while, but the effects of removing the wings were getting worse. She could feel cramps in her muscles and was already starting to sweat. The urge to put them back on was growing. Her body wanted them reattached, as they had become a part of her. She continued to fight the desire.

She was a soldier and an officer of the law on her world or at least she used to be. Her reasons for being on Earth were her own, but they also had connections back to Thanagar. She had made a mistake when she arrived and almost lost everything with her capture. Shayera vowed that wouldn't happen again. She appreciated Clark's help but she hadn't allowed herself to completely trust him. He had some connection with Wonder Woman and she was part of the Justice League. Even on Thanagar they had heard about the Justice League. Given her options though, she had chosen to accompany Clark rather than risk going with Wonder Woman.

Now Shayera had to figure out what she was going to do from this point forward. It was her decision but depending on what she did it could effect so many. She would have to weight all her options carefully before she acted. Until then she would keep her reasons to herself.

* * *

><p>South Pacific<p>

Roy and Jason had found another lead on something or other; Koriand'r really hadn't been paying attention to what it was. They were always finding leads and they had been rather excited when they transported out. She hadn't gone with them. She was debating what she should do when her ship alerted her to an incoming missile. Auto defenses came on line and the missile caused no damage to the ship. The island and the surrounding waters weren't so lucky.

As Kori walked outside to survey the damage she realized the missile had been a message. She had a pretty good guess how the message was from. If Lynch couldn't hurt her or her ship, he would destroy part of the island she lived on. Anger flashed across her lovely features as she thought about flying out and retaliating against the ship that launched the missile. She realized that wouldn't do any good and would most likely cause her more trouble than it was worth. Knowing Lynch the little she did, she imagined he already had himself covered for the errant missile and would sue her retaliation as an excuse for further strikes.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Returning to her ship, Kori set the auto controls and then moved over to the transporter. She had been thinking about one place since they had returned and now she wanted to be there, Clark's farm in the middle of nowhere. She found she liked that it was away from everywhere. She also like that Clark was there. Combine those two and it was where she wanted to be at the moment. This time she left a note for Jason and Roy not to follow her. She doubted it would really stop them, but it was worth a try. She pressed the control button and transported from her ship.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

Amanda Waller had checked into the Biltmore Hotel. She had no luggage with her, as she didn't expect this to be a long stay. It was Gotham, so he would know she was in town. As if right on cue she heard his voice.

"So what do you want to talk about Amanda?'

Batman. Waller turned to see him slip in through the window and stand in front of her.

"You got here quicker than I expected, " she offered.

"No I didn't,' he replied. "You made it well known you were in Gotham, so I know you've been expecting me. Why?"

"I thought we could talk about the Justice League,' she said. "Specifically what one of your members, the Princess is getting involved in."

"Is that right?" He said with a small smile.

"Yes, I assume you know she broke a fugitive out of custody yesterday,' Amanda offered. "She's apparently been keeping rather interesting company, both personally and professionally."

"Kent."

"Yes, Mr. Kent, but she's also been having meetings with other governments about the Justice League,' Amanda replied. "It seems our young Princess has taken the leadership role you gave her rather seriously."

"You're right, Amanda we do need to talk,' Batman replied. "Why don't you tell me what you think you know? I have a few questions for you about secret prisons too."

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Kori teleported in and was surprised Krypto hadn't been there to greet here. She walked to the back door of the cabin and opened it. She immediately saw Krypto lying on the rug. He sat up and wagged his tell when he saw her.

"Hi boy,' Kori said with a smile, moving over to pet him. "Where's Clark?"

"Who the hell are you?"

Kori turned to see another woman standing in the bedroom door. She was a red head and seemed upset at the sight of Kori. Kori absently noticed she was wearing only a towel from Clarks shower.

"Who the hell are you?" Kori demanded, getting up to confront the strange woman.

"Kori, that's Shayera,' Clark said from the doorway. "Shayera, this is Koriand'r, a friend."

"A friend?" Shayera said, a sarcastic note in he voice.

"Just a friend, Clark?" Kori asked, turning to look at him.

Okay, Clark suddenly realized he had some explaining to do.


	32. Chapter 32

Sketch Book

In life sometimes you find yourself at the center of intense attention through no fault of your own.

Example.

You're at a funeral for an elderly aunt. She had a long, full life and didn't suffer any debilitating illness or injury; she just died of old age. While there is no really great way to go, all in all this isn't one of the bad ways. So you're at the cemetery standing next to say your sister as the pastor says a few final words to the small gathering of family and friends. Among those in attendance is another old woman and her mentally challenged adult son. Just as the pastor gets to the Ashes to Ashes part, the adult son farts. I mean really let's one rip.

Your sister does that thing where she squeezes your hand while giving you a look and you know she's holding it in trying to keep a straight face. Unfortunately you look over at her.

You laugh.

It's just the moment and you don't mean to be disrespectful but you laugh. It's involuntary, it just happens.

Suddenly everyone else at the gravesite is looking at you and they don't look pleased. You can almost hear them all thinking 'what a dick!' It's a funeral so you can't start defending yourself, saying the adult son just cut one and you just reacted. You just stand there, suddenly the center of intense attention you didn't ask for or want.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

As Clark stood in the doorway of the cabin he found himself at the center of intense attention. In the moment it took him to respond to the two women in front of him he took in the whole scene. Kori had come back. He was glad about that, but she had walked in and found Shayera in his cabin. Shayera was wearing a towel, obviously just coming out of the shower. It didn't take a genius to understand how this probably looked. Even Krypto didn't get up and come to Clark side, but laid back down and just glanced up at him almost as if to say you're on your own with this situation. He's only a dog, Clark absently thought, but obviously a very smart dog.

Taking a step inside, Clark figured he'd just tell the truth.

"Kori, Shayera is the young woman you and your two friends were trying to help."

Kori turned and looked at Shayera again.

"You're the prisoner?" Kori asked.

"Not by choice,' Shayera replied, giving a bit of a frown.

"Where are your wings?"

Kori looked back at Clark for some further explanation. He looked at Shayera and realized her wings were gone. He also noticed something else seemed up with her, small muscle spasms seemed to be rippling up her forearms and calves.

"Yeah, that's true,' he said and then addressed Shayera. "What happened to your wings?"

"I took them off,' Shayera replied.

"If you could take them off, why didn't you do it before when you were on the run and being hunted?" Kori asked. "It would have made hiding much simpler."

"It's not that easy." Shayera offered.

"Why?"

"It just isn't." Shayera glanced down and then looked at the two of them again. She didn't want to discuss this specific topic with them now so Shayera changed the subject. "You think I could get dressed before we continue this conversation?"

"Yes, of course,' Clark replied, remembering his manners. "They are probably too big, but if you want I have some extra shirts in the closet."

"I have a few things in there too that should fit you better,' Kori added.

Shayera looked at the two of them and gave a small smile. She knew Kori was sending her a message and Shayera figured she could use that to get them off the topic of her wings with it.

"A friend, huh, Clark?" She said. "I imagine you two 'friends' want to talk, so I'll just get dressed."

She turned and closed the bedroom door behind her. Kori turned and looked at Clark for an explanation.

"So?" She said.

"After you left, I um, changed my mind and went to see if I could help,' Clark offered.

"Just like that?" Kori replied. "I thought the safe thing to do was remain here?"

"It was, it is," Clark admitted. "I just found I couldn't."

"Why?"

'What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why couldn't you?"

He glanced at the bedroom door and then motioned for Kori to step outside with him. He might be being too cautious, but given how little he knew about Shayera restricting information seemed like a good idea. They stepped outside and he closed the door behind them. Kori wasn't sure what was going on.

"What's all this about?"

"Just being careful,' Clark replied. "I want to help, Shayera, but I don't really know anything about her yet."

"What? You think this was all a set up?" Kori asked.

"I don't know, but it was used once before if you remember."

Kori crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a look.

"You're referring to me in New Gammora,' She said. "I thought we were past that, Clark."

"We are, I'm just saying I can't discount the possibility that Lynch might try the same tactic again,' Clark explained.

"Then why bring her here?"

"After we got her free she seemed reluctant to go with Wonder Woman so I offered to let her stay here,' Clark explained. Kori's expressing seemed to change at the mention of Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman? What does Wonder Woman have to do with it?" She asked.

"I took Krypto with me to track Shayera and we sort of, well, ran into, um, Wonder Woman,' Clark offered.

"You seem to be running into Wonder Woman quite a lot Clark,' Kori observed.

"I know,' Clark said with a sigh. "It's like any time I get near Washington she just pops up out of nowhere. I definitely need to stay away from that city."

"So the three of you rescued her and she chose to come with you over Wonder Woman? That's why she's here?" Kori asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I see." Kori replied. She still had questions, but she most wanted to know why he changed his mind. "I asked if you wanted to come with us, Clark, but you seemed set against it, yet it seemed as soon as we left you changed your mind. Why?"

He took a few steps further away from the house and put his hands in his pockets.

"I knew it was the right thing to do,' he softly offered, not looking at her. Kori was watching him as he answered and she wasn't buying it.

"The right thing to do?" She repeated.

"Yeah."

Kori walked over and got in front of him so he had to look at her.

"I'm sure it was the right thing to do and that sounds good, but I'm not buying it,' she stated. "What's the real reason, Clark?"

He looked at her and then glanced at the cabin. He seemed to be weighting his words carefully before he spoke.

"I just had to see,' he said.

"See what?" She pressed.

"What my future holds."

"Huh? I'm not following you,' Kori said.

"I've been hiding all my life, Kori,' he began. "The world's getting smaller and smaller and probably one day there won't be any place for anyone to hide, even me. I put myself at risk every time I try to do the 'right thing'. The military and ARGUS want to put me in some special jail and now that I've seen what happened to Shayera, I know what Lynch has in mind too."

"Oh." Kori said, a little surprised by the sadness in his voice.

"Do you remember me saying to you I could do anything the Justice League could do?" He asked.

"Yes, but I just thought you were boasting to impress me,' Kori replied.

"Well, maybe a little bit,' Clark admitted with a sheepish grin. "The thing is it's probably true."

"That seems hard to believe even with what I've seen you do, Clark,' Kori offered.

"Do you remember when those parademons attacked Metropolis?" He asked.

"Of course, the Justice League stopped them,' Kori replied. "It was all over the news. They were credited with saving the planet."

"Do you remember any of the other stories from when that happened?"

"I suppose there were some wild stories about Death fighting against those parademons too, but those seemed like urban legends or something."

"They weren't urban legends, Kori, it was me,' Clark said.

"You?"

"Yes, I was in Metropolis working and got caught in the middle of that invasion,' Clark explained. "Those parademons were attacking everyone around me so I had to do something, so I fought back."

"I'm not understanding, you helped that's a good thing, Clark,' Kori replied.

"I thought so,' he admitted. "It was only the second time I ever let myself go, Kori. I didn't hold back. I tried to save as many people as I could and push those parademons back towards the sea. I was trying to help but when I came in contact with the Justice League, Green Lantern attacked me. It was in the middle of all of that I knew I could do anything they could do that day, but I also realized that when I do I put myself at risk. I can do all these amazing things, but if I do 'the right thing' I risk being locked away or captured like Shayera was. I won't be a prisoner or a pawn for anyone, but how long can I stay out here before someone finds me? I'm tired of being on the run all the time. It has already cost me my parents, what else will it cost me?"

"Then leave,' Kori said. "There's a whole galaxy out there, Clark."

"I've spent my whole life here, so that whole galaxy I know nothing about."

Kori stepped to him and put her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Then maybe you should go with someone that's already been out there,' she whispered.

Clark smiled and kissed her. Kori returned it.

"This isn't just about the 'friend' thing is it?" He teased.

"Do you really want to go there or kiss me, Clark?" She asked.

It was an easy choice for him to make.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

Bruce sat in his study, the quarterly reports spread out in front of him on the desk. It was one of those tasks few thought of when they pictured him as a billionaire playboy. While he delegated much of the day-to-day operations of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce made sure to keep track of just what was happening in the business his family created. A carefree playboy might be a good cover for the Batman but in reality it was a good way to lose a lot of money. Cleaning up Gotham was a difficult task and while Batman could take on the criminal elements there were things he could do as Bruce Wayne to help the city too.

Someone once said the best social program was a good job. To counteract the violence, crime and basic despair of the citizens an alternative had to be offered. For whatever reason you want to ascribe to it, working people tend to buy into the system and want it to work. They take more interest in their communities, their schools and the society at large. The dirty secret is that regular working people are the engines of any society. They're the ones doing most of the buying of houses and cars, eating in restaurants, shopping at malls and starting new businesses.

When you strip away those jobs, good jobs by farming them out overseas, shifting from full time workers to temps or a hundred other ways, erosion begins within the very fabric of society. The lower classes slip even further down into a state of permanent poverty. The middle class, especially the lower middle class begins to sink and desperation sets in to just hold on and pray things will get better. Hope slips slowly away.

The rich get richer, corporations post record profits, the stock market hits all time highs, the sale of million dollar houses trend up along with luxury automobiles and the politicians talk about how the economy is bouncing back, yet that's a view from the top and from the people giving money to those politicians. As you move down the economic ladder you begin to see a different picture.

Middle class restaurants, Appleby's, Red Lobster, Olive Garden, TGI Fridays, they're all losing business and struggling to survive. The corporate media would tell you this is a result of changing tastes and that might well be true or perhaps it's the result of the customers not having as much money to spend. Eating out once a week becomes eating out once a month. It's not just the restaurants either, but grocery stores where The Bargain Dollar or Salvage Grocery stores move in. Salvage grocery stores by the way are stores that sell food that's past its expiration date along with dented and something called reclaimed groceries. They are jointed by a legion of Dollar stores and Cash Advance places sprouting up like weeds on every corner.

There are a thousand other indicators of this trend, from the people that have given up and pin their hopes on getting their disability claim approved to those foreclosed signs on houses in what most would consider nice neighborhoods. These are the symptoms no hero, not even Batman can fight yet they all contribute to the rising tide of violence and corruption he faces everyday. But Bruce Wayne can make a difference. He can pay a living wage to his employees and not see them as just replaceable cogs in a money making machine. It's all part of the struggle he's taken on when he assumed the role of Batman.

As he finished up his review of the corporate reports his mind shifted back to his conversation with Amanda Waller. She was a smart and cunning woman. Without putting it into exact words she had conveyed her message to him. She had danced around his questions about secret prisons by pointing out not all aliens came to Earth with a hand of friendship extended.

Most would say that Batman was rather cold, distant and calculating and that was probably true to some extent, but it would be a mistake to think that's all he was. Underneath Bruce cared deeply about many things but he knew he had to keep his eye on the big picture. He knew all about Diana's efforts at distancing the League from the government even before Waller mentioned it. In large part Bruce agreed with Diana on the direction the Justice League should take. Being too closely tied to one nation or government wasn't in the League's long-term best interests.

He also saw some of the problems that would come if Diana continued in the fashion she was. Arthur, Mera and Diana weren't US citizens, but Bruce, Barry, Hal, Victor, Billy and Dinah were. The friendly cooperation the League now enjoyed with the government could change rapidly. Bruce didn't underestimate the power and influence the government had. Amanda Waller had hinted that if Wonder Woman continued perhaps the focus could be turned on those members that were citizens. Bruce had his own concerns, as he certainly didn't want the government looking too closely into Gotham or his activities. He had the connections and the means to mitigate this to some degree, but someone like Billy, Victor or Dinah didn't. The pressure the government could bring down on them could be overwhelming. They had families and friends that could be caught up in it too.

There was also the implied threat of Diana's association with Mr. Kent. Amanda took special care to link the two. That Diana helped him break out a dangerous alien seemed to be something Amanda stressed as well. Who exactly that dangerous alien was, Amanda hadn't been willing to say. Bruce hadn't pressed her on it, letting her believe she had the upper hand. It was obvious they would use it to discredit Wonder Woman in the public's mind if they needed to, associating her with a wanted criminal and alien. While Diana strong and smart, she was very young and still new to the outside world. It wouldn't take much to turn the story against her and Bruce wasn't sure she was ready to have the whole world against her.

There was also the matter of Mr. Kent. He was the wildcard in all of this. Bruce certainly understood why the government and not just the US government wanted Kent. On a scale of power from one to ten it appeared Kent was a twelve if not more. His brief demonstration of his abilities in fighting off the parademons in Metropolis showed he could be a game changer. The problem was if pushed, Bruce feared Kent could be a world changer as well. The information he'd gleaned from Kent's interactions and seeming connection with Diana gave Bruce hope, but his own inquires had started much earlier. He wasn't one to leave things to chance, so he hatched a plan to find out as much as he could. Bruce hadn't told any of his Justice League teammates about it so far, but things were beginning to happen so that moment would have to come soon. Now he just had to wait for his agent to contact him.

* * *

><p>Space<p>

The small planet of Elba 147 was inside Rann space, yet safely away from inhabited planets or borders with any of their rivals. The purpose for this was the Elba 147 was home to a research facility into the Zeta Beam technology that was one of Rann's greatest achievements. With it the Rannians could transport over impossible distances in the blink of an eye. In the past this was limited to line of sight transport, which involved monumental calculations to avoid disaster.

Elba 147 was set up in secret to work out a solution to this problem. The thinking was if they could find a work around, then Rann would have a devastating weapon in its arsenal against its enemies. They would literally be able to transport an army anywhere in the blink of an eye. It would outflank the doomsday scenario as a deterrent. So far they'd only had limited success. They could transport and retrieve objects but the radiation levels created were beyond what any living being could withstand without dire consequences.

New ways of solving this problem were just starting to be tested when the Cathar attacked. Adam Strange, an Earthman who had accidentally been transported by Zeta Beam to Rann several years earlier and who had fallen in love and remained was on Elba 147 had taken up the lead of the defenses of the station. Their energy weapons and advanced technology should have been enough against most attacks, but the Cathar weren't like most enemies. They took Elba 147's best shot and kept coming.

Adam realized the situation was rapidly deteriorating and that against he invaders he and his people weren't going to win. His first duty was to save as many as he could, so he used the standard Zeta Beam to transport most of them back to Rann. They would hopefully send reinforcements but the way the battle was going they might not arrive in time. Adam couldn't let this technology fall into anyone else's hands so he stayed behind to destroy it. He managed to kill a few of the Cathar but they were closing in on him. He was wounded and loosing blood so in one last desperate move he triggered the Zeta Beam and transported out. His destination wasn't Rann though. He was going for help from a different source.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Clark and Kori lingered outside awhile longer. As they finally headed back towards the cabin arm and in arm, Kori was a bit amazed by her actions. She surprised herself with suggesting they leave together. Her feelings for Clark had evolved rather unexpectedly. She'd started out disliking him but as they spent more time together she found she looked forward to the next time. More and more she was spending time here rather than back on her island or with Jason and Roy. Earth had become her adopted home, but that didn't mean she felt tied to it forever. The thought of traveling with Clark was very appealing to her.

"So when to you want to leave, Clark?" She asked.

"Soon I guess but I'll have to take care of some things first,' he replied. "There's the matter of Shayera staying here for one."

"But you said you're not sure if you can trust her?"

"Yes, but if she is what she says she is I made her a promise that she'd be safe here,' Clark replied. "I like to keep my promises."

"Maybe she'll change her mind about going with Wonder Woman," Kori offered.

"Maybe," He said and then smiled. "I noticed you didn't suggest she come with us."

"No I didn't,' Kori replied. "It will be camped enough with the three of us."

"The three of us?"

"Well, Krypto's definitely coming, isn't he?" Kori asked.

* * *

><p>Inside the house Shayera was dressed in a part of Kori's pants and one of Clark's shirts. She was a bit more conservative about her wardrobe then Kori so most of her things she wasn't comfortable even trying on. The spasms had moved up from her calves to her thighs and it felt as if her stomach was tied up in knots. She hoped this was just that she hadn't eaten, but as she glanced at her wings, Shayera knew it was a reaction from taking them off. The desire and need to reattach them was growing but she was determined to fight through it. It was certainly safer out there to have them on, but secretly she feared putting them back on because part of her believed if she did she would never take them off again.<p>

She could hear Clark and Koriand'r approaching the cabin and knew they would want to ask questions. She'd been working on the answers she was going to give them, but there was something she needed to do before they came inside. Moving over to the bag she had with her, Shayera rummaged through it until she found the small cell phone hidden in the bottom. She turned it on and made sure the GPS was working before returning it to it's hiding place. It would be picked up by the right person and he would know where she was.


	33. Chapter 33

Copper

Low River Country

As Kori and Clark walked back to the house they agreed to put off the final details of their leaving until both had a chance to get their affairs in order. As they entered they found Shayera looking for something to eat in the kitchen.

"You two have a nice talk?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." Kori replied.

"Good, good for you."

"I'll make some supper for all of us, just let me get cleaned up first,' Clark offered, feeling a bit of tension between the two women. He gave them both a smile and walked into his bedroom to use the bathroom. He noticed the turned on cell phone immediately. He also knew what it meant immediately. Shayera wasn't what she seemed.

Anger wasn't the first emotion that came to Clark. It was certainly there, but the one that seemed to override any other was sadness. All his life he had to be cautious around people, weary of their motives and agendas, but he tried not to let it jade him against helping when he could. To have your kindness seen as a weakness and be exploited by others was draining on so many levels. It was easy to see the world as a gray and cynical place.

Clark had hoped Shayera would be different. Apparently that wasn't the case. Silently he opened her bag and took out the phone. Flipping it open he realized she must have been in a hurry and not checked to see if she had any bars. She didn't and wouldn't. Clark had chosen this place specifically because it was in a dead zone as far as cell coverage went. There were fewer and fewer of those around, but he'd made sure he settled smack dab in the middle of a big one. He quickly turned the phone over and slipped off the back case. It was a simple matters to disable it so it would appear to be constantly roaming yet never get a signal. Unless she knew what she was looking for, Shayera wouldn't know he'd found it.

He did a quick check of the phone and found something interesting. Wayne Enterprises manufactured it. Wayne Enterprises was headquartered in Gotham and everyone knew who else was from Gotham. She'd seen where he lived, so if he confronted her now Clark would be faced with one of several bad options. Killing her was out of the question as was keeping her here against her will. Those were the easy ways and probably the ones the people hunting him would choose. Clark had to be better than that or this entire running and hiding was meaningless. He knew in his heart he could probably kill a thousand people with the blink of an eye, wipe out everyone that ever even heard of him, but what would that make him? Would he be worse than Lynch or Waller or Lane or countless others that justified their actions as fighting for their country or protecting freedom or simple self preservation? Probably not, but he wouldn't be better.

Some times all the money or power in the world doesn't mean a thing when you have the chance to be a better man. There's so few of them out there. No one ever says it out loud but deep down most hate a better man. Not because of what he is, but what he represents. How they have fallen short.

Slipping the phone back into her bag, Clark washed his hands and then headed back out to make dinner.

* * *

><p>South America<p>

Adam Strange teleported into the jungle with a crash and then quickly got to his feet. He was injured and losing blood, but he knew where he needed to go, the Watchtower. There was a Lantern there; Hal Jordan and he could contact the Guardians about the threat. There were other heroes, great heroes there too. While Adam was from Earth he'd spent most of his recent years on Rann. Even there they had heard of the Justice League. Any force that was able to repel Darkseid and his parademons caused the rest of the galaxy to take notice. From what he'd seen of the Cathar, Rann was going to need all the help it could get.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

General Sam Lane had been quiet since the debacle with the wolf pack. He'd covered his tracks and lay low just in case until any possible blowback past him by. He hadn't survived in the military all these years without learning out how to protect his ass. He also knew that people like Lynch and Waller looked down on people like him. To them he was just another grunt like all the rest. They didn't understand that when it came right down to it, it was those same grunts they dismissed that did the real work. Alan Turing and the OSS may have cracked the Enigma Code, but it was grunts that invaded Normandy. It was grunts that fought and died in those Southeast Asia jungles while people like Lynch and Waller made private deals with drug lords to finance their operations off the books. It was the grunts on the ground that liberated Iraq. The grunts didn't get to make the orders but they were expected to carry them out. That's what soldiers do, so even if they think the mission is folly they still do their job.

Grunts like General Lane maybe looked down on, but he knew something the others didn't. It was the grunts that had the real manpower and firepower when the shit hit the fan. Lynch and Waller thought they could deal with these aliens, use them for their own purposes. Lane believed they were vastly underestimating them. It seemed Lynch and Waller had learned nothing from the Kent boy. Lane chastised himself for falling into that trap too. He thought he could use the dog because it was only a dog after all and that had turned around and bit him on the ass. Good men were dead because he thought he could control an alien, even if it was only a dog.

People like Lynch and Waller weren't new, there always those that thought they were smarter than the rest. Appeasement was just another way of saying surrender to General Lane; it just delayed it for a while. In his mind it had already started the slow road of appeasement. The Justice League had a Lantern, a supposed galactic soldier affiliated with an alien army. These "Guardians' claimed the right to police the galaxy including Earth. How was that not a threat as great if not greater than the Kent boy? There was also the matter of Aquaman, his wife and Wonder Woman. They said they were from Earth, but there were rumors the wife, Mera wasn't even from this dimension. Certainly Wonder Woman raised a huge threat. She was supposedly from an invisible island of immortal women that hated men and worshipped some Pagan Gods. No one had ever seen this island. Oh Trevor said he crash-landed on it, but it was clear his judgment was clouded by his feelings for the Princess.

Right now the public and the media alike were celebrating them. They didn't see the danger they represented. When they turned on us it would probably be too late. General Lane wasn't going to allow that to happen. He'd dedicated his life to protecting his country and by extension his world. These Metas and aliens were just the first wave of things to come. Waller thought she could keep a whole bunch of them locked up in secret like they were pets. Pets have a way of biting the hand that holds them down. A dog had taken out a whole squad of Lane's men, so what could some of those aliens in Waller's Zoo do if they got loose?

The intercom on Lane's desk buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Your guest is here General,' his secretary informed him.

"Sent him in."

Lane got up from behind his desk and was just coming around it when the door opened. Lane stretched out his hand towards the man.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Luthor, I think we have a lot of things to talk about."

"Yes, I think we do,' Lex replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Clark had made beef stew and corn bread for dinner. There was a bottle of wine on the table and the three of them sat eating. His thoughts were swirling about what to do with the new information about Shayera but he hadn't come to any decision yet.

"So you're Thanagarian?" Kori asked.

"Yes," Shayera replied. "And you're Tamaran."

"Yes."

"How about you, Clark?" Shayera asked. "You said you were an alien too. You don't look like a Tamaran, so what race are you from?"

"A dead one,' he replied. There was a pause in the conversation and then he added. "I grew up here on Earth so I've always felt like I'm from here."

"But you're not, really." Shayera pointed out.

"In all the ways that matter I am,' he replied.

"How did you get here?" Shayera asked. "Did you come in a ship? Do you still have it? It is here?"

"I came as an infant, so I don't remember,' Clark said. "I was told there was a ship but I never saw it and I don't know what happened to it."

Since their conversation outside, Kori had her suspicions about Shayera. She'd met a few Thanagarians in her time. They were much more conservative and militaristic than Tamarans from her impressions of them.

"I thought Thanagarians were born with wings?" She asked.

"Most are,' Shayera replied, eating a bit more of the stew.

"You weren't?" Clark asked.

"No, I was too,' Shayera said. "I, well, I lost my original wings."

"I'm sorry to hear that,' Clark offered.

"Things happen, you move on," she replied.

"That's why you can wear the artificial ones,' Kori observed. "You're skeletal structure is already set up for wings, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do many Thanagarians have wings like yours?"

"Um, no."

Clark was a bit surprised by Kori's questions but he was interested in Shayera's answers.

"So you're military?" Kori ventured.

"Why would you say that?' Shayera asked, setting her spoon down.

"I've met Thanagarians before,' Kori offered with a smile.

"Meaning?"

"Everything is sort of connected to the military from what I've seen,' Kori explained.

"Not everything,' Shayera replied.

"They are pretty advanced you have to admit,' Clark chimed in. "You didn't make them yourself, did you?"

This wasn't going the way Shayera hoped it would. She didn't like talking about herself or her wings. That wasn't why she was here.

"No, I didn't make them, but I'm not in the military if that's what you're both wondering,' she replied.

"But you were,' Kori added. "I can see it in the way you carry yourself. Military or police, you were part of one of them."

"I'm not anymore."

"So what made you come here, to this world?" Kori asked.

"Because I'm not anymore,' Shayera stated and then went on the offensive. "If there's something you want to ask or suspect, just come out with it. I thought I was going to be safe here, Clark, but all these questions are starting to make me feel differently."

"This is a safe place," Clark began. "The people that were chasing you won't find you here if that's what you're asking. The questions are to get to know a little about you, Shayera. You see you're not the only person that's wanted. I am too. Those same people that were chasing you along with some others I imagine are also chasing me. They want to use me or put me in a cage like the one that had you in, even though I've done nothing to deserve it. If we seem cautious, I hope you can understand why."

Clark held her eyes as he spoke. He wasn't going to come right out and tell her he knew why she was here, but he wanted Shayera to know, to understand what was at stake for him. What her giving his location to anyone might mean. Maybe it was part of trying to be a better man but he wanted to give her a chance. If he was going to lose this place he wanted to go out holding on to that.

"I suppose I can understand,' Shayera admitted. She could see the seriousness in his eyes and for a moment she wondered if perhaps she didn't know all the facts of what was going on. She was here now, so there was no going back.

"I've been running all my life, Shayera from people like the ones chasing you. I got this place so I wouldn't have to keep running. As long as you're here you don't have to run either."

"That's good to know. Thank you, Clark,' Shayera replied.

"He's a good guy,' Kori added. "You'll see that if you stay around long enough."

Shayera didn't reply just went back to eating her stew.

* * *

><p>Space - Elba 147<p>

Rann's military had sent in reinforcements by Zeta Beam. They should have had the element of surprise on their side being able to appear seemingly out of thin air. Against most opponents they would have had the advantage. The problem was the Cathar weren't most opponents. In that split second where the Rann troops materialized they had to register the entire situation as anyone transporting would. This caused them to hesitate for another moment. That was all the Cathar needed to pull the trigger on the weapons Darkseid had provided them. What should have been a mismatch reversed and was turned into a slaughter.

Hannibal looked on t he battle and saw it for what it was, a senseless waste of life but he made no move to stop it. The religious zeal and fervor among his people was too high for that. In many ways he was the author of all of this, yet always knew it was just a script to see his people through their darkest hours. He had chosen Asha to become High Priestess. She had been the perfect choice; perhaps too prefect as it was turning out. She seemed to have forgotten that it was him that tapped her for the role.

That was the crux of the problem; she didn't see it as a role anymore. Just like all the other surviving Cathar she had been swept up in the religious fanaticism. She no longer believed it was Hannibal but the Dark Goddess herself that chose her. He had only been an instrument of her divine will in Asha's mind. With her belief she was moving to become the leader and power of the Cathar. This attack on a Rann outpost had been her first move. Hannibal hadn't opposed it for his own reasons. The Zeta Beam was the prize he was after. If that meant some Rann citizens died, so be it. With the Zeta Beam the Cathar could literally leap across the galaxy in an instant. Somewhere out there was the solution to their basic problem, the dying out of their race. Letting Asha lead for a little while seemed like a small price to pay for that.

The prototype Zeta Beam safely on his ship, Hannibal returned to the battlefield and watched the carnage. He wasn't against killing the Rann soldiers, they meant nothing to him, but the zeal with which his fellow Cathar did it was troubling. It wasn't the first battle or fight he'd been in. He'd killed more than his share of enemies. What troubled him was almost the animalistic ferocity of his people. He had been in battles with the Kryptonians, Cathar's sworn enemy that hadn't degenerated into this barbarism. It was not the first time he questioned his original strategy. Back then it seemed desperate times called for desperate solutions. Now he worried he'd sown the wind and was reaping the whirlwind.

Hannibal was a learned man. He had graduated top of his class at Cathar's elite military academy and had always seemed destined for great things. He studied all the battles he could get records of, not just Cathar battles, but Kryptonian and every other species. He read all the classics in literature, philosophy, math and science. He liked to believe himself something of a well-rounded scholar/warrior. Even as Zod destroyed his civilization, Hannibal had to admire the genius of his audacity. In one bold move he had eliminated Krypton's worst enemy since the beginning of recorded history. As the survivors burrowed into the ground to survive, Hannibal knew he had to be equally audacious.

Religion has its basis in the fear of the unknown from everything Hannibal could glean from all the texts he'd read. The unknown of life and the unknown of death were central concerns for all civilizations. Mortals have such a brief existence and then they vanish forever. People all over the galaxy had been trying to make sense out of this since the beginning of time.

Why does the sun rise and cross the sky before disappearing again? What makes the rain come? Why are some good and some evil? Why am I here? Is death the end or is there something else?

Every primitive society struggles with these questions. They look for answers anywhere they can find them. A chariot moves swiftly so perhaps a chariot is racing around the sky carrying the sun. The rain looks like tears so perhaps they are the tears of some unseen being in the sky. The plants die in the fall but are reborn in the spring, perhaps that's what happens to people too.

From these simplistic explanations more elaborate ones develop. An unseen world is all around us, populated by spirits and supernatural beings. By appealing to them perhaps we can change our fate or influence events. We look for signs from these magical beings in the entrails of animals or take mind-altering potions in hopes of communing wit the spirits. Death is not the end but a transition to the afterlife.

From these spirits and supernatural beings we progress to Gods. Immensely powerful beings that created everything including mortals, yet strangely always seemed to reflect the people that believe in them. Different tribes develop different Gods and when they come into contact its not just the tribes that go to war but the different Gods as well. Eventually one seems to always emerge from this formative stage. It makes things easier to consolidate all worship and offerings into one location and Deity. Witch doctors become shaman who then becomes priests and a formal structure begins to take shape. Over time elaborate rituals and ceremonies become part of it and eventually it's all written down to codify the rules and laws for wider distribution.

Yet as sophisticated as it all eventually becomes at its core is that same basic fear of the unknown.

When the cataclysm happened on Cathar and everything seemed lost, Hannibal had tough choices to make to keep his people alive and for them not to give up hope. He remembered reading somewhere that those that suffer the most always seemed to believe the strongest. It's almost as if they want all the misery and suffering to mean something, even if they never really understand it.

That's why he tapped Asha to revive the old faith in the Dark Goddess. His people needed hope and something to believe in, even if it was a made up illusion.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

After dinner Clark had used the excuse of needing to pick up some supplies to get out of the house. He said with Shayera staying and Kori visiting, he was going to need more food. As he was leaving, he kissed Kori and whispered to her.

"Could you stay awhile and keep an eye on Shayera till I get back?"

"Yes,' she replied. "I wasn't planning on leaving anyway."

He kissed her again and then was off.

As he moved rapidly away from the cabin Clark had some decisions to make. If his suspicions were true then Shayera was working with Batman. From everything he'd read and heard about him, he was some sort of great detective and planner. There was a rumor he was always five steps ahead of everyone else. From conversations with Koriand'r, Clark knew Batman was interested in him and who he was. The cell phone in Shayera's bag being from Wayne Enterprises of Gotham seemed too much of a coincidence. Gotham was Batman's city everyone knew that. If he was behind this, he was better at setting it up than Lynch had been. Having Shayera go on the run made it seem real. It was then Clark remembered that one of Kori's friends; Jason had been linked to Batman in the past. Them finding the information that caused them to stumble onto her seemed too neat.

The problem was Clark had no real proof, just speculation. Unless he forced Shayera to confess, which he doubted she'd be willing to do, Clark was stuck with suspicions but no proof. The alternative was to go to Gotham. If Batman was so eager to investigate and find out who Clark was perhaps Clark could turn it around and do the same to him. With his abilities it shouldn't be too hard to find out who the Batman was under that mask. It would give Clark some leverage if he confronted him, but again from what he'd read and heard he didn't image that would go well.

There was also the problem of Batman being in the Justice League. Clark wanted to limit his contact with them as much as possible. He already had a problem with Wonder Woman seemingly turning up everywhere he went, he didn't need any other heroes following her lead. He definitely didn't want Batman in his life.

So as he headed north Clark wondered what to do with this information he had. A smile came to his lips as he thought of a solution. He did already know one member of the Justice League and it might be nice to turn the their usual dynamic around on her.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Diana exited another banquet by the side door to avoid the paparazzi and being to walk back to the Embassy. She was quite pleased with herself at how things had gone. She'd attended alone as she wasn't talking to Steve at the moment and apparently he wasn't talking to her either. At he banquet she had furthered her push to detach the Justice League from being affiliated with just one government. The diplomats she spoke to seemed delighted with her ideas about a more global relationship for the Justice League. She knew she would still have to deal with Batman's objections and probably Arthur's issues with her taking the leadership role, but those were for tomorrow. Tonight she was just going enjoy the limited success she'd achieved.

She was about a block away from the Embassy when Diana happened to glance across the street at the outdoor sidewalk café she had always been meaning to try but never seemed to have the time. There were only a few people sitting at the table at this hour, but she noticed one of them had just waved at her.

Diana was still dressed for the banquet and a strapless simple black gown and high heels. When she realized whom it was that waved at her she nearly tripped and fell.

Mr. Kent!

What the hell is he doing here?

Diana immediately changed directions, marching straight across the street, stopping several cars and right to his table.

"You!' She spat out. He smiled at her and that didn't help one bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you,' Clark replied.

"What? Why?" Diana asked in surprised. "If this is another of your tricks I'm not amused!"

"No, no tricks,' Clark said. "Every time we run into each other you keep saying you want to talk, so here I am to talk."

"Talk? Why?" Diana asked suspiciously. "Why now?"

"Cause now I have something to talk about,' he replied. "Why don't you have a seat? Would you like something? I can't vouch for the whole menu but the cheese cake and Café Americano is really good."

Not sure what else to do, Diana sat down opposite him. The waiter appeared immediately at the table.

"I'll have another coffee,' Clark said to him. "And get the lady whatever she wants."

"Miss?" the waitress said to Diana.

She was glaring at Clark the whole time.

"I'll have the same,' she said through gritted teeth never taking her eyes off him.

"Very good, I'll be right back with your orders."

Neither said anything until after the waiter left.

"Stop smiling,' Diana said, finding it irritating that he'd been smiling the whole time.

"Jeez, are you always in a bad mood?" He asked. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It was and no I'm not always in a bad mood, just around you,' she replied.

"Great."


	34. Chapter 34

Wall and Piece

Banksy

Washington

True to his word the waiter returned quickly with Clark and Diana's order. He set the coffees down in front of them and asked if they wanted anything else. They didn't. As he was leaving, Diana started to pick up her cup but then looked at Clark and set it back down.

"What?" He asked, noticing the look she was giving him.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to tell him to card me,' Diana replied.

Clark tried not to smile, he really did, but he didn't succeed.

"Yeah, sorry about that,' he offered still trying not to smile too much.

"You will be,' Diana replied. "One day, Mr. Kent."

Diana wasn't sure why but he seemed to infuriate her more than anyone she had ever met. It wasn't just that seemingly smug smile on his handsome face, she told herself, although that certainly didn't help.

"Stop smiling."

"Yes ma'am. You don't like me too much, do you?" He asked.

"No,' she admitted.

"Fair enough."

Diana was a little surprised by how quickly she had answered his question. It wasn't like her to hold a grudge, but with him she was having trouble not holding a grudge. Part of it, if she were being honest with herself and she always tried to be, was that all her very young life Diana tended to be the best at everything. She was always the strongest, the fastest and the best warrior among the Amazons and even after she came to the outside world this had mostly held true. This was to a certain extent because of her lineage but also because she put the time and effort into being the best.

The trouble was in almost every encounter with him she kind of felt like he'd gotten the better of her. As if to make it worse he hadn't used some brilliant strategy or tactics but the exact opposite, silly stupid embarrassing tricks to accomplish it. Even worse, she'd fallen for them. It felt as if he were constantly challenging her yet he wasn't challenging her at the same time and even worse, he was winning.

Clark could see Diana was suspicious of him. He couldn't exactly blame her so he tried to defuse the situation.

"Nice dress,' he offered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana asked immediately, remembering his remark about her armor.

Okay, not the best compliment, he thought.

"I just meant you look lovely tonight, 'he clarified.

"Oh." Diana replied, not expecting that. "Well, um, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Maybe he's not so bad, Diana thought, but then stopped herself. No, this is exactly what happens every time, he somehow gets me to lower my defenses and then springs one of those stupid tricks on me. Not going to fall for it this time, Mr. Kent, she thought. Crossing her arms in front of her, Diana kept her focus on him.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes,' Clark replied. "But ladies first."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Diana asked.

"It means I'm trying to be polite,' Clark replied, getting a little frustrated with her. "Jeez, you're not making this easy."

"Now you know how it feels. Since you supposedly came here to say something, say it,' Diana countered.

Clark rolled his eyes and bit his tongue to stop a smartass reply. She really doesn't make it simple to be a gentleman, does she, he thought? He was beginning to rethink this whole idea but he was here so he pressed ahead.

"Okay, I think we were both duped,' he started.

"Both of us? When? How do you mean?" Diana replied, uncrossing her arms.

"Shayera."

"What about her?"

"I think it was all a set up,' Clark continued. "I don't think her story is exactly what she claims it is."

"A set up? By who and why?" Diana asked.

"The why is rather obvious to find out who I am and where I live,' Clark replied. "The who is a bit trickier. I think it's your teammate Batman."

"Batman?"

"Yes,' Clark said with a nod. "I don't have all the facts yet, but there are just too many coincidences that point to him."

"Such as?" Diana asked skeptically.

"The first is she has a cell phone from Wayne Enterprises which is located in Gotham. Everyone knows that's his home turf. She turned it on as soon as she got to my place,' Clark informed her.

"That does necessarily mean we were duped,' Diana countered. In the back of her mind she was thinking Wayne Enterprises was Bruce's company and it was rather suspicious Shayera had a phone from them. While Diana didn't know the extent of Bruce's holdings, she doubted cell phones were part of his portfolio.

"No,' Clark admitted. "But there are other things. The two people that originally found her and made me aware of her situation were given a lead that accidentally led them to discovering her. An accidental lead that just happened to send them straight to the secret location she was being held? What are the chances of that really? Plus one of them has a past association with Batman. There's also the fact that while it's rather difficult for her, Shayera can remove her wings. If she really didn't want to get caught she could have taken them off and blended in. Then there is she asked a lot of questions about me and who I am at the first opportunity."

Diana sat back and pondered this for a moment. She certainly wouldn't put it past Batman to do it. In fact it sounded exactly like something he'd do.

"That would explain why she picked going with you over me,' Diana mused. "That was something I didn't understand at the time and really made no sense at all. Going with you is only logical if it was a set up."

"What the hell is that supposed to mine?" Clark asked, getting a bit defensive.

"I would think it's pretty obvious," Diana replied. She saw she'd struck a nerve and as silly as it might seem, it pleased her.

"I don't think it is, why don't you explain it to me?"

"I'm a woman,' Diana replied as if that was sufficient.

"I've notice. I think everyone for a three block radius has noticed, but that's not an explanation,' Clark countered.

"As a woman she would naturally trust another woman more than a man,' Diana explained. "Everyone knows that."

"A little culturally biased, don't you think?"

"No, why would it be?" Diana asked.

"How about the fact you grew up on an island of all women,' Clark offered. "From what I've read in the papers you Amazons aren't exactly keen on men in general. You don't think that might skew your view a bit?"

"There are very good reasons Amazons don't trust men,' Diana stated, looking him right in the eye. He had the feeling she wasn't talking about other Amazons or other men, but her and him.

"I still think I'm just as trustworthy as you are,' Clark countered.

"You would."

He could see this would quickly degenerate into an argument, but that wasn't why he came.

"We're kind of getting off track,' he said. "I was hoping we could talk civilly about Shayera and whether she is working for Batman or not. You're his teammate, has he said anything about it?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything,' Diana admitted. "He's not the most sharing person when it comes to his plans."

"So it's possible?"

"Yes." Diana conceded.

"Damn, I was hoping I was wrong,' Clark said with a sigh. He slumped back in his chair and looked down at his coffee cup.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Cause as you know only too well, I've been trying to avoid this sort of situation,' Clark replied. "Now I have to do something about it."

"You'd better not be thinking of harming Shayera,' Diana forcefully said.

"No, of course not,' Clark replied in shock. "I know you don't like me but what kind of guy do you think I am? Look, Princess, I'm just trying to live my life and people keep pushing their way into it. I've avoided attention as much as possible, but first a man named Lynch and your boyfriend's boss, Amanda Waller along with a military general named Lane hounded me, then you and now your friend Batman. I just want to be left alone. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, I suppose not,' Diana admitted. "If you're referring to Steve Trevor, he's not my boyfriend by the way."

Why she added that last part she didn't know, but Diana decided to press forward.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I could ask you the same question,' Clark countered.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, we were both duped,' he explained. "I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of someone using our desire to help against us in some plan."

Diana hadn't considered it that way.

"I don't like it either,' she said.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Clark asked.

Diana considered their options for a moment.

"Can you keep Shayera from making contact with Batman for a few days?" She asked. "I mean without her knowing, not physically restraining her or threatening her."

"I told you I wouldn't do something like that and I meant it,' Clark said, his voice as serious as Diana had ever heard it before. "But yes, I think I can do that."

"Good, than I will speak with Batman."

"Do you think that will do any good?"

"No, not if we are alone,' Diana replied. "I plan on speaking to him about this in front of all our teammates. I believe he's kept them all in the dark about this too and I imagine they will be very interested in hearing about it."

"Sounds like a plan,' Clark replied. "Thank you for your help with this."

"Your welcome."

He smiled again and this time she didn't mind it quite so much. They each took a sip of their coffee.

"So you listened to me and I appreciate it,' Clark said. "In the past you said you wanted to talk so the least I can do is return the favor. What did you want to talk about?"

Diana's first thought was about him perhaps considering joining the Justice League but from his past responses and this new revelation she highly doubted he'd even consider it. Her second thought was a bit more personal and pertained to their previous interactions.

"Why every time I've confronted you have you resorted to those stupid tricks and running?"

His smile got a little bigger.

"They're only stupid if they don't work,' he offered.

Diana wasn't smiling.

"Let's just agree they were stupid, please,' she replied. "Why"

"Cause I didn't want to fight you,' he admitted. "Where's the upside of fighting you for me?"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"Say when we were in Vegas if I hadn't run but instead fought you. I've been trying to avoid drawing attention but that was guaranteed to draw all sorts. Plus I'm an unknown so how would it look if the first time the world sees me I'm beating the shit out of Wonder Woman? I'd be labeled a monster, plus my parents taught me to never hit a woman."

Diana wasn't sure what to say to that. She was surprised by his response and a bit angry too.

"Ex-Excuse me?" She finally managed to get out. "What do you mean beating me?"

"What part of that aren't you understanding?" Clark asked.

"You-You actually think you-you could beat me?" Diana sputtered to say, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah."

This was actually worse than his stupid tricks; he was directly challenging her at a fight no less.

"You must be delusional,' Diana replied. "You would not and I mean definitely not beat me in a battle!"

"I think I would,' Clark stated, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I don't believe the arrogance of you!" She gasped. "Let me set you straight Mr. Kent, the one getting the 'shit' as you so colorfully said, beat out of them is you! I've trained all my life to be a warrior so you wouldn't stand a chance!"

They were both young and like most young people backing down wasn't always their first instinct. If you've ever been in a bar and a fight broke out it usually is two young people. Bars that are say 30 and over this isn't much of a problem. Maybe it's too much testosterone and too much estrogen flowing, mixed with lots of adrenaline which people between say 15 and 25 have in abundance, but rational minds don't always carrying the day. Diana and Clark were no different than anyone else in this respect. They were both leaning forward across the table towards each other.

"I'm sure you're good, but there's a reason they have weight classes in boxing,' Clark stated. "Bigger guys hit harder than little guys."

Diana stood up.

"As you pointed out earlier I'm not a guy."

Clark stood up across from her.

"Same difference."

Each started to take a step around the table towards the other, but then the waiter suddenly appeared.

"Is-Is-Is there-there a-a-a problem?" He asked nervously. "Was it the coffee? We'll give you another one on the house I swear! Anything you want, on the house!"

Diana and Clark looked at him and saw how nervous he was. They could also feel the tension all around them from the other customers. Suddenly they lost some of the aggression that was flowing so freely a moment before.

"No, no, everything is fine,' Diana said as calmly as she could. "We were just having a small disagreement."

"Right, sorry if we made anyone uncomfortable,' Clark added.

As if to show him things were fine, both sat back down. The waiter gave them both a weary smile and then moved away. They were silent for a moment.

"There's also that reason,' Clark finally said. "Others might get hurt."

"Yes.' Diana nodded in agreement.

There was another long silence between them.

Clark decided to try and lighten the mood.

"There's also the fact my mother would roll over in her grave if her son was seen on national TV hitting a woman. She'd probably come back and haunt me for it."

Diana smiled as a thought occurred to her.

"My mother wouldn't have any problem with me hitting a man."

"She sounds nice,' Clark sarcastically replied. "Now I see where you get it from."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Sorry." Clark quickly said. "Just attempting a little joke to lighten the mood."

"It was a poor attempt,' Diana replied.

"Again, sorry."

"Apology accepted." Diana said and then leaned forward and smiled. "Just so you know, you'd have lost in a fight I promise you that."

Clark leaned back and smiled himself.

"Uh-huh,' he casually said. "You know when you lean forward like that I can see right down the top of your dress, don't you?"

Diana started to look, but then stopped as she remembering a similar trick he'd pulled on her in a previous encounter.

"Another of your stupid tricks, Mr. Kent?" She confidently said. "I'm not falling for it this time."

"Okay,' he said smiling a bit more. "It's not a trick though, I can see right down your dress. If you're fine with that, I'm more than fine with it."

Out of the corner of Diana's eye she could see a few other people were looking at her and smiling. She glanced down and realized it wasn't a stupid trick, they all could see down the top of her dress. What could almost be described as a squeal of embarrassment came from her lips as she sat back rather quickly. This was followed by Clark laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Diana grumbled in embarrassment.

This only made him laugh harder.


	35. Chapter 35

Obey Propaganda

Shepard Fairey

Some times it's the small things that matter.

They say the Devil is in the details, but maybe that's wrong and what's actually in the details is someone's real character.

Maybe what you do when you don't have to do anything, speaks more to who you are than any flowery words can.

Clark saw that Diana was embarrassed. While they certainly didn't see eye-to-eye and tended to butt heads every time they ran into each other, he understood she just made an innocent mistake. It should have been a momentary lapse that was already over and soon to be forgotten, but he heard a few of the others sitting in the sidewalk café take pictures.

What was private would soon become public and once someone recognized her it would blow up and become news. Increasingly it seems no one can make a mistake, no matter how innocent it is without everyone finding out about it. Given his own situation, Clark believed everyone should be allowed to make a mistake without the whole world knowing about it, even a Princess.

One of his underused abilities was his speed. He could probably move as fast as almost anyone alive. Putting on a quick burst he moved around the café and deleted the photos from all the cell phone cameras. He moved faster than just about anyone could see and was sitting back in his chair before most realized he'd even moved. Diana was one of the few people that could follow him and as he sat back down across from her she wondered what he was doing.

"What the hell? The picture down her dress is gone!" One of the other patrons complained. "Cheap ass phone!"

"Hey! Mine's gone too!" Another said. "I was just about to post it to my Instagram! What the fuck?"

"This is weird, my picture is deleted too,' A third said. "I don't think it's the phones, something odd's going on."

Clark smiled and stood up. He turned towards them.

"Guys, show some class,' he said to them. "She made an innocent mistake, let it go. You don't want to be like those upskirt picture trolls do you?"

The three glanced at him and then at Diana. Her embarrassment had become theirs. Clark turned back to Diana.

"Thanks again for helping me, Princess."

He gave her a smile and dropped some money on the table to pay the bill before heading off. Diana watched him go and this time she found she liked his smile very much.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Things were a bit tense between Kori and Shayera since Clark left. They had spoken very little to each other, yet both were keeping an eye on the other. Kori curled up on the couch with a book and Krypto moved over to next to her. She reached down and stroked his fur as she read.

Shayera was having second thoughts about all of it. Things weren't quite as straightforward as she'd been led to believe, but she'd made an agreement so she was going to hold up her end of the bargain. She hadn't expected to find a Tamaran here of all places, but perhaps that could work to her advantage. While Thanagarians and Tamarans usually didn't have many dealings they knew of each other. They were radically different cultures and as usually happens in that case both sides had perceived notions about what the other was like.

For the Tamarans, they found the Thanagarians rather rigid, conservative and overly militaristic. Alternatively the Thanagarians found the Tamarans rather hedonistic and like many considered them less of a threat because the way they processed memories and emotions seemed completely different than most. In other words both sides had cultural biases towards the other.

Shayera took her time and looked around the cabin but there wasn't really that much to see. Nothing told her really anything about who Clark was. Eventually she dropped down into one of the chairs opposite Kori and turned on the television. She spent almost a half hour flicking through the channels before shutting it off again. Kori looked up from her book and smiled.

"You're acting like a caged bird, Shayera,' she said. "Problem?"

"I feel like one stuck out here." Shayera replied.

"There's the door," Kori said. "No one's stopping you from leaving."

"Really?" Shayera said turning her attention to Kori.

"Yes."

"So Clark didn't ask you to stick around and watch me while he's gone?" Shayera pointedly asked.

"Yeah, he did,' Kori admitted. She set her book down and gave Shayera her full attention.

"So you two don't trust me,' Shayera stated.

"Should we?" Kori countered. "You're an ex-cop or ex-military what would you do in a similar situation?"

"I wouldn't invite someone back to my place if I didn't fully trust them for one,' Shayera replied. "I picked Clark because I thought I'd be safe but now I'm feeling like a prisoner again, just a nicer cage."

Kori shook her head at this.

"No, you don't get to play the victim here,' she said. "Clark saved you from an actual cage where you were a real prisoner. He didn't know you or anything about you but he rescued you because it was the right thing to do. This is his house. Is he just supposed to leave a stranger alone in it while he's gone? Would you?"

"So you're my keeper?"

"Again, no,' Kori said. "Look if you want to leave, I'll transport you to my ship and you can go anywhere in the world from there and no one will stop you. We can go right now if you want."

"Why can't I just leave from here?" Shayera asked.

"Because we'd like to keep this place private,' Kori stated.

"So it's we now?" Shayera replied with a smile and then tried baiting her. "Protecting your man, Koriand'r? Are you afraid to leave him alone with me?"

"Do you want to sleep with Clark?" Kori asked. "If you do and he's willing, I guess I would be okay with that."

"Wh-What? NO! I just met that guy!" Shayera gasped in shock.

"Then what was the point of bringing it up?" Kori asked.

Shayera fumbled to find the right words, as things hadn't gone as she expected. Finally the only thing she could think to say was, "Tamarans! Why do I bother?"

"I would guess it was one of two reasons, you actually really do want to sleep with Clark or you were trying to bait me,' Kori offered. "Since you're Thanagarian, I'm going to guess it was the later."

"Is that right?" Shayera fired back. "What do you know about Thanagarians?"

"Not much, I admit,' Kori replied. "From what I've heard though, they seem rather unpleasant."

"We can't all be as 'free spirited" as you Tamarans,' Shayera said sarcastically. "Some of us aren't as forgetful about people and events of our past as your people."

"We remember,' Kori calmly said. "We just choice not to constantly dwell on the past like Thanagarians or most species. You would seem a perfect example of that, Shayera."

"Meaning?"

"Your wings," Kori offered. "You lost your real wings which must have been traumatic but you have a new pair, a very sophisticated pair at that. If I had to guess that means military, but you're here so something happened. Something that troubled you so much you felt compelled to leave everything you know and come to a place that was a complete unknown."

Shayera didn't say anything for a moment, shocked and surprised by Kori's analysis of her. The fact that she got it almost completely right was unbelievable to her.

"How could you possibility know that?" Shayera finally asked.

"Cause that's why I'm here too."

* * *

><p>San Francisco<p>

The idea that there was some super secret prison for aliens had troubled Bruce since he first heard about it. He wasn't so naïve to believe some aliens weren't threats, but he also knew that didn't mean all of them were. It came down to who got to decide for him. The idea that the government could imprison anyone, alien or not, without a trial or the due process of law went against everything he believed in. A nation is only as strong as its laws and the threat of possible danger doesn't allow you to supersede those laws. It's so easy in the face of perceived threats to compromise on those principals.

Many considered Batman a vigilante and Bruce recognized he straddled the line at times. He was aware of where the line was though, so he never cast himself in the role of judge, jury and jailer. As flawed as the system might be, it was far better than the alternative so he did his best to work within it.

His scheme with Shayera might seem contrary to that for most people but it fell within the excepted practices of a detective. Having an inside man or in this case, an inside woman was a time honored tradition in intelligence gathering. One of the chief differences was he hadn't forced Shayera to participate. There was no quid pro quo of her doing this in return for his help with her problems. He'd had already taken steps to guarantee her safety regardless of whether she worked for him or not.

It was her decision and that made all the difference in the world. Bruce truly believed Kent wouldn't harm her as it went against everything he'd gathered about him. The real risk to her safety was from Waller and Lynch. Since they were already after Shayera she knew the risks as well as Bruce did. He hated putting someone else in danger and it ate him up the whole time until he found out she'd been rescued by Kent. Diana being a part of the rescue wasn't part of the plan, but it had actually worked out well.

For someone she supposedly didn't like the young Princess certainly seemed to have a lot of contact with Mr. Kent.

That Shayera hadn't contacted Bruce yet was a bit concerning, but she was a pro and knew what she as doing. The idea was to locate Kent and find out as much about him as she could, then get out of there. In some ways his location wasn't as important is finding out Kent's intentions. Someone with those sorts of abilities was a wild card. If as Diana stated he just wanted to be left alone and live a quiet life, Bruce would honor that. If not he needed to find a way to counteract him. Either way finding out his location would be a step in the right direction.

Those plans would have to wait, as tonight Bruce wanted to see just what Amanda Waller was hiding under Detroit. Most would think he'd be in Detroit rather than San Francisco to find out. That made the most sense at first blush, but the longer he thought about it the more Bruce realized how dangerous that might be. Even Victor hadn't been able to penetrate the sub-building so he would be going in blind. The defenses, weapons, security, soldiers, all of it would be and unknown if he made an attempted to get inside.

There was another way, a far safer way of finding out. Take the most super secret building in the world and it doesn't just rise from nothing. Someone had to make plans, architectural drawings, in other words someone had to build it. To someone that knows what they're looking at the plans can tell them everything they need to know about a building, no matter how secret its supposed to be.

That brought him to URS Corporation, formerly United Research Services. It was an engineering, design, and construction firm and a U.S. federal government contractor. URS was a full-service, global organization with offices located in the Americas, Europe, Africa, and Asia-Pacific. Their security, while tight, wasn't as difficult to bypass as a secret government facility.

It was after hours when he slipped inside the building and made his way to one of the top executives computer terminal. It was password protected, but Bruce had targeted one of the older executives. Older people tend to use rather obvious passwords they can remember. A few tries and Bruce was in. The man had used his dog's name combined with the date of his wedding anniversary. His wife must have been so touched, Bruce absently thought, as he made his way deeper into the files. He finally found what he was looking for under the name Circus.

Compressing the file into a PDF, Bruce used the company's server to e-mail it to one of several addresses he had that would bounced them around the world before sending them to the Batcave. It would be untraceable, even if they realized the file had been copied. He was gone without a trace when the janitor came by to empty the wastebaskets.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

After leaving Diana, Clark walked around the capital instead of going straight home. He had to admit he kind of liked the Princess. She always looked so composed and under control when he saw her on television, it was nice to know there was a fiery side underneath it. Apparently he brought out that side of her in spades. They were silly tricks he'd pulled on her, but that's sort of what made them funny. She of course disagreed. She hadn't chased after him this time so maybe they were making progress.

It didn't really matter now. Even if he managed to convince Shayera not to disclose his home and Diana took care of the Batman side of things, they wouldn't be the last to come looking for him. Lynch and Waller, along with all the others wouldn't care if a few innocent people got in the way. Each of them had a justification for their actions. It was involved patriotism, security, protecting the country and a litany of noble sounding words that masked what they were doing was wrong.

It was easy to be cynical. Just watching the news you saw people getting their heads cut off, innocents being forced into slavery, the supposed 'good guys' torturing with the approval of the governments highest officials. They were doing it to protect lives and freedom they said, yet didn't seem to understand that when you stop upholding the values and ideals you're supposed to be fighting for, you lose anyway. A surveillance state, by design, breeds conformity and passivity - which in turn is why all power centers crave it.

Clark had made the decision to leave with Kori and Krypto. Earth was his home but perhaps leaving would help he gain some perspective. The Kents had always tried to teach him that cynicism leads to apathy. When people stop trying for something better and just accept the corruption and injustice then they are already lost. Maybe some time away would help him regain that optimism that things could get better.

It would take a couple of days to get everything ready. There were a lot of things he needed to do before he left. As he stopped in front of the Lincoln Memorial Clark looked up at the looming figure, he thought of something Jonathan Kent had told him. Whenever they were forced to move on, Jonathan and Martha would make sure to clean up before they did. Clark had asked him why? Jonathan had said, "Always try to leave a place better than you found it." Perhaps he could do that in some small way before he left with Kori.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Victor picked up the signal from Adam Strange and transported him directly to the infirmary. After a quick diagnostic scan they were able to repair the damage done to his body. Hal wasn't on the station as he had some Lantern duties to perform so they sent out a message to him. Mera and Dinah had some basic medical training so they stayed to keep an eye on Adam, while Victor monitored all the medical equipment. It was almost ten hours before he came to.

"Where?" He rasped, his throat dry.

"Take it easy, you're in the Justice League Watchtower,' Mera said.

"Hal Jordan, need to talk to Hal Jordan."

"I'm afraid Hal's not here right now,' Dinah said. "We've sent him a message so we're just waiting to here from him."

"Need him to contact the Guardians,' Adam said, trying to sit up.

"Easy, you're in no shape to get up yet."

"Rann facility being attacked,' Adam gasped as he slumped back to the bed. "Zeta Beam could fall into their hands."

"Who?" Mera asked. "Who's hands might it fall into?"

"Cathar."

Mera looked at Dinah in confusion. Neither had ever heard of the race before.

"Who?"

"Cathar,' Adam repeated. "Fanatical extremists. Killed everyone. Must be stopped."

Dinah and Mera looked at each other again. The concern was apparent on both their faces.

"Rest Adam, we'll try and get in touch with Hal again,' Dinah softly said.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Clark rose up off the ground effortlessly and then slowly let his hearing extend out. First a block and then two and then further and further until he could hear the entire city. He rarely tried this, as it was almost too much information to process at once. All those voices, all those sounds and noises, coming from every direction. A cacophony of emotions washed over him from joy to unbearable sadness and everything in between. For those brief moments he was one with the entire city and just before it overwhelmed him he found what he was looking for, one heartbeat among the din.

Drifting back down to the ground he clamped down on his senses tuning out all of it like the tide rolling away from the shore.

* * *

><p>Dan's Café<p>

Someone put a quarter in the jukebox and pressed B17.

_Pump It Up_ by Elvis Costello and the Attractions came on.

Dan's was located in the Adam Morgan neighborhood in northwest part of the city. The bar smells, the floor's sticky, and it was very likely that two drinks have already been spilled on the unleveled pool table. It's a dive bar and its claim to fame is something called "The Setup" which consisted of a carafe of liquor, a can of soda, and a bucket of ice, all for just $14.

Down in the pleasure centre,  
>hell bent or heaven sent,<br>listen to the propaganda,  
>listen to the latest slander.<br>There's nothing underhand  
>that she wouldn't understand.<p>

Pump it up until you can feel it.  
>Pump it up when you don't really need it.<p>

As she poured herself another drink, Zealot nodded her head along to the staccato beat. She wasn't here on an assignment or even to be social, she just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. She had been many things in her life; most recently a mercenary but lately the tasks assigned her left a bad taste in her mouth. The drinks helped but they didn't entirely wash it away.

"Excuse me, I was hoping …"

"Not interested." She said, not even turning to look at who was speaking to her.

"…talk."

"Again, not interested."

"But you haven't even heard what I have to say,' the voice persisted.

Finally she sighed and turned to see a rather good-looking young man sitting on the stool next to her.

"Look, I don't want to be rude, I just want to be left alone,' she said. "I'm sure whatever opening line you've worked up is wonderful. I'm just not in the mood. Okay?"

"Okay,' he replied. "This isn't a pick up, Lady Zannah."

That got her attention. There was a slight tension in her muscles as she was ready for a fight.

"How could you possibly know that name?" She asked.

"I read your file."

"So you work for Lynch,' she said, the name sour in her mouth. "I told him I'd be in touch when I was ready, not before."

"I don't work for Lynch,' He replied. "Quite the opposite actually."

"It doesn't matter who you work for I'm not interested, Mr. …"

"Kent."

Zealot spun around on her seat and looked at him full on.

"What did you say your name was?" She asked.

"Kent,' Clark replied. "We've met before."

Zealot was surprised, but she was ready for an attack. She waited to see if he'd make the first move.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Payback for the girl?"

"No,' Clark replied, shaking his head. "Like I said, I wanted to talk."

"About what?" She asked suspiciously.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're not like the others, Lady Zannah."

"How can you be sure?"

"Again, I read your file,' Clark offered. "I also know how Lynch is blackmailing you."

"Oh really?" She scoffed.

"Yes, really, I know about the micro-detonator he had implanted in you spine just above the **atlas** (C1)."

Again he'd surprised her.

"That-That wasn't in my file."

"No, but I can see it,' he replied.

"How?"

"I just can,' he offered. "I came here to talk to you about it. I can remove it."

"And blow my head off, no thank you." Zealot replied with scorn.

"Hold still,' he said. Before she could reply she felt something pinch at the back of her head and then saw he was holding the detonator in his fingers. She reached back instinctively and felt a freshly cauterized narrow slit along her neck.

"You could have killed me!" She gasped.

"No, I stopped at the library before I came,' Clark replied. "I read everything I could about it so I'd know exactly what to do."

"You read it in the library and then just did it? On me?" she gasped. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe,' he admitted with a smile. "I was pretty confident I could do it and it worked."

"That's a big risk to take with my life, Kent,' She grumbled.

"It wasn't your life, it was Lynch's,' Clark replied. He set the detonator down next to her on the bar. "Now it's your life again."

She immediately got his implication.

"Um, well, thank you,' she said and then added, 'why?"

"Cause I don't think you're like the others, Zealot,' Clark explained. "As I said I've read your file. You're a warrior with a code of conduct you live by. Lynch didn't have to blackmail the others like he did you. Now you get to decide how you're going to live."

"How do you know I wont try and take you in anyway?" She asked.

"I don't,' he admitted. "At least if you do I'll know it was your choice and nobody else's. "

He got up and headed for the front door. Zealot watched him go but didn't follow him. Her fingers slowly went up to the closed incision he'd made as her eyes looked at the detonator on the bar in front of her.

"Wait."

Clark turned to see Zealot walking towards him. She had a napkin in her hand.

"Lynch found out where General Lane is keeping the ship you arrived in,' she said. "These are the coordinates. What you do with them is your decision, Mr. Kent."

"Thank you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Lichtenstein**

**Drowning Girl**

Smallville

Clark knew he couldn't leave without returning here.

People tend to get caught up in things. Home becomes a place, a structure, walls and furniture, when that's not what it's really about. When someone says they're returning home for the holidays it isn't the building they're talking about. Home like most things is about people, the ones you love and in turn love you.

Most of his life Clark had been on the run and in hiding. The idea that he would think of Earth as home probably made no sense to most. They were making the mistake of thinking about it as a place, much like Smallville was a place. It wasn't the physical spot that mattered but the two people that came from here, Jonathan and Martha Kent.

They were home to Clark.

A light rain had started, as the sky grew dark. The cemetery was on a small hill just outside the town. There was a bit of a chill in the air, but he didn't notice. Two plain metal placards rested side by side on the ground with only their names and dates on them. He understood this was mostly symbolic. They were both dead and gone. It really didn't matter if he was here or not, only he would really know when it came right down to it. The metal placards along with the tombstones and assorted monuments were little more than bookmarks in the passage of time. In another fifty years everyone but him would have forgotten the names.

Immortality is a wish that's never really fulfilled. Nothing, no one lives forever. The closest you can come is to be remembered, for as long as you're remembered a small part of you is still alive. This holds true for Gods and Heroes alike. It also holds true for the rest of us. If you've lost someone you love, think about him or her right now. They're alive in that memory for however long it lasts. That's as close as anyone gets to immortality.

Clark hadn't brought flowers or any of the other totems people like to place on graves. He brought his memories.

Rolling along the highway through the high desert in an old beat up pickup truck, sitting in the front seat between them. Cat Stevens "The Wind' was playing on the radio and Martha was humming along to it. Jonathan had his arm casually draped across the back of the bench seat surrounding a young Clark. Where they were coming from and where they were going didn't matter, in the moment they were together.

He remembered a trailer park outside a small town in Missouri at a Fourth of July picnic. The smell of simple food, ribs and hot dogs, corn on the cob, potato salad and apple pie surrounding them as they sat with the others from the park and enjoyed a meal. Christmas lights were strung up around a makeshift dance floor. Later that night he sat and watched Martha and Jonathan slow dance to the local oldies station that filled the night air. It was one of those moments when he realized how much they meant to him but also to each other.

Clark remembered leaving so many places, yet always they were together. The memories had their share of tears, but there were so many more smiles and laughs along the way. Silly moments mixed with poignant ones, offhand comments and earnest advice from both lingered. He was his own man now, but these two decent people had helped shape him.

Home was these two people and always would be.

* * *

><p>Elba - 147<p>

Rann had stopped sending soldiers to retake the research facility. The Cathar celebrated their victory even as they killed the last few survivors. The blood lust was high among his people, yet Hannibal took no part in it. He was after a bigger victory. With the zeta beam he could transport anywhere, so he was pouring over the star charts looking for possibilities. The old worlds offered the best chance, but which ones he wondered?

He heard the door to the ship open and the wave of celebrating rush in. The door closed.

"You take no part in the celebration."

Asha, the High Priestess said this more as a statement then a question. Hannibal looked up at her from the charts. She was smiling, still covered in the Rann soldiers' blood, a dripping dagger in her hand. She was beautiful; a strange mix of eroticism and death seemed to linger around her. In that moment Hannibal could almost believe she was a messenger of some Dark Goddess, almost.

"Mindless slaughter of those already defeated hardly seems like a reason to celebrate,' he replied.

"Such inspiring words from our military leader,' Asha offered, her voice laced with sarcasm. She moved over and looked at what Hannibal as working on. He could see a look of disdain come over her features. Slowly she reached over and pick up the zeta beam device. Asha held it up to the light and slowly turned it between her fingers.

"You seek salvation in the toys of others, Hannibal,' Asha finally said. "The only true salvation is in the path the Dark Goddess has laid out for us."

He slowly took the zeta beam device from her and set it aside.

"I seek to continue our race, Asha, so that we don't disappear from this universe like so many other races have,' Hannibal replied. "There are too few of us left to do that on our own."

"And what would you have us do if you succeed?" Asha asked. "Return to our home world and start anew?"

"Yes,' Hannibal stated. "We could reclaim what we have lost, our culture, our civilization."

"To what end?" Asha inquired.

"What do you mean to what end?" Hannibal asked, a little surprised by the question. "So that Cathar might live again."

"You mean the old Cathar,' Asha said. "That world is gone, Hannibal. Our planet is little more than a black rock now. You would have us return and toil in the mud to rebuild something that used to be. You would make our warriors into farmers and laborers instead of what they were destined to be. And to what end? So that once more we could become just another race amongst the multitude? Is that the vision of our future you see, Hannibal?"

"I see us living,' he replied.

"We are living, Hannibal,' Asha stated. "The past has been a crucible to test us. The Dark Goddess has no need of farmers, laborers, bureaucrats and money changers, she needs warriors!"

"The Dark Goddess?" Hannibal said with a smile. "Is that right, Asha? You speak for the Dark Goddess now, do you?"

"Yes,' She replied, moving closer to him so they were inches apart.

"Need I remind you I'm the one that picked you for your role, Asha,' Hannibal said to her. "It wasn't the Dark Goddess that elevated you to the High Priestess it was me. I selected you because of your beauty, not because of your faith. You were barely a novice when I found you don't forget that. Your voice was pleasing to the ear as you are pleasing to the eye. That's why you were picked for the role."

Asha didn't back down, but just smiled at Hannibal.

"Yes, I know, Hannibal, 'she said. "You thought a pretty face and pleasant voice offering up the words of the old ways would soothe our people during the worst of it. I have been 'pretty' all my life, Hannibal. You are like all the others, in that was all you saw. Do you know that's why I entered the order? I wanted to escape from just being 'pretty' and having others judge me solely on that basis. I spent my young life always being the object of leering gazes from both men and women. The lust filled, drooling smiles and patronizing comments of those that only saw me as 'pretty.' It was only once our world was destroyed that I saw the truth."

"And that is?" Hannibal asked.

"You think it was your idea to pick me, but it wasn't,' Asha explained. "You were just an instrument of the Dark Goddess, as I am. My being 'pretty' was by her design to further her plans. You and those like you only see this world, Hannibal. Your petty plans for our people's future involve them remaining slaves in this world or at best a second rate civilization in a little corner of the galaxy. You would make us like the Hungry Dogs on Apokolips or the bureaucrats of this planet we just cut down, but there is another world beyond this one, Hannibal. It is a paradise where only the faithful are reborn."

"I suppose the Dark Goddess has shown you this paradise, Asha?" He asked.

"Yes." She vehemently stated. "She has also shown me that we Cathar are warriors of the faith, not laborers and bureaucrats. We have suffered so much already, but that was to test us for this coming struggle, Hannibal. The Dark Goddess blesses us. We are the tips of her spears that will wipe away the infidels and our reward will be paradise. The blood of the infidels will pave our way."

Asha held up her bloody knife and pointed it at Hannibal. He caught her wrist in his strong hand and slowly bent it back towards her.

"You keep worrying about that other world the Dark Goddess promised you, Asha," he whispered to her. "In this one, I'll decide what's best for our people."

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

All the members except Hal were assembled. A discussion about Adam Strange and his request for help had started the meeting. While they were all concerned about the threat, they agreed this was something more for the Lantern Corp to deal with rather than them. They were Earth based heroes and relatively new at it. For all their various abilities there were only 9 of them, Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash, Green Lantern, Shazam, Mera and Black Canary. Of those only Hal had any experience in space and dealing with other worlds. As much as all of them wanted to help, this just wasn't there fight. Reluctantly they all agreed.

"That's settled, is there any other business we need to address?" Arthur said, as he was leading the meeting. Bruce spoke up first.

"I was wondering if Diana would like to fill us in on her efforts to distance the League from the government?"

Most of the others seemed surprised by this, but Diana was prepared for it.

"I'd be happy to,' she said with a smile. "It's come to my attention that we are affiliated with ARGUS and by extension the government in most people's eyes. We even have a liaison with them that furthers this perception. I would ask all of you how comfortable are you with that perception?"

The others looked at each other for a moment as if pondering the question.

"How do you mean, Diana?" Mera asked.

"Given some of the actions groups like ARGUS have engaged in,' she replied. "How comfortable are we in being associated so closely with them? Also do we condone and use those same tactics?"

At the last part of her question, Diana looked directly at Bruce.

"Is this about Kent?" He asked her. The others looked at Diana for her answer.

"Partly,' she admitted.

"You seem to have a rather special interest in him, Diana,' Bruce observed.

"From what I understand so do you, Bruce,' Diana replied.

"Meaning?"

"Did you use the alien with wings, Shayera to find out where he's at?" Diana pointedly asked.

"Yes."

"And you didn't feel the need to share that with the rest of us?"

"No."

The others were surprised by the revelation and started asking their own questions.

"I thought we were a team, Bruce?" Barry asked.

"To what ends were you planning on using this woman?" Mera asked.

"What else aren't you telling us, Bruce?" Dinah said.

"She really has wings?" Billy added. "That would be so cool!"

Bruce looked at each of them. He was used to working on his own, but knew as part of the League he needed to cooperate with them. That didn't mean he wasn't going to still do things his way.

"Shayera agreed to go in undercover,' Bruce began. "It was her choice to help. The rest of us haven't developed the special relationship with Mr. Kent at you have Diana. I wanted to find out what his intentions are. Someone with his abilities could be a friend or an enemy; I didn't want to wait to find out which he is. As far as not telling all of you, I did reach out to Arthur."

Everyone turned and looked at Aquaman.

"As monarch of Atlantis, I have given Shayera citizenship,' Arthur explained. "I did this even before she decided to go undercover so there wouldn't be any doubt about her doing this of her own free will. I also did it just in case she was captured and not freed by Mr. Kent. I didn't want ARGUS or any government agency to imprison her just because she was an alien."

"You didn't feel the need to share this with me?" Mera asked. "Your wife?"

"Or the rest of us, your teammates?" Victor added.

"That was my call,' Bruce said. "I wanted to keep it as small a group as possible."

"So it would seem you're making decisions for all of us and not including us in those decisions,' Diana pointed out.

"Yes, just as your are, Princess,' Bruce replied.

"What the fuck?" Dinah complained. "So Mera, Billy, Hal, Victor, Barry and I are the only ones that are actually acting like this really is a team effort?"

"We are all individuals,' Arthur said. "We each have our own interests and responsibilities. Not all of those must be shared with everyone. I believed like Bruce that this Kent fellow posed a possible danger. Finding out his intentions seemed like a prudent course of action. Depending on how those investigations went, I fully intended to inform all of you before any actions were taken. That is the purpose of these meetings, to address issues that have come up and give everyone a say in how we proceed."

"That's all sounds well and good, Arthur,' Dinah said, 'but would this have come up if Diana hadn't discovered it? Were you two going to tell us about all this if she hadn't?"

"Yes." Arthur replied

"Bruce?"

"Eventually, yes,' he said.

Everyone took this in.

"Eventually, yes," Diana said, repeating his words. "I take it that means once you decided whether he was a threat or not?"

"Yes, just as you decided the Justice League needed to distance itself from ARGUS and the government, Princess." Bruce replied. "And also how you've persuaded a relationship with Mr. Kent outside of the League."

"You're having a relationship with him?" Victor asked.

"What? No, of course not,' Diana immediately replied.

"How many encounters have you had with him?" Bruce asked. "Three?"

"Four,' Diana admitted. "But that's hardly a relationship. He came to me because I was involved in the rescue of Shayera. He wanted to know if I thought Batman was behind it."

"You spoke to him about her?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"You realize what danger that puts her in?"

"No harm will come to her, he gave me his word,' Diana stated.

"His word?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you said you didn't have a relationship with him?" Barry asked.

"I don't,' Diana replied.

"But you're taking his word?"

"Yes,' Diana affirmed.

The others gave her a look.

"It's not a relationship.' Diana repeated.

Dinah turned to Mera.

"I feel left out,' she said. "Here everyone's making decisions and meetings for the group and I'm the last to know."

"It seems we both are,' Mera replied, giving her husband a glare.

There was a tension within the group as each looked at the others and wondered if what was really going on.

"Since we're sharing,' Bruce began. "I'd like to discuss the Princess's efforts to distance the League from the government and ARGUS."

"What about it" Diana asked.

"I agree with it,' Bruce replied.

"You do?" Victor said, voicing everyone's surprise.

"Yes," Bruce said with a nod. "It seems the information Mr. Kent gave the princess about a secret government prison for aliens is true. They haven't shared that with us among many things I suspect. If we remain affiliated with them, we by proxy condone their actions."

"Detroit,' Victor mused. "That's what the underground facility is, a prison."

"Yes." Bruce affirmed.

* * *

><p>Smallville<p>

Clark felt his presence before he appeared.

"Hello, Jonn."

The Martian Manhunter stepped out and became visible.

"I didn't wish to intrude,' he said.

"No, I'm actually glad to see you, old friend,' Clark replied.

"You usually avoid this place, so I wondered what happened,' Jonn said.

"I'm leaving, Jonn."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I can,' Clark admitted. "It was pointed out to me there's a galaxy out there to explore where I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not and always be running and hiding."

"I understand."

"I'll be back,' Clark added. "I just think I need to see what else is out there."

"Safe journey my friend,' Jonn offered.

"You're not against it?"

"No, of course not,' Jonn replied. "We are at different places in our life so it's only natural we would go different paths."

"I was hoping you could keep an eye on my cabin while I'm gone,' Clark said. "I'll put enough money aside to cover the taxes and everything, but I'd feel better knowing someone is watching out for it."

"I'd be honored."

"Thank you,' Clark said. "It didn't work as a hideout for me, but maybe if someone else needs a place you could let them stay there?"

"If you wish."

"Good bye, Jonn."

"Good bye, Clark Kent."

The two men embraced.

* * *

><p>Space - Elba 147<p>

Hannibal had made the decision to leave his people and find a way to bring their numbers back from the brink. He had his worries about Asha, but if the Cathar were going to survive he needed to do this. He gathered them all together and gave orders for what they should do. The Rann government would eventually send ships and more troops to recapture this research facility so he instructed his people to move on.

Asha listened to all of this without saying a word. Hannibal had been their leader since the Kryptonians devastated their world so their people were used to following his orders. He had managed to get them through the darkest times, but Asha believed his role as leader was coming to an end. He was a non-believer. He saw only this world and not the one the Dark Goddess had prepared for them. The Cathar were now the faithful, divine warriors on a mission to bring about the Dark Goddess's plans. Asha, as her High Priestess knew what must be done.

As Hannibal used the zeta beam to transport off Elba 147, Asha knew it was her destiny to lead her people, but what they needed was a sign from the Dark Goddess. She needed to point the way forward for the Cathar. As these things often do, a sign was given.

One of the soldiers came towards Asha and genuflected before her.

"Priestess,' he said in a reverential tone.

"Yes?"

"I was looking over some of the data from the infidels and noticed something unusual,' he said.

"What?"

"One of them didn't return to Rann, but used their device to transport to another world,' He explained holding out a small, flexible screen for her to see.

Asha looked at the information and smiled. The Dark Goddess had given them a sign. She raised her voice to call all of her people. They began gathering around her waiting to hear her words.

"Cathar, the Dark Goddess has shown us the way!" Asha exclaimed. "She has given us a sign for where she wishes us to go! We must carrying on her divine will and claim our destiny!"

An excitement went through the crowd. They were all believers in the Dark Goddess and then they began to shout where were they to go? Asha held up the flexible screen for all to see.

"A planet called Earth!"


	37. Chapter 37

Sign Language

Let's start with the case of two men, from completely different cultures and times. Both received signs they took to be from a higher power. From the sound of what happened to them, hearing voices, gripped with pain, loud ringing in their ears and in one case even blindness, one might speculate they were epileptics in the throes of a seizure. Whether this is the case or not, we'll never know for sure what really happened. Of the two signs received, one happened in a cave on Mount Hira and the other happened on the road to Damascus.

David Hume once asked the question - Which is more likely—that a man should be used as a transmitter by god to deliver some already existing revelations, or that he should utter some already existing revelations and believe himself to be, or claim to be, ordered by god to do so?

Then again not all signs are so monumental.

A woman that plays the number 847 occasionally in the lottery sees a license plate with those numbers. She takes it as a sign to play.

A man driving home from work on the spur of the moment pulls into a gas station to get himself a Slurpee and a corndog. Once back in his car he comes upon an accident that has just happened. The thought if he hadn't stopped he might have been part of it flashes through his mind. He takes it as a sign of some supernatural intervention to save his life.

A groundhog sees its shadow. People take it as a sign of six more weeks of winter.

Whether you choice to believe some of these as actual signs or not doesn't matter. The point is those looking for signs usually find them.

Nearly 100 million Americans believe we are living in End Times. A cynic (looking in mirror) might point out to them that the only thing that's going to end is them, just like everyone else that believed the same thing for the last several thousand years. The world's not going away, you are and if you still need a sign to confirm that just stop by any graveyard.

* * *

><p>Elba 147<p>

From the outside looking in, Asha's sign from the Dark Goddess might seem weak. Most of the scientists that escaped Elba 147 had returned to Rann, one hadn't, he escaped to the east. The world he'd transported to was unknown to the Cathar. They found it in the ship's database. It was a rather primitive word called Earth. With Hannibal gone, the role of leader fell to his second, but Asha believed the man had even less vision than his superior. Secluding herself for several days of mediation, Asha poured over the sacred texts looking for clues to interpret the sign. Again, like most people that look for signs she found them.

The Evening and the Morning Star was always in the East on Cathar. The star had always represented the Dark Goddess in their mythology. The sacred texts spoke of a trial by fire for the faithful before they would reach that other world, that perfect world. Had not the last 20 years been such a trial for the Cathar? The texts also spoke of a river of blood leading the way. The faithful had to wade through it to get to that Promised Land. A trail of tears was promised for the unbelievers along the way.

The full weight of the sign registered with Asha. The Dark Goddess had made it so clear, one only had to see it to understand. The Cathar must head to the East. The death of all the infidels in their path would become the river of blood prophesied and the wails and lamentations of those defeated would be the Trail of Tears. Let Hannibal and those like him seek to eek out a few more years in this world, the Cathar were destined for greater things, the Unseen World of the Dark Goddess.

* * *

><p>The Low River Country<p>

Clark had finished most of the things he needed to do before he left. He thought of doing a million more things, but knew that was just procrastinating. Like most people that have lived their lives in one place he had some trepidation about leaving. Unlike most people living in a bad situation, Clark had options. He could leave.

Part of him didn't want to leave. Earth was all he really knew, but the situation wasn't likely to improve in the foreseeable future. He considered trying another country, as it was the US government and their covert agencies that were behind most of his problems. Just move to Europe or Asia, it sounded so simple. The problem was that was a bit naïve. If America had figured out how to monitor and track its people, the rest of the world had figured it out too. One only had to look at the news to see the US government had plenty of partner countries in those activities. Under the guise of security and finding terrorist threats governments around the globe were getting into the information and intelligence gathering business. And that was only the democracies. Authoritarian regimes had long been spying on their citizens; the new technology just let them do it better.

Clark knew he could probably go to some remote part of Africa or South America or even the Arctic and replicate what he'd tried to build here in the low country but that would just be delaying the inevitable. If it wasn't the US it would be some other government's covert agency coming looking for him.

There were also the practical matters. A guy his size tended to stand out anywhere. He was raised in the US, so he acted and talked like an American. He could learn another language rather easily but Americans tend to stand out as Americans in other countries. If you're skeptical of this, ask anyone you know from another country how easy it is to spot an American. There's a reason the phrase Ugly American came into being. Not to say all Americans are like that, but you don't hear a lot about the Ugly Slovenians do you? This is especially true of people from Texas, but that's a whole other discussion.

So he was leaving with Koriand'r. If he needed a sign that it was the right thing to do, one was currently residing at his cabin. Shayera was most likely working for Batman. Wonder Woman had pretty much confirmed that for him. He had promised nothing would happen to her and he meant it. The plan he'd come up with to deal with her was just to sort of delay her communication with Batman until he and Kori left. He wasn't going to do that with force, he just planned on talking to her. She could accomplish her goal, he would just ask her to delay doing it until he was gone.

So as he landed outside the cabin he was all prepared for a confrontation, what he wasn't prepared for was what he heard. Kori and Shayera were talking. From the way they were talking it seemed they'd been talking for a while.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Krypto had been watching and listening to the orange haired girl and the bird girl talking. He didn't understand the words they were saying but he was aware of the tone and infliction. To say he'd sort of chosen sides, the orange haired girl's would be true, but that was only because he believed she was on the boy's side. Krypto was only really on one side, the boy's side.

As he watched them talking, it started rather tense, but the longer they talked some of the tension seemed to slip away. They were both sad as they took turns talking almost exclusively as the other nodded along. Krypto guessed they'd both been hurt somehow and that was the reason for their sadness. They got along better after that.

Krypto found it confusing that the bird girl didn't have her wings. He also noticed the bird girl was sick. He could smell it coming from her. She was sweating and the room wasn't that hot. He noticed her muscles seemed to flex almost as if she were going to run; yet she never got up from the chair. It was as if she needed something but was denying herself it. Krypto didn't understand that. When he was hungry, he ate, when he was thirsty he drank, when he was tired he slept, yet people weren't that simple. Bird girl was obviously fighting a craving for something. Perhaps it was her wings, as to Krypto's mind a bird had wings and without them a bird wasn't a bird anymore. Krypto wondered if the orange haired girl noticed it.

Krypto had gone in and out several times while the two talked. There were the natural reasons, but also he was guarding the house so this meant going on patrol. The boy had built a swinging door for Krypto as the usual doors weren't very sturdy and seemed to crumble against Krypto's need to go out. Much of this world wasn't very sturdy to Krypto's mind.

He heard the boy return and a greet sense of relief came over Krypto as he was beginning to wonder if the boy would ever be back. His first instinct was to rush out to greet the boy, but Krypto controlled himself. As much as the boy was always happy to see Krypto he didn't seem to like the damage that the flimsy house suffered when Krypto wasn't careful. Slowly getting up as if he were going to do his regular patrol, Krypto went to the door built for him and went outside. Once outside he couldn't control himself any longer and starting running towards the boy. Krypto was happy, very happy to see the boy and wanted him to know it.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Clark knew it was coming and braced himself for the impact. When Krypto landed on him they still ended up on the ground. The two of them rolled around on the ground for a few moments greeting each other. Because they had moved so much, Clark never had a pet and certainly never one like Krypto. As strange as it probably seemed to most, Clark actually liked the way Krypto always knocked him down when he greeted him. That they could roughhouse with each other and not worry was such a strange and amazing thing to Clark. He was just a boy and his dog in those moments and that was more special than most could imagine.

He would have liked this moment to linger a bit longer, but he was an adult and that world wasn't willing to wait. He'd take these brief moments when he could get them, but there were problems that needed to be dealt with. Slowly rising from the ground, Clark dusted himself off and gave Krypto one more pat on the head before heading towards the house.

The two young women both had excellent hearing so they knew Clark was back even before he opened the door. As he and Krypto entered they both were standing waiting for him.

"Hello." He offered.

"Hello,' Shayera replied.

"Get everything done?" Kori asked.

"Almost,' Clark replied. "There's one more item I want to pick up before we go."

"You're leaving?" Shayera asked in surprise.

"Yes, but you're welcome to stay,' Clark stated.

"Or come with us,' Kori offered.

"Where are you going?"

Clark looked at Kori. She just smiled.

"I'm not really sure at this point,' He admitted. "I guess I'll leave that up to Koriand'r."

"I have a few ideas of where to start, but it's a big galaxy so there's lots of places we could go,' Kori replied.

"You're leaving the planet?" Shayera asked, a bit surprised by all of this.

"Yes, as soon as possible."

"Oh, um, well, congratulations,' Shayera fumbled to offer.

Clark could tell she was surprised by this and perhaps a little off kilter. He really knew nothing about Shayera but he had to gamble on her anyway. It was a small gamble, but one he felt he needed to take.

"I would ask you for one small favor though."

"What?"

"If it's Batman you're working for, don't tell him where this place or we are until we're gone."

While Shayera and Kori had opened up to each other, this was one subject they hadn't discussed.

"What makes you think I'm working for Batman?" Shayera asked, defensively.

"Call it a hunch, at this point it doesn't really matter,' Clark replied. "I'm just asking, please, wait to tell whoever it is until we leave."

"My ship's ready whenever you are, Clark,' Kori offered and then turned to Shayera. "Again, you're welcome to come with us."

"No, no thank you,' Shayera replied. A small tremor went through her thigh and she did her best to hide it, but Clark noticed. It was her private issue, but since they were leaving he thought he should at least address it before they went.

"It must be difficult,' he said to her.

"What?"

"I don't have any first hand experience, but I know the signs of withdrawal, Shayera." Clark said. "It's your wings, isn't it?"

"How could you know that?" Shayera asked.

"You're sweating in a rather cool room, you have muscles tremors and spasms, plus you seem more on edge,' Clark offered.

"I think we both noticed it earlier,' Kori added. "Why would the wings cause this?"

Shayera sat down rather heavily and sighed. She hadn't expected anyone else to notice, but then she was still trying to cope with what was happening herself.

"They're experimental,' she admitted. "They weren't designed for extended wear. They form a bond with your nervous system so they're more responsive like real wings. It's just that with extended wear the bond becomes rather strong and it becomes more and more difficult to remove them."

"Have you considered not wearing them at all?" Kori asked

"I'm Thanagarian, Koriand'r,' Shayera replied. "Our wings are part of who we are. Losing them as I told you earlier is deeply traumatic to my people."

"But if you're having difficult with them,' Kori started to offer, but Shayera cut her off.

"If you couldn't walk and miraculously someone offered you something that would allow you to, would you so easily reject them?" Shayera said. "I grew up with wings, most Thanagarians do. Not having them is the equivalent for us of losing your legs would be to most people. When I wear them I feel whole again."

"Then why take them off?" Clark asked. "If they're bonding to you, wouldn't that make them like having your wings back?"

"But at what price?" Shayera asked. "Yes they give me back all the things I lost, but everything has a price to pay. The bond they form isn't just superficial; it becomes something far more than that. The changes the wings make are to me at a structural level. They're like a drug and they've created this desire within me that I'm having trouble controlling. The longer I wear them the more I fear what else they might change."

"If they worry you that much than don't wear them,' Kori said.

Shayera gave her a sad smile.

"Just say no, right?" She sarcastically said.

Kori and Clark weren't sure what to say. They were like most people facing someone with an addiction. From the outside looking in the answers seem so simple, but they aren't really that simple. Some things aren't neat and easy and simplistic remedies don't solve all the problems. If they did, there wouldn't be the problems in the first place. The easy thing is just to put it down as some moral or personal failing on the part of the person in question. To write them off as weak and then eventually come around to the idea that they brought this on themselves, it makes it easier to walk away, to put them out of your mind when help is really what they need. In the end it is up to them to do it but a helping hand maybe what they need to start that journey.

"If it will help we'll stay while you're going through this,' Clark offered. He glanced at Kori and she nodded in agreement. Shayera looked at the two of them almost in disbelief.

"Why would you two do that?" She asked. 'You barely know me?"

"We didn't know you at all when we each tried to help you get away from Lynch and his people,' Kori replied.

"But-but you think I'm working for someone,' Shayera said, looking at Clark.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now,' he replied. "We'll stay and help you get through this."

"How?"

"I don't really know,' he admitted. "It just doesn't feel right leaving you alone right now."

"Yes,' Kori said in agreement. "If it's only holding your hand while you go through withdrawals than we'll stay until you're better."

"Thank you, but it's already too late,' Shayera sadly said. "The wings are a part of me now, that's just the way it is."

"It doesn't have to be, Kori offered.

Something about the way she said it was too late caught Clark's attention. Using his X-ray vision he did a quick scan of Shayera and then understood what she was talking about. He could see the tendrils running through her body out from where the wings attached. The technologies behind the wings were changing her, everything from reinforcing her skeleton to further adapting her inner ear for flight. The process was already too far along to stop.

"We'll stay,' he said.

"Aren't you worried about being caught?" Shayera asked.

"I've been on the run and hiding my whole life, a few more days won't make a difference."

* * *

><p>Korugar – Korugar City<p>

Hannibal walked through the capital city, the hood on his coat pulled down to cover the top half of his face. The natives of Korugar were humanoid in appearance, with bright red skin. There had been some conflict involving the Lanterns in their recent past, but Hannibal didn't care about their history. They were one of the advanced races with an interstellar capacity. He wanted to see if their technology was up to the task his people needed. If it were, he would gain it by any means necessary and help his people survive. If it weren't, he would gladly leave this world for another.

As he made his way towards the central library he came in contact with many different races, some he recognized and some he didn't. The Cathar had always been a rather xenophobic people but at the Academy a few instructors had stressed the value of looking at other cultures and races. They were hardly the most popular instructors or favorites of the administration, but they were tolerated because of their long service. Hannibal had been in all their classes and excelled. While he shared his people's aversion to non-Cathar, he always saw the value in at least knowing something about other races. One could gain an advantage in war if you knew how your enemy might act.

Walking into the main library Hannibal went straight to the reference area and started looking through the texts. Scanning through the screens for anything on reproduction he found several on artificial insemination and many on cloning. Cloning was a possibility but a distasteful one to Hannibal. His people would survive but at what cost? A thousand copies of himself and all the other survivors, was that really something he wanted to imagine? What made his people worth saving in his mind was their uniqueness. Cloning would take that away.

The rest of the information he found was sadly lacking. While this was a somewhat advanced race, they didn't face the sort of problems with population the Cathar faced. The sad fact was the Kryptonians, Cathar's blood rival, had solved the problem in their own way. They were of course a bloodless, sterile sort of people compared to the Cathar, but their solution to the problem of reproduction was exactly what he needed. The fact they did it to move even further away from their basic biological urges was just a distasteful afterthought for Hannibal.

With a sigh, Hannibal realized this world offered him nothing of value. He exited the main library and headed back to where he'd stashed the Zeta Beam so he could continue his search. He was in a bit of a foul mood, so he had little patience. Those moving in the opposite direction from him either moved out of the way or he knocked them down. Most wisely moved out of his way. Time wasn't his ally; he needed a solution as quickly as possible. Suddenly a green barrier stopped him in his tracks. He glanced up to see a female Lantern hovering above him.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I have no time for this nonsense, let me pass, Lantern."

"My name is Katma Tui, a member of the Green Lantern Corps,' the woman replied. "You are Cathar, one of the ones responsible for the death of a fellow member. You will answer for your crimes."

"He got in the way, just as you are doing now,' Hannibal replied.

"Is that a threat, Cathar?" She asked.

"I would take it as a warning if I were you," Hannibal stated. "I have no wish to kill you. Just walk away."

"That's not going to happen,' Katma answered. "I've already signaled the Guardians so more Lanterns will be here soon. I would advice you to surrender peacefully."

In her time as a Lantern Katma Tui had met many races from all over the galaxy. Although she had never encountered a Cathar, she believed in her abilities and training to handle pretty much any situation. The problem was the closest comparison to a Cathar would be a Kryptonian. Katma hadn't encountered a Kryptonian either. In fact few of the current Lanterns had, so believing she understood what they were capable of and knowing what they were capable of were two different things. Speed and power are relative things. Katma had met her share of fast races, she's also met her share of powerful races, but she hadn't met a race that combined the two quite like the Cathar.

Hannibal made his decision. Before Katma Tui could react he shattered her green wall and swung the curved sword he had under his overcoat. His aim and speed were true and in the next instance, Katma' hand, the one wearing her Lantern ring was severed from her arm. She screamed in anguished as the pain shot through her body. As she crumbled to the ground holding her arm, she looked up to see Hannibal standing over her, his bloody sword at the ready to deliver the killing blow.

"I'm not going to kill you, Lantern,' he said. "Take this as a sign to stay as far away from the Cathar as you can. Tell the other Lanterns to do the same if they know what's good for them."

He held her eyes for a moment and then turned and took off running out of the city.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

A week had passed and the worst of the withdrawals were over. Shayera walked into the field next to the house and saw Clark and Krypto in the distance. She made her way towards them as they continued to play fetch, although it was unlike any fetch Shayera had seen before. Clark tossed a ball further than her eyes could follow it, yet the dog seemed to be returning with it almost immediately. They both moved with abilities Shayera had never seen before. Again she found herself wondering just where they were originally from?

"Are you feeling better?" Clark asked as he threw the ball again.

"Yes, the worst of it is over,' Shayera replied. "For now."

"But this is only a respite, isn't it?" Clark said, turning to look at her. "You'll have to put the wings back on again sooner or later. You're body's already changed too much not to."

"How could you know that?" She asked, finding herself surprised by what he seemed to know about her.

"I can see some things others can't,' he offered.

"Did you tell Koriand'r?"

"No, it's your secret I just happen to find out about it."

"What exactly can you see?"

"That the prolonged exposure to wearing the wings has started to change you,' Clark said. "It's in your bones, the changes and they can't be reversed."

"If you knew all this, why did you stay?"

Krypto had returned and Clark tossed the ball again before turning to face Shayera.

"When you put the wings on again, you won't be taking them off, will you?" He asked.

"No,' she admitted.

He nodded in understanding.

"I know there's nothing I can do, but staying while you go through this last time without them seemed like the right thing to do."

"And you always do the right thing?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I don't always know what the right thing is, but leaving you alone like this seemed like the wrong thing. Just having someone else around I hoped would make it a bit easier. I know Kori felt the same way."

"It has, Shayera admitted. "Thank you."

He smiled as Krypto came charging back.

"No problem."

He tossed the ball again and the game continued.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something I've been wondering about?"

"Sure."

"Why are you running away? You don't strike me as the running away type."

"I could say the same about you Shayera,' Clark countered.

"I ran because it was the only choice I had,' Shayera said in defiance. "You still have options."

"I suppose."

"Running seems like the easy way out,' Shayera said. "The coward's way, but I don't think you're a coward, so why?"

Krypto returned with the ball and this time Clark didn't toss it. He seemed to be considering how to answer Shayera's question.

"You know the people that raised me, my parents, did their best to make sure I got an education even while we were always on the run,' Clark began. "By most standards it was probably an unorthodox education but they did their best."

"What does that have to do with running away?" She asked.

"My mother and father loved poetry. It is kind of surprising to most people as they seem them as just simple farm folks,' Clark replied. "His favorite was Rudyard Kipling and the whole stiff upper lip brand of Imperial Britain. His favorite was IF. Most people know the opening line,' If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs' but they never remember the rest of that opening line which is 'while all around you are losing theirs _and blaming it on you_."

Shayera didn't understand what he was getting at so she waited for him to continue.

"He also liked Theodore Roosevelt's The Man in the Arena. "It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs, who comes short again and again, because there is no effort without error and shortcoming; but who does actually strive to do the deeds; who knows great enthusiasms, the great devotions; who spends himself in a worthy cause; who at the best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement, and who at the worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who neither know victory nor defeat."

He reached down and pet Krypto.

"It's a variation of the stiff upper lips with an American twist you might say. I've always liked those too," Clark continued with a sad smile. "But my mother liked a different poem called Desiderata. There was a part of it that has always stayed with me and I find I've been thinking about lately. "Many fears are born of fatigue and loneliness. Beyond a wholesome discipline, be gentle with yourself. You are a child of the universe, no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to be here. And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should."

"Meaning?" Shayera finally asked.

"I'm a child of the universe, Shayera and like the trees and stars I have a right to be here,' Clark stated. "This will always be my home, but if I'm not wanted then perhaps it's time to see the rest of that universe. It's not fear or cowardice behind my decision but a bit of that fatigue and loneliness. Before it turns into fears I can change the situation. Maybe I'll find some of the answers out there I haven't found here, who knows? I leave with hope, not fear, Shayera."

"I think I finally understand, 'she said. "Safe travels; Clark and I think it's time you and Kori started on your trip. I'll be fine."

"You can stay here as long as you like, Shayera,' Clark offered.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	38. Chapter 38

_Lipstick Traces_

_Greil Marcus_

Alamogordo, New Mexico

It was early in the morning before the heat of the day really kicked in. Clark had put most of his few things in storage. Kori and he had said their goodbyes to Shayera and wished her well. There was one more thing he needed to get before they left, his ship. The truth was he hadn't really thought about it much before Zealot told him about it. He knew he arrived on Earth in a ship but he'd never seen it and didn't remember it. Now though he found he was curios about it and wanted it back.

Kori was at the local grocery store picking up some Chupa Chups lollipops. Apparently she'd developed a fondness for them and wanted some for the trip. Clark had gone to the library to look up the records on the nearby Air Force base. A plan had been developing in his mind for how to retrieve his ship and he wanted to check out a few details. He'd finished and was outside waiting for Kori. He took off his old Crows baseball cap and looked around the small town. He'd spent a lot of time in places like this growing up, so it felt familiar.

Glancing down at the hat in his hands he realized that by leaving he was starting a new chapter in his life. A smile came to his face as he thought about the hat. It was a link to his past, but it was so tied to Earth in his mind that now that he was leaving perhaps he should leave it behind too. He didn't want to throw it away or put it in storage like the other things he had. It was a cool hat and someone should wear it. Glancing around he saw the local Fed-Ex store and made his way towards it. Maybe it was just that he was in a good mood or felt like teasing someone just once more or maybe just as a goof, but he knew whom he was going to send the hat to.

Clark put the hat in a box and at the last minute took one of the plain white sheets of paper and wrote out a quick note. Closing it up he paid for it and headed back outside to find Kori. She was just coming down the street with a full paper bag in her hands.

"I thought you were just getting lollipops?"

"I was, but I remember some other things I like too,' she replied. "So are you ready to get your ship?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want to just go in and take it?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, just take back what's mine."

"So you have a plan?" Kori asked

Clark smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Batman found Wonder Woman alone in the observation lounge. This worked out well for him, as he wanted to talk to her privately.

"Diana."

"Bruce."

"I was hoping we could talk, privately,' he said, moving up to stand next to her.

"Is this something that concerns all the members?" She asked. "If it is, don't you think we should include them? Especially considering the discussions earlier?"

"Diana I know my methods aren't always popular, but I'd like to explain the thinking behind some of them,' he offered.

"Some of them?"

"Yes, some of them,' he replied.

"Go on."

"First of all I share your concern about the League being in too close of ties to ARGUS, but I'd like to discuss why I'm worry about the way you're going about it."

"All right."

"If I've noticed you making these moves, so have people in the government as well as ARGUS and other agencies,' Bruce explained. "Knowing the people in charge of them, I'm concerned with how they might react and how that will effect the members of the League."

"You believe they will try and retaliate against us?" Diana asked.

"Yes, perhaps not overtly, but they won't like it,' Bruce said. "Something as simple as the label Un-American will resonant with the public and with the Justice League still so new it could hurt what we're trying to do."

"My efforts aren't Un-American, Bruce, I'm just trying to make sure we're not seen as too Pro-American,' Diana replied. "The League was set up to help everyone, not just Americans and I want the rest of the world to know that."

"And that's a noble and worthwhile goal, but several of the members are American," Bruce countered.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Diana asked.

"Not in this context, but yes I am an American,' Bruce said. "I'm thinking of the other members though this time. I have the resources to weather this, but members like Barry, Dinah, Victor and especially Billy do not. If this goes bad and the government decides to come after the League, they would be the most vulnerable. Arthur, Mera, Hal and yourself, have options as three of you aren't citizens and Hal spends much of his time off world. I know you think I'm cold and distant, but I do care what happens to people, especially those I'm working with."

"I care about them too,' Diana replied. "What are you suggesting, Bruce?"

"Just that we be careful how we handle this,' he offered. "We have the same goals, I just worry about the repercussions if we don't handle it right."

"I would never do anything to hurt our teammates, I hope you know that,' Diana said.

"Yes, that's why I'm talking to you now."

"Fair enough, but I believe this is something everyone should be involved in," Diana stated. "If we're going to be a real team, then they should all be part of the decisions."

"And if they don't want to risk it?" Bruce asked.

"Then we proceed differently,' Diana replied.

The room was quiet for a moment as they looked at each other.

"Then I've said what I came to say,' Bruce finally said and was about to leave when Diana spoke up.

"That doesn't explain your private investigation of Mr. Kent, Bruce,' she said. "Or why you kept it from the rest of us."

"I thought I was clear on that before,' he replied. "I understand you like him, Diana, but he could be a possible threat."

"I never said I liked him and for you information I don't,' Diana quickly clarified. "The other members have known of my efforts, Bruce, while you have kept them in the dark regarding this man. That's the part that troubles everyone, not my interactions with him."

If Diana could have seen under his cowl she would have noticed him rolling his eyes.

"Be that as it may, Princess,' Bruce countered. "If you take the emotion out of it I believe you'd see we have mostly the same goals regarding him. "

"I had hoped to get him to join the League, Bruce,' Diana informed him. "Unfortunately circumstances have made that not an option. You see him as only a possible threat while I view him as a possible ally."

"Oh, I'm sure we do see him differently, Diana." Bruce conceded with just a hint of a smile.

"I don't like him,' Diana stated. "I know that's what you're implying, Bruce."

"He's still a possible threat, Diana."

"I don't think he is,' Diana countered.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that."

* * *

><p>Alamogordo, New Mexico<p>

Clark and Kori stood in the desert several miles away from Holloman Air Force Base.

"Here," Kori said, holding out a Chupa Chup to Clark. "Try this one, it's chocolate banana flavor."

"Thank you." Clark replied, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. "Mmm."

"So your plan,' Kori asked as she unwrapped her own lollipop, strawberry yogurt flavored. "Won't they see us coming? They must have perimeter sensors and cameras."

Clark smiled.

"No, oh no, they won't see this coming."

* * *

><p>Holloman Air Force Base<p>

As was the norm, there were guards and camera all around the perimeter of the base. The front gate had large pylons cemented into the pavement as well as armed guards to stop anyone that thought of crashing them. As they checked each car that entered, one of the guards happened to look off to the west. A cloud was forming and out here they knew what that meant.

"Oh shit! Sandstorm!"

As you would expect, the alarm went up and with military precision they went into action. Gates, windows, doors were closed as everything that could be was tied down. The cloud kept rising in the air and moving forward. With a shockingly fast rush the sandstorm was on them. Camera visibility went to zero as the perimeter sensors went crazy. A blinding cloud of dust and sand swirled, overwhelming the base. Soldiers and their commanders hunkered down to wait it out.

Usually they expected the sandstorm to last for almost an hour or more, but strangely as quickly as it came up it dissipated. As everyone came out from where they were sheltered, the sky was clear and there wasn't a cloud as far as the eye could see. As the commander of the base stood wondering what had just happened, a young private came running up to him.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Um, well, ah, sir, we lost the ship."

"Lost? How the fuck did you lose the ship? What the hell are you talking about private?"

"It's gone, sir."

"Jesus H. Christ, son, how is it gone?" The commander shouted.

"I don't know, sir, it's just gone."

The commander grumbled and then headed off towards the secret warehouse where the alien ship was housed. His lieutenants followed him nervously. As he got there he motioned the soldiers to open the hangar doors. They pulled them open and he saw for himself it was empty.

"Get General Lane on the line,' the commander said with a sigh. "He's going to go ape shit over this."

* * *

><p>The South Pacific<p>

Krypto had already picked out his spot on Kori's ship and was making himself at home. Clark quickly loaded his ship into the cargo bay. As he did he noticed that the island had taken considerable damage since the last time he was here.

"What happened, Kori, did you have a storm?" He asked.

"No, a missile strike,' she replied. "I would guess it was Lynch since he and Batman both have satellites watching this island."

"He did this to punish you for something I did, didn't he?"

"It happened just after you rescued Shayera so I would assume so,' Kori stated.

Clark was a little pissed. He looked up and with his vision could see the two satellites.

"They think they can do whatever they want and no one will stop them,' he whispered.

"Let's just go Clark, before they try anything else,' Kori suggested.

"Why don't you start the ship and I'll meet you in the upper atmosphere."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Show them there are people that can stop them,' he replied.

Before she could say anything Clark rose off the ground and headed up. Kori watched him for a moment, then smiled and walked into her ship. He climbed higher and higher, the dropping temperature and oxygen surprisingly not affecting him. Clark had always wondered if he could survive in space and now he had his chance to find out. He didn't deviate as he approached the two satellites, as he wanted them to see him coming. He was leaving Earth so for once he didn't give a damn if they saw him or not. He stopped long enough for Lynch's satellite to get a good look at him and then with a smile he punched a hole in it, destroying the camera and all of the surveillance equipment. The satellite would still work; it just wouldn't be spying on anyone else. Floating over, he mouthed the word 'bye' into the lenses of Batman's satellite and the repeated the same maneuver.

As he turned, Kori's ship hovered about a hundred yards away from him. Taking one last long at the only place he'd ever known, Clark said a silent goodbye and then boarded the ship. It took off and was halfway out of the system in the next moment.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Lynch was sitting in his office discussing the next mission he had for them with Deathstroke and Zealot. The door suddenly opened and one of his aids came in with a worried look on his face.

"I said not to be disturbed,' Lynch barked.

"I know, sir, but some thing's happened that you'll want to see,' the aid replied.

"What?"

"The satellite stationed over the Princess's island, sir, it was taken out."

Zealot looked at Deathstroke and he just shrugged his shoulders. Lynch sat up straight.

"Taken out? By who?"

"We don't know who he is, sir,' the aid replied.

"He?" Lynch asked.

"Yes, sir, the last video shows him approaching the satellite, then nothing." The aid said. "The video is in the system so you can see if on your monitor."

Lynch flicked on his computer and pulled up the video. Deathstroke and Zealot moved around behind him to watch the video. They saw a figure flying up from the planet and then stop in front of the camera.

"Kent!" Lynch rasped.

The last shot was his fist moving towards the camera and then everything went black.

"Son of a bitch!" Lynch shouted, shutting the monitor off. He looked up at his aid. "Where's the Princess's ship now?"

"Gone, sir."

"What do you mean gone?"

"It took off and satellites tracked it off world,' the aid said. "She left Earth, sir."

Lynch sat back and took this information in. He waved the aid to leave and after the door closed he turned and looked at Deathstroke and Zealot.

"He left with her,' Lynch said. "The son of a bitch left Earth."

"I'd think you'd be glad, Lynch, one less threat to worry about,' Zealot offered.

"I suppose,' Lynch admitted. "Let's take up what we were talking about later, I've got to get more information on this."

Deathstroke and Zealot nodded and turned to head towards the door. Neither Lynch nor Deathstroke noticed the smile on Zealot's lips.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Diana had some business to take care of at the Embassy so she sat behind her desk answering all of her correspondences. Most of them were requests of her or invitations to functions, but some of it was diplomatic business that needed to be addressed by her. The fan letters and hate mail, her staff wisely took care of or Diana would spend all of her time answering it or getting pissed off by some of the things people said. She was pretty much finished when she reached out and picked up a plain Fed-Ex box that was addressed to Princess Diana, Themysciran Embassy. It was light and as she opened one end she turned it on its side so the contains would come out on her desk. An old baseball hat and a single sheet of paper landed right in front of her. She recognized the Crows cap immediately. Diana picked up the sheet of paper and read it.

"Princess, I'm leaving so I probably won't be needing this.

I figured one of the ways you always seemed to spot me was

because of this cap so I'm leaving it to you.

Maybe if you ever want to go incognito it would work better for you than it did for me."

; )

C.K.

Mr. Kent, she thought, probably just another of his stupid tricks. Picking up the hat Diana checked just to make sure. It was just a hat and he'd sent it to her. Diana had to admit she liked that he'd given her the hat. She looked at it for a moment, it was a nice cap. Impulsively Diana got up and went over the mirror. She put the Crows cap on and looked at herself wearing. A smile came to her face as she saw herself in the mirror wearing the Crows cap and then after a moment her smile changed to a frown.

"Damn it! I do like him,' she grumbled. "I hate it when Bruce's is right."

* * *

><p>Metropolis – Four Days Later<p>

Lois Lane sat in a booth at the Midnight Diner waiting for her source to show. He had called earlier saying he had a huge story for her, but she had to meet him here. Never one to pass on a story, Lois showed and waited. She was beginning to think she'd been stood up when the front door opened and a tall, white haired woman walked in. She was wearing a long black trench coat and carrying a small briefcase but something about her said she was dangerous. The woman saw Lois and walked directly to her table. She sat down across from Lois.

"Make yourself at home, Miss …"

"My name isn't important, Miss Lane, but some do call me Zealot." The woman replied.

Lois had heard stories about Zealot but had never seen a picture of her or met anyone that could confirm the stories.

"Zealot? As in the assassin?" Lois nervously asked.

"I have many professions, Miss Lane, but that's not why I'm here tonight,' Zealot replied. "Your informant won't be showing up. It was a ruse by me to get you here."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a story I want you to tell,' Zealot replied. "A rather amazing story."

"You want to tell me a story? Seriously?" Lois asked. "What's the story about?"

Zealot smiled at her.

"Take out your pen, Miss Lane, you're going to want to write this down."

Lois fumbled in her purse for a moment but then pulled out a pen and small notebook. She flipped the notebook open and looked at Zealot.

"So what's the story?" Lois asked.

Zealot leaned closer before she started her tale.

"22 years ago a boy from the stars fell to Earth."


	39. Chapter 39

Two Weeks Out

"The gentle reader will never, never know what a consummate ass he can become until he goes abroad."

Mark Twain

Space

The easiest thing for Clark to do was compare everything to something back on Earth. It's something most people do when they travel to a foreign land. They want some context for what they're seeing so it's always easy to say, "hey, we've got something like that back home!"

No you don't.

He'd been trying to avoid that, as he didn't want to look like some backwater hick. That was easier said than done, as it seemed everywhere they went he was confronted by new, amazing and unbelievable sights he hadn't even imagined possible. He realized he had a lot to learn, about pretty much everything. He was 22 and had more than his share of self-confidence so it was a fight to admit he was struggling to process and catch up with what was happening around him. The realization kept hitting him over the head though; he was a backwater hick or yokel. As much as it hurt his pride to admit, to keep denying it was just foolish.

Koriand'r helped immensely. She had been out here before. The universal translator she gave him helped too. It was a humbling experience for him, but once he accepted that he needed help things got better. Clark could just let the wonders Kori was showing him be wonders. He could just marvel at them and not worry about looking like a backwater hick to the multiple new species he came in contact with. When he stopped worrying about how others saw him he was able to relax.

Currently he was enjoying something called an aquatic thermal spa. The planet Kori had stopped on was known for pampering its guests. So while she took full advantage of their services Clark dipped his toe in, so to speak, gradually. Floating islets dotted the sky; each with its on thermal pond set to the perfect temperature for each guest. Clark thought of it as a hot tub in the sky but kept this thought to himself. Immersed in the water he had to admit it was certainly hotter than any of the showers back home. That was sort of the point and as he reclined in the water Clark relaxed.

Letting his mind drift, Clark replayed some of the things that had happened in the last two weeks. With some trepidation he opened the ship he arrived on Earth in. It responded to him. He learned his birth name was Kal-El and his parents were named Jor-El and Lara. He was the last of his kind, Kryptonian, as their world had been destroyed by forces within its core. That's as far as he'd got before disconnecting the link.

It was a lot to take in. He'd sort of known most of this before, but seeing a three dimension representation of his father and mother explaining these basic facts and interacting with him almost as if they were still alive was going to take some getting used to. He was the last of his kind, that was also going to take some time getting used to. Of the billions of Kryptonians on the planet he was the only one that escaped. An old, very advanced planet filled with who knows how many amazing, super brilliant people were all gone and he was the last of them.

Why him?

He couldn't help asking that question. Of all those people weren't there better ones that should have survived? His own parents apparently were brilliant and realized the end was coming; yet they had only saved him instead of themselves. Was he supposed to shoulder the burden of being the lone representative for all those lost Kryptonians hopes and dreams? Could anyone live up to that? Was it even fair to expect that from a child?

There were also slightly less monumental questions he didn't know the answers to. Koriand'r was chief among those. She had dropped everything, the life she'd built on Earth to take off with him and Krypto. She was attracted to him and he was attracted to her. It sounded simple on the face of it, but somehow Clark knew it wasn't that simple. Growing up he'd had a few girlfriends. The girls he'd gone out seemed to find him good looking and there was something sort of romantic about always being on the move but it meant he'd never really been in anything that could be called a long-term relationship. Traveling with Kori felt different than any of those others.

Did she want that sort of relationship? That she left Earth with him sort of suggested that, but she hadn't said anything. In fact on the first planet they stopped at she met up with an old friend, a male friend. She had suggested they all get to know each other better, but Clark had declined. Maybe it was the backwater hick in him but multiple partners wasn't one of the things he was interested in exploring no matter what world they were on. Kori didn't seem to mind and when they left that world she never mention it or the man again. Things seemed to return to the way they were, but Clark was having trouble forgetting it.

Should he make a declaration to her, he wondered? Were they even at that point? Did she even want that? What if she said no?

Frankly it was just another area he was realizing he wasn't sure about. He was a 22-year-old guy, so of course he'd thought about being with more than one woman but that was more fantasy than reality. In fact the women he seemed to be interested in he was pretty sure wouldn't care for that at all. He could imagine at least one having a very negative response to the very idea. Would Kori though? Even if she didn't, he realized that wasn't something he was really interested in. Maybe it was just how he was raised, but even out here that was a part of being a backwater hick he didn't want to lose.

He knew he should probably talked to Kori but there was a part of him that was afraid of her answer. Would he ruin everything by asking? Her culture was different from his so would he be wrong in trying to make her conform to what he was raised to believe? They'd made no promises to each other, so he really had no right to ask her that. Clark might have some amazing abilities, but smoothly navigating relationships he was realizing wasn't part of his skill set yet. He was stumbling around like everyone else trying to figure them out.

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

Lois Lane's article had been a bomb dropped from a great height. The effects were still rippling out not just in Metropolis but all around the world. At first the government denied her claims, but when she produced the supporting documents they grew very silent about the whole matter. National Security was finally used to fended off any questions, but that didn't stop them being asked. Lois became a star overnight and all the news shows vied to have her on as a guest.

The public didn't seem to know what to think. There were the usual instant reactions from the far right and far left, but mostly the pundits that seem to shape so much of the public opinion weren't sure how to react. An alien on Earth living among us, that should have been a natural call for security and national defense along with the omnipresent threat of terrorism, but it was a baby that landed here.

There were also the Kents. As hard as some tried to cast them as terrorists and subversives, they just didn't fit the picture. They looked like they stepped out of a Hopper painting. Other then sheltering the alien child, they had committed no crimes against the state.

The narrative just wasn't as cut and dry as most would have liked it. Those that usually rail against the government for having too much power found themselves defending the government use of power in this case. They found themselves torn, as the narrative wouldn't fit those neat boxes they put every other story into. Was this a government overreach? Were the Kents heroes or subversives undermining the legitimate right of the government? Had the surveillance state grown out of control so that even simple farmers weren't safe from the prying eyes of those in power?

The story of Clark killing the agents was leaked, but even that became a point of contention. They killed his mother in front of his eyes at his father's funeral, how would most people act? Had he committed any other crimes some wondered? Another leak came about his role in stopping the invasion of Metropolis by the parademons. No one knew where that story came from but when asked the government spokesmen issued non-denial denials.

The chorus of questions continued to grow and voices from all around the globe began to weight in. Twitter, Facebook and the other social media outlets became a battle ground for those on every side of the story. Without a consensus of opinion being constantly broadcast by the usual outlets, the people were left to come to their own conclusions. This of course made those in power nervous, as it was the last thing they wanted.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

General Lane and Eiling, of military intelligence, Lynch of covert operations, Amanda Waller of Special Projects, Steve Trevor of the newly formed A.R.G.U.S. and a whole host of high ranking officials from the various branches of government and the intelligence community sat and listened to the end of the briefing. The room was oblong, the windows tinted and shuttered. It was sound proof and what was said in here was implicitly understood to not leave here.

"It's a fucking disaster is what it is,' Amanda Waller said. "Your girl has screwed us all Lane, I hope you're happy."

"She got her information from sources in one of your departments, Amanda, so don't try and shift the focus away from yourself, "General Lane vehemently replied. "She's a reporter, that's what reporters do; only you're supposed to make sure they don't get this sort of information. You're supposed to make sure they get the information we want them to get, remember?"

"We can play the blame game later,' Lynch said. "What we need to focus on is what we're going to do now? The story's out there, whether it was Lois Lane that reported it or someone else it's out there. What do we do now?"

"Stonewall them,' General Eiling immediately said. "It's a matter of national security so we tell them nothing, except what we want."

"I think it's a little late for that,' Steve Trevor said. "People want answers and I don't think this is going away anytime soon."

"Look, Kent's left the planet so we can say whatever we want about him,' Waller offered. "Just play up the alien threat angle and throw in some of the footage from his performance in Metropolis. That should scare people enough to turn this around."

"The optics aren't on our side with this, Amanda,' Lynch replied.

"The what?" General Lane asked.

"The optics or how it looks,' Lynch explained. "You have a baby coming to Earth. A baby I would point out that looks like a human baby. Second you have the Kents. They look like Ma and Pa Kettle. Any time you put them in the same frame as soldiers or trained agents, it looks bad. And last we have that photo of Kent, the one from our satellite. He looks like he's right out of central casting."

"Central casting, what they hell are you talking about Lynch?" Eiling asked.

"He's good looking,' Waller explained, with a sigh "He's already got some fan clubs springing up around the globe. Your daughter described him as something of a super man, Lane and the name has stuck. They're calling him Superman in a lot of the reporting."

"He's not a man at all!" Lane fired back. "I don't care what he looks like, he's an alien freak like all those others that keep popping up! Hell, your Justice League has at least two of them as members, Trevor."

"The Justice League are heroes, General, all of them are heroes,' Steve replied.

"For now,' Lane barked.

Lynch actually laughed at all of this. The others glared at him.

"You find this funny?" Eiling asked.

"Yes,' Lynch admitted. "Like I said the optics look bad, but then I'm not a part of this, am I? Publicly my agency and I don't exist. You all on the other hand, you do. If you don't get a handle on this, someone's going to start asking questions about who exactly you're keeping in that underground prison you call the Circus, Amanda. They're going to ask how the ship he arrived in just disappeared right under your nose, General. They're going to ask more and more questions, questions none of you want to answer."

"If I go down, you're going down too, Lynch,' Amanda warned.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"It was your satellite the picture's from, Lynch,' Amanda pointed out. "It was your team that killed the mother. In fact, from outward appearances it would seem someone in your camp is the source of this leak. What are you doing about that, Lynch?"

"It's being taken care of,' Lynch stated. "I have people looking into it and already have a good idea who the leak is. They will be neutralized, I assure you but you're focusing on the wrong thing."

"Really?" General lane sarcastically said. "You're in this as deep as any of us, Lynch, you're going down like Waller said if we do."

"Maybe,' he replied. "The optics are what you need to focus on though. The press has one picture of him, just one right now. In it he looks like a matinee idol. They're already calling him Superman. If you want to stem the tide on this, what you need to do is change the optics. You've got pictures of the beast that came with him to Earth, don't you Lane? Perhaps pictures of what that beast did to American soldiers? Who's to say Mr. Kent doesn't really look like that beast and this picture is just a disguise? He's an alien after all, perhaps he can shape shift along with his other dangerous abilities? Perhaps he isn't the only one of his kind hiding in the shadows on Earth?"

"Scare people in other words." Trevor said with distaste.

"It works all the time, why not now?" Lynch replied with a smile. "If they can pull off scaring people into actually believing there's a 'War on Christmas' this should be easy."

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Shayera had stayed longer than she expected. In a way this felt like a final respite before she had to make the decision about her wings. She knew what the ultimate decision was going to be but wanted to remember these last few days for what they were. The wings would change her irreparably, once she put them on there was no going back. Maybe it was just that she wanted to be just Shayera for a little longer, and Clark's cabin in the middle of nowhere seemed like the perfect place for it.

Sitting on the back deck over looking the river, Shayera had read all the papers about Clark and his story. She hadn't known all the details before, but now she did she felt she'd made the right decision not contacting Batman yet. She understood Batman's reasoning, as her own military training lent itself to those same sorts of concerns, but having met Clark she'd been reevaluating her thinking. Could he be a possible threat? Of course, but then anyone back into a corner could conceivably be a threat. His leaving showed he was actually just the opposite of a threat.

Telling Batman about this place seemed wrong to her. It wasn't just an oasis in the middle of nowhere for Clark, but for her as well. The world continued to spin but out here she could take a step off the merry-go-round. She had only been on Earth a short time, but already she had the feeling places like this were becoming harder and harder to find.

There was a knock on the sidewall of the cabin and as Shayera turned she saw a man standing there. She got up and assumed a defensive position.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"My name is Jonn and I'm a friend of Clark's,' he replied.

"Why should I believe you?"

Jonn shifted into his true form before her eyes.

"I'm not here to harm you, Shayera, I'm a friend of Clark's like I said,' Jonn explained. "He asked me to keep an eye on the place while he's gone. I also know he wanted you to feel like this was your place too."

"You're a Martian?" Shayera asked.

"Yes."

"I thought they were extinct."

"Most of us are,' Jonn replied. He glanced down at the paper Shayera had been reading.

"I see you've heard the news,' he said. "I think the person that leaked that information is going to be needing a place like this to hide very soon."

"You know who leaked it?"

"Yes and so do you,' he offered. "I think you'll be surprised by who she is."

"She?"

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Hal Jordan had arrived back from a Lantern mission and immediately went to the infirmary when he heard about Adam Strange. He found him sitting on the side of the bed having lunch.

"You came a long way for a free lunch, Adam,' Hal joked.

"I heard the food was good up here so I thought I'd see for myself."

"How are you doing, buddy,' Hal asked.

"Recovering, thanks to your friends."

"So what can you tell me about this attack"

"It was the Cathar,' Adam replied. "They seemed to come out of nowhere and overwhelmed all our defenses. They were killing everyone, Hal."

"The Guardians have been monitoring the situation,' Hal said. "They believed like everyone else the Cathar were extinct but these attacks show that was wrong. They've already killed one Lantern and attacked another. Katma Tui lost a hand to one of them on her home world. This attack on Rann space seems like another escalation of the violence."

"It's worse than you think, Hal,' Adam said. "I tried destroying most of the prototypes before I left but I think one of the new Zeta Beams has fallen into their hands. With it they could transport anywhere in the blink of an eye."

"The one that attacked Katma disappeared right after the attack,' Hal offered. "He could be using it. The others unfortunately haven't stopped with your Rann outpost. They've continued to attack other worlds. The Guardians are mounting a counter force of Lanterns to take them on. They suspect they have technology from Apokolips at their disposal so it's not going to be easy stopping them."

"Rann isn't going to sit by and do nothing, Hal,' Adam replied. "They'll want to retaliate for the attack."

"So we have a bunch of super powered fanatics bent on destroying everything in their path with the help of Darkseid up against the Corp and Rann trying to stop them,' Hal mused. "I leave for a little while and everything goes to shit."

"Do you know which way they're heading?" Adam asked. "When I get back to Rann it would help them track them."

"Just follow the bodies," Hal replied. "If they hold to the course they're on now, they're heading this way towards Earth. I'm going to have to tell the rest of the League about this in case the Lanterns don't stop them in time."

"Let's hope they do."

* * *

><p>Space<p>

The world was called Etruria and it's capital was known as Reims. The people called it the eternal city, but to Hannibal it was just a reminder of the world's faded glory. It was an old world and had once been a power in this region but that was long ago. Everywhere he walked he saw reminders of the past, faded columns and arenas that spoke of the once mighty Etruria empire. It was like living in a museum, celebrating the reflected glory of past masters.

It also reminded Hannibal of Cathar. When their world had been destroyed hadn't they already begun to fall behind the civilizations of others around them? The Kryptonians were their blood enemy, yet they had advanced far beyond anything Cathar had done. If they hadn't been destroyed is this what Cathar's future would have been like?

It felt so familiar to Hannibal, like walking in an echo. His own people had already started to turn their gaze backwards. The spiritual movement hadn't started with Cathar's destruction, its roots were from much earlier. It seemed so natural that when the present wasn't what you hoped it would be you turned back to some idolized version of yesteryear. You start building halls of fame for things that really don't need halls of fame. You think of a time when you or your people are better or at least seem better than you are now.

The Cathar had turned back the clock just a little further than most. They went back to the medieval period of their history, when the Dark Goddess along with her priests and priestesses seemed to have all the answers. They were warriors on the side of the divine so there was no reason to doubt or question things as they were so simple. That sort of thing always had a powerful hold on people.

Hannibal realized sadly he was doing the same thing. He wanted to recreate the Cathar that was lost, but Asha had been right, there was no going back. Their society was already in decline so the best they could hope for was something like this, a museum to who they once were. He still wanted his people to survive, but now he understood it had to be a complete break from the past. The fanatical suicide mission Asha proposed wasn't the answer either. The Cathar needed to reinvent themselves like immigrants arriving in a new world.

There was no going back.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Diana had read the whole article on Clark, although she still insisted on calling him Mr. Kent. She just didn't like the name Clark and didn't think it suited him. She had known some of the story before, but reading the constant struggle his parents and he had in his young life made thing much clearer to her. The way the story seemed to capture the imagination of the world's public made Diana think this might be a turning point of sorts. She had been thinking on Bruce's words about how vulnerable some of her teammates were and she thought perhaps this story might be something that was used as the first volley against them.

She wanted to find out what average people were saying and really thinking about Mr. Kent and the whole subject in general. That meant she had to go out in a disguise as walking up to people wearing her Wonder Woman armor really wasn't going to get her anywhere. The thing was Diana had never done anything like this before. She never had a reason to hide who she was or even want to. So as she stood in her Embassy room looking at her things she fell back on what she knew about the one person that had done this, Mr. Kent.

Diana slipped on a pair of jeans like he usually wore and thought they would work. She would definitely have to wear flats. She thought about wearing a tee shirt, but went with a white blouse instead. Over it she wore a leather jacket that had been a gift from Steve that she'd never worn before. It was some sort of military bombers jacket but it would do for now. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Diana thought she'd done rather well for her first time. She was just about to head out when one last thought came to her. Moving back to her closet she reached up to the top shelf and took down the baseball cap. Adjusting it to fit her head as Mr. Kent had a much better head than she did, Diana looked again at the mirror. The Crows cap sat low on her brow and hide her eyes. If there were cameras it would help her not be identified.

If he could do it than she certainly could, Diana thought. With that she headed out to explore what regular people were saying.


	40. Chapter 40

Picabia

Amorous Parade

Space

Asha, the High Priestess stood on the bridge of the lead ship and felt the excitement and perhaps nervousness of her people. A fleet of Rann ships was moving towards them along with a few others from neighboring systems. They had actually sent a message asking for the Cathar's surrender. The gall of them, she thought. Did they imagine the Cathar weren't warriors and their superiors in every way?

The battle was inevitable. Asha saw this as part of their holy war and what her people needed was a strong leader. They didn't need someone that was just trying to keep them alive, but rather someone that embraced the divine mission they were on. They needed a leader that would cast away their doubts and help them embrace their destiny.

"Put me through to all of our ships,' she ordered. This took a moment and Asha gathered herself to address her people. The crew turned to look at her and she knew all her people were waiting for her to lead them.

"Cathar! This is the beginning of our moment!" She began. "Forces begin to align against us. They ask us to surrender, to weakly deny who we are! The universe has forgotten us but that changes today!"

She moved with an assurance as her words began to resonant, smiling at each of her people as she did.

"Today the universe will be forced to remember! They will know that Cathar lives! They will know we are on a divine mission for the Dark Goddess and they will know her power! We will fight these non-believers and show them what it means to be Cathar! If one of us falls today, they will be reborn in the paradise promised us! It is a day for all Cathar to rejoice and all others to fear! We will remind them there is no word for surrender in our language! They will learn another word before that die, one that all Cathar know from birth!"

She paused to let this sink in to all her people.

"Attack!" She shouted and a cheer went up among her people.

* * *

><p>The Planet Vellum<p>

The outdoor café provided a spectacular view of the sunset over a waterfall. Kori and Clark sat at one of the better tables. They were having dinner. Krypto, against the establishment's wishes was lying next to Clark's chair. What exactly the dinner they were having was, Clark wasn't sure, but Kori had assured him it was excellent. He hadn't touched the main dish yet. Just as it arrived, a 'friend' of Kori's had come over to their table. The man had shamelessly flirted with her right at the table, but he'd also kind of came on to Clark too. The idea of the three of them spending the evening together was suggested. Clark declined and after a moment Kori did too. Seemingly the man finally got the hint and excused himself. Clark took a sip of his drink and looked off towards the sunset.

"That bothered you?" Kori asked.

"A bit, yeah,' Clark admitted.

"Back on the first planet we stopped on, it bothered you there too, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"I thought so,' Kori said with a smile. "You can talk to me, Clark. Tell me what about it bothered you."

He hadn't expected to have this discussion, but she asked.

"I'm not sure what this is?" He offered. "What we're doing?"

Kori gave him an odd look, as if she didn't understand what he was saying.

"You needed to get away from Earth for awhile, so we're taking a trip together,' she explained. "I thought we talked about this back on Earth?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean,' Clark replied with a shake of his head. "I understand that part, it's this, you and me that I'm not sure what's going on."

"Oh, I see."

"Look, I understand we're from different cultures,' Clark said. "I'm not trying to sound provincial but I'm not sure what we're doing."

"It bothers you if I consider other men?"

"Yes."

"Even though it doesn't bother me if you consider other women?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"So you want us to be exclusive to each other." Kori said with a smile.

"Well, um, yeah,' he admitted. "Like I said, I understand we're from completely different cultures, but that was the way I was raised."

"On Earth." Kori added.

"Yes." Clark said. "Look, my parents were practically married by the time they were our age."

"So you're asking me to marry you?' Kori asked, smiling and leaning towards him across the table.

It was Clark's turn to look flustered.

"Oh, um, well, that wasn't, I mean, it's just, maybe a bit premature, I mean…," he stammered.

Kori couldn't help giggling.

"It's okay, Clark, I would have said no if you had asked."

"Oh, well, okay." He replied, a bit relieved to be truthful, but still a bit surprised by her answer. "You would have said no?'

"Yes."

"I guess I can understand why,' he offered.

"So if you don't want to marry me, what do you want?' She asked with a smile.

As he began to talk, Clark found himself using a lot of hand gestures as if his words weren't conveying what he wanted to say.

"It's just I thought we, you and I, well, when we left Earth that meant one thing, but apparently it doesn't seem to,' He said. "Again, I know we're from different worlds, but I thought since we're on this trip together, well, um, ah, I just thought it meant something different."

"I like you Clark, very much,' she replied. "You like me too don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good,' Kori happily replied. "I know we're from different worlds, Clark, but I have spent enough time on Earth to know the customs. Humans tend to have monogamous relationships. That is what's troubling you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"All right, we can do that, if you want,' Kori offered. "I've participated in human customs before, I don't mind trying again."

"Seriously? Just like that?" He asked in surprise.

"Having only one partner isn't unheard of on my world, Clark, " Kori replied. "Couples pair off all the time."

"And you're okay with us being exclusive?"

Kori smiled at his choice of words.

"Yes," she finally said. "Now does that make you feel better?"

"Um, yeah, it does, 'he admitted. "I wasn't sure how we stood and I didn't want to pressure you into something you didn't want. I'm not doing that am I?"

"No, I don't mind following human customs once and a while,' Kori explained.

"Thank you, Koriand'r,' he genuinely said to her.

"You're welcome, 'she replied with a smile. "Now that we have that settled may I point something out to you, Clark?"

"Yes, of course."

"We're not humans,' she said, looking him in the eye. "You may look like them and act like them, but you're not them. Neither am I."

"I'm aware of that."

"Are you?" She asked. "I find myself wondering if you really do understand that."

"Meaning?" He said.

"In the grand scheme of things, Clark, humans are a very young race,' Kori explained. "Using Earth standards you're 22 and I'm 21. You said your parents were practically married when they were our age. I know your mother was killed, but your father died of an illness didn't he? How old were they when they died?"

"Yes, it was an illness but also the stress of us all being on the run,' Clark said, the memory turning the corners of his mouth down as it filled him with sadness. "They were in their fifties."

"I am sorry for your loss, but suppose things had been different,' Kori continued. "Take the best-case scenario they would have lived another 20 or 30 years, correct?"

"I suppose, maybe a bit longer,' he offered.

"So given that, a fourth of their lives were already over when they were our age."

"Yes so?"

"A fourth of your life or mine for that matter isn't over at our current ages, Clark,' Kori explained. "Humans have rather short life spans compared to most worlds. Even the best of them, take Batman for example, if he started at the age of 25 his career as Batman would most likely be over by the time he was 40. That's just 15 years. After that he would be too old or too hobbled to continue. Half of his life, assuming 80 as his life span would be over. Those last few years would probably be consumed with chronic pain and medication from the punishment he put himself through as Batman."

"And your point?"

"Tamaraneans and Kryptonians have a much longer life spans. When you and I are forty in Earth years do you know what we'll look like?" Kori paused for a moment and then answered her own question. "Exactly like we do right now. Our lives won't be half over at that point, Clark."

"I-I realize that."

"Do you?' Kori replied. "You may have grown up on Earth, but you're Kryptonian Clark. Even without the effects of a yellow sun, your people lived much longer lives than humans, just like my people do. If things had gone differently and you were able to blend in with humans, even fall in love and marry a human woman it would have become an issue eventually. It wouldn't be apparent at first, but over time the difference would be dramatic. She would age while you wouldn't. When you were both 60 in human years she would be entering the twilight of her life, while you would still be at the beginning."

"That wouldn't matter if we were in love,' he countered.

"It would to her,' Kori suggested. "I'm not trying to be harsh, Clark. I just want you to see there are different realities for different people. If a couple got married on my world as the age your parents did, they wouldn't be married for at most 50 years, they might be married for 200 or 300. Those longer life spans change how societies operate. You and I are just in the beginning of our lives, Clark. We're not on Earth now, but if you keep using Earth-human standards to judge everything you should understand the ramifications."

"I just wanted us to only date each other, Kori,' Clark said.

"And I agreed, but while we're traveling I hope you let yourself gain a new perspective,' she replied. "I assume at some point we'll return to Earth. I know I find I think of it as a second home, but one of the benefits of travel is gaining an understanding that things don't work the same way everywhere."

"Don't be a backwater world hick, right?" Clark said, his voice having more than just a hint of sarcasm to it.

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that, but yes,' Kori replied. "You're Kryptonian, perhaps its time you found out what that means. It's a big universe, Clark, don't limit yourself to just one point of view based on where you happened to grow up."

The fact that he'd already thought of this and also thought he was handling it pretty well didn't help at the moment. Finding out he hadn't was a bit of a blow to his ego. He knew what she was saying was right. He wasn't human; he was Kryptonian and that made a difference. All his life he'd known he was different. He never got sick or injured or even had something as simple as a cold like everyone else. The age thing, he'd honestly never really thought that much about, but she was right again. That was another blow to his ego. As he picked up what he guessed was a fork and started to eat, it was probably that same bruised ego that made him feel like he needed to counter what she had said even if it was in a rather small way.

"I never met him but from what I've read, I think Batman would figure out a way to last more than 15 years." He stated, as if that small point really made a difference.

"Okay, 20 years," Kori easily replied. "It isn't just him, by the way. Most of the Justice League is in the same position. They're human or half human, so 15 or 20 years from now unless they recruit younger members there won't be a Justice League. Well, other than Wonder Woman but she'd different."

"That's for sure," Clark muttered under his breath thinking of the several interactions he'd had with her.

"How do you like the food?" Kori pleasantly asked.

"It's excellent, you were right about that too,' Clark admitted.

"It's not a contest, is it? To see who's right and who's not?" Kori asked.

"No, of course not,' Clark replied, looking at her again. "It would be nice if I was right once and awhile, though."

They shared a smile at this.

"It might be a long trip, Clark, I'm sure you'll be right sooner or later." Kori teased.

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

The night Zealot gave Lois Lane the information on the "boy that fell from the stars' she knew her life was going to change. She had been a rising young reporter at a large metropolitan newspaper but this story was going to put her on the map. She was going to be famous and there was a good chance honors and journalism prizes would be coming her way.

She would soon pass the "Mom Test", this being if your mom's heard of a celebrity, musician or television personality, the celebrity has finally passed that mystical barrier to being truly famous. Think of it as the difference between Beyonce and Iggy Azalea. Unless you're mom's much cooler than you think, she's only going to know one of them.

So as the story went to presses there was a buzz around the newsroom. The Daily Planet's parent company, Galaxy Communications had vetted the story through all their lawyers and gave it the green light. As one of the world's leading telecommunications companies, Galaxy had plans to roll the story out across all of its platforms. The Chairman of the Board, Morgan Edge, personally got involved, recognizing this an opportunity to expand market share and most importantly gain ratings for his digital television, Internet and periodical divisions. It was a money maker and to use one of the current buzzwords, the "optics' were perfect all the way around.

Morgan Edge knew a gold mine when he saw one. The journalist that broke the story was a very attractive young woman, Lois Lane. He made sure she got plenty of face time on all his various platforms and cable outlets. It may have seemed crass but the news business was like everything else, a visual media so who was presenting the story was almost as important as what the story was.

The second part was the story itself. 'The boy that fell from the stars' had all the elements. Depending on how they wanted to play it, the network could go multiple ways with the story. Since Morgan and Galaxy had their own troubles with the government, they went with the sympathetic approach, pitting these two lower middle class, honest, farming Americans trying to do the right thing and protect a helpless baby against the overreaching, intrusive heartless government. Other networks took the opposite approach, stoking the fear train against a possible alien menace. Some of Galaxy's subsidiaries would cover that angle too, but this gave Morgan a chance to poke the government and their regulators that had been making his life difficult.

The only picture of the boy, or now young man, certainly helped tell the story. He wasn't some hideous troll and terrifying monster from outer space, but a rather handsome young man. All the corporation's research showed his Q rating and likeability numbers were off the charts. It was a face people seemed to like and trust for some reason. The story of how the Kents and the boy were on the run could be played like a modern On the Road meets the Grapes of Wrath, with a little Bonnie and Clyde thrown into the mix for sex appeal.

It was perfect Edge thought, there might be other aliens out there but this one was perfect for what Morgan Edge wanted. Once his various companies got going, they would turn this into the most talked about story, not just in the US but also around the world. The other networks would have not choice but to run with it too, but since Galaxy had the reporter, Lois Lane and the documents that supported it they would always be in the lead. The corporation share price had already gone up 20 points and the more they could push this story, the better those numbers would be.

Lois Lane sat on stage having just finished another interview with one of Galaxy's news shows. It had been a whirlwind since this all began and there was no sign of it stopping anytime soon. There was already talk of Lois moving up from the paper to television, even having her own show on Galaxy's flagship network.

Wisely Lois had retained the documents and posted them on LoCat, so now the website she and Cat owned was starting to turn a profit. Jimmy was actually getting paid now, which he loved. There were already 7 figure offers on the table to buy them out, but Lois had been so busy they hadn't had time to go through them.

As she sat there, Lois mused about how all this had happened so fast. She knew what Zealot was giving her was explosive, but it had gone much bigger than she had imagined. The irony of her career being made by someone she'd never met wasn't lost on her. The name she had given him had taken off as well, Super Man. Part of the reason she had named him that was his obvious amazing gifts, but another was because of what her report on him had done for her. He had changed her life as only someone that was a super man could. By breaking his story, she would always be associated with him, Superman. In a way it was Woodward and Bernstein with Watergate. They might go on to break other stories, but they would always be known first and foremost for that one.

A boy that fell from the stars, who would have imagined, Lois thought?

Her attention was drawn to one of the studio doors as three men in black suits flashed some credentials and walked passed the security guards and directly towards Lois.

"Lois Lane?' The lead man asked.

"Yes?"

"We're with the United States federal prosecutors office,' the man stated. "We have a warrant for your arrest."

Cat Grant and Jimmy Olsen had come to watch the show and now they were standing behind Lois.

"On what charge?" Lois asked.

"You're charged with theft of government property, and two counts of violating the U.S.' 1917 Espionage Act through unauthorized communication of national defense information and "willful communication of classified communications intelligence information to an unauthorized person."

"Each of the three charges carries a maximum possible prison term of ten years." The second man said.

"This can't be happening,' Cat gasped.

"Seriously?" Lois asked in shock.

"Yes, ma'am, if it makes you feel better, you're charged with the same counts as Edward Snowden,' the first man said sarcastically. "Now will you please stand and put your hands behind your back? You're under arrest."

As they put the handcuffs on Lois, she looked to Cat and Jimmy in shock.

"Lois, do you want us to call someone?" Cat asked. "Your dad?"

"The Russians?" Jimmy added.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"You know, because of the Edward Snowden reference,' he lamely offered.

* * *

><p>Space<p>

Kilowog along with Katma Tui and her surgically reattached hand lead a squadron of Lanterns towards the scene of the battle. With their rings they could pick on the sound of distress calls seemingly coming from every direction. As they got into visual range they saw the battle was over. Fragmented and destroyed Rann war ships littered the sky. Lifeless bodies, too many to count drifted through the silence of space.

The Cathar had ruled the day and continued on their bloody path. Signaling back to Oa, Kilowog asked for reinforcements as Katma and the rest of the Lanterns moved in to help the survivors. There were so few still alive, a testament to the savagery of the Cathar and their fighting prowess.

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

Diana had once again slipped out of the Embassy in disguise to hear what the people on the street were saying. The old Crows hat was pulled down low on her brow as she made her way through shopping malls, markets and restaurants listening. People seemed evenly divided on how they felt about the story of "the boy that fell from the stars." There was the usual fear of aliens and a possible invasion, yet she could hear an undercurrent of sympathy for the human parents as well as the boy. Reports had started to come in from all over the country. Local news channels interviewed people that had met the Kents during their stops along the winding road they'd traveled. Most of those interviewed were poor, working class people, the kind of people you don't usually see on the national news. They spoke of the Kents decency. Other adjectives were used, but the overall tone was that the Kents were simply decent people.

Diana was heading back to the Embassy when it started raining. The streets were mostly clear as she walked. As she passed a department store she stopped as the televisions were still on, turned to the 24-hour cable news stations. There was breaking news and she stood riveted as the arrest of Lois Lane was announced. Cameras flashed incessantly as Lois was lead out in handcuffs by federal agents. Federal indictments had been brought against her for her role in the story. Diana had only heard the name from the news reports but her heart when out to the young woman who clearly looked overwhelmed by what was happening.

The coverage switched to a press conference. A government spokesman was issuing new details about the alien the Kents had taken in. He had photos, supposedly of what the 'boy' really looked like. The creature on the screen seemed enormous, wild eyed and vicious. It would have scared most people, but Diana had actually met the creature before. It was Mr. Kent's dog. Krypto she remembered him calling it. Surely they couldn't expect people to believe the dog was actually Mr. Kent Diana wondered, but that's what the spokesman was saying.

"It seems those behind this aren't going down without a fight."

The voice was familiar and as Diana turned she saw Bruce Wayne standing a few feet away. He was dressed in a dark suit and overcoat, holding an umbrella.

"Bruce?" Diana said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town to lobby for Lois Lane,' he replied. "I've met her before and these charges are ridiculous. Fortunately for her, Morgan Edge and his Galaxy Communications already have a squad of lawyers fighting it."

"Have you seen this story?" Diana asked, pointing to the televisions. "It's ridiculous as well. That's his dog, he looks nothing like that."

"There's only one photo that says otherwise, Diana,' Bruce offered. "They're taking charge of the narrative and spinning it in their favor. With Lois Lane in jail, even if Edge's lawyers get her out, they will have the global attention for at least a week. A week is a long time; Diana and most minds will be made up by then. That's what they are counting on."

"But it's a lie!" Diana said in exasperation.

"Yellow cake uranium, weapons of mass destruction, the war will pay for itself, we'll be greeted as liberators, you repeat something enough times and people believe it,' Bruce observed. "By tomorrow morning a fleet of spokesmen will be on every news program on every channel repeating the same talking points. In a week, it won't be a lie, it will be reality."

"We're the Justice League, Bruce,' Diana replied. "If no one else will counter these lies, then we should. The word Justice has to mean something."

"That's the other reason I'm in Washington, Diana,' Bruce said. "Those of us with secret identities can't, but you can. You've met him, more times than just about everyone else. You've even met his dog, Diana. The rest of us will back you, but you're going to have to take the lead on this."

Diana was frankly shocked by what he was saying.

"Why?" She couldn't help asking. "Why are you in favor of this? You were arguing for find him just a short time ago. You said you saw him as a possible threat?"

"And I still do,' Bruce replied. "Legitimate concerns are one, but this, this is wrong."

He pointed at the televisions.

"I believe in justice too, Diana,' Bruce said. "I also believe in the truth. I started fighting for the truth in Gotham, and against the lies, the decent, the people in power that think they're above the law. I joined the Justice League for that same reason. Take the lead on this, Diana, speak out and you'll have my and the rest of the League's backing. I promise."

"Thank you, Bruce."

"You're welcome, princess, good night."

Diana saw him flash her a brief smile before he turned and started walking away.

* * *

><p>Planet Vellum<p>

Clark had found a little work. He was used to paying his own way and while Kori had generously offered to cover whatever expenses they might have, he wanted to pull his own weight. It wasn't a lot of money, or what passed for money in this system but it was something. On his way back to meet her, Krypto came flying up to greet Clark. The two made a bit of a detour as they got out of the city and did a bit of running and flying. Kori had said he should find out what it means to be Kryptonian and whom better to do that with than his Kryptonian dog?

Later they stopped at the market in the largest town and bought a few things before returning to find Kori. She greeted them both and was surprised what Clark had spent so much of his new money on. They fruit and vegetables weren't astronomical, but they were far more expensive than what most people bought.

"Why did you spend your money on these?" She asked.

Taking a bite out of what looked like an apple, Clark smiled as the taste literally exploded in his mouth. He offered one to her and she took it while she waited for his answer.

'I asked my father, Jonathan Kent the same question once a long time ago,' Clark finally replied.

"And what was his answer?"

"He said he knew we were poor and couldn't afford the best car or the best house,' Clark began, remembering his father's words. "That didn't mean he couldn't tell what the best was though. It might be just small things like your clothes or food, but you shouldn't always have to settle for something that isn't the best. Some times the best apple or best pair of shoes is just as good as having the best house or car."

"So treat yourself to the best even if it's with small things?" Kori asked.

"Yes."

"He sounds like a wise man, Clark, I wish I could have met him, Kori said. "I think I'd have liked him.'

"He would have liked you too,' Clark replied. He then leaned over and kissed her. They both smiled.

"Maybe we should stay in tonight," he suggested.

"I'd like that,' she said and then giggled. "See Clark, you are right once and awhile!"


	41. Chapter 41

Dunbar Lace

Kalanor

Sometimes you live long enough to see the consequences of your actions.

Hannibal had transported to more planets in his quest for a solution to the Cathar's basic problem, but so far had found none. The older planets seemed to all have the opposite problem from the Cathar. They were concerned about over population and most of their work went into dealing with that. As the older planets conquered disease and extended life, their populations exploded and overtaxed their resources. Limiting populations, at least on the main home world became the driving force.

His search brought him to the harsh desert planet of Kalanor. In many ways it reminded him for Cathar, from the climate to the architecture. It wasn't Cathar though and he needed to continue his search if there was any hope for his people's survival. Visiting the central archives in the capital city he looked through the records for this world to see if they or any of the neighboring worlds had come up with something that would help him. What he found seemed to be an echo of his own people. A brief glanced through the 'official' history told him all he needed to know about this world.

The archives closed early as the Call went out to all the citizens. Curious, Hannibal followed wondering what it was all about. Standing towards the back among the crowd gathered in the capital city, Hannibal watched as they all genuflected before a huge, high altar and robed priests and religious supplicants began what he assumed was some sacred ceremony. Apparently something called the Legion of the Third Eye had swept over this planet and assumed power. The ceremony began with the reading of the law, which apparently had been handed down through some divine means to the leader of the Legion. As he listened Hannibal heard echoes of Cathar's own religious laws as well as others he'd encountered on other planets.

There was the usual prohibition against worshiping false Gods and by false Gods they meant any other than their own. There was more genuflecting and prayers, as apparently their God liked you to be constantly reminded about who was buttering your bread, so to speak. For some reason these all-powerful beings always needed lots and lots of reassurance on just how wonderful they were. You weren't supposed to take the God's name in vain or make jokes, even the most harmless, about the God. Apparently in addition to needing reassurance, Gods didn't have a sense of humor.

Next after making sure you understood where you stood on the cosmic ladder, it got down to something all religions had in common, money. The priests seemed to hit this note rather hard in Hannibal's opinion. They weren't as crass as some worlds he'd been to, but the point was always the same. Whatever the name, tithes, alms or personal seat licenses, it was always your money being given or taken for the power that be.

There were the usual prohibitions towards women, how they dressed and acted. There were other rules about what their station was in society. Hannibal noticed there weren't any women on the altar. That was at least one thing his people had gotten right. Of course along with the rules for women, there were rules for everyone. What you could read and not read, along with what you could wear and not wear, as well as what you could eat and not eat always seemed to come out at these ceremonies. Why an infallible, all knowing being cared what hat you wore always struck Hannibal as odd. Probably the most troubling was the law about what you could think and not think. Even just thinking something was enough for the Gods to punish you. Perhaps this was the origin of the concept of thought crime, Hannibal imagined.

He was just about to leave, when a hush fell over the crowd as the supreme leader was introduced. The being that ruled this world was someone named Despero. He appeared on a high altar to bask the reverence of his people. He was the messenger and embodiment of something called the Flame of Py'tar and had found a way to tap into some energy source to gain amazing abilities that helped him created an army of followers. He had transformed the whole world into his own personal cult and army. Despero began to speak, telling his people of their great destiny and eternal reward.

The irony of what he was listening to didn't escape Hannibal. It was nearly the same message Asha and the devotees of the Dark Goddess were always preaching to his people. It seemed the Cathar didn't have a monopoly on saviors or Gods. A sense of sadness seemed to weight him down. As he looked around the gathering and up at the stage, it was all too familiar to him and the echoes of his own past came rushing back. Hannibal had been to ceremonies just like this one. They were smaller and underground, but the message and feeling were the same.

It suddenly struck Hannibal that he had willingly been a part of this on his own world. At the time it seemed like a necessity to give his people something to believe in after the destruction of his world, but now as he looked out over this mass of people he realized the truth. He had treated his people like children just as this character Despero was doing. By promoting Asha and her adherents to the old ways he'd allowed his people to be guided by fairy tales and myths instead of letting them as adults deal with the hard truths that faced them.

It was only now as he listened to this alien false prophet that the truth became clear to him. His sadness turned to anger at himself and what he was witnessing. It was the same promises of paradise or eternal life. He realized that at their core religions are basically about death. Personal death is the fear of all living, sentient beings. Religion offers them an 'out' to the eternal reality. Follow the rules like good little boys and girls and you'll be rewarded after you die. Don't follow them and you'll be condemned for eternity. What could anyone, no matter how heinous, do to deserve to be condemned for eternity? What does it say about a being that would in fact condemn someone for time without end?

It wasn't just personal death either that seemed to concern religions, as if that wasn't enough. No, it dealt with the end of everything. It went into detailed descriptions of how it would come about, hitting the suffering and pain again and again. It seemed to want to hasten the end of all things and made it sound like a good thing. Of course there was that 'out' again, be good little boys and girls and you'll be part of the chosen that escapes. You'll get to watch as everyone else burns and suffers for eternity, while you're safely in that paradise always promised. It was always about death; even from the beginning and now Hannibal saw it so clearly.

Shame and anger filled him. He started to turn and walk away, but movement on the altar stopped him. Despero signaled to his commanders, who in turn signaled to their lieutenants. One by one, prisoners were lead onto the stage in chains. They were branded enemies of the faith or state, which in this case was one in the same. As they were thrust towards the front of the stage for the crowd to mock and jeer, their crimes were announced. A first woman was accused of practicing sorcery. The man next to her was accused of having a heretical book that said Kalanor wasn't the center of the universe. The next was guilty of drawing a cartoon that portrayed Despero masturbating while looking into a mirror with the caption, "Despero's true love.' The next woman didn't follow the dress code proscribed by the faith so she was condemned along with the others. One by one the rest were condemned for their 'crimes' and sentenced to death.

Hannibal looked at the commanders of the Legion of the Third Eye and they did nothing to stop this charade. He'd been in that same position and like them didn't raise a finger. The first enemy was blasted with an energy beam and her screams died quickly as she was disintegrated. His sadness had turned to anger and now it was a burning rage. He couldn't watch this travesty happen again, even if it was on some alien world and not his own. As the next victim perished Hannibal found himself moving forward in the crowd. His rage had overtaken his judgment and he couldn't watch this any longer.

The Legion's soldiers were dispersed through the gathering for crowd control. As Hannibal moved forward he snatched a lance from one of them and then fired it at the executioner, impaling it through the man's chest. All eyes suddenly turned towards him.

"This! This is a lie! You are no God!" He shouted, pointing at Despero.

"Take him!" Despero shouted to his soldiers.

Hannibal backhanded the first soldiers that confronted him as he continued towards the altar. He pointed to the commanders of the Legion.

"You! All of you deserve to die for letting this happen!" He shouted. "Where are your voices and common sense? He offers your people only death and you don't raise a finger to stop him? You are as guilty as he is!"

One of the soldiers fired an energy weapon at Hannibal. Panic and chaos engulfed the crowd as they desperately tried to flee. While Hannibal couldn't fly he was incredibly fast and could jump extraordinary distances. In one blindingly fast move he leap straight for Despero. The energy blast caught Hannibal square in the chest and threw him back. Soldiers began to swarm towards him from all sides. The energy blast had hurt and stunned him. Hannibal scrambled to get back to his feet as the soldiers closed in around him. Pulling his sword he cut down the first wave, while dodging more energy blasts. He knew he'd let his rage overcome his common sense. This was not his fight, yet something inside of him compelled Hannibal to act. Grabbing a dagger from one of the fallen soldiers he fired it at Despero on the altar. It was directed at his head and only at the last moment was Despero able to avoid it. The blade grazed his cheek and a trickle of blood began to roll down the side of his face.

"So the false God can bleed,' Hannibal said with a smile.

"Kill Him!" Despero screamed.

More soldiers rushed towards Hannibal. He cut them down like shafts of wheat in the field.

"Yes, come get your eternal reward!" He shouted. "Find out if the paradise he promised you is waiting in the next life! Your only reward in this one is death!"

The scene had become a battlefield and a madhouse as civilians fled in every direction and soldiers closed in. Blood soaked the ground as Hannibal killed soldier after soldier. He wasn't moving towards the altar any more and they were forcing him back. As much as his rage wanted to kill them all, his reason told him that was a suicide mission. If he had any hope of saving his people, he needed to abandon this fight and transport off this world. Clearing enough space around him, Hannibal leaped away from the soldiers and towards the edge of town where he'd hidden the Zeta Beam. Soldiers continued after him, firing energy weapons that filled the air. He managed to avoid them and activated the Zeta Beam.

"You follow a false prophet and he will lead you all to your death!" Hannibal shouted. "He promises rewards in the next life but you will never get them! Fight him, soldiers, don't let this monster destroy your world!"

With that he transported off the world. Despero stood on the stage, a scowl on his face as he watched the infidel escape. Wiping the blood from his cheek, he looked at his soldiers.

"Find him! Kill him!" Despero screamed. "The one that brings me his head I promise will be rewarded in this world! Go!"

* * *

><p>Space – Mathura<p>

Kori finished her swim and sat on the bank letting the sun's rays dry her skin. Krypto moved over and sat down next to her. Kori pet him. He was spending the day with her, as Clark had once again gone off to look for work. Apparently potential employers were a bit frightened by the sight of Krypto. Kori didn't mind, she'd come to like the dog.

She liked Clark too.

Was he the one? She didn't know, they'd only been seeing each other for a short time. He might be, though and that was something she was interested in finding out. Kori had thought she'd met the one before. She had almost married Richard Grayson, but that was not to be. It was one of the reasons being exclusive with Clark wasn't that big a deal to Kori. She'd tried it before with Richard.

Maybe it was the influence of her time on Earth, but there was a certain allure to finding 'The One.' If Clark was the one, then she wanted to at least give it a try at finding out. She had to smile to herself, here she was practically lecturing Clark about broadening his horizons and view of the universe and she'd fallen for one of Earth's fairy tales. It was such a tempting fairy tale though. The idea that in all the galaxy there was one perfect person just for you, just for you, how could anyone with a bit of poetry in their heart not finding that tempting?

Kori had to admit she kind of liked that Clark was willing to work to help pay his way. She asked him about it and he said it was something his mother had taught him.

"If someone offers to buy you dinner, the least you can do is offer to kick in on the tip." His mother had said. It was just good manners he explained.

As a practical matter, there was a simpler reason why Kori liked having Clark and Krypto with her. When she had fled her home world, she had stopped on planets like this along with seeing many of the marvels the galaxy had before she arrived on Earth. She had done all of that alone. There had been no one to turn to and point out something amazing, no one t share all of it with. Certainly she had met people along the way, but it wasn't the same as someone experiencing it with her. This time Clark was with her and he noticed things she didn't. That made the trip even more fascinating, simply by being with someone else.

As she packed up her things to head back towards town, Kori had to admit the possibility to herself that Clark wasn't the one also. Not having grown up with that particular fairy tale, she understood as well as most that fairy tales don't always come true. As she'd explained to him, she was going to live a very long life so if he wasn't 'the one', it wasn't the worst thing that had happened to her. Disappointments were part of life and Kori had already had more than her share of them. What she wanted now was to live in the moment, enjoy this time and let the future worry about itself. She had witnessed too many people ruin the moment they were in by worrying about what might be. This was now and Clark was with her, she was going to enjoy it.

Heading back towards town, she noticed Krypto had gone off somewhere. She didn't worry about the dog, as he could certainly take care of himself and he knew her scent so he would return eventually. As she made her way through some of the more modest homes on the edge of the city, Kori became aware that someone was following her. She could certainly handle herself in any situation, but she was on vacation and didn't want to deal with this if she didn't have to.

She had to.

As she rounded a corner, three men were blocking the street. Glancing behind her she saw two more cutting off her retreat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The leader said. "A pretty, rich tourist all alone."

"If it's credits you want, I don't have any with me at the moment,' Kori replied. "Stand aside and I'll be on my way."

"Maybe it's not credits we want, honey,' the leader said with a smirk. The two with him chuckled at this and they all took a step closer to her.

"If you continue, you'll get hurt, that's all, I promise you,' Kori stated.

"OH, she's a fighter, I like that."

"I don't think you will,' she replied.

The leader was about to say something else, but there was a noise behind Kori and the leader and his men eyes went wide, as they took a step back. Kori turned to see Krypto standing over the two that had been behind her. He looked at her and then walked over the two and up to her side. She smiled and stroked his fur.

"You were about to say?" She asked.

"What-what the fuck is that?" The leader gasped. One of the other two took out a blaster and aimed it at Krypto.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,' Kori informed him. "You'll just make him mad."

The man started to squeeze the trigger when Krypto lunged at him. His jaws closed over the blaster, the man's hand and wrist. In the next moment Krypto was back at Kori's side and the man was missing his hand and wrist. He started to scream.

"I told you not to make him mad,' Kori offered.

The second man pulled a blaster, this time Kori fired a star bolt blasting it from his hand and knocking him down. She turned her attention fully on the leader.

"You weren't listening,' she said. "I said you'd get hurt and now you have. Take your wounded and go, or we won't be so nice if you continue."

The leader scrambled away, his eyes moving rapidly back and forth between Krypto and Kori. He grabbed his two friends and they went running off. Kori watched them go and then looked down and patted Krypto on the head.

"Good boy."

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

Lois Lane had been in what was called protective custody for always a week. She was segregated from the general population of the jail she was in, so the only contact she had was with her lawyers. While she put on a brave face for everyone, Lois was scared. It wasn't an emotion she was used to, but this was a different situation than she had been in before. She was basically cut off from the outside world with the entire legal might of the government coming down on her. She had been a reporter long enough to know just how much trouble she was really in.

The DOJ people had been to see her at least once a day. They wanted to know her source. She refused to give it to them. They made it clear they were more than willing to let her stay in jail for as long as it took. She would be in isolation, having no real contact with the outside world, she was told. Sooner or later people would start to forget her and move on to something else. She would be tried and convicted and spend the next twenty years locked away. They made mention of Barrett Brown and Dread Pirate Roberts, asking her if she knew what happened to them? Still Lois refused and they would go away frustrated, but they would be back the next morning to start all over again.

Her lawyers had filled an injunction against them having any contact with her without her lawyers present, but that was still tied up on the legal system. Lois felt alone and the long hours of isolation were starting to get to her.

The key turned in the lock on her door and she tried to prepare herself for another round of questions, but when the door opened she got a surprise.

"Dad?"

General Sam Lane stood in the doorway looking at his daughter. He scowled a bit and then turned to the guard.

"Leave us and turn off the damn cameras."

The man nodded and quickly moved away. General Lane moved over and hugged Lois, as the door closed behind him.

"You always did get yourself into the worst spots, Lo,' he whispered. "How are you holding up?"

"How do you think?" She said, returning his hug.

They sat down together on her cot.

"You can end this, Lois, tell them who you got that information from,' he offered.

The smile slipped from her lips as she looked at her father.

"The bad cop routine didn't work, so they sent you in to be the good cop?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The lawyers for the DOJ have been questioning me every day about the same thing,' she replied. "Their threats haven't worked, so now you show up? A bit of a coincidence, don't you think, Dad?"

"I'm not here for them,' Lane growled. "You're my daughter, damn it, I'm here for you."

"Oh." It was all Lois could say, surprised by her dad's admission. He had never been the most touchy feely type of father, so any emotion from him was a surprise.

"I'm worried about you, Lo,' he said, his voice low and drawn. "You're sticking your neck out for what? Some alien you never met? They're going to throw the book at you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why?" He asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do,' she said, looking into her father's eyes. "You taught me that, Dad. You always said you had to do the right thing, no matter the cost. I'm just following your advice."

"Jesus, you would remember that,' he grumbled. Sam Lane stood up and started pacing back and forth in the small cell. "Why this, Lo? Why stick your neck out for some alien?"

"It's not about him, Dad,' she replied. "It's about something bigger than him. This is about secrets and lies, domestic surveillance and shadow government agencies. It's about the Kents and people like them, decent people being turned into criminals. It's about those in power being answerable to the people, Dad."

"Lois, I'm one of those people,' General Lane said to his daughter.

"I know."

"Yet you're not going to tell them what they want, are you?"

"No, Dad, I'm not,' she replied. "If they can do this to some 'alien' as you called him and they can do this to me, whom can't they do this too? You always said you signed up to protect the country and what it stood for. Is this what you meant?"

Sam Lane looked into his daughter's eyes. While he wasn't an outwardly affectionate man, he loved her and her sister intensely. When their mother died, he had to raise them on his own. Many nights when he was alone he wondered if he'd made a mess of the whole thing. Standing in the small cell looking at his daughter he felt a sense of pride wash over him, as he realized he hadn't done that bad a job. Moving back over to her cot, Sam Lane sat down next to his daughter and put his arm around her.

""You always were so head strong, I don't know where you get that from,' he whispered. Lois smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I wonder where I got it from, Dad?"

"You're not alone, Lo, I might not agree with everything you're doing, but I'm going to stand by you through this,' he said. "It is the right thing to do, damn the consequences. Plus you're my daughter and that comes before everything."

"Thanks Dad," she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Diana had done an extended interview with one of the top cable news shows. She had prepared for every eventuality and question. She laid her case out in simple terms. She outlined her encounters with Mr. Kent and how he had helped with invasion. She rebutted the second photo of him, explaining it was his dog and she had met him too. She made the case that while Mr. Kent was from another world; he had grown up on Earth. Humans raised him and for all practical purposes Earth was his home. He'd abided by all the laws, accept in the case of his mother's death, but Diana asked the interviewer as well as the viewing audience what they would have done in his place?

Diana went on to protest Lois Lane's incarceration. She pointed out that a free press was vital to any democracy. People might not like the press, but they served an important purpose that totalitarian governments around the globe had long tried to stifle. To back up her argument, Diana had done some research and used it. She pointed out how it was Edward R. Murrow that had stood up to Joseph McCarthy and the blacklists, how it was two reporters that uncovered Watergate and another journalist that exposed the government's spying on its citizens through their email and Internet usage. There were countless other examples, both locally and nationally where it was the press, the free press that exposed corruption and abuse of power by elected officials and Lois Lane was following in those brave people's footsteps.

All in all, Diana gave a cogent, well thought out defense of Mr. Kent. She had a command of her facts and answered every question put to her without obfuscation or deception. Her defense of Lois Lane tied it to a long line of similar freedom of the press incidents. She had the moral high ground and used it to be persuasive and forceful. No one that saw her interview could be anything but impressed. Diana left the studio feeling good about herself and satisfied with how she'd done.

What Diana hadn't counted on was the nature of the press, as it's constituted today. Large corporations own pretty much every major news outlet. Once the news divisions of the networks were seen as a necessary function by their owners and above profits. That's changed. News is a moneymaker now and every news organization, network and show pays attention to the bottom line. Opinion has replaced facts, scandal and controversy has usurped the place of hard news, and infotainment has become the biggest cash cow.

Two seemingly innocuous comments from Diana blew up first in social media and then entered the mainstream. When she pointed out the second picture was actually his dog, she added that the first picture was what he really looked like. The interviewer has said, 'so he's handsome?" To which Diana answered 'Yes." The second comment was about meeting with him several times. The interviewer asked if they were alone when they met? Again, Diana answered honestly, 'Yes.'

So you had perhaps the most beautiful young woman in the world meeting on several occasions with a young man she admitted she thought was handsome and they had been alone each time. The lead story on Entertainment Tonight, Extra, Ellen, MTV News, as well as the traditional news shows was 'the Beauty and the Alien.' The Huffington Post even pushed their usual story about who showed side boob at an award show of the front page for the story. The gossipy, somewhat scandalous, titillating nature of it seemed to capture the media and public's attention. Much to Diana's chagrin she wasn't asked questions about the facts she presented during the interview, but rather about her 'relationship' with the alien, Mr. Kent.

"This is a disaster,' Diana groaned, slumping down into one of the chairs in the command center as Victor turned off the news feed.

"It's not that bad, Diana,' Mera offered.

"Oh really?" Diana exclaimed. "I did that interview to get the facts out but all they want to talk about is my relationship with Mr. Kent! I don't have a relationship with him! Most of the time I don't even like him! They're dismissing everything I said related to the real story and concentrating on this made up one!"

"If it helps,' Billy offered. "The latest polls show people like this guy Kent a lot more now that he's having an affair with you than before. Especially with guys, he's the man now!"

The glare Diana gave Billy told him it didn't help.

"Billy, stop talking,' Mera advised.

* * *

><p>New York<p>

Zealot sat in the back of the rundown bar facing the front door. She had been expecting them to come for her again after the last several failed attempts. She was tried of running, for as far and as much distance as she put between herself and them, they always seem to find her. She didn't delude herself about her chances; eventually they would find her and take her down. She'd been on too many missions for Lynch not to know that. So she sat facing the door, a trench coat covering her weapons waiting for the next attack.

The door to the bar opened and light flooded in front outside. When it closed again, Zealot saw a man and a woman standing at the other end of the bar. She tensed, ready to strike as they walked towards her. They stopped several feet away from her.

"Let me finish my drink and then we can do this,' she said.

"Lady Zannah of Khera, we are not who you think we are,' the man replied.

She finished her drink and took another look at the two. The man was unfamiliar, but the young woman was.

"You lost your wings,' Zealot said. "You should have done it before and we wouldn't have found you."

"You found me because I wanted you to find me,' Shayera replied. "I have not forgotten how you kept me in a cage like an animal."

"And now you're here to get your revenge, is that it?" Zealot asked. "You needn't have come all this way, my former employers will do the job for you."

"Yes, we know,' Shayera said. "We met several of them outside. They won't be troubling anyone for several hours."

"You must want to kill me awfully bad, Shayera,' Zealot replied. "Well, I'm right here."

Jonn took a step towards her and Zealot pulled a sword out from under her coat. It should have been a killing blow she delivered but the blade passed right through him. The surprise was obvious on her face.

"We're not here to kill you, Lady Zannah,' Jonn calmly said.

Zealot looked from him to Shayera.

"Is that true, Shayera?" She asked.

"I'm tempted, believe me, but no we're not here to kill you,' Shayera replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"To offer you refuge,' Jonn explained. "Some place where they won't find you."

"There isn't a place like that anymore,' Zealot bitterly replied.

"Yes, there is."

"I wish that were true."

Shayera leaned in and placed her hands on the table.

"Look you can sit here and drink until more of Lynch's men arrive or come with us,' she said. "Stay and they'll eventually kill you. Come with us and you'll have a chance to live. It's your choice."

"Why would you help me after what we did to you?" Zealot asked.

"Let's just say I liked the story you leaked to the press,' Shayera offered.

"We don't have much time, Lady Zannah,' Jonn said. "What will it be?"

"I guess I'm coming with you,' she replied.

They exited the bar and turned down an alley. Zealot saw the unconscious bodies of the men she assumed were sent for her. She glanced over at Shayera.

"You did this? Without your wings?" She asked.

"I don't need wings to fight,' Shayera replied.


	42. Chapter 42

Moto

"Society is, always has been and always will be a structure for the exploitation and oppression of the majority through systems of political force dictated by an elite, enforced by thugs, uniformed or not, and upheld by a willful ignorance and stupidity on the part of the very majority whom the system oppresses."

- Richard K. Morgan -

Washington

The office lacked the prerequisite ostentations most would expect. There were two flags, the American and West Point, standing in the corner. On the walls pictures of units dating back to the Vietnam War dominated but there a few with Presidents. The desk was Government Issue as were the chairs. Everything was neat and orderly, in its place. On the left hand corner of the desktop was the only truly personal object, a picture of himself, his wife and two daughters. While he had lost his wife some time ago, the picture held a special place in General Samuel Lane's heart. It represented to him the best of times.

Sam Lane's life had many turns in it. He was from a military family and had followed family tradition and went to West Point. He graduated among the top of his class. He was rewarded with the rank of lieutenant and assigned to a unit in Vietnam. The first picture on the wall, in the upper left corner was of that first unit. He'd been so young and idealistic, believing in his country and what it stood for. Unfortunately his arrival was during the last stages of the war. All the illusions about why they were there, the domino theory, spreading democracy or helping a free people against a communist aggressor ran smack into the reality on the ground. Those in charge had no real strategy or end game. The fiction of victories they kept sending back to the states didn't tell the real story.

It was a troubling time for young Sam Lane. He had joined with the noblest ideals in mind, but now found himself in chaos. He couldn't control things on a macro level so he turned his attention to the micro level, his unit. Whatever the natural of why they were there became an afterthought. He was going to do his best to make sure his people; his unit had their best chance of surviving this and returning home. They would be a band of brothers, fighting the forces against them but they would do it with honor. The war might be lost but they would uphold the standard and ideals of the country they fought for.

He returned to a country changed by the war just as he was. People didn't trust the military or the politicians. Strangers called him baby killer and murderer when they saw him in his uniform. It was a hard time for him and many nights he thought of giving it all up and leaving the service.

It was during that period he met Elinore.

She was unlike anyone he'd ever known. She fascinated him. He would admit, if you could catch him in a reflective moment, he fell hard for her right from the beginning. They were married as soon as he could convince her to say yes. It was because of her insistence that he remained in the military. She believed in what he was doing even if it wasn't the popular sentiment in the country at the time. Lois was born almost two years after they were married and a little while later Lucy came along.

Suddenly Sam had a new focus, a new reason for what he did. He was making the world a safer place for them, his family. By extension it was all the families like his that he served in the military to protect. That was a noble and just cause he could get behind. That was when the picture was taken and the world seemed full of possibilities.

Then Elinore died and his world seemed to shatter beyond repair. He held it together for his girls but in his heart he knew he would never get over the loss. He threw himself into his work, rapidly rising in the ranks. He did his best to be a good father, but he'd made his share of mistakes along the way. He probably wasn't the most outwardly affectionate father, but he did love his daughters. When he looked at them he always saw their mother and his wife, Elinore and it brought the pain of her loss back.

The girls were grown now and despite what he might have lacked as a father they'd turned out rather well. He was proud of them. How ironic he thought that it was because of one of them, Lois, he was sitting in his office having a crisis of conscious.

He had always believed he was on the side of right, protecting the country and people he loved. After 9/11 he'd doubled his efforts, promising himself he would never let something like that happen again. He took a hard line just as many others did and the security of the nation became paramount in his mind. Everything he did was with that goal in mind.

Now his own daughter had been caught up in it.

He couldn't help looking back at the actions he'd taken. Rereading her story was like seeing events he'd been involved in with fresh eyes. He remembered sitting with the others when the news came in about Martha Kent's death and being annoyed that the boy hadn't been caught. When had he lost the ability to have compassion for someone else? A wife and a mother had been killed and all he'd thought of was how it complicated his plans. Had he become so focused on protecting the country that he lost sight of the people that made up the country?

Sam glanced up at the photo of his first unit in Vietnam. They were all so young back then and completely in over their heads. He was still proud of what they'd all done and how they had carried themselves. Elinore had asked him once before they were married if he'd done anything he was ashamed of? He thought of that unit and answered honestly no. She smiled and said then he should be proud of serving country and continue to do it.

Lois had asked him a similar question when he visited her in jail.

Looking at that old photo of his first unit he wasn't sure he could honestly answer no anymore. He'd been so caught up in the 'alien' part he'd forgotten the second part, 'boy.' He'd been so busy trying to protect the country from possible threats he hadn't worried about what lines he might be crossing to do it. He'd sat silent as his fellow general, Eiling advocated killing the boy at all costs. He'd sat silent as Waller and Lynch spun out their webs of deceit. He'd sat silent as those around him turned their focus and surveillance inward on the very people they were supposed to be protecting. He'd sat silent as some of those in power demonized their enemies and used it as a pretext for their own military expansionist agenda. He's sat silent as he entered into a deal with Lex Luthor, a man that should be in jail, not working with the government or military.

Looking at the photo of his first unit, Sam Lane knew he was better than that. The young man that believed in honor was still there. The young man that swore an oath to uphold the Constitution was still there. The young man that told the woman he loved he'd never done anything he was ashamed of was still there. He'd just lost his way for a while.

It took his own daughter being arrested for standing up for those same ideals to remind him.

The alien boy was gone, left the planet yet all the programs and apparatus that had been set up to deal with him and all the possible others like him was still in place. How many billions upon billions had been spent, he wondered? How many liberties had been compromised in the name of security? Was the world really any safer now or just more paranoid? Was the horror of 19 men flying airplanes into buildings and killing 3000 a justification for everything and anything that had been done in response? As he looked at Elinore and his two daughters in the photo, Sam Lane realized he was ashamed of what he'd done, remaining silent and participating in all of it.

He pressed the button on his office intercom.

"Yes, General?" His secretary immediately said.

"Contact Jennings over in projects and tell him the Luthor project is to stop immediately."

"Stop sir?"

"Yes, I want it shut down,' He replied and then added. "Alice, I'd like you to also make an appointment with the President at his earliest convenience. There are some matters of national security I'd like to talk to him about."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Planet with 2 Yellow Suns<p>

One constant throughout the universe is manual labor. From the most primitive worlds to the most highly advanced, someone is using an object similar to a shovel to dig a ditch. It's a simple matter of economics, it costs less to hire a guy to do it rather than buy a machine or robot. Manual labor is a commodity, a rather cheap one at that. So when Clark found himself on an alien world and decided he'd work to help pay his way, a job doing manual labor was the easiest to find.

So as he stood among his fellow day laborers listening to the boss explain what they were to do, he couldn't help thinking he'd traveled all this way yet little had changed. Oh, the people he was working with and for were from diverse planets, most of which he'd never imagined or encountered, but the work was the same. So when he watched the boss smiled and say there would be a bonus if they finished it today, there was something eerily familiar to his ears. By the midpoint of the day, Clark and his fellow day laborers realized the 'bonus' wasn't going to be there, as the job was more than any normal crew could complete in five days never mind one. The more things change, the more things stay the same.

It was during that midpoint break as he was drinking water; Clark had something of an epiphany. As he looked up at the twin suns in the sky, he idly thought how he was probably the furthest out in the galaxy any human from Earth had ever been. As that thought echoed in his mind for a moment, the basic reality came crashing down on him. He might be from Earth, but he wasn't human. All his young life he'd been hiding, blending in, basically being human, but he wasn't. He was Kryptonian. While his core personality, beliefs and ideals were formed living on Earth, his biology was completely different. He was Kryptonian and on a world like Earth or this one with twin yellow suns that brought with it certain new realities.

He looked at the others he was working with and suddenly realized he didn't have to pretend anymore. None of them had ever met a human so pretending to be one was pointless. He could stop hiding. The words of a Lou Reed song, Small Town, came back to him.

There is only one good thing about small town  
>there is only one good use for a small town<br>there is only one good thing about small town  
>you know that you want to get out<p>

When you're growing up in a small town  
>you know you'll grow down in a small town<br>there is only one good use for a small town

You hate it and you'll know you have to leave.

It was about Andy Warhol, but in a way it spoke to anyone that was different growing up in a small town. Hating it might be a little strong, but knowing you're different in a small town means a struggle from day to day. There is this strange mythology that has grown up about small towns much like the American Wild West. It's supposedly where the 'real' people live. Yet when you think about it what really great idea or movement has ever started in a small town? Oh, there's probably one or two, but most of the advances in human history have come from big cities. Those inventors, writers, artists and philosophers may have been born in a small town by they didn't stay there.

Big cities have been demonized but who's been doing that demonizing? It's usually people in small towns. Politicians always like to portray themselves as being from some small, impoverished place as if that made them more qualified and more relatable to the average Joe. Someone from a big city is seen as an elite, yet why is being elite considered a bad thing? If you needed surgery wouldn't you want an elite surgeon performing your operation? If you were facing jail time, wouldn't you want an elite lawyer? So why wouldn't you want an elite politician to deal with the affairs of you country?

Clark had been living in a sense, in a small town most of his life. Conformity had been the overriding element. By leaving he was following a path many had before and venturing out to something bigger. It wasn't even this world particularly but he was definitely on a bigger, more advanced stage. He loved Earth and the people. He always planned on returning one day; it wasn't the only place in the galaxy. He'd looked at the star charts on Kori's ship and it seemed the galaxy was littered with inhabited worlds. Perhaps it was time for him to find out what being a Kryptonian really meant.

As the other workers started back towards the job at hand, a smile came to Clark's face. No more hiding, he thought.

"Guys," he called out to them through the universal translator. "I think I know a way we can earn that bonus."

* * *

><p>Alpha Centauri<p>

The battle had been constant, as more and more aligned against them but Asha could now see their goal in front of them. The trail to this point had been soaked in blood just like the prophecy said. Lanterns, Rannians, Thanagarians, as well as several other minor races had tried to stop them. They had all failed and now it was just a mad dash to the finish.

Earth.

The Dark Goddess had been with them. Every Cathar's sword and clothes dripped with blood. Asha had been at the forefront for all of it, like some beautiful dark archangel cutting down all the unbelievers in her path. They had lost many in the battles, but they would be reunited with them and all the fallen Cathar down through history once they reached their goal. A paradise awaited them and if only one of them, the Last of the Cathar reached it the prophecy would be fulfilled. The universe may have forgotten the Cathar once, but never again. If Asha had to burn it all down she would make sure of that. She turned to her people.

"Our enemies regroup for another attack!' she shouted. "We are not going to wait for them! Paradise awaits those that are willing to take it! We Cathar are those people! We stop for nothing from this point on until we reach our goal! All ships, maximum speed! Destiny awaits on Earth!"

A cheer went up from every ship. In the next moment they were moving at top speed and behind them the Lanterns, Rannians, Thanagarians and all the others started to pursue.

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Hal had been in communication with the Guardians and they had told him the situation. Adam Strange had been in contact with Rann and they gave him an update from their point of view. The two walked into the main conference room to fill in all the other members of the Justice league. They sat and listened until they were finished.

"So a race called the Cathar are on their way towards Earth and there is little that is going to stop them,' he said. "We need to prepare for their invasion."

"So far the combined forces of Rann, Thanagar and the Lanterns hasn't been able to stop them,' Adam added.

"We should let the nations of the world know about this, so they can prepare as well,' Barry suggested.

"Agreed,' Arthur said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any more information about these Cathar?" Bruce asked.

"Super strong, fanatical zealots' Hal replied. 'That sort of says it all doesn't it? They care nothing about any other race and are willing to kill everyone that gets in their way. They will die for their cause, but prefer to kill for it."

"They aren't invulnerable,' Adam stated. "Many of them have been killed but there are still enough to cause a colossal amount of damage and loss of life on Earth."

"Why Earth?" Diana asked.

"From what the Guardians have been able to piece together, the Cathar are following some prophecy,' Hal explained. "The goddess they follow is supposedly leading them to paradise. Earth or more accurately our Sun is their star in the east, the place where their paradise will be found."

"I assume there's no talking them out of this?' Bruce asked.

"No."

"Then it's war,' Arthur grimly said.

* * *

><p>Kalanor<p>

Despero sat on his throne deep in thought. As the spiritual and supreme leader of the Legion of the Third Eye he was faced with his first real crisis. It was still small at this point but small things have a way of growing if they're not dealt with. He now knew the infidel's name, Hannibal of Cathar. Despero also knew Hannibal shouldn't be, as Cathar had been destroyed years ago, yet he was a fact that he needed to deal with.

So far that hadn't gone well. Despero had sent out 100 of his Legion to kill Hannibal. They had failed. Hannibal had killed them all. Despero knew this reflected on him. The one thing an infallible leader can't have is people questioning his infallibility. Once they did the infallible leader's days were numbered. Despero couldn't just send out another squad and hope they killed Hannibal; he had to take care of the infidel personally. When he stood over the lifeless corpse, his people would believe in him even more. The future hung on a knife-edge and Despero was going to make sure it was Hannibal's throat that was cut by it.

He reached up and pulled the silk rope that sounded a gong somewhere else in the palace. Moments later his underlings were bowing before him.

"Signal my elite guard,' Despero commanded. "I will join them and killed this infidel once and for all. He can run, but we will follow him wherever his trail leads."

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

The League had informed the world leaders of the coming situation. They had several meetings with the five permanent members of the UN security counsel and the last one was with the US government. As a practical matter, the US has the largest military in the world. It spends more than the next 10 countries combined.

The President sat in personally as Batman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman laid out what was coming towards Earth. All of the important people in the government and the military were in the room. The briefing lasted almost three hours and then another as questions were asked and answered. The President made sure to thank each of the members of the Justice League for the information as well as their efforts in the coming struggle with the Cathar.

As the meeting ended and people began to leave, Diana had her eye on one person, Mr. John Lynch. As she saw him move away from the others and exit the briefing room, she followed him. As the door closed behind her they were alone in the hallway.

"Mr. Lynch, a word,' Diana called out to him.

Lynch turned and looked at her.

"Wonder Woman,' he replied. "Was there something else about the Cathar you wanted to say? You should have said it in the briefing."

"No, Mr. Lynch, I wanted to talk to you,' Diana stated moving up to stand directly in front of him.

"What about?"

"Mr. Kent,' Diana replied.

"He left Earth, Princess, case closed,' Lynch snapped and then turned to leave.

"Yes I know,' Diana said. "You had a hand in that, Mr. Lynch. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Lynch turned and glared at her.

"I was protecting my country Princess,' He countered. "I would think a young woman from an island shut off from the rest of the world would understand that."

"I understand protecting one's country, Mr. Lynch,' Diana replied. "That wasn't what you were doing. You harassed him and his family all his life. You killed his parents and hunted him relentlessly. You used people and lies to try and twist him into working for you and when that didn't work you attacked those same people. It is because of people like you he's gone."

"Letting your personal feelings for him cloud your judgment a bit, aren't you, Princess? Lynch replied with a cold smile. "He was a potential asset, that's all. If you don't like my methods, tough, I don't answer to you."

Lynch took a step closer to Diana and looked into her eyes.

"Unless there's something else, princess, I've got work to do."

Diana didn't back down, but took a step closer to him holding his gaze.

"You speak of assets and methods as if they were just numbers of a chart somewhere instead of real people,' Diana said, her voice hard and low. "You cloak your lies and crimes in the flag and speak of protecting your country. There's a war coming, Mr. Lynch, one in which a lot of people are going to die. How is forcing potentially Earth's greatest asset to leave protecting anyone?"


	43. Chapter 43

Hayter – Claduegne

World with 2 Suns

Clark was nervous as he stood in front of the diminutive capsule. Up until this point being a Kryptonian had been more of an abstract idea that a reality. In a way it was rather unnerving to think that the stored memory of an entire civilization was at his fingertips. All he'd ever known was Earth and the Kents, but now he was about to learn about the people that gave him life.

The mechanism seemed to be keyed to him and as he touched the outside panel it opened the craft and sprung to life. He gave Kori and Krypto a nervous smile and then with a thumbs up he climbed inside. The hatch closed behind him. The layout of the console was unfamiliar to him, but almost instinctively he reached towards one of the crystals. Something happened and the world around him faded away.

"Welcome Kal-El, our son."

* * *

><p>Washington<p>

General Sam Lane sat in the outer office waiting to see the President in the Oval Office. Even for a man as decorated as Lane there was something awe inspiring about the White House. Regardless of your party, the office of the Presidency and the man that occupied it was worthy of respect. The collective will of the people had entrusted him with the fate of the country, if not the world. You may not agree with the job the man's doing, but you still show him the respect the office deserved.

Lane was here to figuratively fall on his sword. He was here to clear the air and reveal his part in all the things that had been going on. There was a possibility that the President already knew about the secret projects and had signed off on all of them. Lane wasn't sure that was the case, but it didn't matter. It also didn't matter if he was stripped of his rank, expelled from the service and imprisoned. He had made his decision that something was wrong and he couldn't keep silent any longer.

The door to the Oval Office opened. Sam Lane stood and snapped to attention. He was surprised to see the President shake hands with Green Lantern and Adam Strange. They had been the meeting before Lane apparently and he didn't know what to make of this development. As he stood there listening he heard the President talk about cooperation and coordination with the two men. They agreed and thanked him for his time. General Lane didn't say a word as they walked passed him on their way out, nodding in acknowledgement to him as they went.

"General,' the President said. 'Would you come in now, please?"

Lane nodded again and walked into the Oval Office.

"Take a seat."

Lane did as the President moved behind his desk and sat down.

"All right, General Lane, you asked for this meeting, what's on your mind?" The President said.

General Lane paused before speaking. He knew once he started down this rode his career was most likely over. Once he started, those that had once been allies would turn and become his enemies and very dangerous enemies at that. No one every promised him doing the right thing would be easy.

"Mr. President, Edmund Burke once said, the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." Lane began. "I'm one of those 'good' men, although it doesn't feel like it right now. I've been silent and done nothing, I'm here to change that."

General Lane continued, relating to his commander and chief, the activities that he and others had been involved in. He spared no one, least of all himself, in relating the morally and legally questionable programs that were being run by the government. For almost 30 minutes, the President sat and listened saying nothing until General Lane was finished. When he finally did finish there was a silence that overtook the Oval Office.

"Thank you, General,' the President finally began. "That was a very comprehensive list of activities you just gave me. I have to ask you though, as Commander and Chief, do you really believe I didn't know of all of this before you came?"

"Sir?"

"Many of these programs were started by my predecessor but under my watch many have continued and even expanded. As the President I have to take responsibility for all of it. As one of the former residents of this office said, "The Buck Stops here."

General Lane wasn't sure what to say. He had thought he was revealing crimes, but it seemed the highest official in the land was in on them. That hadn't realistically occurred to him before, as I wanted to believe the President of all people wouldn't be party to something like this.

"I guess the only think left to say then, is you'll have my resignation on your desk within the hour, Mr. President,' Lane finally replied.

The President held his hand up to stop General Lane.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make, General,' the President said.

"Then what was the point, sir?"

"After 9/11, it seemed the world changed,' the President began. "In the shock of what happened everyone was asking how and why? In the heat of the moment there was a rush for answers and more importantly solutions. Protecting our country and people became the paramount responsibility. In a crisis nothing seems too far if it's going to help save lives. Excesses are bound to happen as no one wants to be the person that didn't do something that might protect the country."

"I'm not sure I'm following you, Mr. President,' Lane said.

"What I'm trying to say is the country didn't change, we did, the people and those in authority,' the President replied. "We allowed things we wouldn't have before in the name of protecting the people and country. We forgot we swore an oath not just to protect the country but to protect and defend the constitution. A sizable part of the congress, the people and the media are still of that mind set. The programs you've outlined they would tell you fall under the umbrella of protecting the country. As evidence that they are working they would tell you there hasn't been another attack. Other voices have tried to show us the cost of this, Edward Snowden, Chelsea Manning, Barrett Brown, Julian Assange, and yes, your own daughter, Lois, General. What I'm saying is we all bare some responsibility for what's happened. A cycle of fear has taken over. Violent crime across the board has gone down precipitously for nearly two decades. The number of people in prison is at an all time high; in fact our prison population is the biggest in human history more than were ever in Stalin's gulags. Yet people feel less safe than ever. We in government are part of the problem, but so is the media adn the people. Fear sells. What I'm trying to say is I'm just as responsible as anyone, General."

The President paused, letting his words sink in.

"The Circus, as it's called started as a holding area for those aliens too powerful for ordinary jails,' the President continued. "There were and are extremely dangerous extraterrestrial beings coming to Earth and we needed some place to put them. It was started under my predecessor as a holding facility but it's grown into something else. Just as your experimentation on hybrids went far beyond what was originally intended. I'm trying to change that. I just met with a representative of the Green Lanterns to work out a strategy for them to take control of those extraterrestrial beings still locked up in the Circus. Amanda Waller and John Lynch have powerful allies in government and business so there is going to be push back over what I'm trying to do. I'm already characterized as un-American and that I don't love my country. Those claims and worse will continue and intensify. Trying to change things in a climate of fear is hard, general. The status quo doesn't want to roll back what has been established in the previous administration or the current one. What I'm trying to say is that you said you stood by and said nothing, but you're not the only one, so did I. I think we need to change that, General Lane"

"It won't be easy, Mr. President, " Lane replied.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is,' the President said with a smile. "The world is changing and we have to change with it. This army heading towards Earth, the Cathar, from what I understand we're going to need all the help we can get. I spoke to the Lanterns and Adam Strange as a representative of the Rann government and welcomed their assistance. I want you to stay on, General Lane and help me make the changes that need to be made. I've made some of them on the social front, not without resistance, but this is going to be an even bigger fight. I could use your help."

General Lane was on his feet with his hand out to the President.

"You have it sir!" Lane crisply replied.

The two men shook hands.

"We'll also see what we can do about getting your daughter out of jail,' the President said with a smile. "Her story reminded us all that this isn't just some abstract fight, ordinary people are suffering because of it."

* * *

><p>Hardcore Station<p>

Hardcore Station was and is a commercial satellite station owned by 'Entreplaneteurs Inc.', which began as part of an asteroid mining operation. Its location in space is at the crossroads of five major commercial districts, so it became a business and smuggling centre and grew into a major city complex with a population of over five million citizens in a free space zone between those five trading civilizations. It is "the new hotspot for making questionable deals and feels like a haven for every cut-throat, degenerate and con-man in the Universe.

Hannibal had transported in, after dispatching the latest of the Legion of the Third Eye soldiers that were trying to kill him. He regretted letting his emotions overtake him, but there was no going back now. They had a price on his head and were fanatical about killing him as a heretic. There was no negotiating with them. The parallel to his own people wasn't lost on Hannibal. He had allowed the fanatical religious impulse to take hold among the Cathar for reasons of survival, but now he feared it had spread too far to be walked back. He feared it was too late to save his people but that didn't mean he was going to stop trying.

Hardcore station was the sort of place any technology could be acquired if the price was right. His search so far had been fruitless for what he needed, but he hoped he would finally find it here. The Kryptonian birthing matrix could repopulate his world and Cathar could rise again. Now he just had to stay alive long enough to find it and begin the process.

He received more than his share of looks as he marched down the main walkways. There were still many races that remembered the Cathar and feared them. He paid them no mind, focused on what he was here for. Back before the destruction of his world, Hannibal visited places like this often. He'd been a raider, preying on those that wandered too close to Cathar space. As he made it through the various bazaars and stands, he was a somewhat surprised by how little things had changed. Passing by those that shouted for his attention, he sought out those behind the surface glitter that dealt with special items only the most discerning customers would want.

He was aware that his people's salvation might lie in a technology of their greatest enemy. Zod had destroyed their planet and while Hannibal burned for revenge on him, he knew that was pointless. 30 years of suffering and barely surviving had changed him. Dwelling on the past held no future if he and his people were going to survive. Hannibal knew throughout history empires fall and are only remembered in history books. He didn't want that for his people.

A vision of a renewed Cathar was starting to take form in his mind. Asha had been right about their being no going back. As much as he longed for what he grew up with he could see their culture had been in decline. If it hadn't been for what Zod had done, the Cathar would still be on a slow decline. The old ways weren't going to revitalize and return them to glory. There had to be a new way. What Hannibal needed was a modern alternative that would sway his people away from the path Asha wanted to take them. There was something so seductive about faith, where it seemed all your answers are given. There's the illusion that if you can just go back to how it used to be you'll return to that paradise that was supposed to be there at the beginning. It's an illusion because there never was any paradise and going backwards is a regression.

Those that pine for the past, a supposed simpler and purer time forget all the ugliness that pervaded the past. In its supposed glory days Cathar had a rigid caste system, just like it's hated rival Krypton. If anything Cathar's was more severe. Women had no voice in society except in the home and the convent. A man like Hannibal would never have risen from his lowly origins as an outsider caste to become a leader. Things were done not because they made sense but because they'd always been done that way.

His plans would have to wait though; until he found the matrix it was only a dream. Three days he'd been searching with no luck. So he plunged deeper into the makeshift structures, slipping further away from official marketplace into the black market shadow world. Turning down a blind alleyway, Hannibal found himself among technology dealers. It was mostly weapons, highly illegal weapons, but no one seemed to care among the dealers and customers. Paying little notice to the whispered deals happening all around him, his eyes focused on a hand printed sign towards the back of the alley. Exotic tastes for discriminating clients were printed in over 30 languages. One of the languages towards the bottom was Kryptonian.

Hannibal quickly pushed his way through the crowd towards the booth. An old man standing in the doorway gave Hannibal a keen look.

"Cathar." The old man said in a raspy voice. "I heard you were extinct."

"And yet here I am,' Hannibal replied. "Your sign is in Kryptonian, does that mean you have Kryptonian technology?"

"Of a sort,' the old man said.

"Meaning?"

"Original Kryptonian technology doesn't exist anymore,' the old man explained. "The destruction of the planet not only wiped out the people, it wiped out the technology too. If some were actually found it would be among the most valuable. Kryptonian tech is highly advanced, some of the most advanced in the galaxy."

"I know all about the Kryptonians, old man,' Hannibal replied. "So your answer is no, you don't have any of their technology."

He was about to leave and continue his search when the only man spoke again.

"Daxamites."

Hannibal stopped and turned back to the old man.

"And what is that?

"A substitute."

"Explain," Hannibal demanded.

"Daxam was home for a Kryptonian colony,' the old man said. "They intermingled with the local population, but their technology is based on Krypton. They are called Daxamites, but they are part Kryptonian."

"I told you I knew the Kryptonians," Hannibal replied. "They thought themselves superior to everyone and were notorious for their xenophobia. Why would they send any colonists to another world, let alone intermingle with them?"

"I didn't ask them,' the old man smartly replied. "Believe me or not, I couldn't care less, but as a Cathar you should be able to tell whether it is of Kryptonian origin or not."

Hannibal pondered this.

"I am looking for a very specific item," he explained.

The old man held out a computer tablet with his inventory on it.

"See if it's here and if it is, we can do business."

Hannibal took the tablet and began to scan through the list.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on Hardcore Station a large space ship docked. Security was there to meet it, but when the doors opened they weren't prepared for what came out, The Legion of the Third Eye. Despero lead his troops out. Klaxons began to blare as they took out the first wave of security and moved into the station.<p>

"Spread out,' Despero ordered. "Find the Cathar, kill anyone you have to but find him!"

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

The training room was empty except for Diana. She hadn't activated the drones or the holographic programs. She didn't need them to train. Her focus wasn't on her enemies but her skill and preparation. Swords in each hand, her movements were synchronized in deadly efficiency. The only sounds emanating from the room were the swoosh of her swords through the air and the soft tap of her boots against the metal floor. Most of the world knew of her as a superhero, but today it was the warrior on display.

There was a war coming.

As an Amazon, Diana's young life had been a series of exercises and military training for moments like this. All Amazons prepared for war, as long ago they all vowed they would never be caught with their guard down again. In many ways it shaped their culture as much as being an island of all women. Never let it happen again had been a mantra for many races and cultures through the span of history, but the Amazons lived it each and everyday.

Diana felt a unique responsibility not just to the Amazons but to her teammates in the Justice League as well. She was the strongest, most powerful, the best warrior of each group so she had to be the hammer when all else failed. Against the group coming towards Earth she was the last line of defense. If she failed, then all was lost. It was a burden that weighted heavily on her but she wasn't going to turn away from it. So she continued to train, moving faster and faster, honing her skills as they would be put to the test soon enough.

* * *

><p>World with 2 Suns<p>

A dog understands two states of being, here now or gone forever. Nuisances such as in a little while are lost on them. As Krypto sat at attention outside the small ship he was confused. The boy was right there in front of him, Krypto could see him, yet he couldn't reach the boy so he also seemed gone forever. In Krypto's mind that's how long it seemed to the boy had been in the ship and gone, forever. Krypto kept watch on him though, even if it was forever. He would protect the boy against everyone and everything if he had to, he just wasn't sure if the boy would ever be here, now again.

The orange haired girl seemed unhappy about the situation too, Krypto noticed. She didn't remain by the ship's side all the time like Krypto, but she came and went often. She was here and then she wasn't. Krypto just assumed each time she was gone forever, but then she would be here again. He was happy to see her when she was here but his primary focus was always on the boy. The orange haired girl would pat Krypto's head and say what Krypto took to be comforting words by her tone, but Krypto didn't understand them. Mostly she would just stand and stare at the ship; almost as if she were worried the boy was never going to be here, now again too.

* * *

><p>Earth's Solar System<p>

On the lead ship Asha could see if now, so clear and so close as they passed Jupiter and headed towards the inner planets. The battle raged all around her, as the Lanterns, Rannians and Thanagarians continued their attacks on the Cathar but she knew they weren't going to stop her and her people from reaching their goal. They were too close and too much had already been sacrificed for them to stop now. Opening a channel to the remaining ships, she gave the order. "Full speed ahead!"

With the last bit of speed the ships possessed them entered Earth's atmosphere, the Lanterns, Rannians and Thanagarians right behind them.

* * *

><p>Hardcore Station<p>

Hannibal and the old man waded through his collection of items, both trash and treasure mixed haphazardly together. In the distance they could hear the klaxons, but Hannibal was far too focused to care what they were about. He tossed the useless items out of his way, digger deeper and deeper into the mess.

"Please be careful, those items are valuable to someone,' the old man pleaded to no avail. At last Hannibal stopped. He stood looking at what he'd been searching for all this time, the Birth Matrix. It was an older model and had been modified, but he knew the basic designed was right. He pulled a stack of credits from his pocket and tossed them at the old man.

"I-I didn't mention the price yet," the old man nervously said, as he attempted to catch the credits.

Hannibal picked the matrix up and cradled it in his arms as he turned to look at the old man.

"We're not haggling or negotiating,' He said in a cold, dangerous tone. "There are enough credits for all of your 'collection' so take it and be glad this is all I want."

The old man just nodded and moved out of Hannibal's way. He watched him go, making sure he was out of his storage unit before he moved over to the intercom. He punched in a series of numbers and waited for the connection.

"I assumed the bounty is still enforce?" He asked in a hush whisper. He heard the response he liked and smiled. "The Cathar is on E level, north corridor."

* * *

><p>Main level Hardcore Station<p>

The fighting was going on all around him as the Legion of the Third Eye overwhelmed the stations defenses. Despero stopped and raised his hand to his ear. He listened for a moment and then gave a curt reply. He waited again and then smiled as he took his hand away from his ear.

"I've had a vision! The Cathar is on E level, Legionnaires!" He shouted. "The Flame of Py'tar is with us!"

A cheer went up among his soldiers and they changed course, heading towards E level.

* * *

><p>Bay Lake, Florida<p>

A final well-placed shot spelled the end for Asha's ship and it broke apart in midair. The surviving Cathar found themselves falling, blue skies above them and the Orlando-Kissimmee-Sanford Metropolitan Area below them. A glittering palace could be seen along with strange and wondrous sites. Asha screamed in triumph as she had delivered her people to their Valley of Jehoshaphat. This was the End Times for them, their Armageddon where the last battle would be waged.

It was just as she had read and imagined it, a glittering magical realm where the Cathar would defeat the unbelievers and be ushered into paradise by the Dark Goddess.

"Paradise awaits, Cathar! No prisoners!" She screamed to her people as they plunged towards the waiting armies.


	44. Chapter 44

The Rubber and the Road

Epcot Center

Dave and Judy Riley were sitting have a glass of wine in the imitation Paris part of the theme park. They were both in their own way deeply unhappy. It was ironic since they were in the reported 'happiest place in the world.' The trip had been a gift from their adult children, who also made the trip with their spouses and children. It was for their 25th wedding anniversary but that had been a year ago, this was their 26th. They were in their mid-forties and could see 50 right on the horizon and 60 was coming on hard right behind it.

Judy looked at her husband over the top of her glass as she took another sip and felt basically nothing. Oh, she guessed she still loved him for whatever that was worth, but she hadn't been in love with him for a long time. Here she was in what should have been the prime of her life, yet she felt old. He seemed old too. They were grandparents supposedly celebrating their anniversary but they were really being dragged along as baby sitters for their grandkids.

Judy was 45. 45 wasn't old or at least it shouldn't be. Women reach their sexual peak around 40 or so. Again Judy looked across the table at her husband. The thought of fucking him really put a damper on the whole sexual peak thing. It wasn't entirely his fault though she had to admit. 26 years is a long time with anyone, of course the sex was going to taper off. Somehow over the years they had fallen into the nebulous married couple zone. Look how they were dressed in public, in sadly similar outfits basically unisex shorts and golf shirts. Sun visors and sensible orthotic cross trainers completed the picture and what a grim, sexless picture it was.

Life wasn't like it was in books, movies or television Judy realized. There wasn't some handsome billionaire that was misunderstood and just needed to meet the right woman for everything to fall into place. That was fantasy, good mommy porn but that's about it. Then there was that whole business of soul mates. Dave wasn't her soul mate; in fact no one she actually knew had a soul mate. It was as if it were all bullshit. She had the things she was supposed to have; the things she was supposed to want that would make her happy yet she could shake this sense of unhappiness. It almost felt as if she'd been getting sold stuff all her life that was supposed to make her happy, yet whenever she got it a newer model was quickly rushed to market to push her happiness further away. The nice house, the nice car, the big screen TV and all the electronic gadgets just didn't seem to make her feel the way she was supposed to feel. As she glanced at the people around her she saw most of them either completely engrossed on their phone or habitually checking, almost as if they were afraid something better was happening elsewhere and they were missing it.

Judy felt empty. She had a decent job selling real estate. Part of her always cringed a bit when she showed a house to a young couple. They were always so excited and full of dreams, thinking the house would make everything perfect. It didn't. Life rushed by and all the things you believe or were told were important, aren't. Judy felt as if she were working off some script for how her life should be. She joined a gym and signed up for something called spin class. That turned out to be a room full of women similar to her riding stationary bikes going nowhere and pretending to enjoy it. She had gotten in touch with people she knew from high school on Facebook and within 3 minutes remembered why she hadn't spoken to them since high school. They regularly attended church as a family but after meeting and talking to the pastor she realized he had no more clue than she did. He was like someone that had studied War And Peace more than she had so he was thought to be an expert, but in reality he could just retell the stories. He was no more plug-in that everyone else.

So here she was sitting in a fake Paris drinking rather bland white wine and while it might be called the happiest place on Earth she wasn't feeling it.

Dave sat across from his wife and glanced over at her. He felt nothing. 26 years they had been married and while he believed he still loved her he was bored and unhappy. When they first met he thought he was so lucky to find her, now he realized he'd married the first woman that was willing to fuck him more than once. Back then he had been so relieved that someone finally would it seemed like a miracle. Part of him still wondered if he were out there now would anyone else want to. Oh, he could get laid, he'd been having something of an affair with the girl down in billing but that was more about money and power. The idea of a woman wanting to sleep with him for no other reason than she liked him he had his doubts about.

He as 47, the hair was thinning and he had a few more pounds around the middle. He remembered when he was young and would be in bars and see an older guy hanging out trying to act young and pick up woman how sad he always felt for the older guy. He promised himself he would never be that guy, yet when he looked in the mirror he saw he was resembling that guy just a bit too much for comfort. At least with Judy he didn't feel like that guy and didn't catch younger guys giving him the same look he gave that older guy back in the day.

The odd thing was that as bored and unhappy as he was, Dave felt comfortable with all of it. He had a pretty good paying job and with Judy's salary they were doing okay. The house was paid off, the kids were married and starting their own careers and families, and this should have been the best time of his life. He played golf with a group of guys on the weekend and participated in fantasy football leagues at work and online. The thing was he really didn't like golf and didn't really care about football. Back in high school he'd thought most of the guys playing football were kind of douchebags. He'd only gone to the games to meet girls and drink.

At home he and Judy had their schedule of shows they watched together. Usually on Saturday nights they would go out to eat and maybe rent a movie, usually one of the latest action movies Netflix was offering. He secretly thought Judy only liked the action movies because he did. It was like this forced shared interest she thought couples should have or something. He noticed when she watched movies alone there wasn't an action movie to be found.

Dave had his 'man cave' which was really a moronic way of saying he had a den in the basement but that was the current vernacular so he used it. He had a big screen TV and fake wood paneling on the walls, a desk with his computer on it and some memorabilia on the walls and shelves from the kids' academic and athletic minor triumphs. There was also a drawer with all the shitty gifts he'd been given over the years. An oversized couch and 2 chairs completed the room. The gift thing bothered him and had for years. It had been okay when the kids were young, but they were adults now and the quality or thought put into them hadn't gotten any better. This 'anniversary gift', they'd gotten the year wrong and then it was really just a cheap way to have someone to watch their kids while they enjoyed themselves. Dave loved his grandkids but what the fuck?

Fucking, that reminded Dave, he and Judy were supposedly on their anniversary vacation. He guessed she'd expect him to make the move sometime while they were here. He really didn't feel like it and hadn't for a long time. 26 years of fucking the same woman gets a little old. He imagined she probably felt the same way. Frankly he'd even stopped jerking off. Even in his 'man cave' there was always the possibility that someone might walk in, either Judy or the kids so that was out of the question. When the kids had been younger he'd lock himself in the bathroom to rub one out but that was embarrassing because someone always wanted to know what he was doing in there. He was in his own house and couldn't get any privacy.

Dave glanced at his phone. He did this a lot nowadays he noticed. He probably couldn't tell someone why as he wasn't really sure what he was expecting to see on the phone. There were the usual updates from news sites and his fantasy leagues as well as a few e-mails from clients and friends, but nothing amazing. Looking at the phone he realized he had this amazing device in his hands and yet all it gave him was the ordinary. Maybe that was the problem Dave thought everything is just ordinary. Maybe that's what life is, ordinary.

A loud bang came from overhead and inwardly Dave groaned as he thought it was another fireworks show. Happiest place on Earth so it seemed they had to have fireworks all the time. Another bang came and then what sounded like gunfire. Dave glanced around and noticed people looking up in shock and horror. He glanced over at Judy and she was getting up to see what was happening. Dave followed her and once they were outside they saw it. Ships, some sort of alien ships filled the skies and a battle was raging. He watched as the ones in the front were hit and exploded. To his shock the aliens on the ship survived and he watched in stunned silence as they came dropping towards the ground. He found himself reaching over and taking Judy's hand. She held his for a moment and then let go. He turned and looked at her. She was staring into his eyes.

"I want a divorce."

* * *

><p>World with 2 Suns<p>

The hatch to the small space ship opened and slowly Clark emerged. He staggered out and slipped down to the ground. Krypto came over immediately and licked his face. Clark put his hand on Krypto's head and slowly began to stroke his fur almost as if to make sure the dog was real. He glanced around him trying to get his bearings, almost unsure where he was.

He had just experienced the entire history of Krypton and it was a shattering experience. It was like if you were a Roman and witnessed the entire rise and fall of the empire and could do nothing about it. Clark had witnessed every triumph and mistake his people had made. He'd witnessed his parents meeting and falling in love and also watched as their world ended. It was almost too much to process. Staggering to his feet and he felt he had to walk, to move as he tried to assimilate what he'd just experienced. Clark felt Krypto brush against his side and he headed off walking towards the 2 suns.

* * *

><p>Hardcore Station<p>

Despero, like any wise leader when confronted by an extremely dangerous enemy, let his soldiers take the lead. They had cornered Hannibal as he was heading towards one of the launch bays and the battle was on. The weapons they were using hurt Hannibal but they didn't kill him. While he didn't have the Kryptonian level invulnerability, power or speed, he was just a notch below. In the narrow hallways of the station it limited the Legion of the Third Eye soldiers ability to surround and overwhelm him. They were paying with their lives for that. Wielding two daggers Hannibal counter attack with an unrivaled ferocity, taking the fight to the Legion.

Despero already knew he was going to lose soldiers; it was part of his plan. As he watched the Cathar take shot after shot yet keep coming, Despero could see it was starting to take a toll on the man. There was no reason to take the man on while he was at full strength. Only fools and heroes rush into danger when they don't have to. Despero had numbers on his side and no matter how strong the Cathar was; sooner or later they would wear him down, than and only then would Despero move in for the kill. A smile crossed his lips as he watched the plasma rifle shots start to take their toll on Hannibal. Despero licked his lips as he saw the Cathar's skin break and blood begin to steam. The moment was almost at hand.

Hannibal knew this was a losing battle. He'd finally found what he'd been looking for this whole time and now wasn't the time to get sidetracked by these fools. He wasn't going to be stopped by some misguided religious fanatics from saving his people. He could taste his own blood on his lips as he countered another attacker, running the soldier through with his blade. He took a quick glance over the fray and saw Despero smiling and waiting. Part of Hannibal could admire Despero's strategy but he wasn't going to let it play out just like he wanted. Shoving two of the Legionnaires away from him, he fired his blade at Despero.

Despero barely managed to deflect the blade coming at it, but the velocity behind it let it nick his cheek. He brought his fingers up and felt the warm wet sensation of his blood running down his cheek. He glanced at the Cathar and noticed him smiling. Anger rose up inside Despero and he knew he had to kill this man. Firing another blast of the third eye's power he knocked Hannibal back against the wall very hard. He wasn't going to let this continue and diminish his power and authority in the eyes of his followers, Despero needed to bring the man's head back on a spear for all to see. So as his troops resumed their attack, Despero moved towards the front lines. He made a great show of it so all Legionnaires would see him. Firing his eye blasts he pounded Hannibal back, knocking him off his feet and down the narrow hallway.

Hannibal knew he was taking too much punishment. The Legionnaires were doing their damage, but it was their leader that was doing the most. His yellow sun enhanced body could handle the multiple plasma rifle blasts, but Despero was stronger, much stronger and his shots burned and hurt too much. The knife toss at him had been a ploy to piss the man off. Hannibal wanted him front and center figuring if he could take him out the rest would surrender. Cut the head off the snake and the body follows. When he got his wish, Hannibal realized Despero was much more powerful then he'd first imagined. His blasts burned and punctured his skin, injuring badly. Combined with the others continued attack it was overwhelming him. Pride made him want to finish this, kill all of them, but he had more important, civilization saving matters that were his priority. As Despero knocked him off his feet again and he went flying further down the hallway, Hannibal activated the Zeta beam. He gave Despero a smug smile as the transporter pulled him out of station.

Despero screamed in frustration. The Cathar was on his last legs and had cheated Despero of his kill. Raging he stormed back towards his ship, picking up Hannibal's knife as he did.

"Find him! I'm going to end this once and for all!" He shouted to his troops.

* * *

><p>Disneyworld<p>

The monorail was destroyed. It's a small world was consumed in flames. The happiest place on Earth wasn't so happy. Soldiers swarmed over the ground while fighter jets filled the sky. The sounds of explosions and screams seemed to be coming from everywhere. The employees that inhabited the cartoon characters had long since divested themselves of the costumes. The disembodied heads of Mickey, Minnie and Goofy rolled haphazardly down the rumble-strewn streets. It was a war zone and no one was safe.

Dave and Judy Riley were out of their mind with fear. Where just a short time ago they were contemplating what was wrong with their lives, now they were afraid those lives weren't going to last much longer. They had tried to run like the others but had been cut off by falling debris. Their kids had called inquiring about their safety, but after a hasty message the phones were put away and forgotten. Suddenly the email alerts, Facebook notifications and texts didn't seem to matter as their lives were in peril. Dave's tee time reminder would go unanswered and Judy's gym membership renewal wouldn't cross her mind for a second.

It took them a while to realize it but as terrified as they both were they had never felt more alive in their lives. It was as if they'd both awakened from a long, dreary slumber and couldn't remember the last time they were awake. As they huddled fearfully behind a huge chunk of concrete they glanced over the top to witness what was happening all around them.

It was like something out of a science fiction movie, as aliens seemed to be falling from the sky. At first they couldn't believe what they were seeing, absently wondering if this wasn't some new elaborate show the theme park was debuting. When the first aliens landed those thoughts were forgotten as the killing and screaming began. The first group of aliens, the ones from the destroyed ships had an almost Hyborian Age feel about them. The were like the barbarians at the gates. A chill when through Dave and Judy's bodies as they watched them. They were tall, muscular, handsome and seemed almost feral as they attacked everything in their path. It took a moment but then they saw their leader. It was a woman, but she was clearly in charge and a warrior. Dave absently thought she looked like what death must look like, beautiful and deadly at the same time. They knew they were too close. The air force jets began to strafe the area, concentrating on the new arrivals.

Dave reached out to pull Judy away, but her attention was elsewhere. A young mother and her child had fallen in the street. They were directly in the path of the aliens. The mother seemed to have injured her leg. In the moment Judy wasn't thinking of who they were or what color or what social class they were from, only they were fellow human beings caught in this nightmare just like she was. All the things that would have normally separated them didn't matter in the moment. Judy knew she wasn't a hero, she stood no chance of stopping these invaders. She had a life, a job, a house and family, the wise thing would be to hide and hope to survive, yet she couldn't take her eyes off the mother and her child. Why she did it, later she wouldn't be able to say, but in the moment Judy acted. Slipping out from behind the relative safety of the hunks of concrete, Judy moved towards the mother. She picked up the crying child and was just about to offer her hand to the mother when another set of hands beat her to it. Dave had followed her out.

Dave knew he no hero, but when he saw Judy move to help the mother and child something inside of him knew he couldn't just hide and watch. He felt the same thing Judy had felt, as if the normal, day to day world he lived in had fallen away. There were no contracts to look over, budgets to balance, voice mails to return or any of the hundred other mindless tasks he routinely preformed every day. There wasn't anything to schedule for tomorrow or reservations to confirm for the weekend, there was only now, right night. In the moment he was alive, more alive than he'd every been in his life. His mind wasn't occupied with the past or the future, but only right now. He found himself on his feet and following Judy out from behind the concrete.

Somehow they managed to get the mother and child to safety without getting themselves killed. They hid inside one of the omnipresent gift shops of the park. The mother and child were crying, but now that they were safe Dave and Judy turned their attention back to the battle going on all around them. When the mother took her child and slipped out the back of the gift shop, they didn't stop them. Their attention was drawn to the new aliens that had arrived. They recognized the Green Lanterns, having seen the one from the Justice League on TV, but these Lanterns were so different. One looked like a monster while another was shaped like a cue ball and still another was a woman with red skin. They attacked the first aliens trying to draw them away from the civilians. What Judy thought at first were angels then arrived. Winged warriors joined the fight, siding with the Lanterns against the first aliens. Another group all dress alike and looking very human joined as well. They just added to the chaos as the military continued to bombarded the invaders. Those first barbarians though, were putting up a fight and seemed to be winning as they continually pressed forward towards Cinderella's Castle.

Off in the distance Dave and Judy could hear bombs exploding and could see smoke spiraling up into the sky. If they had to guess they would say the whole region of Florida was now part of the war. Dave and Judy watched transfixed as the battle raged all around them. As time went on they got the sensation that the first aliens, the barbarians were winning. The military, soldiers and jets didn't even seem to slow they down. While they couldn't fly, the barbarians were fast, incredibly fast and super strong. Combined with the sheer savagery of how they fought even the Lanterns were struggling to counter them.

Judy absently thought of the alien boy that had been all over the news recently. She had followed the story like most people and her heart went out to him for how he'd been treated. She remembered reading about how he had been the person so many thought was Death when Metropolis was invaded. Many had thought we had turned the tide along with the Justice League. Judy had only seen the one picture of him and thought he was handsome. It was really the picture that got her on his side. There was just something about him in that picture that she wanted to trust.

But he was gone and new aliens had invaded Earth.

The way the fighting was going Earth could use him right about now, she thought, but that wasn't going to happen. Judy knew the Justice League would be joining the battle soon but even with their arrivals she didn't have a sense of hope about what was to come. For some reason it seemed to have vanished with that young boy that fell to Earth all those years ago.

Dave felt his heart pumping madly in his chest as he watched in shock everything that was happening around them. His eyes kept returning to the woman leading the barbarians. The other aliens had some sort of universal translators so now he could actually understand what they were saying. The Barbarians were called the Cathar and the woman leading them was named Asha. The winged aliens were called Thanagarians and the ones dressed all alike were Rannians. They were tough fighters, never backing down from the Cathar but they just weren't as savage or strong . His eyes continued to return to the woman Asha though. The look in her eyes spoke of a blood lust that was off the charts. She attacked indiscriminately, killing everyone that got in her way. Dave watched as the Thanagarians moved in from the air to attack her. She saw them and made what should have been an impossible leap into the air. Suddenly she was among them, firing her blaster and swinging her sword. Her aim was true, savagely cutting off the wings of several Thanagarians. Dave watched as they fell towards the ground like marionettes that had their strings cut. Asha followed them down, her sword poised to land a killing blow.

As she screamed and thrust downward, another sword stopped its momentum. Wonder Woman and the Justice League had arrived.

* * *

><p>Low River Country<p>

Like most of the world, the three staying in Clark's place were watching the battle in Florida. As the cameras caught Asha's attack on the Thanagarians, Shayera got up and left the room. Jonn and Zealot stood watching as the networks switched between several locations showing the fighting from every angle. The Justice League had split up, taking on as many situations as they could yet the Cathar continued to fight as if they had nothing to lose.

"Do you think the Justice League and the others will be able to win?" Zealot asked.

"The Cathar are unpredictable,' Jonn replied. "Under a yellow sun they are nearly as strong as the Kryptonians. I cannot read their minds from here but they seemed intent on destroying everything before they're done."

The door to the bedroom opened and Shayera stepped out wearing her wings. The other two looked at her, knowing what it was costing her to put them back on.

"Shayera?" Zealot said.

"I'm no longer welcome on my home world,' Shayera said. "My people think me a traitor at best, but I can not stand by and watch them die while doing nothing. Earth is my home now, whether I like it or not. For my people and my new home, I will fight these Cathar."

Jonn and Zealot exchanged looks. A silent acknowledgement seemed to pass between them.

"Perhaps it is time to come out of the shadows,' Jonn said.

"I've been hiding as well,' Zealot replied. "The government probably wants to arrest me for my part in the disclosure of information about Clark, but I am a warrior first and last."

"Then there is no more need to talk,' Shayera said. "We join the fight!"

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The World with 2 Suns<p>

Kori found Clark sitting on a small rise, watching the sunset. Krypto was next to him and Clark slowly stroked his fur. Kori wasn't sure what to expect, but tears hadn't been one of the things she'd considered.

"Clark?" She said, moving over to sit next to him.

"Hey." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes as he continued to pet Krypto.

"What's wrong? What happened to you in there?" She asked.

Clark looked off towards the sunset for a moment before answering.

"I met my parents,' he said softly. "I learned all about my people, the Kryptonians."

"That should make you happy,' Kori suggested.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Clark said with a sad smile. "I finally have all the answers I've been wondering about my whole life."

"But?"

He looked over at her and she could see the sadness in his features.

"You were right when we first met,' he said. "The Kryptonians were arrogant."

"What?" She asked, surprised by his answer.

"I saw all of their history, Kori,' Clark explained. ""As amazing and wonderful as it was to see my parents, they showed me all of Krypton's history. It was like I was there for every moment. I'm not even sure Jor-El and Lara, that's my parents names, saw it while they were showing me where I came from. I saw how the Kryptonians arrogance lead them to where they are now. Every step of the way, every mistake they made, they seemed to think they were smarter, better than everyone else. It's why they pulled away from the outside world. That's why they couldn't see what was happening even as their world was ending all around them. I'm the legacy of that world."

Clark reached down and picked up a small blanket. He turned it over and showed Kori the House of El crest on it.

"This is the symbol for the House of El, my family,' he said. "It's supposed to stand for Hope. Jor-El and Lara told me that's why they sent me to Earth as Krypton was dying. They wanted me to be a symbol of hope, not just for the Kryptonians that are gone but for humans as well. I find myself sitting here wondering how I do that?"

"By remembering everything you've learned,' Kori replied. "Not just from the Kryptonians but from the Kents too. I believe you're a good man, Clark Kent. Just continued to be that good man and the rest should take care of itself."

Clark looked at Kori for a moment and then leaned over and lightly kissed her.

"Thank you,' he whispered. "It's Kal-El by the way."

"What is?"

"My name," he replied. "That's what my parents, my Kryptonian parents named me, Kal-El."

"You still look like Clark to me,' Kori replied, leaning in and kissing him.


	45. Chapter 45

Gauguin

"Spirit of the Dead Keep Watch"

Disneyworld

The blood drops splattered like water from an oscillating sprinkler. Diana knew she was probably superior to Asha in power and ability, yet she was still at a disadvantage. It was a different kind of battle for her than she was used to. With the Amazons there weren't any non-combatants on the field. Even for the most part with the Justice League, civilians had time to evacuate and weren't in the middle of the chaos. There had been no time to evacuate with the Cathar coming. Where and who would you evacuate? The Cathar could have just as easily landed in Central Africa or the Crimea, even New York City. There was no way to know where they were going to end up landing so it wasn't like a tornado or a hurricane, no warning could be giving. Even now the rush to get out of the area had clogged the highways. People were in a panic to get away, but in their haste they just made themselves immobile targets. In every directions gridlock chocked the streets and highways for miles upon miles. The only way out was on foot. Airports had been shut down as the battle still raged in the skies. Diana's disadvantage was she cared about those in danger, while Asha did not.

The Cathar were spread out over a wide area, while some were still fighting from their spacecrafts. The main group was in and around Disneyworld and that's where the fighting was the fiercest. Batman was calling out targets and potential danger spots, while the others rushed to save civilians and counter attack the Cathar. His abilities were best utilized coordinating everything rather than directly engage the Cathar. Diana understood this battle was causing conflict with him and other on their team. Batman had a strict no kill policy and Diana believed some of the others did too. The problem was this wasn't a bank robbery or a power grab like most of the villains they encountered. The Cathar weren't going to surrender when they were caught or realized they were overmatched. They were going to fight and die to their last man and woman.

That was why they had made the long journey to Earth, to die and kill as many as they could along the way. It was all bound up with faith. While Diana had intimate knowledge of the Gods of the Amazons, this was something completely different. In the Cathar theology apparently there was a battle to end all battles and the faithful would be rewarded in the end with paradise. This of course left out everyone else, but they apparently didn't matter to the Cathar Dark Goddess. There could be no talking or negotiations with the Cathar, as their faith wouldn't allow it. Diana couldn't help wondering what sort of just God or Goddess would actually want all those people to die? How could seemingly intelligent people want something like the end of the universe to happen? The only answer she found was faith.

* * *

><p>Elba 147<p>

Hannibal had returned to where he left his people. He was battered and injured but he'd found what he believed to be their salvation. He knew his people hadn't stuck around but his lieutenant would have left him a message where they went at the prearranged location. The Rann troops had returned along with some of the scientists. Hannibal wanted nothing to do with them. He just wanted to find out where his people were. The matrix was in a satchel strapped across his back. It was just the main component, but with it he could begin to reverse his people's slide towards extinction.

Two guards stood watch in front of the building Hannibal needed to get into. They were in the way, but he was tired of killing. It was a simple matter to incapacitate them and hide them from view. They would wake in a few hours, injured and bruised by they would be alive. If they had put up resistance, Hannibal would have killed them without a second thought but thankfully that wasn't necessary. He silently slipped into the building, his senses on full alert for others. The place was empty. He quickly moved over to the agreed hiding place and withdrew the tablet waiting for him.

As he read the brief but telling message from his lieutenant some of the wind seemed to go out of Hannibal. Asha had wasted little time in his absence to assume control of their people. He'd been foolish to believe otherwise. She was leading them to the final battle, the Dark Goddess's Armageddon and the promise of an eternal paradise afterwards. They would all die.

Hannibal knew he couldn't put it all on Asha. The responsibility lay squarely on his shoulders as well. He failed his people, allowing them to linger in superstition and false hope instead of facing the truth and reality. He remembered a quote he had heard once.

'Isn't it enough to see that a garden is beautiful without having to believe there are fairies at the bottom of it too.'

They had thought they were untouchable until the Kryptonians under Zod took that away. Then the Cathar were reduced to surviving, all their illusions of their superiority stripped away. Hannibal had allowed them to turn to older illusions believing they would bridge the gap until they could reemerge. He knew how dangerous those old illusions could be; yet he'd let Asha and the others push them. Hannibal had the means of resurrecting his people and world, but those old illusions had taken hold and lead his people along a different path. Reason had lost to superstition.

It was probably a lost cause now, but Hannibal knew he had to try. He had to travel to this promised world to at least make the attempt to save his people from their own destruction. As he looked through the star charts to find the exact location he heard shouts coming from outside. A ship was landing and the Rannians seemed troubled by it. It wasn't his business so Hannibal paid it no mind.

Then the explosions started.

He had just found the coordinates when the left side of the building he was in disappeared. He was thrown through the air and landed hard but was on his feet in time to see the Legion of the Third Eye pour out of their ship and attack everyone on sight. Despero was the last off the ship and he stood on the top of the ramp and scanned the area. He spied Hannibal standing within one of the ruined buildings. A smile came to his lips as he raised his sword and pointed it at Hannibal.

'Time to die." He shouted and then launched himself over the others towards Hannibal.

Hannibal was in no shape to fight. He'd already set the coordinates for the planet his people were heading too, but Despero was moving right towards him fast. Pulling his sword he jumped into the air to meet him. Their blades clashed. Despero used an eye blast to knock Hannibal back and then press his offensive.

"You will pay for your transgressions, Cathar,' Despero shouted. "You've mocked the faith and its messenger from the last time!"

"Mocking a false prophet like you comes easy, Despero,' Hannibal replied. "You're just another petty tyrant that let his ego run wild. Your promises are hollow and we both know it."

Hannibal blocked Despero's thrust and then countered. He drew blood.

"You seem to bleed like every other man, Despero,' Hannibal mocked. "Run back to your sheep while you can. I've had more than my fill of prophets and religions."

"And I'm sure they've had more than enough of you,' Despero replied. He fired another blast at Hannibal knocking him back hard against the crumbling wall.

"You bleed as well, Hannibal,' Despero said with a cold smile.

"Yes, but I'm just a man, not a would be God, am I?"

"I will enjoy watching you bleed out,' Despero rasped. "I will enjoy watching you die by my hand."

The two attack each other, giving no quarter. Hannibal was weakened by the previous attacks and battles he'd endured but he fought valiantly. Despero was stronger though, and the outcome wasn't in Hannibal's favor. With every ounce of his blood and honor he wanted to remain and finish this fight regardless of how it would end, but he had greater demands on him. The life of his people depended on him. He had finally found the means of saving them and even allowing them to flourish once more. That had to take precedent over his need to defend his honor. He let Despero blast him again, knocking him far enough away so he could activate the Zeta Beam. He felt like a coward running away, but the greater good had to prevail.

Despero screamed in frustration as he watched the portal open and Hannibal disappear into it. He would not let him escape this time.

"Follow me wherever this goes! We will end this once and for all!" He should to his Legion. Lunging forward, Despero made it into the portal just before it collapsed. He would follow Hannibal to hell if he had to just to kill him with his own hands.

* * *

><p>Florida<p>

Jonn, Shayera and Zealot could see multiple plumes of smoke rising into the air over a wide area. They could see the military was overmatched against the Cathar and there just wasn't enough Justice League members to counter all of them. The Lanterns were leading the alien counter attack with the Rannians and the Thanagarians adding support. It seemed every moment the battle area widened and more and more civilians were put in harm's way.

Shayera broke off first from the others and headed straight for the closest Cathar. Her mace was at the ready and she struck with all the power her artificial wings gave her. The Cathar man was caught unaware and slammed into an abandoned building. Shayera was about to continue the attack when her fellow Thanagarians confronted her.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" The lead commander demanded.

"I'm no traitor!" Shayera shouted.

"And yet you turn your back on your people and world."

"Not my people, Fel Andar, just you and the government,' Shayera replied.

"Words,' he mocked. "You betrayed all of us and now you dare show up here?"

"The Cathar seek to destroy this world,' Shayera said. "I don't think the Earthlings care too much at the moment who helps them."

"This is not over,' Andar said, but then turned his attention back to the Cathar. Jonn and Zealot landed next to Shayera.

"Your people don't seem happy to see you,' Zealot observed.

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

><p>World with 2 Suns<p>

Kori had given Clark some space. He was still dealing with processing all the information about Krypton and his parents. His first impression was they were arrogant, but as more information filtered into his consciousness he understood that wasn't a completely accurate depiction. It was a first impression and like most first impressions it was subject to change as more information was available. To think he could process the entire history of his people, as well as deal with the emotional baggage of meeting his parents for the first time flawlessly wasn't realistic. The arrogant comment had come from the realization that these brilliant and accomplished people hadn't realized what was happening around them.

Opening the ship again, Clark pressed a series of buttons and a thin panel slid back. Almost like a safe deposit box, but ultra thin and metallic. The locking mechanism was somehow keyed to him and popped open as he pressed his index finger to the Kryptonian symbol. The top slipped back and reveal the symbol of his family and stood for Hope. It was some sort of armor he knew, keyed to his body. His father had said to him, "You are as much a child of Earth now as you are of Krypton. You can embody the best of both worlds."

The best of both worlds, that was a lot to put on the shoulders of a 23 year old, no matter what amazing abilities he might have. His whole experience had been the opposite, being feared, hunted and in hiding.

Hope is such a fickle thing and hard to pin down. One person's hope is another's disappointment. Hope is one of those things like love and pornography, hard to describe but you know it when you see it. How Clark was to manifest this hope, he didn't know. Both of his sets of parents, Kryptonians and Human had put their own hopes aside in a way and focused on their hopes and dreams for him. Some how he had to figure out how to meld their hopes and dreams with his own. It was the age-old dilemma of trying to live up to others expectations, yet follow your own path. There was also the fact others had 'hopes' for him too. Lynch, Waller and probably several governments back on Earth, not just the US, all had 'hopes' for what they thought he should be. All those hopes for him seemed to leave out one important element.

Clark.

He didn't seem himself as some hope for the future. He didn't see himself as a weapon to shift the balance of power. He certainly didn't see himself as some kind of hero. He simply had these amazing abilities and when it was necessary he used them to help out. It was just what you do, look out for the next guy and hope he looks out for you in return. That was the lesson he'd learned during all those years in hiding on the road. It wasn't about governments or power or fame or money or a million other things people think it is. In the grand scheme of things all those fade and only people matter. So as he looked at the shield left to him as his legacy, Clark wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to proceed.

Maybe what Clark wasn't getting was that hope and heroes aren't about the individual but how others perceive them. Maybe it was about how attitudes about him were changing back on Earth since he'd left. Oh, not with governments and the media, they had their narrative down and were still pushing it at every opportunity. Maybe it was how regular people were starting to see him. People like Jhonny and the other low level workers he'd spent time with or the people of the Suicide Slums in Metropolis that he defended when no one else came to their aid or someone like Judy Riley in Disneyworld that had only read about him and seen that one picture yet found herself liking and trusting him.

Maybe it was about the millions and millions of ordinary people that understood he was an alien yet could identify with his story. They knew what it was to feel like an anonymous member of the crowd. They understood what it was like to live paycheck-to-paycheck and struggle to make ends meet. They got that the authorities weren't always on their side. Ordinary people seem to instinctively understand the Kents could easily have been them.

What seemed to matter were Clark's actions with regular people. The ones that had met him trusted him and knew he wasn't the person described by the media. The people of the Suicide Slum understood he had just been one of them when the parademons had attacked, caught in the same nightmare. They also knew he had stepped up when no one else had and saved them. It's why the name Lois Lane had given him had caught on, Superman. He had done what all of us secretly would like to believe we'd do. At the moment of crisis, he'd stopped being just another anonymous face in the crowd and became something more. To them he was a hero, as much as anyone in the Justice League. When all seemed lost, he'd been a ray of hope in the darkness. To them he had **it**, that indescribable thing that so few have yet all recognize when they see it. It didn't lessen what they thought of the other heroes. It was just that when all seemed lost, he had turned the tide. He was 'the man', for lack of a better expression and ordinary people seemed to instinctively get it.

He had looked out for them and now they were starting to return the favor. He was one of them, perhaps the best of them, perhaps a real superman.

* * *

><p>Florida<p>

Hal had joined his fellow Lanterns, along with the Thanagarians battling the Cathar from the air. They were trying to contain them, yet they continued to spread out from the center like a wave. The blood lust of the Cathar had spiked since they reached their final destination and they were killing and destroying everything in their path. Lanterns had dealt with marauders before, but the complete lack of caring for anyone or anything on the Cathar's part put them at a disadvantage. Much like all the rest of the heroes, the Lanterns and the Thanagarians were concerned about civilians so they were constantly breaking off the attack to help those in danger.

In the magic kingdom, Diana was taking the fight to Asha, with the help of Zealot. They both instinctively knew she was the leader and the key to stopping the Cathar. They both also understood there would be no reasoning with Asha; they would have to kill her to stop her. Diana and Zealot were both warriors and knew this was a part of battle. They would not flinch from doing what they had to do to stop the madness happening all around them. Too much destruction had already occurred for this to end any other way.

Batman was struggling with this same realization. When he started this, he knew there was a line he never wanted to cross. It was difficult, but in Gotham he'd been able to keep that oath. Now he was faced with the same old dilemma. The Cathar weren't going to back down or surrender. This was a holy mission for them and they would fight to the death. Nothing short of their death would stop them. Some of his allies had already crossed that line in this fight. The Thanagarians and the Rannians had lost too many already and were killing the Cathar when they got the chance. Even the Lanterns seemed to understand this was a battle to the death. Batman worried that if he crossed that line it would change everything. For once you crossed that line it became easier to justify crossing it again. So as he called out instructions to the others and attacked the Cathar, internally he was conflicted.

* * *

><p>World with 2 Suns<p>

Kori sat next to her ship watching the sunset as Clark and Krypto came walking back. She waited until he stopped next to her before looking at him.

"So, how are you doing with all of it?" She asked.

"It's a lot to process,' he replied. "I guess I'm still working on it."

"So not acting arrogant,' she teased. "That's a good sign."

He smiled at this.

"That was a first impression,' he admitted. "The Kryptonians were much more than that. I guess seeing it all happen and knowing the outcome was hard. Seeing the mistakes they made and not being able to do anything about it wasn't something I was prepared for. All those people, innocent people really and knowing what awaited them was such a horrible, helpless feeling."

Kori nodded.

"I can't know what that feels like, but I know what it's like to want to make a sacrifice for your people," she offered. "Knowing there's nothing you could do to stop it must be terrible. Just remember there _was_ nothing you could do to stop it. It's not your fault, it's theirs."

"That doesn't make it much better," Clark admitted. He moved over and sat down next to her. Krypto sat at his side. Clark reached down and stroked his head as he looked at the sunset. "My parents, Jor-El and Lara saved me because they wanted something of them to live on. They wanted to give me a chance and hopefully become something more."

"So you are your parents hope,' Kori replied. "That's not that uncommon a thing for parents, Clark."

"I know,' he said with a nod of his head. "I owe them a debt of gratitude just like the one I owe the Jonathan and Martha Kent. It's that idea of hope and what they all wanted for me I'm struggling with."

Kori noticed the emblem he'd set down next to him.

"What's that?" She asked.

Clark picked it up and held it in his hands.

"It's a suit of armor, Kryptonian armor keyed to me,' he explained. "The symbol is for the House of El. It means hope."

"It looks like an S." Kori observed.

"Yeah it kinda does,' he admitted.

"Maybe that S will stand for hope too' Kori offered.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Earth – Hours Later<p>

Hannibal materialized on a hill just outside of Disney World. He was rooted to the spot as he saw the carnage all around him. Smoke billowed up from every direction and it seemed he'd transported into a nightmare landscape. This was his people's doing. He could see some of them had fallen in battle, while others continued to fight and kill everyone and everything in their path. It took a moment but he was finally able to locate Asha. She was in the middle of all of it, covered in blood and reveling in what she and their people had wrought.

Hannibal felt a tear form in his eye. He had traveled half way across the galaxy to find the means of saving his people, but now he understood they didn't want to be saved, at least not how he understood the meaning of the word saved. Slipping the satchel off his shoulders he set the birthing matrix down in front of him, as he slipped down to his knees. All the fight had gone out of him. His dreams had turned to ash before his eyes. The realization that there was going to be no rebirth of the Cathar hit him so hard it knocked the wind out of him. They had been in a death spiral ever since Zod attack and now they were finishing the narrative. The great halls, beautiful houses and glimmering fleet of ships would never rise on Cathar again. It seemed their destiny was already written and Asha and the others were following it to the inevitable conclusion. This was the end of the line. The last bit of hope that Hannibal had been clinging to disappeared. He had nothing left.

The zeta beam seemed to intensify for a moment behind him and then winked out. He knew it was Despero without even looking. Hannibal made no move as he heard him get closer. He heard Despero laugh and then felt the sword pierce his back and explode out of his chest, before it was withdrawn. Blood came from his lips as he saw the ground rushing towards him. He managed to roll over and looked up at Despero.

"This is how all that oppose me end, Hannibal,' Despero confidently said down at him. He glanced around them. "I see there are other Cathar still alive. My Legion of the Third Eye will make sure to end their lives as well. As you slip away, know Hannibal your people's extinction will be by my hand. When I'm done with them, I will add this world to my conquests. This will be your legacy."

Hannibal coughed up some blood, but held Despero's eyes.

"My-My people are already dead, Despero,' he managed to say. "They believed in illusions and false prophets such as you. Your Legion will share their fate. You are just a little man with delusions of grandeur to be pitied by those that remember him. That will be your legacy."

Despero plunged the sword back into Hannibal's chest and twisted it, before spitting on him and walking away. One heretic dealt with and now a new world to conquer, Despero thought with a smile.


	46. Chapter 46

Exit

Apokolips

Just beyond the throne room was the private chambers of Darkseid. It was only here he was alone with his thoughts and plans for the future away from the constant attention of his sycophant elite. He had long since stopped concerning himself with the day-to-day business of running Apokolips. It was a perfect machine set up on violence, envy and fear to unquestioningly carrying out his designs. Occasionally it took some small course corrections, but those were few and far between. He was the unquestioned ruler of Apokolips but had long ago set his sights on bigger things. He wanted to rule everything forever. Until he accomplished this, he understood he was still subject to change like every other being in the universe.

While that didn't sit well with him, Darkseid always took the long view on things. New Genesis had been a thorn in his side from the beginning, but when he achieved his ultimate goal they would be swept aside like all the others. In a way there was no real need to fight New Genesis and High Father again. Yes they were two sides of the same coin, but his reach only extended to their own planet. Darkseid's influence was expanding to new worlds all the time. Those that fell in battle were absorbed so now worlds all across the galaxy worshiped him as their ruler and God.

Only one had so far beat back his parademons, a backwater planet so young it was barely entering its information age, Earth. He had left the invasion to others and they had paid for their failure. Another assault could happen at a moment's notice, but Darkseid had resisted so far because of something unusual for him, curiosity. He had four children. One hated him and all he stood for, rejected Apokolips and aligned himself with New Genesis. Darkseid didn't worry about him, despite the prophecy that one day he would overthrow his father and rule Apokolips. All the pretty words of High Father's teachings couldn't change who his son was or quell the rage that burned within him. He would return and stand as his father's side one day.

Darkseid's eldest son was a brute, a blunt weapon that would always need someone to point him in the right direction. He was cruel and heartless, enjoying the pain he inflicted on others, but he lacked anything resembling an imagination. He was a colossal disappointment, but he was Darkseid's son so he allowed him to live, at least for now.

This third son had been an even greater disappointment and had been banished from Apokolips.

Then there was Darkseid's youngest and in many ways the most troubling child, his daughter. She was so unlike his sons, a mischievous trickster that seemed to enjoy nothing more than challenging her father yet never directly. She vexed him more then the others, yet he found her the most fascinating of the lot. It had been through her his attention was first drawn to Earth. She had been captured by one of the governments that ruled the planet. Looking back Darkseid knew she had allowed this for some reason, but at the time he had taken it as an affront to him and ordered the invasion. The defeat and the appearance of someone being called Death had made him pause. Perhaps there was more to this backward world than he'd first realized.

His daughter never did anything without a reason, so Darkseid studied this world. He was never quite certain whether she was deliberately trying to undermine him or if there was something else going on with her. His first thought was the figure of Death was what attracted her interest, but then it was finally revealed to be just a man, an alien young man at that. Doing a bit more digging he came upon a prophecy that stated Earth would be the genesis of the Fifth World. The Fifth World would eclipse the Fourth, just as Darkseid and the New Gods had eclipsed the Third World. Could that be what drew his daughter to this world, Darkseid wondered? Was she looking for a force that could oppose him?

If it was, there was a part of Darkseid that almost admired his daughter's audacity. Of all his children, she alone seemed to have learned the lesson of his own rise to power. He hadn't waited his turn; he'd taken what was his and disposed of those in his way. It seemed his daughter had similar ideas. Of course he couldn't allow it. The easy thing to do would be to send his parademons and Furies to crush the world once and for all, but that would be too easy. He had learned long ago on Apokolips that the sweetest victory was when you allowed your enemies or subjects to have a glimmer of hope, to let them dream of victory for just a moment before you crushed them completely.

So Darkseid waited and watched. Part of him was interested to see how his daughter would escape the prison the humans had built just for her, while another wanted to watch these young 'heroes' that seemed to be appearing. Apparently the meta-gene was present on Earth and beings with what most would call amazing abilities were starting to appear. That could be the first step to the rise of the Fifth World's Gods. Could the anti-life equation also reside on this backwater planet, Darkseid wondered?

Again the wise decision was to snuff out this possible threat before it could grow. Darkseid had conquered countless planets for less reason, yet he hesitated. He continued to observe the 'heroes' and could see that they were inspiring the world with hope. The young Amazon demi-god was certainly a formidable fighter. The speedster, the Lantern, the sea king along with the representative of the Gods in the form of a boy that transformed into a man with magical powers. Then there was the dark knight, a mere mortal but he continued to exceed what should have been his limitations. There were others, young heroes that had yet to emerge and aliens that called Earth home. The last Martian, the Thanagarian and the warrior of Coda had revealed themselves to the world and fought on the side of the other heroes.

The one that interested Darkseid the most was the Kryptonian. When it was revealed that it wasn't death that helped turn the tide against his parademons, but a young alien man, Darkseid followed all the information that had come out about him. It was a simple process to do the math to realize the young man was a Kryptonian. Under a yellow sun he would have extraordinary abilities, perhaps abilities to rival the Gods. Strangely when he left the planet Darkseid found himself disappointed. It made the eventually task of conquering the planet that much easier, but it would feel like a hollow victory. Conquering the world without facing their possible greatest weapon wasn't a complete and total victory. Hope would always remain and over time would grow. Darkseid was the opposite of hope. Hope meant change and if Darkseid was to see his plans fulfilled change had to end and so did hope.

For all his stoic outer rock-like appearance, Darkseid still had emotions. Just like the Gods of old he'd replaced, he was subject to vanity and hubris. He believed no force or being in the galaxy could ultimately stop him from his fundamental dominance of everything. There would be no Fifth World to replace this one. All his daughter's machinations would come to naught. As he watched the Cathar and Despero's Legion of the Third Eye assault Earth Darkseid decide Earth needed its potentially greatest weapon, the Kryptonian. Let him along with the other heroes turn the tide against the invaders and save the young world. Hope would grow and flourish. Darkseid's daughter would think she'd won, Earth would think it had won. Only then would Darkseid strike. He would let them taste hope before he snuffed it out forever. It would be a warning to his daughter and anyone that harbored thoughts of opposing him. There was nothing in the universe that could stop Darkseid.

* * *

><p>Florida<p>

Despero's ships began to arrive around the planet. They bombarded cities around the world in preparation for their ground assault. Military targets and government facilities were their primary objective. Tapping into the world's computers they were able to identify the black sites and other possible weapons labs that could cause problems. The chaos of the Cathar's regional war suddenly became global.

Batman had been monitoring all of this and knew the League had to shift its focus. Individually the Cathar were still the greater threat, but sheer numbers were on Despero's side. He had called in all the heroes he knew to counter this, but there weren't enough of them to go around. The world's militaries were overmatched and things were dire. Suddenly an alien seemed to materialize out of the floor next to Batman. He automatically took a defensive stance.

"I am not your enemy,' Jonn said. "My name is J'onn J'onzz and I'm here to help."

"I only have your word for that,' Batman replied.

"Yes you do,' Jonn admitted. "I am a Martian. The Lanterns know of my people. I've lived on this world since the destruction of my own. As I said, I'm here to help. Despero's ships need to be countered. I would suggest the Green Lanterns join me in breaking off from the fight with the Cathar and concentrate on the ships bombarding the planet."

Batman wasn't a trusting person by nature, but in the current situation it seemed he had little choice.

"Agreed,' he finally said. Raising his hand to his communicator, he signaled Hal.

"Hal, I need the Lanterns to join our new ally, a Martian and take on those ships in the atmosphere."

"A Martian?" Hal's voice replied. "There's a Manhunter on the planet, cool!"

"You know about him?"

"No personally, but I've heard of them from the Lanterns,' Hal replied. "I thought they were extinct."

"Not all of us,' Jonn offered.

"Thank you for joining the fight,' Batman said, extending his hand to Jonn. He took it and gave a rare smile before lifting off towards the sky.

* * *

><p>Detroit<p>

The Circus was in chaos. Despero's ships had somehow found the Circus's location and were firing on it. Amanda Waller was trying to reestablish order; the continued assault was making this difficult.

"Secure those containment fields, we don't want those creatures escaping!" She shouted.

""Ma'am!" One of her men shouted back. "Project Omega has been compromised! She's escaped!"

"Damn it!" Amanda growled. "This is a disaster! Just make sure none of the others escapes or we'll all be in a world of shit!"

* * *

><p>Florida<p>

Diana and Zealot continued their attack on Asha. They had wounded her, but in the frenzied state she was in, the wounds didn't stop her. There was no surrender at this point for Asha, as this was the final battle to end all battles prophesied by the Dark Goddess. The unbelievers were all around, with more arriving from the skies but that only reinforced her faith. It was just as it was written in the sacred texts. Asha and the Cathar were the chosen people and this was how the world ended. Paradise waited for them just on the other side.

For Asha there was also a personal satisfaction in all of this. She had grown up in a society where women were thought of as second-class citizens. For such an advanced race as the Cathar were, they held on to traditional view on the roles of woman and men long after the fallacy of this belief was shown on countless worlds including their own. The future when she was young held out limited hope for her. Subordinate roles to lesser men or because of her beauty marriage to a high official seemed her most likely career paths. She rejected all that and instead chose the other option available to her, entering the religious order. Rejecting the material world she set a course of spiritual discovery that she hoped would explain what was wrong with the world.

Asha had floundered about in this pursuit at first. The old texts and old ways seemed like something that should have been left in the past, a part of the Cathar's formative age. Listening the priests and priestesses Asha realized they were just repeating the words of the book and had no more divine knowledge or insight than anyone else. They were just supporters of an ancient system that came out of early man's desire to understand the world around them. The stories were little more than fables for children, full of unsubstantiated claims and magical thinking that seemed tawdry by comparison to the truth.

Then the attack by Zod and the Kryptonians changed everything. Much like her world Asha had been shattered beyond repair. The entire world she'd known was gone in the span of hours. The leaders had perished along with the high priests and priestesses, as it seemed the bombs didn't discriminate over rank or title. Asha was lost and wandered among the wreckage of her world without hope. This was how Hannibal had found her. She knew he found her attractive as most of the men she'd met in her life did, but when he spoke to her it was as an equal. He said how all of Cathar was lost just as she was. The few survivors left needed hope, even if it was false hope if their people were going to continue. He wanted her to take the role as high priestess and help get their people through their darkest hour.

As the years went by, Asha grew into this role until finally she began to see all of it as some part of a divine plan for Cathar. They had lost their way and now that the shackles of society's gender roles had come off her ambition could take her as far as she wanted. What had seemed like childish stories and myths now offered answers to why this was all happening to her. The former priests and priestesses had turned away from the truth path and were more interested in preserving their small bit of power and their institutions. Asha would return her people to the original path. Now as she stood on this distance world and battle raged all around her, she reveled in the knowledge that she was her people's leader and prophet. Hannibal had just been an instrument to her rise. He had thought he could keep her in the traditional female role of subordinate from before Zod's attack, but Asha knew there was no going back. She had taken them to the ultimate outcome that all the sacred texts had foretold. She would be the one to lead her people into paradise.

* * *

><p>Diana had come to see Zealot as an ally. She was strong and fast, perhaps not as strong or fast as Diana, but she was a trained warrior. With the entrance of another alien army into the battle, Diana knew she was needed on the large scale rather than in combat with one Cathar.<p>

"Zealot do you think you can handle her?" Diana asked.

"You wish to join the larger battle, Wonder Woman?" Zealot asked. "I will continue the battle with her, go!"

Diana nodded and then rose off the ground to lend her abilities in the larger battle. Zealot turned to see Asha had been watching all of this transpire. Covered in blood, Asha smiled a murderous smile at Zealot.

"Your best hope has left you,' Asha said. "She would not have stopped me. What hope do you have?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Zealot replied.

Asha started towards her, sword high and Zealot instinctively raised her own to counter the attack. At the last moment Zealot saw Shayera out of her the corner of her eye. She used her mace to strike Asha from behind and knock her into one of the crumbling buildings nearby. Shayera landed next to Zealot.

"I saw Wonder Woman leave,' Shayera said. "I thought you could use a hand."

Before Zealot could answer, Asha tossed away the rubble that had collapsed on her and stood ready for battle. Zealot looked at her and then turned back to Shayera.

"Yes, I guess I can,' Zealot replied.

* * *

><p>Earth's Atmosphere<p>

Jonn had joined the Lanterns and was attacking the Legion of the Third Eye's ships. They were heavily armed and multiple blasts were able to shatter some of the Lanterns shields. Jonn took the fight inside the lead ship, phasing through the hull and appearing on the bridge. He took on the command crew effortlessly and then decided to try a gamble. He had scanned several of the crew before he attacked and knew what their orders were. Transforming himself into Despero he opened a channel to the other ships.

"Retreat! Victory is ours, fall back to our home world!"

Confusion reined over the fleet for several moments, but many of the commanders on the other vessels knew Despero was down on the planet. Before Jonn could reach out to take over their minds, they opened fire on the lead ship and Jonn. They would destroy one of their own rather than retreat; this was a lesson Despero had instilled in all his troops unless he gave the order personally. They knew this image on their screen wasn't him, so they reverted to the original order.

The momentary lapse did give the Lanterns an edge and they used it to disable several of the ships and continued to press the counterattack against the Legion.

* * *

><p>World of the Crescent Moon<p>

Clark and Kori had moved on from the World of 2 Suns to the next planet and were having dinner at a local restaurant. Since learning of his origins Clark's thoughts had been on Earth more and more. Kori picked up on this.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" She asked.

"About what?' He asked innocently.

"Earth,"

Caught, he thought.

"Yeah,' Clark admitted. "I now know why I was sent there. You were right about leaving giving me some perspective but it feels like I have unfinished business back home."

"You still think of it as your home?" Kori asked. "Even after learning about Krypton and your parents?"

"Yes, it's where I grew up,' Clark replied. "I understand now that there's a huge galaxy out there beyond Earth. You were right, this trip had given me a new perspective."

"But?' Kori said.

"You were also right about the fact I'm going to live a long time,' Clark explained. "I want to explore the entire galaxy and see all the amazing sights you have but there's no rush. If I don't see them in five years or ten or even fifty, they'll still be there. I'm just starting to figure all this out, but there are things and places I still want to see and do on Earth too. I guess what I'm saying is as wonderful and amazing as this trip has been, everyone, me included, still needs a home to return to. Earth is my home for good or bad."

"So this was just a vacation from it?"

"Yes,' he said with a nod. "And like all great vacations it gave me a new perspective on where I'm from. I also couldn't imagine a better person to spend it with."

Clark leaned over and kissed Kori.

* * *

><p>Watching all this from the bar were Kanto and Lashina. Darkseid had entrusted them to find the Kryptonian and encourage him to return to Earth. He had selected them because they weren't the blunt instruments like most of his elite were. They had some tact. Darkseid wanted the Kryptonian to return to Earth on his own, without realizing he was being manipulated. The master assassin and the female Fury had found Clark and Kori and followed them to this restaurant. Over several drinks they watched and listened. They had different reactions to Clark. Kanto found himself relishing the chance to confront him. Kryptonians were thought lost to the galaxy and the idea of killing one of them appealed to him. They were an old race and had been feared by many in the galaxy. A truer test of his skills as a master assassin, Kanto couldn't ask for. He knew better than to not follow Darkseid's orders, but it was so tempting.<p>

Lashina's reaction to him was far different. While she was only here to do her Dark Lord's bidding, she found herself taking a keen interested in the Kryptonian. Growing up on Apokolips and being an attractive woman, Lashina had to fight off the attentions of men and women higher up the food chain than her. The brutish groping and threats she had endured until she gained her place in the Furies hadn't been forgotten and neither had the culprits of those indignities. As one of the youngest Furies she knew she would have to wait, but one day she planned on repaying all of them.

The Kryptonian seemed different to her. She found him attractive. That Darkseid had taken an interested in him also peaked Lashina's interest. He was right about her; she was a bit smarter and more cunning then the others. Lashina was deadly with her whips but made sure she followed the commands she received to the letter. She took no initiative, never giving any of those above her a reason to question her loyalty. She watched and waited, taking notice of even the smallest detail.

If Darkseid had an interested in the Kryptonian there must be a reason, Lashina thought. Darkseid only took interest in those he saw as a possible threat. Lashina had watched the video of the parademons defeat on Earth and knew the Kryptonian had a hand in it. Standing at the bar with Kanto, Lashina had let him talk but she kept her eyes discreetly on the Kryptonian. Yes he was handsome and he didn't seem like the men of Apokolips. Lashina sensed no anger coming from him, in fact just the opposite. Some of this she put down to his female companion, although Lashina found herself not liking the Tammarean. They were a weak people, prone to sentiment in her opinion. If the Kryptonian's abilities were enough to draw Darkseid's interest, then he deserved someone stronger.

Someone like Lashina.

Once the thought entered her mind, Lashina found she liked the idea. He was strong and handsome, yet seemed gentle in his relationships. That was something Lashina would never find on Apokolips. She would do nothing about it now. She would carry out her assignment, but Lashina made a mental note to keep watch on the Kryptonian. He was still young like she was. Perhaps one day he would be strong enough to defeat Darkseid. If that day came, Lashina wanted to be at the Kryptonian's side.

First there was business to attend to. She finished her drink and turned fully to face Clark and Kori.

"You're from Earth?" She said loud enough for both of them to hear. "I thought I overheard you mention that planet?"

Clark and Kori turned to look at her and her companion. Kori wasn't sure who she was, but something about them both she didn't like, especially her.

"Yes,' Clark replied. "You've heard of Earth?"

"Just gossip,' Kanto said. "The last planet we stopped on earlier today there was quite a bit of gossip about it."

"About Earth?" Clark asked, completely surprised that Earth was even known this far out.

"They're being invaded,' Lashina informed him. "One of the local tyrants and his followers, Despero and the Legion of the Third Eye are attacking Earth as we speak."

"Earth sounds like it's quite popular,' Kanto added as he took another drink. "The Cathar, who everyone thought was extinct are also on the planet."

"A backwards world like Earth probably won't be able to handle them,' Lashina observed. "Even if they do, they'll probably lose tens of millions of civilians."

Clark and Kori were standing now. They were both shocked by the news.

"Are you sure?" Clark couldn't help asking. "Why would they attack Earth?"

"The Cathar? Who knows?" Kanto offered. "As for Despero he likes to attack weaker worlds than his own and expand his empire and church."

Clark and Kori were rushing out the door in the next moment. Kanto watched them leave and then smiled as he ordered two more drinks.

"Like taking sweets from a child,' He mused and then asked Lashina. "Do you think he'll really make a difference if he returns to Earth?"

"Lord Darkseid does, that's enough for me,' she immediately replied and then took a drink. A small smile played across her lips. Lashina would make sure to watch what happened on Earth with interest.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

Clark and Kori rushed back towards her ship, where Krypto met them. Clark caught the dog this time so he didn't knock him down.

"Not this time, boy,' Clark said as he pet Krypto. "Kori, we have to get back to Earth and help."

"I know, but it will take some time getting there in my ship,' she explained. "We're a long way from Earth, Clark."

"Then I'll go ahead,' Clark said, determined to help Earth.

"Do you think you can make it in time?"

"Yeah, I think I can,' Clark replied. He went over to the small craft he'd arrived on Earth in and took out the shield his parents had left him. Pressing it against his chest, full body armor and a cape materialized around him. "Take Krypto with you and get there as quick as you can."

Clark moved over and kissed Kori, which she returned.

"I'll try and make sure there's something left when you get there,' Clark said. With another kiss and then a pat to Krypto's head, Clark lifted off the ground and headed straight up, gaining speed with every passing moment.


	47. Chapter 47

Bingo

Space

Clark was moving at incredible, astronomical speeds. He was still a really, really long way away from Earth. He was maxed out as far as personal speed went, but again he was really, really a long way away from Earth. Clark was 23 and 23-year-old people tend to do impulsive things. Leaving the planet and not leaving in Kori's ship was an impulsive thing. It was like if you've ever walked somewhere you usually go to in a car. In the car it's a short trip, walking not so much. A distance as short as a mile seems like nothing in a car, but when you're heel-toeing it a mile suddenly becomes a MILE.

In Clark's case when he heard Earth was under attack his first thoughts were of the ordinary, regular people he'd knew and met. People like Jhonny or Carol, the young waitress he'd had a late bite to eat with in Washington when he was trying to find out who in the government was after him or even the people from the surrounding small towns around his place in the low country. It was those people that he had a personal connection with that spurred him into action. Now as he zoomed across the vastness of space other thoughts about Earth came. The reasons he'd left were still there. People like Lynch, Waller and Lane would still be hunting him if he returned. Maybe giving that final F-U before leaving wasn't the best idea, as now they'd all know what he looked like.

All the running and hiding would be that much more difficult if he went back now. He'd told Kori he planned on returning, but he hadn't meant quite this soon. He had just learned about Krypton and was still assimilating everything from his original home world. There was so much to process, especially about his parents. So far exploring the galaxy had already shifted his perspective and who knew how much more he could learn out here? Officially Earth saw him as an alien outlaw, from the governments to the Justice League they still wanted to lock him up, yet he found he couldn't turn his back on his adopted home.

The Kents hadn't taken him in and gone on the run sheltering him because they had to, but because they wanted to. Those average ordinary people they'd met on the rode had opened their homes and lives to them, not because they had to, but because they wanted to. Governments may do all sorts of things worth hating, but Clark couldn't extend that to the people. Most people were voiceless and powerless in the grand scheme of things. They live their lives subject to those with the power and the money. An earthquake kills thousands, but the front-page story is about the Google executive that died trying to climb a mountain during the same earthquake. Yes, his death is tragic for his family, but no more so than all the others. There was also the fact he'd chosen to be there, the others didn't have that option.

Clark thought of all the people that had shared a meal or a place to stay or even a kind word and a smile with him and the Kents growing up. The world could be brutal, yet countless times everyday someone does something to help another, not because they have to but because they wanted to. Clark knew he could sit out this fight and let the governments and the heroes deal with it. He didn't have to help but he wanted to. He'd grown up among those voiceless and powerless. He knew that when they died there wouldn't be any headlines written about. It was for them, people like the Kents and all the people that had touched his life growing up he was heading back for, not because he had to, but because he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

The battle had shifted. Diana and Jonn joined with the Lanterns and were taking on the Legion ships of Despero. On the ground the Thanagarians and Rannians were fighting alongside the Justice League against the ground troops and the last of the Cathar. Heroes, unknown to most of the world had stepped up to join the fight against the invaders. The military was doing its part, but Despero's troops had them out gunned. They fought on anyway.

Bruce had been monitoring everything that was happening. Some of the new heroes he'd heard of and some he actually knew. Everyone was counting on him to come up with a strategy to turn the tide and win. It was unspoken, but he felt the weight of it on his shoulders. He was the man that always had a plan and was supposedly five steps ahead of everyone. That reputation had served him well in his career but even he had his limits. He could take out hundreds of Despero's Legionnaires, but that wouldn't stop them. The Cathar were beyond reasoning with as they were so sure in their faith that this was the end of everything. If they weren't stopped it just might be the end for Earth, he realized.

He was just a man when it got right down to it and he highly doubted he could take out either of the leaders of the two groups. All the gadgets and toys at his disposal went going to stop Despero and Asha. He needed a plan everyone was waiting. Heart pounding in his chest Bruce fired a batarang at Despero to get his attention. Despero turned from dispatching several army helicopters and sneered at Batman.

"Pathetic,' he said with a laugh. "If you're the best this world has, it will fall even easier than I imagined."

"Not to you,' Bruce replied. "Not today."

"Just die, human."

Despero started unleashing his third eye beams at Batman, who ducked and dodged out of their way. This was the plan he'd come up with, turn the Cathar against Despero and his Legion. There was a good chance he wasn't going to survive this strategy, but he was the leader so he had to lead. Despero's beams got closer and closer and Bruce somersaulted and jumped continuously. Just a few more feet and the target would be in range. The next beam clipped his side and he felt the pain burn through his system. He didn't stop, continuing to move until he was in the place he had to be. Bruce stopped and waited, knowing he would get one chance at this. Despero gave another cruel smile as he unleashed what he thought would be the killing blow.

Bruce waited until the last possible moment before diving for cover. He winced as he hit the ground, pain shooting through his side. The beam missed him as he intended and struck Asha. She had been fighting Zealot and Shayera, while killing everyone else she came into contact with. Asha didn't see the beam but felt it knock her off her feet and throw her against the crumbling wall. It stung, but she was beyond caring about pain at this point. Her eyes wildly looked around to find the source and then stopped on Despero. She launched herself at him, knives in hand.

Part one of the plan was underway.

* * *

><p>Space<p>

Kanto and Lashina watched from a safe distance as Clark raced across the galaxy towards Earth. They had been expecting him to do this on Koriand'r ship, not fly there. Kanto found this maddening. He had been part of Darkseid's elite long enough to know his dark lord did nothing on a whim. Those that failed Darkseid paid for it. Like most of Darkseid's Elite, Kanto knew you were either moving up the chain of command or moving down. Up had the rewards, down and the agony and death. Apokolips was ruled by the system of the strong survive and crush the weak, Survival of the Fittest taken to its logical, unforgiving conclusion.

Kanto like all of the Elite had visions of himself one day ruling Apokolips. He would not take on the dark lord directly, but he would be ready if the time came. While he waited, Kanto watched and learned about his fellow Elite. Lashina was a relatively new addition, far younger than all the rest. That Darkseid had sent her on this mission meant she was someone Kanto wanted to keep an eye on. So far she had given nothing away. She offered no opinion other than reiterating they must do as Darkseid commanded. Thinking back Kanto couldn't remember a single time she had raised her voice on Apokolips to offer her own opinion. She might be young, but she seemed to understand how the game was played. Opinions boxed you into a position. On Apokolips as with any other totalitarian regime, truths, positions and doctrine could change on the whim of the ruler. What was true today might be false tomorrow. A position favored by the leader might be rejected by him the next day.

Kanto wanted to draw Lashina out, to get her to take a position. Even the smallest position might be useful later. In the restaurant he noticed she seemed interested in the Kryptonian. Perhaps that was the crack in her armor he could exploit. Kanto knew the Kryptonian figured into Darkseid's plans otherwise he wouldn't have sent them here to get him to return to Earth. Lashina's interest in the Kryptonian might be a bit of information that Kanto could use later to increase his status with Darkseid. He was an assassin, but Kanto was also a spy. Information was valuable. He'd already compiled a dossier on everyone else on Apokolips and he wanted to add Lashina to that list.

First though, there was the problem of getting the Kryptonian back to Earth. Kanto grew increasingly frustrated as he watched him zoom across space. This would not do at all.

"He's flying back to Earth? Really?" Kanto said in exasperation.

"He is rather fast,' Lashina ventured as she watched Clark fly across the view screen.

"Not fast enough, Darkseid wants him there now,' Kanto replied.

"You could open a boom tube directly in front of him,' Lashina suggested. "At the speed he's going he wouldn't be able to stop and would be transported to Earth."

Kanto looked at Lashina with a smile. She gave him nothing, never changing expressions.

"Darkseid said he wanted him there,' she offered. "I am just trying to do as our lord asks."

She was good, Kanto thought, very good, but he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Open a boom tube, get him to Earth as Darkseid wants."

Lashina did some quick calculations and then triggered the mother box. They watched, as the Kryptonian had no chance to stop and was sucked into the boom tube. It was still open as Kori's ship appeared in the distance. Kanto glanced at Lashina and saw she noticed it too.

"Shall we keep the boom tube open for his girlfriend?" He asked.

"No." Lashina instantly replied, closing the boom tube. She saw Kanto give a wicked smile and knew she had acted rash. She stood and turned to Kanto showing no emotion. "Darkseid ordered us to return the Kryptonian to Earth, no one else."

Kanto nodded but didn't say anything. She had recovered well, but he'd seen the slip. He had something on Lashina now, a weakness.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

The battles raged all around as Hannibal agonizingly climbed up the mound of rubble in front of him. He was dying; of this he had no doubt. Despero's blade had struck true and deep. It was just a matter of time now until the end. His dreams and hopes had been shattered and the only thing left was to witness the end. Sweat pored down his face as each breath came more labored than the one before. As he finally made it to the crest he could look out on all of it. His people were outnumbered, yet they fought on. Part of Hannibal felt pride at this, yet the tragedy was too overwhelming for it to last. They had survived the destruction of their world, unspeakable hardships in the aftermath yet when they finally had a chance to rise like the phoenix they chose to die like the lemmings. They followed blindly in their faith even as the cliff approached.

There was nothing he could do except watch as one after another his people fell never to rise again. Perhaps they had been in a death spiral all this time and just needed someone to lead them down. Asha had filled this role admirably. Hannibal found her among the chaos fighting Despero as well as others. She looked like some beautiful angel of death in all her glory. The sadness consumed him as he watched her fight. Hannibal would never have a chance to tell her the real reason why he had chosen her. It had nothing to do with religion or giving hope to their people. Hannibal had been in love with her once, long ago before he rose through the ranks and she entered the order. Her beauty had drawn his eye like all the others, but he saw so many other things. She was intelligent and strong, standing out among whatever group she was in.

At the time Hannibal had hesitated. He watched as those in the higher ranks pursued her. They only saw her outward beauty and didn't care the woman inside. He never wanted her to think of him like those others, but before he had his chance she joined the order. Hannibal understood her motives and gave up any thought of one day approaching. He rose through the ranks but never took a wife. Then the tragedy happened and everything seemed to be over as far as the past went. In rallying his people to survive he'd turned to Asha to help him. She had done her job only too well, the results playing out in front of Hannibal's eyes.

He thought he understood her now. There was no going back to the way things were for her and never had been. Better to die for some God than to return to the hell she'd been living. How easy it was for her to give up this world for the promise of a better one. Belief is such a powerful weapon. It gives people a reason for why life hasn't been fair to them. It allows people to believe they have a divine truth that no one else does. If you're being guided by this divine truth than how can anything you do be wrong? The inevitable conclusion is that if others don't share your truth then they must be converted or eliminated. Belief, true belief doesn't allow for the possibility that others might know a different truth, divine or otherwise. To die in the cause of this belief isn't a tragedy but a blessing.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

Diana and the Lanterns were making headway against Despero's Legion ships. They had halted their progress and stopped them sending shuttles of soldiers down to the planet. Jonn had broken off to intercept those shuttles and the Lanterns signaled Diana that she should follow. Descending towards Earth she took out several shuttles on her way down. Her side was gaining the upper hand in the battle, but Diana knew the longer it went on the most casualties there would be. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies, she thought. Bruce had said Despero and Asha were still in Disneyworld so Diana changed course and headed that way. Jonn joined her midflight, as they took out ship after ship in their way.

Bruce watched Diana and Jonn land and engaged Asha and Despero. The two had been fighting each other, but it seemed Despero was gaining the upper hand. The Martian seemed to be a match for Despero and Bruce was sure Diana was a match for Asha or anyone else. His gambit had worked and Earth's forces were starting to win, but to end this Bruce knew the hardest part of his plan was still to come. He needed a game changer, something short of a miracle would do. He heard a boom far above but was too busy to see what it was. If he had glanced up mostly likely he wouldn't have seen anything, yet the last part of his admittedly flimsy plan had just arrived.

The game was about to change.

* * *

><p>Clark wasn't sure what the hell had just happened. Once moment he was racing across the galaxy and then the next he's sucked into some sort of wormhole that popped up right in front of him. Before he could fully comprehend what was going out he was shot out the other side of whatever it was. He stopped and just floated in the void of space as he realized where he was. Earth. It seemed so beautiful, a blue, green and white sphere just hanging there in front of him. Then he watched as it was being attacked from the sky and the land. The energy beams they were firing seemed to be hitting anything and everything. Clark could see the Lanterns had stopped the ships from advancing but Earth was still taking damage. Countless people down there, innocent people were dying. Anyone that could do something to stop it should. Clark could, so he did.<p>

Despero's Legion ships were engaged with the Lanterns so they didn't even realize the larger threat coming up behind them until it was too late. Red beams of fire came first, taking out the guns and then the ships were rocked as something slammed into them. The lead ship was there one moment and then the next it was hurdling away from the planet. The other ships didn't know what to do as they all came under attack. The Lanterns saw this and rushed forward pressing their newfound advantage. They caught only glimpses of the being wrecking havoc on Despero's fleet, as nothing seemed to stop or slow him down.

It was over in a matter of seconds and Clark turned his attention to the surface. From up here he could hear all the voices, the cries of pain and suffering from all across the globe. It tore at his heart but steeled his will. Launching himself into the atmosphere he headed down towards the planet and the battles that raged all across it. What he'd realized in his brief travels was that governments were just the surface layer of things. People mattered. When you strip away all those surface layers people were just people, pretty much the same everywhere. It was the people he'd returned to help, not the governments.

* * *

><p>One by one the Cathar had fallen, fighting till their last breath and dying with a smile on their face. Drenched in blood, mostly of others but some of her own Asha was the last one standing. She fought against Diana, Shayera and Zealot, giving no quarter and asking none in return. Corpses littered the ground around them, victims of her mad pilgrimage. The three were wearing her down, but there was still a lot of fight in her. Asha thought she could almost see paradise, as it was so close now.<p>

Despero was struggle with Jonn as each tried to overwhelm the other's mind while physically attacking. They went back and for exchanging great blows yet they continued to stand. He called to his soldiers to help him as the Martian was making this conquest much more difficult than Despero wanted. These heroes, Despero contemptibly thought, they will fall just like all the others.

* * *

><p>South Pacific<p>

Kori transported in to her island along with Krypto. She knew her ship wasn't fast enough to get back in time so she'd called in some favors. It helped being a Princess some times. The Rannians usually didn't like helping her people, but they were in the fight against the Cathar and Despero too. They allowed her to use their zeta beam to transport across the galaxy. One of her people would pilot her ship back, but that wasn't her chief concern. Earth had become something of a second home to her. When she heard the news her own reaction had been similar to the Clark's. She thought about those friends she'd made here that had taken her in when they didn't have to. Dick came to mind first, but others soon followed, Roy, Jason, etc. She'd given the island coordinates, as she knew those already.

"Let's go boy, we have a world to help save,' she said to Krypto as they both took to the air.

* * *

><p>Asia<p>

Clark was doing what he could to defeat the Legionnaires moving from country to country. His time away had shown him that the world wasn't just America and those voiceless and powerless people weren't just in one country but all over the globe. They were the majority, doing most of the living and dying yet never being noticed by the media or powers that be. He knew the main fighting was in the US and that's where most of the heroes were concentrated, but the Legionnaires were attacking the whole planet. He didn't have to know the people personally to want to help them. He continued to move across the globe assisting the local heroes in defending their countries. He would arrive in America soon enough.

* * *

><p>Disney World<p>

Despero was able to step back from the fight as his Legionnaires moved in to counter the heroes. He wanted them all wiped out, every last one of them. The last Cathar was still fighting, but she was fighting everyone and Despero knew she would soon fall. She was a fighter though he had to begrudgingly admit. She took advantage of the Amazon being distracted to attack her and knock her back towards him. This was the perfect opportunity to strike a blow at Earth's heroes by killing its strongest member.

"Time to die."

Then the dog was there.

Diana had been stunned by the impact of Asha's blow and then the building. She saw Despero leap towards her knife raised to strike. She automatically raised her bracelets to block the strike, yet it never came. She heard Despero scream and as she looked up she saw the white dog attacking him. Diana's first reaction was, a dog? What is a dog doing in the middle of this? Then she recognized the dog and knew where she'd seen if before and with who. Mr. Kent. Had he returned? Diana couldn't concentrate on these thoughts, as there was still a battle to be won.

* * *

><p>Krypto knew he was back at the place they'd been before they left in the ship. Explosions and fighting was happening all around him and the orange haired girl. Krypto didn't know who was who or why they were fighting, but it didn't matter once they started to shoot at him. While his primary mission was to protect the boy, Krypto wasn't about to let anyone attack him. The orange haired girl seemed to feel the same way, as she returned fire on those attacking them. As they came upon what looked like a plastic kingdom the fighting got more intense. Krypto didn't understand why they were fighting or who was who. His view of all of this was rather simple. If you attacked him, you were the enemy. If you attacked the boy, you were the enemy. If you attacked someone the boy or Krypto knew, you were the enemy. So when he saw the large purple man attack the dark haired girl in the shiny outfit, Krypto put him down as the enemy.<p>

* * *

><p>Despero screamed in pain as the dog latched onto his arm and sunk his teeth deep into his flesh. Blood squirted from the wound and the dog continued to assault him. Despero blasted the dog away from him with his eye beam, but he'd been wounded. His rage increased. This accursed world would die if it were the last thing Despero did.<p>

Diana caught Krypto as he was thrown back by the blast. She gave him a smile and a 'good dog', before returning to the fight. Krypto thought she seemed nicer than when they'd rescued the bird girl together. He was about to follow her back into the fight, but he sensed the boy had arrived. Krypto looked up and saw him, giving a bark in happiness.

* * *

><p>Hannibal had been watching all of this and he too saw Clark arrive. His reaction was different than Krypto's. Hannibal recognized the symbol on the front of Clark's uniform for what it was, Kryptonian. So they weren't all dead after all, Hannibal bitterly thought. He knew he wouldn't be the only one to notice this and his eyes turned to Asha. She had been fighting against Shayera and Zealot, but when she looked up and saw the Kryptonian she forgot all about them.<p>

It has to be a sign, Asha thought. Cathar's greatest enemy has returned. This just confirmed for her that this was the end times just as she'd believed all along. The rage she felt at seeing a Kryptonian bordered on madness. This was her gift from the Dark Goddess. Asha would kill her people's mortal enemy and then enter paradise. With a scream she started to launch herself into the air, but she never made it off the ground. Shayera and Zealot hadn't noticed Clark's arrival as they were fighting for their lives against Asha. When she looked up and then screamed, Zealot saw her opening and took it. She plunged both her swords into Asha's chest and kept pushing until they came out the other side. Asha looked at her in disbelief before falling away from her to the ground.

Despero watched all of this and laughed. He blasted the two heroes and moved over to the fallen body of Asha. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up towards him, smiling menacingly down at her.

"Cathar scum, I will take your head as a trophy,' Despero said to Asha. "You will be the first of many this day."

Diana had been battling Despero's Legionnaires, so she was unable to get to him. She had no love for Asha but the idea of him taking her head, as a trophy didn't sit well with her. She pressed the attack, wanting to stop him. She knew she wouldn't get t him in time.

* * *

><p>Hannibal watched all of this and his heart shattered as he watched Asha fall. He had already lost all hope for his people and his world and this was the final blow. As he saw Despero move towards Asha then announce his intensions, Hannibal could not allow that to happen. Using he last bit of his strength he pulled himself to his feet and lunged at Despero. He wanted to stop him, but the blood loss left him weak and Despero caught his hand before his knife could strike. Despero wrapped his hand around Hannibal's neck and lifted him off the ground, still holding his knife had.<p>

"How touching," Despero mocked with a laugh. "You're already dead and you don't even know it. You thought you could stop me from taking her head, but now you know it is hopeless. Look into the eyes of you doom as I crush the last bit of life out of you, Cathar."

Holding Hannibal's struggling body in the air, Despero began to choke the life out of Hannibal. With each passing moment Hannibal struggled less and less as he was just too weak to stop him.

Two beams of red came from the sky and sliced through Despero's wrist. He screamed as his hand separated from his arm. Blood gushed from the wound. He dropped Hannibal and turned in rage to look up into the sky. Clark was hovering about him. Despero was about to shout a curse, but it never passed his lips as Hannibal's knife plunged into his chest. He slammed the knife into the hilt and then began to twist it. Hannibal leaned in and whispered into Despero's ear.

"Know as you die, it was Hannibal of Cathar that ended all your pathetic dreams."

Hannibal gave the knife one more jerk and then let Despero slip away from him to the ground. He held up the knife for a moment and then wiped Despero's blood on his sleeve before dropping the weapon and turning towards Asha. He started to move towards her but his legs gave out, as they could no longer hold up upright. Crawling as the last bit of life slipped away from him, he made it to her body and pulled her into his arms. She was barely alive and seemed shocked to see him.

"Hannibal?" She whispered.

"Yes, I'm here, Asha, I'm here for you." He softly replied.

"You came for me?" She asked.

"Yes."

She looked down at her wounds and then her fingers moved over his.

"I'm dying and so are you."

"Yes."

"Paradise awaits, Hannibal,' she said and then slowly raised her hand and touched his face. Sadness seemed to overtake her. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why" He asked.

"You don't believe, so you will never see paradise,' she explained.

Looking down at the woman he'd once loved, Hannibal thought of what might have been. Those dreams were gone.

"Yes, I know,' he gently replied. "I've known it for a very long time."

With his last act, Hannibal leaned down and kissed Asha for the first and last time.


	48. Chapter 48

Past Future

Disneyworld

It was dusk and the battle was over.

There was a moment when it felt like everyone should celebrate, they'd won. Then the reminders of the dead and injured pushed that moment away. So as the military moved in to take control of the situation and the media inevitably followed, Clark's attention turned to finding survivors and helping with the clean up. His enhanced hearing meant he heard all the soft cries and whimpers of those struggling to hang on.

He wasn't alone by any means, all the heroes and military pitched in. He would occasionally fly off to help in other parts of the world, but always returned to what was ground zero of the carnage. He spoke very little other than pointing out where survivors could be found. A few rare smiles were given mostly to Krypto as his dog stayed at his side and dug through the debris. The immediacy of the moment was foremost in his mind. The rest of the world and possible problems would wait until everyone that could be saved, was.

As far as the rest of the world, it was struggling to regain control and deal with what happened. From governments to the common people, they were all wondering what this invasion meant for the future. The idea of aliens had been around for a long time, but the reality of them was truly hitting home of the first time. Hostile, far more advanced species were out there and now they'd come to Earth.

The constant struggle between the past and the future was playing out all over the world. Nostalgia for how things used to be has a powerful hold on all of us. We see it play out all around us everyday. The constant rush towards change makes many pull back and dig in their heels. We embrace parts of it willingly, marveling at the latest app or device yet in so many other areas we resist, whether it's music or politics or social norms.

Imagine for a moment a politician saying he's from one of the state's richest families, went to the best schools in the country and through his families connections landed a plush, high paying job and then parleyed it all into running for office with the help of wealthy friends. He wouldn't win. They'd say he's out of touch with the common man. He has to tell a tale of his simple upbringing and how he struggled to get where he is just like all the rest of us. He pulled himself up by his own bootstraps and made it all on his own. Realty would tell you there is more millionaires and multi-millionaires in government then any other sector of society, yet this narrative has continued. Abe Lincoln grew up in a log cabin and it seems every politician since had taken their cue from him.

The point is this nostalgia for the past is with us everyday. Bill Gates and Steve Jobs were plucky individuals that against all odds made it. Gates worked on mainframe computers in high school in the 1960s, while most Americans never even saw a computer until the 1980s. He went to Harvard. Jobs grow up in Silicon Valley during the start of the computer revolution. He attended Reed College, where tuition is in the neighborhood of 56 thousand dollars a year. It's regularly ranks in the top colleges in the country. Both men had huge advantages over 99% of the population, yet the narrative is already set.

So as Clark continued with the rescue and the clean up, the fact of him and the Lanterns as well as the Cathar and Legionnaires posed a conflict between that dynamic of accepting the new and a nostalgia for the past. Governments and the general population informed by the media were used to dealing with aliens one-way. People, especially those in power, but to a larger extent all of us, don't like change. The fact of Clark or Superman as the media had started calling him, made the struggle a reality. His very being meant decisions had to be made.

Arresting him seemed like the fall back position, a return to how things were always done. Clark sensed the military moving in and surrounding him, but he didn't stop what he was doing. He wasn't going to allow them to arrest him, but there were still people trapped in the debris. General Eiling was point man for the military. Communications between Washington and Disneyworld hadn't been restored as both had been attacked during the invasion. The media from around the world had descended on Florida and they were all set up to capture the confrontation. As Clark lifted a massive slab of concrete off a trapped family, he heard the soldiers surrounding him take aim and release their safeties. Eiling raised a megaphone to his lips.

"By the authority of the United States government this area is no under martial law,' He began. "Mr. Kent, you are hereby placed under arrested as an undocumented alien illegally on our soil. Come along peacefully or we will be forced to restrain you by force!"

As he helped the family out of the rubble, Clark turned and looked at the soldiers and Eiling.

"I don't think I'm going to let you arrest me today, General."

"This is your last warning!"

Krypto had moved up to Clark's side and bared his teeth at Eiling. Kori floated over and landed next to him. Next Jonn, Shayera and Zealot moved over to stand at his side.

"Take aim!" Eiling shouted.

Diana stepped in front of Clark and the others.

"Stand down, General,' she said.

"This doesn't concern you, Wonder Woman, stand aside,' Eiling responded.

"No."

The stand off seemed like it was going to continue to escalate, as Batman and then the other Justice League members joined Diana to stand in front of Clark.

"This man is under our protection, General," Bruce said. "He was an ally in the battle we just had."

"He's an illegal alien, Batman!" Eiling shouted. "He's not a citizen of any country, including our own! He's not one of us!"

Dave and Judy Riley had been watching all of this unfold along with all the other civilians still in the area. They had watched Clark arrive and pitch in during the battle and then continue to help after it was over. They weren't political or social activists by any stretch of the imagination. Mostly they were like a majority of people, they read a few articles on the Internet about social movements or flashpoint stories from around the country and world but they were just topics for them to discuss with their friends and colleagues to show they kept up with current events. They didn't join marches on the right or the left to try and effect change; they were too busy in their own lives. This felt different, they were actually on the front lines of this and watched it all unfold in front of their eyes. They couldn't just turn the channel or click on a different link.

They looked at each other. Their personal problems seemed less important in the moment. They felt part of this. Looking at each other, they silently nodded to each other and then stepped forward. They took their place in front of Clark and the others. One by one more civilians stepped forward and joined the crowd surrounding Clark. Eiling watched this in disbelief, as did his soldiers. This wasn't the narrative they were used to. Aquaman stepped forward.

"General, as sovereign of Atlantis I extend citizenship to Superman as well as his allies,' Arthur pronounced. "They are now under my protection."

Other messages were coming in from all around the world. Countries, both big and small, where Clark had assisted against the invaders were extending him citizenship. Media reports came in that the United Nations had voted on a proclamation that Superman was a citizen of the world. The United States hadn't vetoed this measure as a permanent member. The tide had turned. While many clung to how things used to be, enough had embraced change and the new. Superman was one of them, those that usually didn't have a voice in the grand scale of history raised their voices.

Communications were finally restored with Washington and The President ordered General Eiling to stand down. Superman would not be arrested. An army chopper appeared over the scene and landed. General Lane stepped out and moved over to General Eiling.

"I'm here to assume command from you, General Eiling."

"I have this situation under control, Lane!" Eiling grumbled.

"Be that as it may, the President put me in charge,' Lane said. "We're not arresting anyone today. Recovery and clean up are the order of the day. We can use all the help we can get, no matter where it comes from."

Lane turned to the soldiers waiting for orders.

"Put your weapons away, soldiers,' Lane ordered. "We have people that need our assistance. That's our priority. Get moving, soldiers!"

Holstering their weapons, the soldiers moved towards the rubble to pitch in.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

The sun was coming up and the clean up and recovery were continuing. The last survivors had been rescued, but the dead were still being recovered. Kori had left to check on her friends, but promised she'd see Clark later. As he lifted more rubble out of the way, Clark stopped and looked around. Ordinary people had been coming up to him all through the night, thanking him and welcoming him. After a life in the shadows, it was such a strange experience to be accepted. He wasn't quite sure about the name the public were all calling him, Superman, but as far as names go it wasn't bad.

Batman had come up to him earlier to extend an invitation to join the Justice League. Clark thanked him, but didn't commit to anything. There was a lot he still had to work out if he was going to stay. Batman said the invitation was an open one, so when he decided he should let them know. Clark shook his hand and said thank you.

He was still considering it as Diana walked up to him.

"Mr. Kent,' she said, stopping in front of him.

"Wonder Woman,' he replied.

"My name is Diana."

"Mine's Clark,' he replied.

"Yes, I know, I don't like it Mr. Kent,' she stated.

"Well, my birth parents named me Kal-El,' he offered.

"Kal,' Diana repeated. "Yes, I like that much better."

"Thanks."

"So are you staying or leaving again?' She asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm leaning towards staying."

"Good,' Diana replied. "So does that mean you'll want your hat back?"

Clark stopped and looked at her.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but it was my dad's hat,' he admitted. "It did help me hide from you and others, so if you would, yes I'd like it back."

"Just so you know, I'm done chasing after you,' Diana stated.

"Good to know."

"As for the hat, I'll think about it,' Diana said with a small smile.

"So what? Now I'm going to have to chase after you to get it back?"

Diana thought about this for a moment.

"It does have some symmetry to it,' she said, then added with a smirk. "That's if you could actually catch me, which I seriously doubt you could."

"You'd be surprised what I can do,' Clark stated, stepping up to the challenge in her voice.

"That goes both ways, Mr. Kent,' Diana replied with a smile and then turned and took off. "Until next time, Kal."

Clark watched her go and then looked down at Krypto, who barked at him.

"Yeah, she's going to be trouble,' Clark said in agreement. "I guess we have a lot of things to sort out, boy, but let's finish this up before we get started."

* * *

><p>(That's where this one ends. I want to thank everyone that read it and a special thanks to everyone that read and reviewed it. I did read and appreciate all of them. Until next time.)<p> 


End file.
